


Crimson Moon

by Isabelle Hemlock (isabelle_hemlock)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Andy x Quynh, Book of Nile, F/F, F/M, Fan Service, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, M/M, TW: Blood, TW: Bondage, also there will be some slight sub/dom happening in this fic, booker x nile, but it's a vampire/werewolf fic so I feel like that's par for the course?, but like all those things are werewolf phasing related, each chapter will have any cw and tw but yes this is basically vampire/werewolf mate porn, it's going to basically be porn with feelings starting in chapter three, joe x nicky - Freeform, kaysanova, most of the vampire/werewolf tropes will exist here, not a sex kink, nothing but consensual sex acts happening here folks, of a different sort, okay it's FILFTHY sex talk, so nothing more kinky than some dirty sex talk and maybe some rough vampire nails and bites ;), tw: choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 123,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelle_hemlock/pseuds/Isabelle%20Hemlock
Summary: Yusuf is a new immortal werewolf, Nicolo is an old immortal vampire (and so are Booker, Andy and Quynh ;) ).And Nile comes along at some point as a witch who knows her shit xDI promise this is not some of weird kidnapping kink - Nicolo is keeping Yusuf safe (from a certain someone) and will help him understand his newfound immortality.  And of course love abounds … and blood, and bites :D
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 211
Kudos: 209





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and am I using the vampire vs werewolf thing in exchange for the whole Crusades backstory of our OTP? YUP! “The love of my life was of the people I’ve been taught to hate.”
> 
> Also, honest: this is literally just filling my Halloween kink - and someone suggested how sad it would be if Nicky was an Italian vampire who could not enjoy garlic, and then I and another user thought of him feeding werewolf Joe garlic pasta so he could "enjoy" it diluted later and my brain about exploded *o*
> 
> I'll wrap it up by Halloween - hope you enjoy!
> 
> ETA: Also, because I know some readers have specific preferences - this fic features explicit sexual encounters, and it is Top!Joe, and (power) Bottom!Nicky

Notes: this fic is based on [this](https://petersock.tumblr.com/post/630787358248321024/immortal-husbands-of-a-different-sort-an-old) post ;) (make sure to click to see the AMAZING art by tumblr user "l3earfat")  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Yusuf woke up with a groan. More tired than he had been in a long time.

But it was the chain around his neck that cut through any haze, and he hurriedly sat up - wincing when it pressed tight against the column of skin and bone. Turning his head to the side, he followed the interlocking bits of metal and saw where they were securely fastened to a dark stone wall.

He didn’t have to check, Yusuf knew that nothing short of pure iron could keep him bound, so him waking up tired had nothing to do with the fact that he had run for hundreds of miles in that grotesque form under the full moon. _Of course_ he’d end up collapsing and being found by someone who knew just what to do with him: chain him like the animal he is.

Resigned, he sat up against the wall and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, trying to get his bearings and at least figure out where he was . . . 

“Good morning Pup.”

Yusuf’s head flung back so fast it landed against the wall with a crack, but he willed himself not to cry out in front of whoever chained him, and waited for it to heal. His eyes were still closed during the process when he felt cold hands touch his face. No, not just his face - fingers roaming along his jaw, towards the hairline, and into his curls. Examining him? Whatever it was, the coolness of the touch felt soothing and the pain in his head was subsiding, “ … I did not mean to startle you. My apologies.”

The accent sounded Italian, and the words rolled off his tongue in a way that made Yusuf feel dizzy. He wanted to see what he looked like this close up. This man had come up to him so quick, he didn’t even have a chance to take him all in. But when he opened his eyes, all he got was a full view of pale skin - a neck, some collarbone, and a hint of chest that the long shirt was falling away from. He was still checking him, his breath close to Yusuf’s ear, but he must have found whatever he was looking for, because now he leaned back and removed his hands. Yusuf instantly missed the touch.

He’d been without a pack for far too long, and couldn’t remember the last time he’d been embraced. He shouldn’t have been so relenting to the man who had him chained but - … then his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and he saw the creature before him. A vampire, he knew it in his very bones. A beautiful, stunning, perfect, vampire. But still, a _vampire_. He had heard rumors of these things - and what they tended to do with his kind, and he pushed further against the stone wall, trying to sit up more, brace himself for whatever was coming next. 

Which was what exactly? _Starvation? Torture? Murder_ (which, they were both immortal, so not exactly an option). But they still felt pain, and was he now going to spend a miserable life in some vampire’s dungeon? Whatever ideas this creature had, he remained still, looking at him with eyes that shined in the darkness, cutting right through the haze of his own fears, and Yusuf stilled - because _fuck_ , he’d never seen eyes like that before.

His heart felt like it was beating a little faster, a warmth cascading from his chest, down to his stomach and he asked the only question that really mattered at this point - because all the other questions would be based on this creature’s reply: “Are you keeping me?”

He replied immediately, “Yes.”

* * *

**NOTES:** let me know in the comments what you'd love to see! This is basically just fan service for the tumblr folks :)  
Also, as anybody who has ever read anything else by me knows - this is the shortest thing I have ever posted on here, it'll get longer and more detailed as we go :D


	2. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Yusuf ended up in Nicolo's basement . . . and why it's probably a good thing he stays chained for one more night.

**NOTES:** YOU GUYS it's here! The second chapter :D The outline for this story is done, and the plans are _still_ to wrap it up by Halloween ;)  
And I don't want to spoil anything, but let's just say, that things get intense after this chapter! I updated the tags accordingly (in case you want a hint of what's to come ;) ), and went ahead and upped the rating, SO PLEASEEEEE make sure you aware that this is PORN with feelings vampire/werewolf fic!! There will be innuendo (and straight up filthy talk!), and blood and chains - and later, bites, and rough sexxxx (but everything is consensual!!). Otherwise, enjoy :D  
  


* * *

“Are you keeping me?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
_Cazzo_ . Why did he say _‘yes’_ ? Some part of Nicolo’s brain had tried to reason he was keeping this creature for his own safety. Not keeping him to _keep him_ . But his heart had responded so quickly, that when this man’s eyes widened a little, he felt it beat a little faster. There was this strange pull towards the stranger, a sense of protectiveness that Nicolo couldn’t quite understand himself.   
  
That morning, before the sun had come up (but when the night had faded away) was Nicolo’s favorite part of the day. The air was wet and crisp from the storm the night before, and he felt like hunting for something fresh. He must have ventured out a good two miles when he froze at the sight of a body lying near a large willow tree. They were deep in the country, not even human hunters tended to wander out this far, so he couldn’t fathom who this person was - this very _naked_ person. Had he stumbled onto a murder site?   
  
He raised his gaze to the area around them, and with a heightened sense could tell no one _human_ was around. But then he got a whiff of a different scent - something he had never smelled before. Something he couldn’t quite place. It made his chest feel warm, well as warm as his undead cold skin could get. He realized it was coming from the person lying on his side, turned away from him. And if Nicolo could smell him, that must mean he was alive.   
  
He didn’t weigh the risks, which was very unlike his usual careful execution of interactions with others (especially strangers), just rushed over and kneeled down into the wet dewy grass. It couldn’t have been more than thirty degrees but still, this man’s warmth radiated off of him. Nicolo told himself he must be feverish, and in need of help, and carefully rolled him onto his back to see if he had any obvious injuries.   
  
He wasn’t prepared for the sight of this man’s perfect body sprawled out in all it’s all glory. 

His skin was darker than his, a beautiful tint compared to his morbidly pale one, and his hair was as dark as obsidian - curling in thick spools in all directions. Some of it clung to the edge of his hairline in a sweaty tangle, but otherwise his face looked peaceful, like he was merely sleeping. Nicolo’s eyes scanned over his neck, his mouth watering at the pulse points that were beating with a steady, but fast, rhythm. But otherwise the skin looked unphased, no cuts or bruises.   
  
When his gaze shifted down to his chest, he saw that he was fairly hairless, just faint little wisps here and there. But otherwise, his torso was quite defined (even more than Nicolo’s), and he especially noticed the way it formed into a long waist . . . before his breath hitched on the dark, coarse hairs between his toned, slender legs. He shouldn’t look, in fact he averted his eyes for a moment, because it was apparent that this man wasn’t wounded in any obvious way and surely seeing his dick would have absolutely no bearing on anything.   
  
But dammit if his body didn’t betray him before his mind could stop it - his eyes glanced back, and he took a deep inhale through his nostrils. Even half soft, it was _quite_ sizable, curving just a little towards the left. And there was one vein that ran along the lower half of the shaft that gave Nicolo some very dirty thoughts of sinking his teeth into - _fuck_ . . . 

He turned away, willing himself to gather some sense of control, and for one serious moment he debated running in the other direction Asking for Booker to come out instead - but as soon as he contemplated that option, he dismissed it. One because the sun would be coming up soon, and though they didn’t turn into ash under the rays, it was fairly painful and he wouldn’t want to do that to his friend. But the other reason, the more devious one, was because he didn’t like the thought of Booker touching this man . . . 

When Nicolo looked over his shoulder, to find the stranger still passed out, he surrendered to the pull and scooped him up carefully. He was taller than him, and his head fell back when Nicolo started walking back towards his place - which definitely did _not_ help the temptation to see that beautiful, long, lean neck all exposed. How easy it would be to take a nip at it, to see if his blood tasted as good as he smelled. If it would be even warmer than his skin -   
  
He was never more grateful for the strength and speed that came from his condition, because when he finally reached the house, Nicolo sighed in relief. He really didn’t know if he could have held this naked man in his arms much longer before wanting to roam his hands along the hot, almost searing skin (though maybe it only felt like that against his cold skin?). Either way, when Booker came out, looking about as shocked as Nicolo had ever seen him, he called out for his friend to get the door open. However Booker’s shocked expression shifted to one of uncertainty as Nicolo passed through the threshold . . .   
  
“Well you can’t,” the stranger’s voice cut through the memory, “so could you maybe loosen this?” He was tugging at the thick metal brace around his neck for added emphasis, but Nicolo shook his head.   
  
And he _wanted_ to explain, really, truly he did, but as if on cue Booker opened the door from the top of the steps and shouted down, “Nicolo come back up already.”   
  
Nicolo wanted to shout back for the interruption, but he knew if he didn’t talk more with Booker, then he might just go down to the basement himself and God only knew what would happen _then_ . Begrudgingly he looked back at the man and with a silent pleading look asked him to understand - _though how?_ Nicolo barely understood his own actions here, “I’ll come back as soon as I can.”   
  
The man’s eyes narrowed on him, probably trying to discern if he was being sincere, but he grunted in frustration anyway when Nicolo stood up. Though it wasn’t until he had turned away and had ascended to the second step that the man’s firm voice replied with a warning to his tone, “You better _Nicolo_ .” 

Nicolo paused on the stairs for a moment, because _fuck_ the way he said his name actually sent a chill over his back, but he didn’t look back. Couldn’t. And within a moment walked into the main part of the house, where Booker was waiting. 

Graciously he waited till Nicolo closed the door before declaring with exasperation, "The only reason I helped you this morning was because you said it was important and then you’ve been down there for most of the day - and it is _time_ for some answers. Why were you down there for so long?”

"I felt bad we couldn’t be more agreeable hosts?” he tried to tease, but Booker shot him a serious look, and Nicolo sighed, “Didn’t want him to wake up alone in a dark basement?” It was more of a question than an answer, because dammit even Nicolo didn’t understand. He just knew that his body was itching to go back down into the dark space where this man was.

Booker crossed his arms, “So you’re what - just gonna spend all day down there?”  
  
Nicolo looked down, mentally grumbling at himself because he regretted having listened to him in the first place. He had never come across a werewolf before, but Booker had, and it wasn’t a good experience. He was the one who insisted that if _‘this thing’_ was coming into their home, then he _had_ to be restrained - _because tonight is the third night of the full moon_ , “ . . . You're the one who said he needed to be chained."

" _Because_ ,” Booker defended with that tone that made Nicolo want to roll his eyes at him, “when they're conscious during a full moon they're uncontrollable.”   
  
“Well it’s daylight now, so guess I don’t have to worry about it till tonight - “ his voice trailed off, because was he seriously considering releasing him? What was he going to do when he ran back off into the woods? Wait till he passed out in the morning, and rechain him again? That sounded ridiculous.   
  
Booker untangled his arms and ran his hands over his face, “ _God_ , he’s an animal Nico.”

Nicolo squirmed under the implication, but refused to back down, even though his voice sounded far more quiet than Booker’s, “Some would say we are the animals Sebastien.”

Booker lowered his hands, “He can’t control himself. We can.” Then he looked back at Nicolo, and after a moment his brow furrowed, “Wait, do you actually want to _keep_ him?” He sounded disgusted with the idea, and it made Nicolo feel defensive but Booker wasn’t done, actually taking a step closer to him, “I get that you're probably lonely Nico, but do you actually want to domesticate the beast and make him your _pet_? Is that your kink?”

It had been a _long_ time since Nicolo had felt this kind of anger, frankly he had thought he was past such a human emotion, resigned to _feel_ as undead as he was. But before he could even stop himself, he lunged at Booker, the movement actually forcing him back and they landed against the edge of the countertop of the kitchen, “Don’t talk about him like that!"   
  
Nicolo’s words came out with a snarl and Booker looked downright panicked, quickly raising his hands in surrender, "Dammit I'm just trying to understand!”   
  
When Booker pushed against him, shoving him away Nicolo didn’t fight and sank against the wall opposite of him. Because _shit_ , what was he doing? He was the calm one out of all of them, but just now . . . a part of him wanted to apologize for his behavior, but another part of him curled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch his friend in the mouth for calling the stranger an animal.   
  
“ _Whatever_ you're planning on doing, decide it now - because I'm not sticking around in a house with a werewolf tonight."   
  
Nicolo looked back up at him, wishing he knew half of what Booker did about his kind, wished he didn’t have to rely on pulling out one flimsy fact at a time from him, “I thought you said the chains would keep us safe?”   
  
Booker ran a hand through his hair, “The iron will weaken him, sure - but that’s in his human form, I’m not sure how well it will work once he’s shifted.” Then he took a cautious step forward, softening his stance to help Nicolo see he was trying to be genuine here, “It could get dangerous tonight, are you really willing to take that risk? Just because you what - like him or something?”   
  
Nicolo felt a tug in his chest, like maybe he should release him back into the wild - he didn’t like the idea of risking Booker’s life. But he was also not ready to admit to _whatever_ the hell it was he was feeling at the moment. So when he finally did look back at Booker, his voice sounded eerily calm as he lied, "I'm - I'm just studying him that's all. He's nothing more than an experiment."

Booker paused, trying to read him no doubt, but he looked downright relieved after a moment, “Alright fine, see it up close for yourself - and I’m going to go sleep up a tree tonight or something. But be careful, because frankly I do not want to walk in here tomorrow morning to clean your intestines off the wall.”  
  
Nicolo winced at his words, but otherwise made no further argument - the sooner Booker left, the sooner he could go back to the basement and try to talk the stranger into sticking around. He just had to figure out how to convince him.

At least Booker made quick work of it, and as soon as the sun had set, grabbed his sleeping pack - and unceremoniously wished Nicolo _good luck_ , before heading down the hill, away from the house. But the casual tone behind his parting actually helped Nicolo’s nerves, because if Booker genuinely feared for his friend’s safety _that_ much, he would have at least said goodbye to him. 

Finally alone, Nicolo figured the man had to be hungry, so he headed towards the kitchen. At first he thought of offering some meat that the blood hadn’t been drained from yet. But from what Booker had shared, they preferred hot meat during their phasing - the blood was more a causality, versus necessity (like for them).   
  
Luckily, even as far out as they were, they still had a few housekeepers that stopped by several times a month to keep up with the house. It certainly wasn’t a dingy vampire castle like in the books or movies about their kind. But it was fairly large, and old, and required more upkeep than Nicolo and Booker felt like doing. Yet the drive could take an hour each way, so sometimes the servants brought dry groceries with them for long days where they could cook something in case they forgot to bring a lunch. Rummaging through the kitchen, Nicolo found some dry pasta, garlic, spices and marinara - it would be a plain dish, but surely the man had to be hungry, so hopefully he wouldn’t be too particular about it. 

It felt downright odd to turn on the electric stove for the first time, when he had only ever used a gas one when he was still alive . . . felt even stranger to realize he didn’t get all that sad looking at the food like he usually did when watching the servants eat. In fact, it felt interestingly affectionate to dish up a plate, hoping the stranger would enjoy it. 

Hoping he would feel cared for. That it was safe here.  
  
Which had to be ridiculous, because if anything (well at least according to Booker), _they_ should be scared of the werewolf, not he of them.

Gathering up the plate, some napkins, utensils, and a glass of water onto a small tray, Nicolo opened the door to the basement and carefully descended down the stairs - not because he was mindful of the steps (being a vampire did have _some_ perks, like being freakishly graceful) - but careful because he didn’t want to make sudden movements and scare the man further.   
  
However it didn’t seem to matter how slow and calculated he had moved, the stranger scrambled up against the wall, keeping the blankets that were under him around his waist with his free hands. _Thank God_ , Nicolo thought, he didn’t know if he could have a full conversation with him if his dick was hanging out.   
  
He remained oddly silent though, so Nicolo carefully moved closer - but not too close - and placed the tray down in front of him, before taking several steps back. Then he sat down on the cold floor and crossed his legs, trying to look relaxed so the other man felt more comfortable (but failing miserably, because he was anything but comfortable in his presence). 

Finally the stranger leaned forward a little, the chain behind him clinking, to take a closer look at the food, as if inspecting it, “Did you poison it? Something to make me go back to sleep?”  
  
Nicolo’s eyes widened, “What? No - I just thought you were hungry.”   
  
The stranger lifted an eyebrow, but barely glanced at Nicolo, before pulling the tray closer, “Aren’t you eating?”   
  
“Can’t - “   
  
That curt response did make him look up, “Like ever? Or just the garlic?”   
  
“Ever,” Nicolo deadpanned.   
  
“Wait,” the stranger picked up the dish, seemingly uncertain if he wanted to indulge in it after all, “are you only feeding me garlic so you can like, drink my blood later and taste it or something - are you _flavoring_ my blood?”   
  
_Holy shit_ , Nicolo’s cock actually twitched at that thought, and he looked away quickly, “ _Certainly not_ \- I - I only partake in animal blood.” Then his fingers tightened a little against his knees, “I’d only ever drink from my mate.”   
  
There was a quietness between them now, just for a moment, until Nicolo heard the fork spool the pasta against the dish, “Who’s your mate - the other guy upstairs?”   
  
_Crap_ . “You heard him? How much did you hear?”   
  
“Mostly muffled sounds,” he replied around the second bite, “though I think you shouted a few times - “   
  
Well thank God he couldn’t make out the conversation, “Um yes, I did - but Booker’s not my mate, just my friend. I don’t - I don’t have a mate.”   
  
The man hadn’t looked back up yet, but sort of smiled to himself - and gosh Nicolo would have loved to see it directly, “Saving yourself? I didn’t know vamps did that.”

Nicolo looked down at his lap, “Not all do.”  
  
“But you do -” he didn’t really label it as a question, more like repeating a fact.   
  
“I do,” Nicolo had looked up when he responded, and was surprised to see the stranger looking at him. Their eyes locked for a moment - and an odd sort of pull insisting on tugging him forward. Something telling him to move closer echoed through his mind, until it became so loud, that Nicolo looked away to break the connection.   
  
The stranger didn’t say anything, but Nicolo could tell he resumed eating the food.

Afterwards though, he tugged at his collar, the chains rattling against the stone, “Is it the third night tonight?”  
  
Nicolo nodded, a little unsure to look back up yet - if he was being honest, a little afraid to get lost in those dark eyes of his.   
  
“Then you should leave me tied up, just for tonight.” 

_That_ did make him look up - he had been fully prepared to argue about this stranger staying here, but now he was going to ask Nicolo to keep him chained? He wanted to ask for the reasoning - hoped he would answer that he felt the same sort of pull. But stopped the thought in its tracks because likely the man was merely referring to his shifting, and nothing more. Somehow that realization made him want to argue anyway, “I think I can defend myself.”   
  
“I hope so,” he replied, gently placing the empty dish and crumpled napkin back on the tray. He offered a weak smile that made him look tired, “I liked your cooking Nicolo.”   
  
“Thank you - “ _Shit_ , he didn’t know what to call him. Why hadn’t he asked sooner? “I - I don’t know your name - “   
  
“Yusuf -” he stretched a little, leaning back against the wall as if he was going to fall asleep momentarily, “but you can call me Joe.”   
  
_Yusuf. Joe. Joe. Yusuf. Two names for two identities._ Nicolo wondered which one he associated with the human, and which one with the wolf, “You can call me Nico.”

Yusuf pulled the blankets further up against his chest, “If you survive, can you unchain me tomorrow?”

Nicolo felt a slight panic rise up his throat, fearing Yusuf might want to ask for his freedom - and who was he to deny it to him? But still, he was desperate to convince him to stay. Even if he wasn’t ready to explain why, “Will you stick around - “  
  
Yusuf shifted a little, his eyes looking hazy like he was fighting off sleep. He asked quietly, “For what?”   
  
Nicolo lied, “So I can learn more about your kind?”   
  
Now his eyes were closed, but there was a _smirk_ on his face, “No other reason?”

If Nicolo could blush, _that_ implication would have done it. Though he still felt that warmth from his chest spreading . . . blissfully, Yusuf did not press further. Instead he sank down into the blankets, and seemingly fell asleep.   
  
Now Nicolo just had to sit there and wait to see how bad it was to be stuck in a room with a werewolf.

The transition started about two hours later. 

First Yusuf looked like he was merely having a nightmare. His brow furrowed, his chest heaved, his arms twitched. But within minutes his breath quickened, and he sat up so quickly Nicolo crouched immediately to his heels, bracing himself for what might happen next. If Yusuf had any awareness of Nicolo he did not let on, merely moved onto his hands and knees, breathing hard with deep, gulping bursts of air.  
  
And then . . . nothing. 

Nicolo had half expected some hairy beast, but so far Yusuf just looked sweaty, and his muscles spasming in random bursts in his arms and legs (though _that_ sight made his own cock swell - because dear God, was this what Yusuf could like in his bed?) He felt that pull again, and with Yusuf seemingly done, Nicolo cautiously moved forward, crawling towards him slowly. His head was hanging down, as if he was exhausted already, and Nico wondered if the chains were preventing him from fully shifting? Or maybe it was because the moon wasn’t all the way up yet?   
  
“ _Nico_ \- “ Yusuf groaned, his hands curled into fists against the blanket - it sounded like both a warning and a calling.   
  
Yusuf’s hips bucked a little, and the blanket fell revealing his erection. His _leaking_ erection, and Nicolo’s eyes widened at the sight. The very vein he had thought of sinking his teeth into when he first found him, was now engorged and _thumping_ along the shaft, beckoning him closer. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, like he should let it escape and take one long, lick to satiate the need. 

Still he moved carefully, not because he was scared of Yusuf, but because he was scared over just how wanton this man was making him. But he never paused, no matter how slow he was moving, he was crawling _towards_ him. And Nicolo watched Yusuf breathing harder as he closed the space between them -   
  
“ . . . I can smell it on you.”   
  
Nicolo stilled, not even two feet away from Yusuf, “What?”   
  
Before Nicolo could even respond, Yusuf’s body jerked, his hands reaching out with both a precision and a force that Nicolo was utterly unprepared for. He moved as fast as Nicolo ever could, and warm hands wrapped around his neck. But it wasn’t a lover’s embrace, Yusuf dragged Nicolo’s body down to the ground so fast and so hard, that he yelped, though it came out guttural and strained with the grip around his neck.   
  
Yusuf’s face was restrained from being able to lean forward, or closer, though the bolts keeping the chain attached to the wall _groaned_ against his force. It was now that Nicolo could see Yusuf clearly - the sharp fangs in his mouth, the yellow in his eyes, the way his nostrils flared like he was _still_ smelling him. But the pressure of Yusuf’s fingers were now digging into his neck more, and even as Nicolo tried to pry them away, he only squeezed harder. Sharpened fingernails cutting into the pale skin.   
  
“I can _still_ smell it on you - “ his voice sounded rough, deep, _monstrous_ . _And_ far away as Nicolo's vision began to blur. Yusuf closed his eyes like he was enjoying it, running his tongue over the edge of his right fang, before opening them and peering into Nicolo’s glassy ones, " - _Your desire_."

Everything faded to black after that.

* * *

**NOTES:** EEEEEKKKK what did y'all think? Any guesses to what's going to happen next??  
Also, did I accidentally turn Booker into Alistair from _Twilight_ , hiding in the attic and trees? Whoops ~


	3. Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuf wakes up with some new realizations . . . and some special attention.

**NOTES: Okay folks, final warning - this is an explicit, nsfw, fic. Please do not read on if you do not wish to read explicit descriptions of a sexual act!**

  
**Alsoplusalso** . . . you know how the vamps want to be all like, _"Werewolves are animals! They rut at anything with two legs, they can't help themselves, they're uncontrollable!"_ . . . well, I'm going to flip that on its head and make it so werewolves can't have sex with anybody but their mates. So guess who's the little ho in the monster club now?? Anyways, that's just for my no-so-subtle "Fuck your preconceived notions" rhetoric commentary against racial stereotypes playing out in mythical creatures xD  
  
Alright, alright, let's get to the smut!!

* * *

For the second day in a row, Yusuf woke up with a chain around his neck.   
  
He was lying on his side, facing the dark wall and he could tell that he felt slightly weaker than he had the day before. Wincing at the roughness of the metal against his skin, Yusuf began to wonder if the iron was slowing down the healing process. But there was something else that shifted his attention away from the slight pain, and he gazed down . . . to the hard dick between his legs. Yusuf took it in slowly, trying to discern if it was real, because it was still a fairly new sight to him: large, straining for attention, and with one small pearl-like drop collected at the slit, threatening to spill out if he moved an inch.    
  
Something deep inside of him urged him to touch it. To explore it. To  _ caress _ it.

  
He could feel a warmth radiating from it as his fingers passed through his coarse hairs, and it seemed to pulsate in anticipation when he tentatively reached for the base. There was a quick shot of desire that licked up his back the moment he made contact, and his hips bucked. The move made his dick glide within his firm touch - and he watched the head disappear and reappear within the palm of his hand. 

He groaned through his teeth at the sensation, his eyes fluttering closed but he softened his hold, wanting desperately to explore - to have his fingers lazily glide up the length . . . then he pictured Nicolo there, with his piercing eyes looking up at him - his tongue about to sweep at the beads of cum seeping out.    


Yusuf pulled his hand back immediately. 

Both in frustration at the image his mind played, and the desperation he felt to make it happen.   
  
Yesterday, he had been so consumed by his new surroundings, afraid and uncertain (and even resigned for a moment), that he hadn’t realized it at first. But as soon as he was left alone he had a moment to process (well first, he tried to loosen the chains, but when that seemed pointless, sank back against the wall in annoyed disappointment) - it was only  _ then _ , that Yusuf felt an unfamiliar pull in his lower belly. A sort of yearning, and heaviness between his legs. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight. 

Yusuf had been told that once he found his mate he’d “come alive”, but seeing as he was changed as a boy (which was a whole ‘nother story he could not think about at the moment), he had never experienced an erection before. It was both mesmerizing  _ and _ shocking, and thinking he might have a few minutes to himself, he cautiously snaked his hands down to explore this like-new appendage.   
  
His whole body jolted with the new sensation and Yusuf leaned his head back gasping already as he closed his fingers tightly around the length - but the first image he had pictured was Nicolo’s eyes shining in the dark space. He froze, even when his dick twitched in his hands, begging him to continue -  _ shit. Did it really mean - ? _ _   
_   
But then Nicolo returned, Yusuf smelling him even before he saw his shoes descending the steps. And he hurriedly covered himself up, hoping the vampire wouldn’t notice. How he had managed to hold a conversation at that point he couldn’t even begin to fathom. Maybe it was partially shock, maybe it was desperation to get to know him better. Either way, shortly after the dinner he got more and more tired and curled himself against the blankets to sleep. Willing himself to believe that his body was just confused under the duress of being chained . . .    
  
_ Now _ Yusuf turned away from the wall  _ hoping _ Nicolo would be there again - and yet terrified at the prospect that he was . . . because what if the vampire saw him touching himself?

Instant relief washed over him when he saw Nicolo sleeping close by, only a few feet away, with his back to him.  _ Though  _ \- it didn’t look all that relaxing, there was no blanket or pillow. And his head looked uncomfortable with the way his neck bent against the floor, “Nico?” Nicolo didn’t move, and as Yusuf’s eyes adjusted to the dim light and he realized he  _ still _ hadn’t stirred, a sense of dread slammed into him. When he called for him again, it sounded strangled, “ _ Nico _ ?”    


As feared, Nicolo did not shift, not even a little. Yusuf moved quickly, until the chain jerked him back, just a foot away from the vamp, “Nicolo,  _ wake up _ .” His voice sounded pained, strained - and he desperately pulled at the vice around his neck - God, had he killed him? “Nico!”   
  
When Nicolo shot up, gasping a little, Yusuf closed his eyes for a moment - grateful to already be on his knees so he could properly thank whoever the Hell brought him back from -  _ the dead, unconsciousness? _ He wasn’t sure. He just knew he was alive at the moment, wishing he could reach out and look him over better for any obvious injuries - but it didn’t take a genius to see what had happened when Nicolo reached up to his neck feeling along the small bruises pressed into the pale skin. They looked to be fading already, but the guilt for Yusuf remained all the same.   
  
He began to slink back against the blankets, wishing he could make himself smaller . . .    
  
“Yusuf?” Nicolo’s voice sounded worried, but not scared. It should have sounded terrified, why didn’t it? But Yusuf couldn’t look up, ashamed for something he couldn’t even recall doing.   
  
“You don’t remember do you?” he sounded closer, he  _ smelled _ closer - and dammit, his body wanted to lean towards him, but instead he pulled at the blankets to cover himself before Nicolo saw the effect he was having on him. Because the last thing the vampire should worry about was being attacked  _ and _ raped by him. He wouldn’t do that.    
  
A horrible thought stilled him:  _ had _ he done that last night?   


His frantic eyes shot up to Nicolo (who seemed within reach), and Yusuf was  _ so _ scared to ask but he had to know.  _ Had to _ , “What did I do to you?”   
  
Nicolo’s eyes widened a little - gleaming back at him as if trying to tell him something with just one intense stare. Then his features softened a little, probably realizing that Yusuf’s nerves were  _ not  _ in a place to discern the minutiae details of facial expressions at this time, “ - Nothing I couldn’t handle. Though maybe next time let’s have a safe word.”    
  
Then he  _ smirked _ , as if being strangled by him wasn’t the most fucked up thing he could have done last night . . . and Yusuf couldn’t contemplate what to do with  _ that  _ response. When Nicolo moved even closer, still slowly - like he was approaching a cornered animal, not like he was scared for his own safety (which, he  _ should _ be scared, why wasn’t he scared?) - Yusuf pressed again, “Nico, what  _ exactly _ happened last night?”   
  
Nicolo paused, kneeling in front of him. So close that if Yusuf simply reached out, he’d be able to touch him. He felt a shiver in his thighs at how badly he  _ wanted _ to touch him . . . “You called for me. I approached you, and you got a little too excited smelling me.” He pointed to his neck, which no longer showed any evidence of what happened - just a beautiful, pale column of skin - “And I guess your wolf felt like holding me down while it sniffed me. Unfortunately it was a  _ tad _ bit too tight of a grip, and I guess I passed out.”

  
Yusuf felt like a whine was threatening to spill out from his chest. The guilt weighing so heavily that tears began to pool in his eyes. His physical reaction had to be obvious, but Nicolo’s voice sounded calm, smooth,  _ comforting _ , “It’s alright, you obviously weren’t yourself.”   
  
Yusuf shook his head, not able to look at him, “Except a part of me was - I’m sorry. I would never mean to hurt you.”   
  
“I can take it,” was his assured reply, and Yusuf stifled the whine with a hard gulp. Nicolo’s words caused an almost instant physical reaction: his heart beat faster, and the burgeoning need between his legs forced him to press his thighs together, insisting on the contact he refused to give with his hands.   
  
Nicolo was so close that there was  _ no _ way he hadn’t noticed the response. Even now Yusuf’s hands clutched at the blankets underneath him, white knuckling the flimsy, rough fabric. His face felt hot, and the muscles in his abs tightened. He might just pass out with the way he tried to hold his breath, afraid of the whimpering, mewling noises he might make - 

“Why are you so determined to keep your wolf at bay right now?”   
  
Yusuf was confused, and he gazed at Nicolo with hazy eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence, “I - he’s gone now, only with the full moon - “  _ Dammit _ , even with as much effort as he could muster, his voice sounded husky with need.   
  
Without any hesitation, Nicolo placed one cold hand on his chest, right over his heart - instantly cooling the flushed, trembling flesh - while Yusuf let out a quiet yelp at the contact. And when he didn’t pull his hand back, Yusuf stuttered out a groan, pulling his knees up just in time before his hips gave a shallow thrust - the new position preventing that from looking obvious (he hoped). But even through  _ all _ that, Nicolo remained firm, frozen like a statue. He  _ kept _ his hand there, and after the initial feel of the contact passed, Yusuf settled against the pressure of the touch which felt both oddly comforting  _ and _ thrilling all at once, “He’s in there even now, as much a part of you as my condition is a part of me.”

He felt like his head was dizzy, and was absolutely bewildered by Nicolo’s assurance, “You-You talk as if that’s a good th-thing, and not terrifying.”   
  
Nicolo inched a little closer, a determination to his stance, as if he really wanted Yusuf to listen to what he was about to say next, “You  _ are _ terrifying.  _ And _ strange, and beautiful. And not something that everyone knows how to handle. But don’t let anyone try to tame you just because they couldn’t accept the wolf.”   
  
Yusuf’s breath hitched, and his mouth felt impossibly dry, a painful feeling in his throat as if he could lean forward and cry against this creature’s cold, undead skin. How often had Nicolo told himself the very things he was now assuring Yusuf with? How many times had Nicolo been hunted, and attacked, and vilified? “And - and do you want to ha-handle me?”   
  
Nicolo shook his head just once, almost deadly serious in the look he gave, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to silence a part of who you are - so no, not handle as in stifle you. But - ” He paused, just for a moment, then moved his hand up along Yusuf’s chest, causing a cold shiver down his spine. Once it resettled against his neck, Yusuf sighed, like the touch cooled his very nerves. His gaze cleared a little, and he noticed just how beautiful Nicolo was just mere inches away from his face, “But Yusuf - everyone needs someone who can handle their dark side.”

Yusuf wanted to press forward - wanted to . . . embrace him. Only encouraged more when Nicolo’s fingers roamed into the curls of his hair. He felt cherished, adored, and his body yearned to lean into that touch so badly - but Nicolo didn’t understand what he was asking, what he was saying. Couldn’t be. He was too much for anyone other than a werewolf,  _ surely _ . Nicolo just needed to understand how bad of an idea this was . . . Yusuf raised his right hand.    
  
Nicolo didn’t flinch, didn’t shift. He simply watched, waiting to see what Yusuf would do next it seemed. When his warm fingers curled around that cold neck, Nicolo’s eyes looked a little hooded, glassy with the same kind of need Yusuf was feeling. His fingers tightened, just a hint of what could happen if he allowed himself to do the things his body wanted to, if he gave into the craving even a little . . . but still, Nicolo didn’t back away.    
  
So Yusuf moved his thumb down, just under the center of Nicolo’s jaw, and pressed into the flesh until he could feel the pulse point thumping against the pressure, “Do you have any  _ idea _ what I want to do to you?”   
  
But Nicolo, God help him, this man tightened his own grip on Yusuf’s hair, “I can take whatever you give me.” And then he  _ smirked _ .

Yusuf felt like a deep part of himself came alive, like soft fur glided under his skin, an  _ awakening _ . 

He pulled Nicolo towards himself by the firm hold of his neck, his body slamming into Yusuf’s with a grunt, and a groan. One hand still pressing into his neck, he took the other, and curled around his waist hurriedly gliding it up his back, until it framed his spine - holding him in place. Trapping him. 

He might have been a virgin, but it didn’t mean he was completely inexperienced. He knew what to do with his tongue when it came to kissing - but he should have realized that kissing Nicolo would  _ never _ be able to compare to those (downright chaste in comparison) experiences. Especially when Nicolo’s fingernails  _ scraped _ against his scalp making his eyes roll for a moment, before he slammed his lips against Yusuf’s. Whatever he had expected that kiss to be, was nothing to the reality of what awaited him. Nicolo tilted his head, urging Yusuf to dip deeper, and when he pressed his tongue against the seam of Nicolo’s mouth his lips parted - only for Nicolo to nibble on his bottom lip, giving it the slightest scratch.    
  
And when Nicolo tasted his blood, he  _ hummed _ and  _ moaned _ in a way that reverberated deep into Yusuf’s throat. It felt like a tingly sensation moving deep into his chest, framing around his heart, and he swept greedily against Nicolo’s tongue - devouring, and penetrating, craving more. Feeling like he needed to get Nicolo spread out underneath him. Like he wanted to climb over him - like he wanted . . . he wanted  _ everything _ , he realized. It should scare him, this intensity, but Nicolo had said he wanted it all, hadn't he?    
  
He didn’t know how vampires mated, and _ fuck _ they needed to talk this out, too. But mother nature (or God) or  _ whoever _ made up the fucking rules, gave him one big ol’ divining rod between his legs, and it pointed at the vampire who was now crawling into his lap.    
  
As soon as he felt Nicolo’s thighs settling on his legs, Yusuf’s hands cupped his ass, seemingly desperate to lock him in place - his hips undulating against the weight, seeking a relief that felt  _ oh so close _ . When Nicolo raised up against the grip, Yusuf snarled out a warning (though where the hell  _ that  _ came from . . . ), as if Nicolo was about to take his favorite treat away. But Nicolo moved quickly, taking his free hand to pull back the blanket that separated what he was aiming for, and Yusuf mewled with anticipation. 

Though there was a part of Yusuf that felt a  _ little _ self conscious about being laid bare. After all, he didn’t know Nicolo outside of the fact that he provided him with shelter, cooked for him, and watched over him during a shift - and seemed mischievously okay with being choked by him. But Yusuf didn’t know how vampires felt about mating (did they have more than one?) He also wasn’t sure if just because Nicolo wasn’t  _ currently _ mated, if that meant he had  _ never _ had one. Which really was his mind’s roundabout way of saying that he wanted to know how experienced Nicolo was - and if he could see right through Yusuf’s flushed cheeks, glistening skin, and desperate shallow thrusts that he seemed to have lost all control over.   
  
But Nicolo merely unlaced his grip from Yusuf’s hair, and sat back down on his thighs - halting Yusuf’s thrusts with his weight, which only made his cock  _ more _ desperate: leaking, straining and seemingly pointing at Nicolo, begging for relief. When the vampire licked his upper lip at the sight, it actually  _ twitched _ under that stare, and Nicolo looked up with a devious smile, “Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like.”

Yusuf could feel beads of arousal seeping a little at the words, and Nicolo - bless him - knew what to do. His gaze softened at the sight of Yusuf’s desperate lust filled haze, and there was a tenderness in his voice, “Let’s take the edge off  _ tesoro _ , and then I’ll get you upstairs and we will take our sweet time with one another?”   
  
Yusuf could barely register words anymore (much less respond). He couldn’t help it though. He had been on edge since  _ yesterday _ , and this heavy, leaking, dick between his legs looked almost red around the cockhead. 

But Nicolo seemed to know what he needed, even without Yusuf’s verbal reply. He merely accepted Yusuf’s undulating tilt of his hips writhing underneath him as all the confirmation he needed to proceed.

Nicolo opened his mouth, his gaze never breaking from Yusuf’s, and ran his exquisite tongue over the palm of his own hand. Yusuf dug his fingers into the fat flesh of his ass cheeks - wishing he wasn’t still wearing his pants - hoping he could press into his naked body soon enough. And when Nicolo’s tongue wrapped around his fingers, stretching his mouth, Yusuf almost choked on the moan -    
  
Nicolo merely smiled, never taking his eyes off of Yusuf’s face - but Yusuf, he watched with almost delirious anticipation as that now slick hand glided down between them. His eyes wanted to flutter closed, but he willed them to stay focused (even though his face felt downright feverish at this point, sweat beading on the edges of his hairline).    


And then . . . Nicolo’s long fingers wrapped around his cock.

He wished he could appreciate the firm, assured, experienced strokes of Nicolo’s hand better. To be enthralled by the grip of the moist digits along his shaft. But Yusuf was utterly lost to the sensations of the exquisite tug and pull, unable to do anything but  _ feel _ , and his sack tightened upwards. Following Nicolo’s guidance, his hips finally found a steady rhythm and he bucked in earnest, trying to match every stroke - the chain clanking behind him in mirrored repetition.    
  
But the new position meant his back was being roughly scratched by the stone wall behind him, and he desperately wanted to feel even more of Nicolo. Pressing forward he clutched at him, wrapping one arm around his waist for balance, while Yusuf’s other hand ripped at the shirt he was wearing. When the hem by his shoulder tore easily enough, revealing his collarbone, Yusuf bent forward and nuzzled his cheek against it, his fingers spreading on his now bare shoulder to caress, “Nico - Ni-Nico  _ please _ .”    
  
“Co- come for m-me,  _ Mio Lupo _ ,” came Nicolo’s heaving reply, as if he was getting just as much out of this as Yusuf.    
  
Yusuf had tried not to be too loud until then, but when Nicolo continued to groan out about how  _ hot _ he felt to his touch, how he couldn’t wait to have a _ taste _ , how he couldn’t wait to be  _ under _ him . . . Yusuf began to trail open mouth kisses along his flesh, moaning out stuttering replies of affirmations, writhing underneath his steady hand - and when Nicolo began to stroke faster, well, things went embarrassingly fast after that.    
  
White hot heat licked up his spine, and Yusuf bit into Nicolo’s shoulder, who winced but did not pull back. The move helped stifle his shout, though only by a little, as he  _ finally _ found relief, quivering as he spilled thick ropes of cum up against Nicolo’s shirt. But Nicolo didn’t stop stroking, just slowed down more and more until the very last drop had been milked from him and he jolted at the sensitive last flick of his wrist.   
  
Yusuf was still panting, his thigh muscles trembling underneath Nicolo’s weight, and he sank against his waiting arms. He was still catching his breath when he felt his cold arms wrap around his shoulders, one hand gently running through his curls. He felt both utterly spent, and a beautiful sensation of contentment . . . When his breathing finally evened out, he pulled back just enough to look into Nicolo’s eyes to speak, now that all the blood wasn’t pooling into his groin anymore. He wanted to tell him how wonderful that was, to thank him, hell, to spout poetry of how beautiful he was.  _ Something, anything _ .   
  
But when he saw that same familiar yearning in Nicolo’s gaze, Yusuf couldn’t help but dive in instead, kissing him both desperately and deeply. He could feel Nicolo’s hand curling behind his neck, keeping him in place, until they both needed to break for air. And when they finally did, Yusuf rested his forehead against Nicolo’s, appreciating his cool skin soothing his warm temple,  “I - I couldn’t have imagined anything better.”   
  
“With a vampire?” Nicolo chuckled.   
  
“No, for my first time - “ Yusuf replied with a smile.   
  
Nicolo pulled back, raising his eyes to look at Yusuf incredulously, “You’ve never had a hand job before?”   
  
Yusuf shrugged as if he wasn’t about to drop a bombshell - because he thought all vampires just knew these things about werewolves - “I’ve never had an orgasm before.”   
  
“ _ What _ ?” Nicolo’s eyes widened, before shaking his head, “That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard - Oh Yusuf, I should have made it more special than some dingy basement.”   
  
Yusuf couldn’t stand the thought of Nicolo having one ounce of regret for what he had just done, so he clutched him harder, an insistence in his voice that hopefully left no room for doubt, “ _ No _ , it was perfect.”   
  
Nicolo seemed a little more relaxed by his words, then pressed his own legs a little tighter against Yusuf’s outer thighs, an endearing flush creeping along his cheekbones, “I do want us to talk Yusuf, but - I also want to get you upstairs right now, behind locked doors, and in my bed.“    
  
_ Well, at least he’s straight forward. _   
  
But one final warning had to be said, before Yusuf would accept. One last chance for Nicolo to fully understand what he was asking. His hands moved from Nicolo’s waist, one arm wrapping around his back, the other slinking up along his spine, caging him in once more - and when his hand explored the nape of his neck, Nicolo seemed to breathe a little harder.  _ Good _ , Yusuf thought,  _ the feeling is mutual _ .    
  
His eyes were just beginning to flutter closed, when Yusuf yanked at the hair at the back of his head, forcing him to look at him. There was a possessiveness behind the move, and Nicolo’s eyes flickered with desire, urging Yusuf on, “If we do this - I’m not going to want to stop till you’re shaking under me.”

Nicolo whimpered at Yusuf’s words, but sounded absolutely assured in his reply. Cocky even, “Is that a promise?”   


Yusuf’s eyes narrowed, a deep hunger for this man in his arms quickly devouring all other senses. 

And Nicolo hurried to unchain him as quickly as he could.   


* * *

**NOTES:** Did I really want to write a fic where Virginal Top!Joe has no idea what to do with his own dick, and PowerBottom!Nicky is like, “I do. _Gimme_.”?? YUP.  
Now that y'all know the dynamics a bit, I hope you stick around ;)

  
Next chapter is Booker accidentally fucking things up ~ whoops!  But don't worry, it's some quickly resolved angst, and then right back to the smut xD   



	4. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [sees feelings in this porn fic] *squints* how’d that get there . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a 900 year old man - a flipping sex machine - and he’s still emotionally stunted (oi). 
> 
> “You want to choke me? Kinky hehe.” 
> 
> *realizing they are mates and will like actually have to communicate 
> 
> “Wait, I’m feeling things - I need a safe wordddd!” blah.
> 
> Also, I switched it up a bit by having back and forth POV’s - you’re welcome xD

  
It started with the warmth that radiated off of their mates that gave them the first hint. Vampires were cold, undead creatures who floated and hovered above and away from any semblance of connection to the Earth. Then - or so Andromache had explained - a vampire finds their mate, and suddenly they wake up from the haze, tethered by an invisible string that draws them closer. And when they do, they are overwhelmed by a warmth they haven’t felt since they were alive. A heat that supposedly washes over the body, luring them like a moth to a flame . . . at first Nicolo had thought the pull to Yusuf was lust, and the warmth caused by the hotter core temperature of a werewolf - now he knew better.   
  
_This is why you will always love fresh blood over anything else - the warmth in it. It will remind you what it was like to feel alive_ , she had said. _But with your mate, you don’t even have to drink from them to feel it, it expands outward and surrounds you completely. And you’ll do anything to keep it._ _  
_   
The warmth was the silent allure, the call to draw them in. But what sealed the bond was the bite - and the _taste_ of the blood. Because the blood of a vampire’s mate was supposed to taste different than anything else they had ever had before. Not only would it be warm, but it would taste as sweet as honey.   
  
How many men had Nicolo bitten, hoping the fog of lust was real - hoping for that sugary nectar, and being disappointed by the realization that he was going to go another day without having found the one. It had been almost a millennia since he had felt alive, and he had retreated into this home with Booker years ago (who wasn’t as old as him, but just as disappointed with this life). Nicolo was resigned that maybe his mate had died a long time ago before he had ever had the chance to taste him.   
  
Instead, Yusuf appeared in his front yard . . .   
  
The warmth _had_ felt different, but it was the hint of a taste of his blood - when he kissed him and nicked his lip - that answered Nicolo’s burning question. When that nectar hit his tongue, he moaned at the flavor, wanting to lap at it, but it healed too quickly. Just a slither of a sampling that had made his eyes roll, and Nicolo knew he would never be able to taste another man again. Yusuf had wrecked all other creatures for him, and he didn’t even realize it did he?   
  
Even now, as the realization began to flood his senses, he was carefully wrapping the blanket around Yusuf’s shoulders. Silently cursing himself for not having grabbed some clothes for the man on his way down last night. And trying so hard not to think about how much he needed to taste his blood. How much he needed to sink his teeth into his flesh -   
  
He had scrambled to unchain him, desperately wanting to get Yusuf in his bed. But his mind yelled over the burgeoning desire consuming him by the minute, forcing him to think about what would happen afterwards. After Yusuf was done with him. Nicolo was beginning to accept that this man was his mate - the warmth, the taste, he had never felt anything like it before . . . but would Yusuf feel the same intensity? Would he bind himself to him? He had never heard of a mate denying another, but he also had never heard of a vampire and a werewolf mating. 

Suddenly, he had to consider if he might only get _one_ taste of Yusuf before he ran back into the woods. And that fear paralyzed him in place. Like maybe he _shouldn’t_ hurry them upstairs - though his straining cock instantly vetoed that idea.   
  
“Nico?”

Yusuf’s hand came up to Nicolo’s, so warm and steady, resting on top of his. And he knew he should acknowledge it, look back up at him and just ask him his questions, share his concerns. 

But he was too afraid of the answers.   
  
It took Nicolo a moment to gather enough courage to glance up into those obsidian eyes sparkling down at him (though when he had shifted, they had quite a beautiful tint of amber flecks around the pupils). _Dio_ how easily he could sink into Yusuf’s embrace, and tell himself that there was something else besides lust in that hazy gaze. Something he had lost all hope of ever finding. 

When Yusuf’s lips parted, then closed again, as if he was fighting the urge to kiss him again already, Nicolo felt his cock pulse, his heart beating furiously and the raw nerves in his groin reminding him of his original intention.   
  
And he relented to it, because it simply felt safer to retreat to what he knew.   
Push the feelings portion back to later before he fell any harder than he already had.

He might not know what to do with these feelings, but he did know how to satisfy a man’s body (he did have centuries of practice with it), and he really _did_ want to hear Yusuf moan his name again . . . maybe if he’d be able to show him a good enough time, he’d stick around for that, until Nicolo could figure out how to bind Yusuf to himself? It sounded desperate and pathetic - but Nicolo was willing to do anything already to keep him. With as good of a plan as any, he flexed his hands away from Yusuf’s grip and smirked, “ . . . Follow me.”  
  
If Yusuf had planned on saying anything else, he chose not to, simply followed right behind Nicolo as he turned around. And when he felt Yusuf’s hand on his lower back, Nicolo felt his whole body flood with anticipation. The gentle press wasn’t to stop him, or push him along faster, it was just _there_ (like he didn’t want to break their connection any more than Nicolo did).  
  
And though they ascended the stairs silently, Nicolo found himself smiling, as Yusuf’s breath warmed the back of his neck.  
  
When Nicolo had opened the door into the kitchen, he realized the sun had come up. Which meant Booker had returned to the house. 

The fact that he didn’t come down to check on them either implied he had heard them (a downright horrifying thought), or didn’t smell buckets of blood splattered throughout the house (that he had assumed he would find upon his return), and decided to head to his room for sleep instead. To be honest, Nicolo was a _little_ tired himself - this was normally the time he went to bed, and it had been an exceptionally interesting twenty four hours. _Life changing really._   
  
When Yusuf walked into the room behind him, he felt so close to Nicolo that any thoughts of Booker were replaced by the image of his firm, chiseled chest heaving under his touch less than half an hour ago. _And that warmth_ , radiating out like the sun he could no longer enjoy. That heat that felt safe, and comforting and soothing. Nicolo’s eyes fluttered closed, and his body sort of leaned back on its own volition.   
  
Yusuf merely opened his arms, expanding the blanket outwards, and wrapped it around Nicolo’s shoulders to cage him in (as if the vampire would need any more warmth than the werewolf was already providing).   
  
How easy could it be to just say it now - with Yusuf’s warm embrace holding him up as his body melted into the heat that seeped into his undead skin - just a short whisper to ask Yusuf if he knew they were mates, too . . .   
  
It was when Yusuf’s breath staggered near his ear, that Nicolo realized what he was doing, and slowly pulled off - though if he thought Yusuf was going to let him go, he was sorely mistaken. Instead he gave Nicolo just enough room to turn around, the blanket still around them both now. His skin felt downright feverish, though he wasn’t sure if that was the heat, lust, or something else entirely anymore. It was getting hard to think around this man.   
  
He tried to ground himself, tried to fight against the swirl of questions unspooling in his mind and stick to his plan: taking care of Yusuf in a desperate bid to keep him around long enough to convince him to do it forever. Because _dammit_ , he did want forever with this man. And as he pushed against the fog, gathering his bearings, he remembered they were still in the kitchen.   
  
Yusuf liked his cooking last night. Maybe he could make him breakfast before taking him upstairs. He might like to stick around for home cooked meals, “Are - Are you hungry? I could make you something real quick before we go upstairs?” _Shit_ , his voice sounded husky with need, betraying any sincerity in his offer.   
  
Yusuf grinned down at him, no longer nearly as helpless as he looked just twenty minutes ago, “I’m only hungry for one thing - so take me to your room already.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Nicolo had meant it more about his general need for food, but maybe his subconscious need for Yusuf to confirm how he felt had allowed that to slip out.   
  
Fuck he had been so sure of himself on top of Yusuf before he had tasted this man’s blood . . . now he felt like the world had shifted under his feet, and he was still trying to center himself. Still teeter tottering against the uneven footing.   
  
With one hand clutching the blanket to keep it closed behind Nicolo’s neck, Yusuf used his free hand to glide over his linen shirt in an almost gentle caress - before spreading his fingers on Nicolo’s hip. As if anticipating the jolt of his pelvis, Yusuf kept a firm grip that prevented Nicolo’s hips from bucking too hard. And still they were close enough that Yusuf’s thick, bulging, dick was quite unmistakable as it pressed against Nicolo’s lower belly.   
  
Nicolo stared up at Yusuf, who looked down at him with hooded eyes, “Nico if we don’t go to your room in the next minute, I might just take you on the counter top.”   
  
_Cazzo._ He felt his own hands clutch at Yusuf’s shoulders, practically trying to steady himself, before remembering one important detail. He still needed to get Yusuf upstairs without his roommate noticing - maybe if they took the servant stairway along the kitchen, versus the main, he’d be able to sneak them to his room: “Booker has returned and - and he might not appreciate the sight as much as I would enjoy it.” 

Yusuf was undeterred, merely dipped forward burying his face against Nicolo’s neck, and _groaned_ , “Point me in the general direction or I’m slinging you over my shoulders and finding the first room with a lock on it.”   
  
Fuck the idea of Yusuf lifting him off the ground sent a shiver down his cold spine, and he practically panted his reply, “O-over there.”   
  
Nicolo had managed to raise his hand just enough to the door nearby, and Yusuf pulled away to follow where he was pointing to. Once in sight, he grabbed his hand - steady, sure, not one _ounce_ of hesitancy whatsoever - and practically _dragged_ Nicolo behind him.   
  
Having reached the second floor, Yusuf paused just long enough for Nicolo to say which door led to his room, before the werewolf asked which one was Booker’s. _What a strange question_ , “On the other side of the house, why?”   
  
Yusuf tugged him along the hallway, looking downright devilish with a lopsided grin when he pushed the door open, “Because I don’t want you to be quiet - I’d like to hear how my name sounds when you moan it.” 

Then he pulled them through the doorway, and shut the door locking it.

* * *

  
  


Yusuf had barely turned around when Nicolo pressed him against the door. 

At first he thought Nicolo was going in for another kiss, but instead he shoved the blanket off of him - and promptly got on his knees. _Holy shit_ , if that wasn’t one of the prettiest sights he had ever seen: the vampire sitting on the heels of his feet, face flushed, eyes gleaming even in the dark room, his own sizable dick tenting his pants as he leaned forward. His soft lips parting and so, _so_ close to Yusuf’s already aching dick, that beads of arousal pooled at the slit just beckoning for that talented tongue to lap them up . . .   
  
_But -_ “No, wait.”   
  
Nicolo’s hand had already started reaching for his dick, but he stilled under Yusuf’s words. The curve in the corner of his mouth faltered, and a worry line centered between his brow like he had done something wrong. _Well shit,_ that just wouldn’t do, “Nico - remember I said _I_ wanted to give _you_ pleasure.”   
  
Nicolo glanced down at the wooden floor, and Yusuf paused for a moment. He really had no idea what he was doing in the bedroom, but he had been told he was quite the poet with his words, and he hoped they wouldn’t fail him now as he assured Nicolo that he didn’t have to do this right now, “I meant that. You’ve already done enough, and so much more for me.”   
  
His eyes cautiously looked back at his, that beautiful bright glint shining over them for a moment as Yusuf continued, “You took me in, kept me safe, fed me, and - “ He chuckled, because he never had to describe this before, so he figured he’d put it plainly, “Well the orgasm was quite nice, too.” 

Nicolo gave him a soft smile before standing up and leaning towards him, but Yusuf wasn’t done. He raised his hand to the firm jaw, and hoped Nicolo could hear the truth in his words, “Let me take care of you now - trust that I want to see to your needs, too.”  
  
Something in that statement, which Yusuf didn’t think was strange or really all _that_ overly sentimental, made Nicolo’s jaw flex. It was subtle, but Yusuf felt it all the same. His eyes went a little hazy, like he was basking in it, and it was then that Yusuf realized he might have just learned something about his mate . . . that maybe Nicolo hadn’t been taken care of the same way he tended to provide for others.   
  
Yusuf felt both pissed off at that idea, and rejoiced at the opportunity to make up for it. He slowly glided his other hand over Nicolo’s arm, tracing upwards till it settled along his shoulder, “Tell me what you need - and I’ll do it.”   
  
Nicolo looked like he desperately wanted to say something, _anything_ , but chewed on his own lip instead. And Yusuf realized he either couldn’t, or wouldn’t, be able to articulate his needs just yet. One day, Nicolo wouldn’t have to, Yusuf would just know by a look, or a touch - but until then, _for now_ . . . the only thing Yusuf knew for sure was that Nicolo liked him being rough around the edges.   
  
Looking over Nicolo’s shoulder, he spotted the four poster bed with the heavy fringed, velvet drapes (likely to keep the sun out - though all the curtains were drawn in the room, too). Knowing where he was going now, he quickly picked Nicolo up around the hips and hoisted him off the floor. And though they were about the same size, his strength from his condition made it quite easy.   
  
Nicolo instantly wrapped his legs around his waist, and the friction from his pants against his dick made Yusuf stifle the moan that threatened to escape. Instead his hands cupped that firm, round ass, digging his fingers in as he willed himself to stay focused. And when he stared into Nicolo’s wide eyes, Yusuf’s gleamed - was there anything he wouldn’t do to make this man happy? But still Nicolo was silent, _waiting_ it seemed, and Yusuf pushed off the doorway . . . “I’ll give you everything you’re afraid to ask for.”   
  
He could feel Nicolo’s fingers clutching his shoulders at his words, but Yusuf didn’t wait for any other sort of response, just took four large strides and flung him onto his bed so quickly that Nicolo bounced a little when he first landed. That flush on his cheeks spread towards his ears, and Yusuf slowly began to crawl over him, “Now get naked.”   
  


* * *

Was it possible to come at mere words? Because considering Yusuf had only had his first orgasm about half an hour ago, he sure seemed fine with taking control of things now - and fuck did Nicolo like that. To lay back, and _not_ think for once, to still his mind and just enjoy what was being done to him - and Yusuf wanted to know what he liked? Wanted to do things for _him_ ? Shit, he had never felt more hard.   
  
This naked man, with his dark curls, golden skin, and big dick hanging _heavy_ between his legs was now crawling over him, and didn’t ask - demanded he get naked. And yet with the way Yusuf had talked to him (his words like a warm caress enveloping his heart), Nicolo felt safe to submit to him. It was as if something deep inside of him _knew_ that Yusuf might be rough with him in bed - but only in the most delicious ways. And even better: outside of bed, Yusuf was gentle, and thoughtful. _This big bad wolf, is really a puppy in disguise._   
  
When Yusuf stilled above him, on his hands and knees just hovering in silence - Nicolo knew that not only had this man wrecked any other man for him, but Yusuf could also wreck _him_ so easily if he left after this. Nicolo couldn’t say it yet, not even to himself, but he had already given his heart to this man, and he prayed Yusuf wouldn’t shatter it . . .   
  
“I can shred them for you.”

Nicolo blinked, “What?”  
  
Yusuf leaned down, nudging his nose near his cheek, a gentle kiss on his cheek before sliding his mouth near his ear, “Take your clothes off already, or I will shred them myself.”   
  
_Fuck_ , Nicolo mewled and his back arched a little off the bed. And Yusuf licked at the skin just under his ear, seemingly wanting to chase the noise that had escaped from his throat by encouraging more of them.   
  
Nicolo had tried, made a valiant effort to tug and pull at the fabric, but all the blood was rushing to his dick, and he was feeling obviously flustered by the warmth encasing him. He hadn’t experienced this kind of heart in nine centuries, so it was a little unsettling to realize that they hadn’t even done anything yet, but his dick felt painful against the zipper of his pants.   
  
It didn’t help that Yusuf was unrelenting as he kissed and nibbled against his neck. His hands gripped Yusuf’s wrists squeezing, before pleading in a voice that Nicolo felt was entirely unfamiliar, “Yusuf - “   
  
Yusuf lifted his head, and jerked his hand away from Nicolo’s grasp - before wrapping it around his throat. Not hard, but still firm. Then when his hazy eyes stared at him surprised, Yusuf grinned, “When we are in bed together like this, I want you to call me ‘Joe’.”   
  
Nicolo pressed his neck against the grip, wanting him to tighten it a little, and Yusuf obliged before he teased, “Is that supposed to be like me calling you ‘sir’ in bed?”   
  
Yusuf’s fingers flexed against his flesh, “Oh Nico I like that even better - _yes_ , do that.”   
  
Nicolo might have gotten overwhelmed by the feelings of what was happening, but when it came to matters in bed? Well _this_ he could do. _This_ he knew how to handle, “I want - I want you to touch me like I touched you . . . _sir_ .”   
  
Yusuf licked his lips, eyes shining, and he released his grip just long enough to give Nicolo one last chance to remove his clothes himself, before the werewolf would likely tear them off. He managed to make quirk work of the shirt, but the pants - that he _teased_ .   
  
He sank back into the bed, lifting his hips a little, and _slowly_ pushed them down, while Yusuf sat on his heels watching every inch of skin revealed with a fervor that made Nicolo’s skin tingle. When he fumbled with the buttons under that look for just a moment too long, Yusuf practically pounced, swatting his hands away to do it himself. Seemingly no more patience left.   
  
He wedged himself between his legs, and Nicolo spread them wider so Yusuf would fit, while he popped up the top button before moving steady fingers to the zipper. Nicolo easily raised his hips when Yusuf tucked his fingers under the hem and began to tug them down, his hot fingers feeling almost searing against his skin by now.   
  
And when his cock sprung free, practically landing against his stomach with a slap Yusuf’s mouth went slack like he was hungry for it - like he could gobble Nicolo up - his dick twitched under that thought. He was completely bare in front of this man, and the power dynamics were a little more evened out now considering Yusuf had been naked this whole time. 

Yusuf took a moment to appreciate the sight, his eyes roaming from his straining dick, up along his trembling stomach and over his heaving chest, before settling on his face, “You are very pretty Nico.”  
  
Nicolo could feel his cheeks going pink under that stare before he had to look away - trying to dismiss it, “Says the Adonis hovering over me.”   
  
Yusuf leaned over him, which made Nicolo’s legs spread more since they were still draped over his lean muscular thighs. But if he had hoped that Yusuf would be distracted by his cock pressing against his stomach, no such luck. Instead the man gently cupped his jaw, forcing him to look at him. And when he finally did, Yusuf moved his thumb over Nicolo’s lips, tracing them as if he was mesmerized, “You are like my very own moon - pale, and illuminating the dark for me.” Nicolo’s breath hitched, and shuddered when Yusuf continued, “And you _are_ very pretty, but I bet you’ll be downright _beautiful_ when you come.”   
  
Shit, he might have just leaked a little at those words. And fuck if Yusuf didn’t understand _exactly_ the effect he had caused when Nicolo’s legs tightened around his waist. Moving his fingers from his jawline to his mouth, he pressed the digits against the seam, and looked far too sweetly for what he was about to demand: “Now suck, so I can get started.”

* * *

Nicolo’s eyes stayed focused on him, those ocean colored pools he could drown in happily, but his lips parted, and his tongue darted out pulling his fingers in. He took in the middle three first, sucking hard as he lapped his tongue over them. And when they were in as far as they could go, Yusuf realized Nicolo had no gag reflex and his own eyes closed for a moment, imagining that tongue around his aching dick.   
  
Nicolo grasped his wrist with both his hands, pulling his fingers out, before taking in his index finger, then his thumb, then his pinky - giving each digit two or three flicks of his tongue before finishing up with the palm in one long lick. Finally Yusuf opened his eyes, and watched Nicolo glide his hand down. He was careful not to touch Nicolo’s skin on the way down, figuring his hand should probably be as slick as possible to avoid causing any pain.   
  
But it was only when his hand made contact with his cock, only _then_ did Nicolo close his eyes, his body arching and forming a nice long line from his stomach to his neck - Yusuf eagerly wrapped his hand around it, but wasn’t sure what he would like, “Show me Nico - show me how to make you come.”   
  
Nicolo gasped, his brow furrowed and Yusuf watched as his dick leaked a little at his words. And oh how he would like to know what Nicolo tasted like - he smelled so nice - surely he’d taste just as good.   
  
When his fingers tightened along the shaft, Nicolo placed his own hands over Yusuf’s, steadily pulling his hand up and down, while he began to buck his hips under the grip helping him along. Yusuf was entranced, watching the head disappear and reappear in his grasp, as his hips jerked against the hold. With the way Nicolo’s thick thighs spasmed over his, it couldn’t take long, and Yusuf spread his free hand over the left one, gently stroking his thumb against the sheen beginning to coat his skin. 

Yusuf’s own cock felt heavy, begging for attention, but he refused to pay it any mind. He wanted to keep all his attention on how fast, or slow, Nicolo liked his hand to move - and when he was pretty certain he knew the rhythm, he shifted his hand from Nicolo’s thigh and pressed it against Nicolo’s hip bone halting the vampire’s movements. Nicolo’s eyes opened, looking like he was about to protest, but then his head rolled to the side when Yusuf began to pump steadily (managing to match the beat Nicolo had set). His shaky hands moved out of his way, gripping the sheets instead, his eyes firmly closed again, “Please sir, _faster_ \- “   
  
Fuck that _did_ sound nice to hear him call him that.

He obliged, picking up speed, and Nicolo’s head rose from the bed, mouth gaping, eyes half closed but still trying to watch Yusuf jerking him off, “ _Just_ like that - oh _fuck_ , Yusuf.”   
  
And though they hadn’t talked about this, Yusuf hoped he wouldn’t mind.   
  
Sensing Nicolo was close - he hurriedly dashed forward, wrapping his mouth around his cock as much as he could, and finding it glided down easily. Seemed Yusuf didn’t have a gag reflex either. Nicolo yelped, and moaned, his whole lower body shaking as Yusuf worked his way down - opening his mouth wider, and finding Nicolo’s cock stretching his throat. He was right though, Nicolo tasted delicious.

But before Yusuf even had a chance to practice using his tongue on the shaft, Nicolo raised his ass off the mattress, just enough to thrust in his dick once as far as it would go, his coarse hairs at the base tickling his nose.  
  
When Nicolo came on a whimper, gasping and rocking his hips through the orgasm - Yusuf used both his hands to hold Nicolo in place. Only to ensure that he didn’t lose one drop of the thick, warm, ropes of come that splattered down his throat. It tasted salty, but still good, and Yusuf lapped at the shaft, trying to see if any more would come out before he saw Nicolo’s abs twitch in protest - likely a little sensitive.   
  
Yusuf liked being rough with Nicolo, but certainly didn’t want to cause him pain, so he released his hold on him, and pressed up onto his hands. He did spot one drop of cum still on the slit, so he swiped his finger on it, hoping that wouldn’t cause any discomfort, then brought it to his mouth, moaning at the flavor.   
  
When he finally glanced back at Nicolo, hoping he enjoyed it as much as Yusuf had enjoyed his earlier, he was almost shocked when he saw Nicolo’s watery eyes looking up at the ceiling. Tears lacing through his beautiful long eyelashes. He hurriedly crawled over him, worried he _had_ ended up hurting him, and when Nicolo didn’t immediately look back at him it scared him even more.   
  
He shifted to the side, in case Nicolo felt caged in with him on top, and cautiously put his hand on his jaw, hoping Nicolo would answer him, “Nico - I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”   
  
Nicolo’s expression shifted, and his mouth twisted like he was emotional. When his eyes closed around a deep breath, one tear emerged that glided over his cheekbone, “I - no, it didn’t hurt.”   
  
Yusuf was _sort_ of relieved, but utterly confused, and wished Nicolo would explain, but he didn’t want to rush him. So instead he swiped at the tear on his skin, before leaning in and kissing his cheek, “Tell me please - “   
  
Nicolo looked up at him, his eyes dancing under the tears, his bottom lip quivering, “I just realized I have waited centuries for you.”   
  
Yusuf was floored. Nicolo might not talk much, but what he does say moved his heart, and Yusuf went to kiss him, almost overwhelmed by how much Nicolo meant to him already. But Nicolo stopped him with one hand on his chest. He looked so vulnerable right now, a heaviness over his glance, “You will stay with me right? You won’t leave?”   
  
_How can he think I'd leave?_ And then Yusuf put it together. Nicolo mentioned _centuries_. Yusuf was only thirty three years old, and he couldn’t get hard till he found his mate. Vampires were different and who knew what Nicolo’s past looked like. How many people had said they loved him, and then left? 

Slowly Yusuf was unraveling more and more about him: _Nicolo is a vampire. He is kind. He is a good cook. He wants to keep me safe. He says he wants to embrace my dark side. He isn’t scared of my wolf. His touches make me come. He’s beautiful. He tastes delicious._ _  
_ _  
_ _And he’s afraid I will leave._

One day he would know everything about Nicolo. But knowing as much as he knew right now, he understood that Nicolo would need the assurance in his words until they were around each other long enough that he could see the evidence in his actions. 

He leaned up on his elbow, running his hand into his hairline, before grabbing a fist full of the strands - locking him into place, in case he thought of pulling away. Yusuf prayed he could feel the sincerity in his eyes and words, “Nicolo I _want_ to be here, with you.” 

Nicolo’s breath staggered, and he placed his hand over Yusuf’s on his chest. It was a faint grasp, as he stared up into his eyes - as if he was desperately trying to discern something in his look alone. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to have found it, because the vampire took his other hand and brought it to Yusuf’s cheek, gentle fingers tracing the stubble of his beard, before urging him close.  
  
Yusuf would never deny him.   
  
He closed the space between them and it wasn’t a passionate kiss - no, this was a silent promise. A slow, intimate, lazy affair - that tapered off before it had the chance to deepen. Finally Nicolo’s eyes looked clear, all tears spent it seemed. And even better, he seemed content, sleepy even, as Yusuf held him tighter. 

Yusuf suggested he’d go to sleep and when Nicolo didn’t respond or move right away - the werewolf nudged him till he rolled on his side, and blanketed his body from behind, “I’ll stay right here till you’re asleep - and I promise I will only leave to take a shower.” Then he nuzzled his face against the back of Nicolo’s neck, smiling against the skin, “Because pretty sure _Eau de Basement_ is not the scent for me.”   
  
Nicolo gave him a faint chuckle, but must have had other ideas.   
  
Yusuf’s arm was under Nicolo’s head, curving over his collarbone till his hand had settled on his broad shoulder. His other hand rested on Nicolo’s hip bone . . . and just when Yusuf thought he might have already started falling asleep, Nicolo pressed his ass close to Yusuf - and no way could he not feel Yusuf’s hardness against those round globes. Nicolo even with his eyes already closed, tried to reach for it, but Yusuf grabbed his wrist and forced it away gently, “Later - you need rest first.”   
  
Nicolo mumbled through his fatigue about the bathroom being three doors down on the right, and his sleepy voice sounded downright adorable. Yusuf resettled back into the bed, trying to keep his cock from touching Nicolo’s perfect ass. He should distract himself, and help Nicolo get enough sleep. A shower would only take so long, and he _was_ a bit hungry after all. Quietly, Yusuf whispered, “Is it okay if I make myself something to eat afterwards?”   
  
Nicolo hummed a little, like maybe he had already started falling asleep, “O-of course. Anything you want.”   
  
Just as he was starting to think of untangling himself from the man, a thought occurred to him. Yusuf realized Nicolo hadn’t eaten yet either. And _that_ thought reminded him when Nicolo had said he would only drink from his mate - and fuck if Yusuf’s dick didn’t strain at the idea of it. It could be an assuring thing for Nicolo, too. Help him to understand how sincere Yusuf was with his intentions, “ . . . Nico?”   
  
“Hmm”   
  
“Are you hungry - “   
  
Nicolo shifted a little, his face pressing against his bicep, “Mm later. I can eat later.”   
  
Yusuf tried to sound confident when he said it, but it came out a little husky, “Or you can have a snack now - “   
  
Yusuf could feel the moment it registered, by the way Nicolo’s hand tightened over his. And he encouraged him to verbalize a response, by trailing open mouth kisses along his shoulder, “Yusuf - “   
  
Yusuf pressed his hand hard into his hip, surely leaving a bruise (though there’d be no evidence of it momentarily). He was trying to remain in control, but frankly was beginning to falter at the thought of Nicolo possibly not doing it . . . but then Nicolo pressed his ass against his erection, and Yusuf groaned, “I want you to Nico.”   
  
Nicolo tried to turn around, likely to look at him as he’d argue around it - but his eyes looked so heavy and tired and _lust filled_ , and when Yusuf raised his wrist up to Nicolo’s chin, there was a shine that passed over them. Yusuf was caging him in, blocking him from bending any further back, a downright possessive grip, as he locked eyes with Nicolo, “Bite me.”   
  
It wasn’t a suggestion, or a question: it was an order. And Nicolo, either because he _liked_ that - or because he was too tired to resist, cautiously raised both his hands to Yusuf’s wrist - raising the inner portion closer to his mouth.   
  
He turned his head as much as Yusuf would allow, looking up at him with those beautiful, worn eyes, never breaking contact. And when Yusuf gave a faint nod, his lips parted, widening to reveal sharp fangs. Nicolo’s cold breath against the thin skin made him shiver, but the vampire only gripped him harder - and pierced his skin quickly, slicing into the flesh.   
  
Yusuf could feel his fangs digging in deeper - wincing for a moment, feeling how his skin was trying to close around the penetration because of his quick healing. But Nicolo was stronger, unrelenting, and when his blood began to flow, Nicolo’s eyes fluttered and rolled back.   
  
And then he moaned, bucking and rolling his hips, and Yusuf had hoped to help him along - but his one hand was being used, and his arm was still draped under Nicolo’s head. And fuck if his own hips didn’t begin to insist on matching his movements. Rocking against his cheeks, his cock dragging against the slick and sweaty flesh. Panting out his name in stuttering gasps.   
  
Nicolo only gripped his wrist harder - so hard that he would have broken it if Yusuf was a mere human - and then his upper back lifted off the bed, his thighs trembling, and he came against his own stomach untouched. It looked _so_ fucking beautiful that Yusuf followed right after, cumming with a punched out groan that made him press his forehead against Nicolo’s shoulder to keep him from overheating. From the angle he could see he made quite the mess on Nicolo’s back, and Yusuf already began forming plans on carrying his mate to a nice, warm bath when he wakes up . . .   
  
When Nicolo pulls off, he tenderly licks at the two cuts - running his tongue over them, as if he was sealing a part of himself into them. And maybe he was. Yusuf _hoped_ he was.   
  
Either from Nicolo’s attention, or his own quick healing, the wound was sealed and Nicolo looked up at him, licking his lips that were stained with Yusuf’s blood. Maybe he was waiting for him to assure him to say something first. And he’d be happy to oblige, though he couldn’t really think straight yet. So the best he could muster was a wry laugh, “ _Well_ \- “   
  
That’s when it happened: Nicolo smiled - a _big_ smile, that reached his eyes, and lit up his whole face. And it stilled Yusuf because he didn’t think Nicolo could look any more beautiful, but now he realized he would do anything to make him look like that again. But he was already falling asleep, the smile fading, and settling back against Yusuf’s body.   
  
He cherished the way Nicolo breathed easily against him, content and calm - and once he was certain he was finally fully asleep, Yusuf began to slowly untangle himself. That took another minute or two, since he paused anytime Nicolo stirred, but once he finally had he rolled onto his back -   
  
And noticed the mirror attached to the ceiling above the bed. _‘Well that’s interesting.’_

All sorts of thoughts began to flash before his eyes - and he wondered if Nicolo had looked up to watch Yusuf sucking him off. He also thought of what it might be like to look up and see Nicolo riding him. Yes, he _definitely_ liked the mirror idea.

Begrudgingly he got out of the bed, making a mental note to give Nicolo a bath and change the sheets for him as soon as he woke up. And if Nicolo would like to nibble on him _while_ he did those things, well then that would be a bonus. Yusuf walked over to the dresser nearby, dug through the top two drawers and found some sweats and a baggy tank top. They really weren’t all that different in size, and surely both materials would stretch and cling in the necessary places to be comfortable for now. Stepping into the pants, he rolled the top over once, and then folded the tank top for after the shower.   
  
Assuming there’d be some towels in the bathroom, he quietly headed out of the room, giving Nicolo’s sleeping form one last glance before closing the door. It was with his hand still on the door knob that Yusuf saw the marks on his wrist reflecting against the faint light in the hallway. Two silver dots. He couldn’t get piercings, or tattoos, his skin healing and rejecting the invasion. But here it was - a mark from Nicolo - evident, claiming, _binding_ .   
  
He wondered if that completed the mating ritual from Nicolo's end. Wondered if now Yusuf was immortal, too. For werewolves, they age till they find their mate, but Yusuf wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do anything else in order to seal that. He had left his pack a decade ago, and as far as he could tell, there were no werewolves in the area to ask. Maybe he’d ask Nicolo if he knew when he woke up.   
  
Right now, he just needed to take a shower.   
He must have been in there for a good twenty minutes, scrubbing at about every inch of skin with soap and hot water, and desperately avoiding the half hard dick reminding him that Nicolo was in bed - just _waiting_ to be woken up by him.   
  
He grumbled his response inside his head, willing it down, though it stubbornly refused.   
He had hoped to leave the man in peace for at least an hour or two, but as he stepped out of the shower, drying off, Yusuf began to contemplate about just making a quick bowl of cereal so he could hurry back.   
  
Looking in the mirror above the sink, he patted down his curls as best as he could, then put on Nicolo’s clothes - which smelled like him, and did absolutely nothing for his resolve to leave the man alone for a bit - before opening the door to head to the kitchen.   
  
However as soon as he stepped out, he spotted a blond man to his right and they both froze and looked at each other in surprise. Yusuf recalled Nicolo mentioning his room mate by name, _Booker, right?_ , but just before he could introduce himself, the man spoke first.

“Aren't you supposed to stay in the basement?”

* * *

**NOTES:** Booker you sad, depressed, French man about to fuck things up . . .   
  
*laughs nervously* Can you believe that I almost broke up this long chapter in half, and was planning on splitting it at the part where Yusuf throws him on the bed and tells him to get naked? Wouldn’t that have been so horrible of me?? . . . sorry it took longer to upload, but yeah, it was almost double as long as I had intended (and with feelings xD)  
  
Anyways, kudos and comments feed me <3333 Hope y’all enjoyed! 


	5. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual plot in this porn fic *o*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I ended up scaring like all of you about Booker xD Promise he’s just the messenger - and it’s Nicolo who needs to work on communication ;) This one is mostly plot to get that to happen - but next chapter is back to the regularly scheduled porn lol.
> 
> TW: mild panic attack described in vague terms

* * *

“Aren’t you supposed to stay in the basement?”  
  
Yusuf stared incredulously at the man with the accent, unsure if he even heard him correctly, “What?”   
  
“I thought - “ his voice sounded nervous, and he could smell the fear wafting off of him, “did you like, break free?”   
  
Yusuf did not like how people reacted to fear (one too many bad incidents in the past), but figured this was easy enough to explain away, so he wasn’t ready to panic _just_ yet, “Nicolo unchained me.“   
  
“Oh -” the man stood taller, a skittish hand tapping on the stair railing he was leaning against, “ - is that like part of the experiment, to see how you do between shifts?”   
  
Yusuf could feel the tension tighten around his shoulders, instantly slamming against the back of his neck, “ _What_ experiment?“   
  
The man’s eyes widened, obviously able to tell by the tone in Yusuf’s voice that he needed to tread carefully, “I uh, the one Nicolo said he was running on you?”   
  
Yusuf huffed through his nostrils, gritting his response through his teeth, “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?“ He could hear how loud his voice was echoing down the hallway, but he didn’t care. Let Nicolo wake up, and explain himself. He _dared_ him to come out now, and tell this man to piss off.   
  
“ _Merde_ , I thought he’d like, _ask_ your permission first or something - I didn’t realize it was like a secret,” even though he had raised his hands to signal he wasn’t a threat, trying to sound calm and detached - Yusuf felt the anger crawling up his body. The fact that this man in front of him sounded like it _wasn’t_ a big deal only spurred him on further.   
  
Within moments, Yusuf grabbed him by the shirt, pressing him against the railing and bellowed, “You fucking liar - he wouldn’t do that!”   
  
The man’s eyes were wide, genuine panic in them, but Yusuf only pressed harder - pushing the upper half of his body back till it was beginning to lean precariously over the edge, “ _Please_ \- “   
  
There, in the moment when he was genuinely ready to scream - to demand to know what _else_ this man knew about him waking up in the basement (because Yusuf had figured he had merely shifted near here, and Nicolo had found him - now he had to contemplate if there was a far more sinister purpose behind him waking up in the basement . . . ). Right there, in _that_ moment, he felt Nicolo’s cold hand on his wrist, calling his name _so_ quietly that Yusuf had to slow down his breathing. Willing the force of the rushing sound of his own blood in his ears to abate in order to determine if he even heard right.   
  
When his breathing was a little steadier, Nicolo stepped closer, “ _Yusuf_ .”   
  
He sounded _far_ too damn calm for how Yusuf was feeling, and it was only pissing him off more. He couldn’t look at Nicolo yet, even though he was addressing him, “He says you told him you’re keeping me for experiments - is that true?”   
  
“Not entirely,” Nicolo might as well have punched him in the stomach. It would have hurt less.   
  
“It’s a fucking _yes_ or _no_ question Nico - “ finally Yusuf turned towards him, lightening his grip on the other man, but not entirely letting him go just yet, “Did you tell this man you’re keeping me to experiment on?”   
  
He took too long to reply, and Yusuf could feel a whimper threatening to push out of his throat. And maybe Nicolo could read it in his face, the pain his lack of response was causing, but when he finally _did_ reply it was even worse for Yusuf, “Yes - _but_ \- “ Then Nicolo glanced at the other man, somehow unsure if he should continue.   
  
Yusuf couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed the man away from him, who fell against the railing with a groan, and then walked past Nicolo who did not try to stop him.   
  
It took him five large strides to reach the bedroom, and he swung the door open with both hands against the panel - then slammed it shut so hard, that a few splinters fell out onto the floor.   
  


* * *

“Yes, _but -_ ” _I lied._

  
Nicolo looked to Booker, because he had been his only companion for so long that his opinion - even if he had been wrong about werewolves - still mattered to him, and he wasn’t sure how to admit to Booker he had lied to him. He felt bad for being dishonest to his friend, and even worse for acting like he was embarrassed about Yusuf - which wasn’t the case yesterday. Nicolo just hadn’t been ready to admit just how much this man meant to him, much less confess it to his friend.   
  
And now he had made it worse. _So much worse_ , because Yusuf rushed past him and slammed his bedroom door so hard that Nicolo’s shoulders jerked upwards at the noise. He needed to fix this.   
  
“Nicolo, what the _hell_ is going on?” Booker didn’t sound angry, just genuinely confused and a little concerned.   
  
“I uh - wasn’t entirely honest with you yesterday,” Nicolo quietly admitted, eyes cast downward because he wasn’t so sure how Booker would handle his confession, “I lied because I wasn’t ready to explain the truth. Not even to myself till this morning.”   
  
Booker folded his arms over his chest, sounding a little wary already, “Which is?”   
  
Nicolo wouldn’t be embarrassed, wouldn’t ever deny the truth now that he understood it. Not even to his friend. He felt guilty for lying to him, but he would never hide what Yusuf was to him. Not after today. He raised his eyes to Booker, and with a firm resolve, declared, “He’s my mate Booker.”   
  
Booker’s whole upper body stilled for a brief moment, as if the words had slapped him across the face, then he relaxed and actually _whistled_ , “ _Mon Dieu_ , really?” He stood up from the railing he was leaning against, and with a inquisitive look asked, “Wait, why didn’t tell me this morning when I came back?”   
  
“ _Why_ Booker?” Nicolo felt downright exasperated, “You’re the one who said he was an ‘uncontrollable animal’.”   
  
Booker unfolded his arms, as if he was about to protest, then sort of slumped back conceding before he had even said anything, “ _Merde_ I did, didn’t I?” He rubbed the back of his neck twice, then sheepishly looked back at Nicolo, “I’m sorry - they scare the shit out of me sure, but he’s your mate Nico - doesn’t really matter if I’m a little jumpy around the guy till I get to know him better, right?”   
  
Nicolo wanted to make sure he was understanding him correctly, “So you - don’t mind that he’s sticking around here? I mean, I could probably find another place if need be.”   
  
“No, not at all - the place is big enough and it’s not like we don’t all come and go all the time anyway.” If Nicolo didn’t know Booker wasn’t big on hugs, he would have embraced the man, but he remained still - seeing the Frenchman's nerves were already a little fragile as he continued, “Honestly I just feel bad you didn’t feel comfortable telling me the truth, but now I see why.” He folded his hands together in front of him, “I should be more careful about how I talk about werewolves in the future - I promise, I’ll work on it. I’m sorry.“   
  
He offered his best grin, truly apologetic it seemed, but Nicolo owed him one, too, “I shouldn’t have lied about my intentions either though Booker. I’m sorry - and, Yusuf shouldn’t have handled you like that.”

“Can’t say if the tables were reversed if I would have reacted very differently,” Nicolo felt horrible for how well Booker was handling all of this. He wished he hadn’t doubted him so easily, “He seems pretty mad right now, and though I wouldn’t mind trying to apologize to the guy in person, I am a little nervous he might chuck me over the stairs when he opens that door.”   
  
He was trying to lighten the mood, but Nicolo couldn’t crack a smile. He still needed to explain things to Yusuf, grovel on his hands and knees if need be . . . Booker took a step closer, offering a weak pat against the side of Nicolo’s arm, “Can you pass along my apology till I can offer one in person? And let him know I would like to make amends for the confusion I caused.”   
  
Nicolo emerged from his thoughts to quickly correct, “That _I_ caused, too -” before inquiring, “ - but, amends?”

Booker actually smirked, “I’m assuming you’re mating the vampire way?“ Nicolo could feel his cheeks flushing a little, but thank God his friend didn’t expect an actual verbal response before explaining, “But does he know anything about werewolf mating?”  
  
They hadn’t really talked about it - but considering Yusuf was found by himself, and shared he had been on his own for a while _and_ his lack of experience. Well he doubted the werewolf knew, “I don’t think so.”   
  
Booker was undeterred, as if this wasn’t the weirdest conversation they had ever had (and they had gone on a tangent of which blood group tasted better about thirty years ago), “I guess we can’t exactly google 'mating rituals of werewolves' - last thing you two need is to do something wrong and accidentally kill each other.” Nicolo hadn’t really thought that far ahead. Maybe they wouldn’t even need the werewolf mating ritual with the vampire one? “I lost contact with the coven fifty years ago, but I’m sure the Freeman’s stuck around the area - “ 

Nicolo found that idea almost uncharacteristic of the man, “That’s a week's travel one way Booker - that’s a _little_ much over an misunderstanding.” 

“Okay,” he relented, obviously caught, “so maybe I want to make amends, have some privacy for a week, _and_ not listen to you two breaking furniture throughout the house till you get it out of your system.”

“That sounds more like you,“ Nicolo grinned.

“If all goes well I should be back in two weeks,” he waved his hand between Nicolo and himself, “it’s both a gift to you, _and_ to myself.”   
  
Nicolo thought of two weeks alone with Yusuf: uninterrupted, no full moon in sight, just some time to talk and get to know one another, “Thank you Booker, that would be amazing.” 

“Alright I’ll go lay down for the day, and hopefully we can all have dinner together tonight and talk over some details? I can head out after.” 

Nicolo nodded, and Booker was already turning to leave, then paused as if he was just recalling something, “Just a reminder, but Andromache and Quynh will be here just after I get back - and that’s a whole 'nother hurdle.” Then Booker grimaced, as if already feeling sorry for them, “Pretty sure Andromache will lose her mind.” 

Nicolo didn’t respond, because _shit_ , he hadn’t thought of that . . . but dammit, one thing at a time. Booker walked off, heading back to his part of the house and after another minute or two, Nicolo thought he might just have enough words strung together in his head to hopefully clear all this up with Yusuf, too. It had gone so well with Booker, maybe it would be just as easy with Yusuf, too.   
  
And then he heard glass breaking in his room.

* * *

When Yusuf had slammed the bedroom door behind him, he thought of bolting the lock. But he decided against it, because fuck if he didn’t want Nicolo to burst through the door and explain himself - to explain that man’s words away. _And yet_ . . . Nicolo admitted it. Admitted he told his room mate that he wanted to study him like some foreign creature, and run experiments, and _shit_ \- the very first thing Nicolo had said to him was _‘Good morning_ pup _.’_ And when he touched him so intimately, drawing out his very first orgasm in his skilled hands, he called him _‘Mio Lupo’_ .   
  
There was no denying that Nicolo was sexually attracted to him - but maybe this was some sort of pet-kink thing? 

Maybe his mate liked Yusuf enough to have sex with him . . . but otherwise he was to be chained in the basement when Nicolo was done with him?   
  
Yusuf stepped back from the door, able to hear Booker and Nicolo talking, but not able to make out the words. Why was Nicolo taking so long to explain himself? What was he discussing with Booker that he didn’t rush after him?

This was partially his fault though too, wasn’t it?  
  
He had been so overwhelmed by the response of his own body recognizing his mate, that he couldn’t think straight - couldn’t talk to Nicolo without wanting to have him quiver underneath him. His judgment had been clouded, and he should have paused and actually talked about what Nicolo was feeling on his end. Maybe mating was different for vampires? Maybe it didn’t feel the same for them?

_‘You will stay with me right? You won’t leave?’_ Nicolo’s words swam through his mind, and Yusuf closed his eyes, praying that his pleas were more than just about sex. 

But it was starting to get hard to breathe. 

The longer he was away from Nicolo, the more his skin felt prickly, like an itch he couldn’t scratch - like he could jump out of it at any moment. When Yusuf would get overwhelmed, he’d go for a run in the woods, feeling the glide of fur from his wolf under his skin encouraging him along. And the endorphins from the exercise usually cleared his mind. But this room, it felt so dark and stifling, and his breath was beginning to stagger out in shallow, heaving, gulps.

He should run. Maybe that would help.   
  
He couldn’t leave through the bedroom door. Nicolo and that guy would be there. 

_I could just jump out of the fucking window_ \- his body would heal right away. He couldn’t live out his immortality (if Nicolo’s bite _had_ given him that much - it’s not like he planned on testing it out anytime soon) but either way, he couldn’t spend all eternity in a fucking basement, brought upstairs only for when the vampire needed a good pounding.   
  
But dammit Yusuf froze, _because_ . . . because, he wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave.   
_Shit_ , his head was spinning. His chest felt like it was tightening, adrenaline and fear swirling around his mind - making him dizzy. 

By the time Yusuf had reached the heavy curtains by the window he was practically staggering, panting as his lungs felt like they weren’t expanding fully, like his rib cage was encasing them in a vice grip. Unrelenting and tightening. He desperately needed air.   
  
When he pulled the curtains back, he fumbled with the lock on the window. It was so old that it groaned under Yusuf’s fingers tugging at it, but still refused to budge. It wouldn’t open, and Yusuf’s breaths came out in stuttering huffs. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and if he didn’t get a rush of air around him in that _very_ moment he might just pass out - 

It didn’t make sense, a part of his mind registered that, but a baser instinct curled his fingers into a fist and he slammed it against the window once, instantly shattering a large hole right in the middle. He bent forward, gasping in the cold air from outside - but his body felt downright feverish . . .   
  
Until he felt Nicolo’s cold body against his back.

His flesh cooled at the touch, and he _almost_ leaned back into it, before remembering his words - and jerked against him, trying to push him away without laying his hands on him. He needed space, he needed explanations, and Nicolo’s grip and lack of words unsettled him even more. No, worse - made him angry, _seething_ , “Get off of me.”   
  
Nicolo didn’t move, still pressed against his back, but he hadn’t moved his arms - hadn’t caged him in any further. Yusuf pressed his hands off the window sill, the cuts on his knuckles already healed, “Get _off_ .”   
  
Nicolo shook his head against his shoulder blades, and Yusuf stood up straight, trying to step away from him. It was then that Nicolo wrapped his arms around his chest, and winced against his back, “ _Please_ Yusuf - “ His voice sounded strained, but it was the sound of a sizzling noise that finally shook his attention from his anger.   
  
Yusuf looked down and saw the slither of sun coming through the window, it’s path searing into Nicolo’s skin - his pale white skin instantly reddening along his clutched wrists. Whatever pain and anger he had inside of himself seeped out of Yusuf (replaced by the sudden instinct to keep Nicolo safe). He stepped back, away from the sun, instantly relieved when the burning noise stopped. 

He pulled the curtain shut, but Nicolo didn’t abate, still keeping a firm grip around his chest until Yusuf had to use all his strength to turn awkwardly within the hold.  
  
“Nicolo - “ Yusuf tried to reach up, wanted to lift Nicolo’s chin so he’d look at him, but he couldn’t get lost in his eyes just yet - they needed to talk, and he needed to check on his wounds first.   
  
Only when he carefully tugged at his arms, did Nicolo relent, hissing a little when Yusuf raised the wounded flesh towards him for inspection, “What can I do?”   
  
Nicolo shook his head, refusing to look up, and pulled his hands back - curling them against his chest, “I - it’ll be okay. It takes longer to heal, but it’s not worse than a horrible sunburn. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

Yusuf ran his hands over his face, sighing into them before wrapping them around his neck. He was trying to keep his anger at bay, trying not to allow his emotions to get the best of him, but they _needed_ to talk. And the more he thought about _why_ they needed to talk, the more he felt the anger boiling in his blood. it was a vicious cycle that he was beginning to feel trapped in.  
  
He stepped away, towards the dark corner now, in case Nicolo worried about the curtain shifting - only because he needed a little space to think, and not be distracted by the intoxicating scent coming off his mate. But even the slight step backwards made Nicolo’s body rush to stop him, his hands immediately rising to reach for his, “Please Yusuf, don’t leave.”

Yusuf stilled, eyes wide to see the panic in Nicolo’s face. Panic and pain _and guilt_ . It was the guilt portion Yusuf needed to address first, but he feared Nicolo wouldn’t be able to until he assured him. He wouldn’t allow Nicolo to touch him just yet, but he could at least tell him this: “I’m not leaving. You’re my mate - I wouldn’t.”   
  
Nicolo stood up a little straighter, seemingly confused, “But the window - you weren’t trying to break out?”   
  
Yusuf realized how it probably looked from his end, and slumped his shoulders, not particularly enjoying sharing just how bad he got a few minutes ago, “I - I got a little panicked and needed air.”   
  
Nicolo’s eyes narrowed, trying to discern the honesty in his voice, and then the corner of his lip curved up a little, “It does open from the inside you know?”   
  
Yusuf wanted to roll his eyes, or at the least come up with a witty retort, but he refused to cave. He needed to say this next part - _had_ to, “Nicolo, why did you tell Booker you wanted to study me - to run experiments?”   
  
Nicolo, thank God, didn’t look away or even sound flustered, “Because I was being a coward, worried what Booker would think if I told him how I wanted to unchain you.”   
  
Okay, that was better than Yusuf had expected - but he needed more, “I understand that I'll have to be chained while I shift, because the thought of hurting you hurts me -” Nicolo’s eyes softened, surely speaking volumes that Yusuf simply couldn’t read yet. Which frustrated him, because he _desperately_ needed some assurances from Nicolo, too, “Maybe I need to be more clear here.”   
  
He took one step forward, standing tall and firm, belying how he easily this man could bring him to his knees with how he responded, “You are my mate, Nico - and maybe it’s different for vamps - but this - “ he signaled between them, “ _This_ is so much more than just sex.”   
  
Nicolo didn’t respond, and it was beginning to worry Yusuf how quiet he was, and that anger that he had been keeping at bay began to bring an edge to his voice, “I would do almost _anything_ for you already, but I won’t be your kink. Chained to a basement and only released when you want a good fuck.”   
  
Nicolo hissed at his words, looking visibly shaken by them. But it was too late, in Yusuf’s anger he raised his voice - not screaming, but it was enough to sound firm and leave no room for arguments, “I’m your _mate_ \- not your _pet_ to dominate.”   
  
And that’s when it happened. _Finally_ the dam broke and Nicolo rushed forward, so close he crowded his space, and looked both desperate and exasperated, “I don’t want to dominate _you_ \- I want you to dominate _me_ !”   
  
_Well fuck_ . He had managed to misread _that_ completely . . . Nicolo’s cheeks reddened, stepping back instantly, and turned around with his hand over his mouth. Like he had said too much, or worse, asked for too much. Overreached somehow. And though he needed more specifics, Yusuf did not mind giving him a response about _that_ .   
  
In the quiet of that room, with Nicolo’s broad shoulders looking a little shaky, Yusuf cut through the tension with one word . . . “Okay.” 

* * *

**NOTES:** eh? Eh?? Communication for the win, right?

  
And ugh, how nice would it be, if we could be like, "Well you said some shitty generalizations about a whole group of people, so it was hard to talk to you about this", and the other person goes, "Shit you're right, that was messed up of me, I'll work on doing better in the future." _Sigh_ , that would be nice . . .  
  
 _Coming up in the next chapter:_ Yusuf helps Nicolo heal some wounds, they talk a little about their past, and complete the vampire mating ritual to at least get that going. Then it's basically covering two weeks of ahem - breaking furniture around the house. So stick around, we are only half way through!  
  
Also, in case you forgot about the tags: anybody else excited that Nile is a witch who knows all the things about all the mythological creatures?? Because I am here for it!


	6. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potentially awkward family dinner and a milk bath - that’s it, that’s the summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I realize that we are now six chapters in, and I have yet to describe a La Petit Morte from Nicolo’s point of view??  
> Did I make sure to rectify that in this chapter? *smiles deviously* you bet your sweet ass . . . 
> 
> ALSO this chapter is double as long as the last one whooooopppppssss ~ I almost cut it in half, and then thought NAH.  
> It’s like 80% conversation, but that other 20%? *eyebrow wiggle*

* * *

Nicolo could still feel the pain along his wrists, the two inch stripe of reddened, hot skin where the ray of sun had pierced through the gap of the curtain and onto his clutching grasp around Yusuf’s chest. And he would have held out longer, had had worse in the past, but he was grateful that Yusuf noticed and made sure to keep him safe - even if he didn’t really feel like he deserved it right now. Yusuf had only been feeling so scared, and overwhelmed because Nicolo hadn’t been honest. He felt embarrassed to even accept the small kindness of Yusuf asking what he could do for him. It was easier to write it off, because really there was nothing to do (besides a little rest, and simply waiting).  
  
The sun was the one thing that took forever for vampires to heal from (well, in comparison to the usual instantaneous healing his immortal body was used to by now). But in a way the distressing fear of the possibility of Yusuf leaving after all, felt more painful than any sunburn. And Nicolo knew he sounded desperate as he pleaded for him not to go - yet he lost all sense of decorum when it came to this man. No ounce of self respect left, because now that he knew what it felt to be with Yusuf he could never go back to what it was before.   
  
When Yusuf referred to him as his mate - when Nicolo realized that he felt this pull between them _just_ as strongly - the vampire questioned why he had ever languished in self doubt. Wondered why he had wrestled with the idea that this was just something sexual for Yusuf. And usually he wasn’t this bad with his words, he knew multiple languages, could recite philosophy and poetry from his memory. But when Yusuf referred to him as his _mate_ , his heart fluttered in such a way, that he felt flushed in the face - and he couldn’t think of one thing to respond with. Because what words could he say that would compare to that one: _mate_. Besides that warmth coming off of Yusuf’s body once again drew him in, beckoning him closer, distracting him horribly. 

The only thing that kept him grounded was Yusuf’s firm voice, sounding more frustrated by the minute, and Nicolo sucked in a breath between his teeth to hear the werewolves deepest fear: that he meant nothing more to Nicolo than some sort of fetish. As if Nicolo would ever reduce him to that.  
  
He was afraid to speak though. He had fucked up things already with his words, and he was afraid that anything but brutal honesty would make Yusuf implode. 

“I’m your _mate_ \- not your _pet_ to dominate.”

 _Cazzo_ . He _had_ to say it. Had to say it _now_ . And he wasn’t even sure how to explain it. Not sure _what_ he was even going to say. But he rushed forward anyways. Desperate, exasperated with himself and the mess he had made of this all so far, “I don't want to dominate _you_ , I want you to dominate _me_!” 

And the moment he heard the words spilling it, Nicolo wished he could take them back. It was the truth, but Yusuf was inexperienced and he would probably have no idea what Nicolo meant and _Dio_ , what if he thought it was a weird thing to say?   
  
He felt his own embarrassment washing over him, heating his face, and he turned around instantly. One hand clasped over his mouth, as if he could physically prevent himself from saying something else stupid. His shoulders gently shook, as if to brace himself, his body fighting between staying still and running into Yusuf’s arms to beg.

One horribly long, silent moment passed . . .

But then came Yusuf’s steady, sure reply, "Okay."

Nicolo lowered his hand, wanted to turn around but he wasn’t even sure if Yusuf knew what he was saying. Maybe he could ask him to explain, turning his head to the side a little, he kept his gaze down, “Okay?” 

It only took a moment for Yusuf to make his way towards him, and he wrapped himself around Nicolo, carefully avoiding his sensitive wrists. His arms encased him around the shoulders, his hands over his chest, and his short beard pressed along the column of his pale neck. Nicolo’s legs felt weak, like he could just sink against that hold, and he reached up curling his fingers around Yusuf’s forearms, before leaning his head back against the warm skin exposed from the tank top.  
  
Yusuf mumbled against his skin, like he was inhaling his scent, “I need you to tell me what you want.“ 

Nicolo genuinely wasn’t sure in which way he was referring to, and figured he’d go with the most obvious, “In bed?” 

He could feel Yusuf smile against his flesh, “In a mate - “ 

Nicolo closed his eyes, relishing in the way that warmth was spreading over him, “You don’t mind having a vampire for a mate?”  
  
Yusuf fingertips dipped just below the collar of the buttoned shirt he had found before stepping into the hallway earlier, “Do you mind having a werewolf for one?”   
  
“No -,” he answered honestly, before turning around slowly, “I’m just glad you feel the same intensity that I do.” Finally he looked up at Yusuf’s soft eyes, “I’m sorry I doubted it earlier.”   
  
Nicolo had not expected Yusuf to chuckle to that, but he enlightened him to the reaction quickly enough, “I was practically ready to yeet myself out of a window because I questioned your intentions, so let’s call it even?”   
  
Nicolo’s brow furrowed, “What’s yeet?”   
  
Yusuf’s eyes widened for just a moment, before he gave him a lopsided grin, “Uh - nevermind.” Then he pulled Nicolo flush with his body, imploring the man to answer his questions, even if his tone sounded a little playful while he repeated the question, “Now tell me what you need in a mate. In a relationship.”

“I want - “ Nicolo’s mouth closed for a second, trying to explain it in the most layman's terms possible. It wasn’t that he thought Yusuf was not smart enough to understand. Not at all. He had a way with words that implied he was an avid student (and maybe even more emotionally mature than he was). But what Nicolo wanted in a _relationship_? That he felt he should keep as simple as possible. There had been enough confusion in the last hour. So he began again, more confidently this time, “I want a bad boy in bed, but a good man at heart.” 

Yusuf understood right away, “You want someone who will take care of you as well as you take care of everybody else.” 

“Yes - “ Hm, why did his throat clamp at that? Like he was emotional under that stare his mate was giving him. Maybe it felt more intimate to admit the things your heart desired _to_ the person you most desired. Even more intimate than lying bare before them. 

Yusuf moved one hand up, to tilt his chin back, ensuring that Nicolo could not look away, “And submit to - “ 

Nicolo’s fingers squeezed the firm arm they were clinging to, “Yes.“ 

The werewolf leaned forward, an almost chaste kiss in comparison to earlier, before his lips trailed downwards - first to his jaw, “Obedience requires submission - “ Then to his cheek, “Submission requires trust -” Before moving to his ear, “and I’ll need to show you that you can trust that I’ll take care of all your needs.” 

“Yusuf - “ Nicolo’s voice practically whimpered in response. 

“You’ll need to show me what you like -” Yusuf pulled back, just enough to look down at him, “I’ll need you to use your words until I can decipher every moan, every body movement - but I can handle the rest.” 

“Are you sure you can?” Nicolo didn’t know why he wasn’t just accepting this, why he was pushing for assurances that nothing short of Yusuf’s continued presence would be able to prove.

But Yusuf was undeterred, a smirk curving one corner of his mouth, “Everyone needs someone who can handle their dark side, right?” 

Nicolo wanted to desperately reach for him, kiss him, thank him, sing his praises - _something_ . But when he went to reach for his face between his hands, the slight bend stretched at the damaged skin and he winced a little, before pulling back.   
  
Yusuf carefully lifted his own hands underneath Nicolo’s spared inner wrists, looking down at the reddened skin with regret, “You shouldn’t have hurt yourself like this - not for me.” 

“I thought you were leaving, remember?” Nicolo teased, trying to lighten the mood, even if it was a touch self depreciating, “I’m a little needy - and clingy, if you haven't noticed.” Then the humor faded, replaced by an honesty that was soft spoken, “But for you, I’d do worse. I’d crawl, and beg.” 

Yusuf huffed with a wry smile, “You’ll bite and suck, too.” 

Nicolo stammered, “What?”

His mate elaborated, far too relaxed for way the words went straight to Nicolo’s dick, “The only time I want you to beg is in bed when you’re ready to bite me, the only time I want you to crawl is when you want to suck me off. Otherwise, I’m taking care of you remember?”   
  
And when he leaned in to kiss him again, slowly at first before they began to deepen, Nicolo’s head flooded with his words - and he realized he would never underestimate Yusuf’s comprehension for his needs again. Closing his eyes, he pressed into the kiss _thinking_ he was wanting more, until Yusuf backed off, breathing a little harder.

There was a huskiness in his voice, a need Nicolo was reciprocating, but his hand had moved to Nicolo’s side as if to prevent him from getting too close, “I’m going to go change the sheets, and then I’m making you some compresses to help cool your sunburn.”  
  
Nicolo’s brow furrowed in confusion, he but he didn’t question - just pointed to the drawer the sheets were in when Yusuf asked for them, and quietly watched him unravel the messy one before flopping to all four corners in an almost adorably awkward way to lay down the new one. He changed the pillow cases too, then pointed to the bed, “Alright, in you go.”   
  
Nicolo shook his head, “Um, aren’t we just going to make these messy again right now?”   
  
Yusuf sucked in a breath, before explaining, “Later - first you are going to get the rest you need, while I make the compresses. Then you’re going to sleep for a few hours.”   
  
That _was_ awfully sweet of him, and Nicolo probably shouldn’t be such a brat about it, but he saw the way Yusuf’s eyes roamed over his body as he walked by him. And he couldn’t help himself . . . Nicolo gave him one look over his shoulder, before he dipped forward on his elbows (mindful of his wrists). His pants covered ass was in the perfect position in front of Yusuf’s groin, “Help me get in?”   
  
Yusuf’s eyes gleamed, and he licked his bottom lip, “You are a tease.”

But before Nicolo could banter back, Yusuf quickly raised his right hand and brought it down on Nicolo’s right cheek. It was hard enough to sting, and a delicious vibration shook against skin, reverberating against his sack. He instantly dipped his head down, a guttural moan escaping his lips, as he breathed through the sensation.

He was still regaining his senses, when Nicolo felt the bed dip near his knees, and Yusuf’s strong arms wrapping under his. He pulled him onto the bed, and though he was being gentle, his words were firm, “Now, lay down.”

Nicolo’s body had a mind of its own, his groin pressing into the mattress looking for some friction against the semi hard dick tenting his pants. It had really been more subconscious than anything else, and yet suddenly he felt Yusuf’s strong hand give him an even harder slap on his other cheek. The vibration of _that_ one went straight to his dick, and he moaned against the sheet, panting with a staggered breath.

Yusuf grabbed a blanket, covering him up, before laying down beside him - brushing a few loose strands away from his glassy eyes, “So you like that, too?”  
  
Nicolo gulped, trying to answer - but he didn’t do it quick enough, “Use your words Nicolo.”   
  
_Dammit I’m trying_ , “Ye-Yes, sir.”   
  
Yusuf grunted, “Hm, I like when you do that in bed, too.”   
  
He began to back away, seemingly going with his original intention of leaving to make something for his skin but Nicolo lifted his head a little, “Are you really going to leave me here like this?”   
  
Yusuf got off the bed, standing over him with a sort of wicked smile that did absolutely nothing to assure Nicolo otherwise, “Let me take care of some other needs first.”   
  
Nicolo’s head flopped forward lamenting, “This feels like a pretty immediate need, too.”   
  
But Yusuf was undeterred as he turned to head to the door, “Call it delayed gratification - I’ll be back as soon as I can.”   
  
And then he left, while Nicolo’s cock practically pulsed against the mattress, “ _Fuck_.”

* * *

Knowing that Nicolo felt the same, put a pep in Yusuf’s step, and he jogged down the side stairs towards the kitchen, before taking the corner with a playful swing as his hand held onto the entryway. The room was empty, no lights were on, but it wasn’t entirely dark - a large four season porch was attached to the other side that led out to sweeping gardens that were slightly overrun with grass and weeds. But when he stepped towards it, passing through the opening into the glass covered enclosure, he realized that the view had been deceptive. 

This was definitely not just some porch, it was a large conservatory, easily the double the size of the kitchen. The plants inside came in all shapes and sizes, and he quickly surmised that they were given much more care than the outside landscape had. Yusuf knew that there would be no medications in the bathroom, or the kitchen, because they healed so quickly there would be no point - but as his eyes scanned over the greenery, he found the succulents and smiled: _bingo_.

Reaching for one of the aloe vera plants he brought it into the kitchen, and began working on extracting the soothing balm from the cut rinds. He gathered it all in a small bowl, then found a thin washcloth from the drawer near the oven. The house wouldn’t have gauze, so this material would have to do. Finally he took out a second bowl and poured some cold milk into it before gathering everything on the very tray Nicolo had used to feed him the night before.  
  
The memory made his stomach grumble, and more annoyed with himself than anything else for needing food, begrudgingly grabbed a spoon and a jar of peanut butter to hold him over for a bit. The whole thing probably took fifteen minutes, but it already felt like he had been gone too long from Nicolo and he was all smiles as he returned to the bedroom to find him exactly as he had left him - frustrated on the bed, “You didn’t move?”   
  
Nicolo turned his face towards him, arms gathered above, so only his piercing eyes glinted over his shoulder, “I cannot believe you left like me that - you know the willpower I had to tap into to will that thing back down?”   
  
Yusuf’s lips curved as he walked over to the bed, “Didn’t want to help yourself out while I was gone?”   
  
Nicolo groaned and sat up, pressing onto his elbows and pushing himself to a seating position before leaning against the wall behind him, “My hands are pretty useless right now - besides . . . “   
  
He looked down, and Yusuf placed the tray on the bed, before climbing in in front of him, “Besides?”   
  
Nicolo glanced back, debating if he should speak, but he must have realized Yusuf would just keep pressing anyway so he relented, “ _Besides_ , it’s not the same as when you touch me.”   
  
Yusuf’s smiled softened, “It’s the same for me - I didn’t want to help myself out in the shower, because I knew it wouldn’t compare.”   
  
They looked at each for a long moment, letting that sink in, before Yusuf broke the gaze and chuckled, “Alright then - let me see if this stuff can help a bit.”   
  
Nicolo looked over the contents of the tray, raising an eyebrow, “Into homeopathy?”   
  
Scooping the aloe vera gel onto his fingers, Yusuf grinned, “Figured there’d be no meds in this place to help with inflammation or pain.” Nicolo shook his head, trying to assure him it wasn’t that bad, not that painful - but when his covered fingers carefully traced the reddened skin, he shivered a little, sighing, “Oh, that _does_ feel nice.”   
  
Once covered, Yusuf took the thin washcloth, ripped it in half and dipped them in the cold bowl of milk before wringing out the excess. Then he gently wrapped each strip around Nicolo’s wrists as he let the mixture cool his skin, “The protein in the milk will help with the pain, and inflammation, and the fat in it will help moisturize the damaged skin, rehydrating it.”   
  
Nicolo stared at his wrists, bandaged as best as they could be with what Yusuf could find, then looked up at him with genuine gratitude, “Thank you, it is helping.”   
  
Yusuf put the tray on the floor, reached for the peanut butter and spoon and got comfortable against the headboard, “Good - we’ll do it a few times today until it starts healing on its own. Though I might have to cut up a few more plants.”   
  
“They’re Booker’s plants, he might have a few things to say about that,” Nicolo pointed out the fact as if the man’s name _wasn’t_ going to tense Yusuf’s shoulders.   
  
Yusuf had just scooped a spoonful of peanut butter from the jar, already raising it to his mouth, “Don’t really care what that man has to say - he’s said enough.”   
  
Nicolo didn’t move, but Yusuf could practically feel his discomfort seeping out between them, “He wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding, and I told him it was my fault - he only repeated my lies Yusuf. He was just the messenger.”   
  
Yusuf let the spoon fall into the jar, grumbling, “Still - he was scared of me - “   
  
Nicolo huffed a dry laugh, “Can you blame him? You pretty much dangled him over the railing.”   
  
“He looked scared before then. Pretty sure he’s just another vampire scared of my kind,” Yusuf retorted, before realizing that might have come across harsher than he intended. When he looked back at Nicolo, the vampire gave him an understanding glance, but he still wanted to apologize, “Sorry -”   
  
Nicolo tilted his head to the side, “Why? Are we going to pretend there’s not a bad history between our kinds?”   
  
Yusuf stared at him for a moment, “I guess we shouldn't pretend that just because we found each other, that everything else is perfect.” Then he scooted closer, until he could sit beside Nicolo against the wall. Once settled, Nicolo rested his head against his shoulder, that familiar coolness softening his own anger, “Our mating won’t be easy for a lot of people - we’ll have quite the battles to face probably. But I’m glad we won’t be fighting them alone.”   
  
Nicolo didn’t say anything at first, nodding in silent agreement before looking up at him with watery eyes, “Not alone anymore.”   
  
Yusuf cupped his firm jaw, wrapping fingers around the back of his neck, and leaned forward to press their foreheads together, “Not anymore.”

* * *

At some point Nicolo had fallen asleep against Yusuf, and the man had managed to take a quick nap with him for a bit, before untangling himself and exploring the place - or so he said when Nicolo woke up in the late afternoon with tender kisses along his jaw. Yusuf said he had liked finding the library the most, and asked if he could use the desk to sketch some time. And really hearing Yusuf talk about the things he had hoped to do in the home warmed him in a different way, and he cupped the back of his neck to pull him down for a gentle kiss. 

Of course Yusuf lamented over his wrists, insisting on inspecting them before he hurt himself or something. But his wrists did feel phenomenally better, either due to more time passing - or Yusuf's tender care, and they barely looked pink now. Plus bending his grip at the joint didn't cause him to wince anymore, though it was still plenty uncomfortable. Irregardless, by morning he should be all better.

And though Nicolo would not have minded taking some time to linger in the bed longer, he knew that Booker was likely waiting on them downstairs in the dining room. He'd pour some blood for them both in fancy wine glasses, because Booker liked to be dramatic about it, but who knew what awaited Yusuf for dinner. If anything Nicolo hurried them along so he could make something for him before it got any later.

Yusuf sat at the bar stool at the island, watching Nicolo intently, but as soon as his face displayed even the mildest discomfort at pulling a can out of the pantry - he rushed over to him and took the item from him, “Go sit down Nicolo, I can handle heating up some canned food.”  
  
Nicolo looked unsure, not because he didn’t think Yusuf couldn’t, but because it was these acts of doing things for others that Nicolo showed his love and care. And as he took Yusuf’s warmed seat, he quietly watched him move from one end to the other, wondering if this was his way of showing he cared for Nicolo, too. It did feel nice.   
  
He was so taken in by the sight, that he hadn’t even noticed Booker by the doorway.   
  
“Hi,” he mumbled a little wearily. Or maybe cautiously?   
  
He didn’t move from the threshold, maybe unsure if Yusuf would mind his presence, but Nicolo knew they had to get through this moment no matter how uncomfortable it would start out, “Evening Booker - come have a seat beside me.“   
  
“Hmph,“ came Yusuf’s grumbling reply to that idea, though he did not look back at either of them. He was frying some eggs, and pretended they needed _all_ his attention right now.   
  
“Allow me to formally introduce Yusuf,” he motioned between them, “Yusuf this is Sebastien, but he tends to go by Booker. Because he singlehandedly stocked our library over the last two hundred years.”   
  
Yusuf grumbled something under his breath, that even the vampires in the room couldn’t discern, and Booker decided to sit across from Nicolo, further away, “Oh well - um, not much else to do right?” He glanced at Nicolo, who pointed in Yusuf’s direction with a shrug, and Booker straightened in his chair before addressing him, “I uh, Yusuf if I may I’d like to take a moment and apologize - “   
  
“Nicolo already explained, it’s alright,” he scooped the eggs and began stirring the wooden spoon around, seemingly deciding on scrambled ones for dinner. Still, he hadn’t actually looked at Booker yet.   
  
“Well not really, at least not from my end - the intent wasn’t malicious, but the preconceived notions were there, and I will work on that,” Yusuf put the wooden spoon down, because _that_ seemingly caught his attention. He turned around slowly, and folded his arms over his chest. And luckily Booker didn’t balk under that stare, Nicolo might have, “I do want you to feel welcome here as Nicolo’s mate.”   
  
Yusuf looked surprised (maybe he thought he’d have to argue with some sort of vampire council for the privilege of being called Nicolo’s mate). He glanced at Nicolo who gave his best _‘see he isn’t so bad after all, right?’_ -look, before shifting back to Booker, “Um - well thanks Booker, I do appreciate that.”   
  
Booker looked a little more relieved, and when Yusuf turned back to dish up his plate, he offered to pour Nicolo’s drink for him so they could all share dinner. By the time Yusuf took his seat beside Nicolo, across from Booker, he had two big wine glasses filled with blood they had drained from a recent hunt.   
  
Nicolo took his glass, and watched Yusuf over the rim, to see if he’d look horrified as he slowly raised it to his lips. But the werewolf didn’t look up from his plate, merely piercing some vegetables with his fork.

If Yusuf wasn’t uncomfortable with it, then Nicolo figured he shouldn’t be either. He tipped the glass further, but it felt downright cold and bland in comparison to the werewolf’s blood, and he couldn’t help but make a face when he lowered the glass.   
  
Booker of course noticed it right away, though unmated himself - had heard plenty about how nothing could compare to the taste of your mate - and teased, “So I take it you’ve mated already?”   
  
Nicolo looked a little stunned, not because he minded answering the question, but he wasn’t so sure how Yusuf felt about sharing that sort of news with others. Of course, as charming as ever, Yusuf leaned on his elbow displaying his wrist with the two silver dots, “He marked me up already - so if that’s what it takes, _then yup_ .”   
  
Booker blissfully elaborated while Nicolo took another sip (because he had sort of forgotten to explain it to Yusuf earlier), “You still need to drink from him to seal the bond.”   
  
Nicolo coughed a little around the glass, because Booker really didn’t beat around the bush. Yusuf looked a little stunned - and inquired around a mouthful of food - “Seriously?”   
  
“Yeah, straight from the source I’m afraid - but supposedly it tastes just as sweet for you,” he took another sip from his glass, “You might actually like doing it more than once.”   
  
Yusuf’s eyebrows were still raised, but his eyes went back down to his plate as if comprehending that, “ _Okay_ .“   
  
Booker glanced at Nicolo shrugging, who wasn’t sure either, but since they were discussing vampire mating rituals . . . “Nicolo and I were wondering if you know how werewolves mate?”   
  
Yusuf dabbed at his eggs, “No, not really - “   
  
“Hm I thought that might be the case -” then he grinned, almost baiting them with the observation: “Though you can definitely tell Nico is your mate already.”   
  
They both gave him a inquisitive stare, before he elaborated, “You smell like him Nico - “   
  
Nicolo could feel the embarrassment wash over him, and he had no idea how to respond to that, but Yusuf merely leaned over, nuzzling his face into his neck, “Well since I can’t mark him the same way as he can me, it’s only fair he gets to smell like me at least.” Nicolo tucked his chin close to his chest, because he was right of course. Then Yusuf pulled back a little, looking down at his wrists, “Though I think I’ll give you a bath tonight, take care of these - “   
  
Booker followed the gaze, “What happened?”   
  
“Sun ray earlier today - “ Nicolo tried to brush it off with his tone, but the words still made Booker wince for him.

“Ouch, sorry just assumed they were rope burns - “ he gave Yusuf a playful smirk, “Nico is into some shit, just a forewarning.”  
  
No way was Nicolo going to allow Booker to come off as the virtuous one in this house, “You act like you’re _so_ innocent, when you’ve been more around the block then I’ve been _and_ you’re only a third my age.”   
  
Booker gave a mocking scoff, “ _Still_ , you’re into some rough play, Nico - hope he can handle it.”   
  
“I can,“ Yusuf answered immediately, and Nicolo looked back at him, but he was already jabbing at his eggs ignoring their smirks.   
  
As the conversation shifted back to Booker’s main point - about werewolf mating - he explained to Yusuf about his bags being packed and how he was going to find the coven who were witches that served as record keepers for most of the mythical community. If anyone would know how to ensure a mating ritual without one of them killing the other, it would be them. Yusuf was finishing his third serving, easily bantering back and forth with Booker as they talked more about the last time he had been around the witches. And he repeated the joke about how giving them the house for two weeks was just as much a present to himself, as it was amends for his behavior earlier.

Nicolo just sat there quietly watching them - glad they were getting along so easily. Maybe the three of them living here wouldn’t be so bad.   
  
When Yusuf pushed his plate away, finally full after a long thirty six hours, Booker took his glass and Nicolo’s rinsing them off in the sink, “Anyways, thanks for the dinner - and company Yusuf. I’ve never had dinner with a werewolf before. It exceeded my expectations.”   
  
Yusuf gave him a lopsided grin, his shoulders gently shaking around the stifled laugh, “Glad you didn’t try feeding me with a dog bowl.”   
  
Booker leaned against the counter, eyes gleaming, “Could you imagine? _Mon Dieu_ , Nicolo would have thrown me out by the ears.” Nicolo didn’t answer, but quietly nodded because friend or not, he wouldn’t let anyone treat Yusuf like that . . .   
  
With his bags already in the car, Nicolo and Yusuf walked Booker to the door - who teased he’d appreciate it if they didn’t break anything while he was gone (his meaning _more_ than clear). 

“Ha _ha_ ,” Nicolo replied with mocked annoyance, but he couldn’t pretend he wouldn’t miss his company - even if Booker did tend to switch between sarcasm and moroseness a little too easily. He’d be gone two whole weeks, and that was really only because vampires couldn’t travel during the day. And with technology being what is today, they couldn’t risk fake ID’s on commercial travels. So, night driving - and hotels during the day - one long night at a time, till they arrived where they needed to be.

At least with the late fall air, the sun wasn’t up as long, and it would hopefully be a little quicker.

Nicolo gave him one more wave at the door and closed it, while Yusuf said he’d clean up in the kitchen. Of course he had tried to help, but Yusuf insisted he’d take a seat instead and rest - though he did pause his work when a bell chime echoed through the house about ten minutes later. When he asked Nicolo what it was for he casually explained, “We have a perimeter alarm for when the servants are at the gate, gives us about a ten minute warning before humans walk in - just in case . . .” _we’re drinking blood_ .   
  
But with the way Yusuf was looking at Nicolo seemed to imply he was having a different image running across his mind, “Hmm good to know.“   
  
Nicolo could feel his body wanting to lean in towards him, even just a few feet apart felt too much, but Yusuf seemed to have a bit more self control, drying off his hands from rinsing the pans, “I really get to have you to myself for two weeks?”   
  
“Yes,” it came out far more husky than he had meant it to.   
  
“Too bad about your wrists,“ Yusuf finally stepped closer, moving around the island, and carefully taking his hands in his.   
  
Nicolo’s eyes widened a little, a nervousness in his voice, “You’re not going to make me wait are you?”   
  
Yusuf smirked, “Not for everything.”   
  
_Oh the possibilities_ , “What did you have in mind?”   
  
“Figured I’d give you a milk bath, help those wrists go from pink to white again,” he examined them, glad that a few compresses had helped, but still slightly worried it seemed.   
  
“And then?” Nicolo pushed for more.   
  
“I’ll scrub every inch of you,“ he teased.   
  
_Si._ “And?”   
  
Yusuf raised his hands to his mouth, giving the knuckles a gentle kiss before looking down at him, “You tell me?”   
  
_Dio_ , why was it so hard to think around this man. He mulled over it for a moment, knowing that Yusuf would not ignore the bath since he seemed to be insisting on it. But he could ask for an amendment to it, “I want you in the bathtub with me.”   
  
“And?” Yusuf beckoned for more.   
  
“I want to cum under you.”   
  
Yusuf slid his bottom lip underneath his teeth, seemingly liking that idea, “Okay.”   
  
“Okay?”   
  
Yusuf lowered Nicolo’s hands to his lap, before helping him down from the bar stool, as if his legs didn’t work anymore, “One day, you won’t be surprised by my willingness to give you everything you want.“   
  
“I’m sorry,” Nicolo immediately apologized.   
  
Yusuf shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize for it.”

“I’m s-” he began, and then closed his mouth. At least _that_ made Yusuf smile, and he told him to get the bath ready for them, while he went to grab the milk. Ensuring it was only lukewarm water, to help cool the inflamed skin, Yusuf tested the water first before helping Nicolo undress. It only took a few minutes, but by the time they had slowly stripped away all their clothes, they were both achingly hard. And even Yusuf sounded a little strained as he told Nicolo to step in first.   
  
He was supposed to keep his wrists under the water line, while Yusuf kneeled beside the large clawfoot tub and began to gently move a washcloth along any exposed skin. His neck, his arms, his chest - a little hiss emoting when Yusuf grazed against the nipples, “You should join me already Yusuf.”   
  
His gaze looked a little hooded, like he was trying to tell himself why he should remain restrained - but obviously he couldn’t come up with any more reasons and climbed in. Though he chose to sit across from him on the other side, knees drawn up to his chest. He was so large in the space that it almost looked comical, “Why are you sitting so far away from me?”   
  
“I know if I get closer I’ll forget to ask you my questions.”

His curiosity peaked, Nicolo asked him what sort of questions he had (figuring it had something to do with the mating ritual Booker had mentioned earlier).  
  
“Earlier you said Booker was a third of your age,” _ah, that._ Yusuf tried not to look so serious about it, but his tone implied he’d like to know, “How old are you Nico?”   
  
Nicolo sighed, “Old.“   
  
Yusuf pressed, “How old?”   
  
_He was going to learn at some point, no sense in hiding it,_ “ . . . nine hundred and fifty one years.”   
  
Yusuf’s hands flexed against the grip on his knees, and suddenly Nicolo felt a little self conscious, “Does that - does that bother you?”   
  
“No,” Yusuf replied immediately, before seeming a little shy himself, “Just - just makes me feel downright infantile in comparison. I’m 33 years old.”   
  
Nicolo leaned his head to the side a little, “When were you changed?”   
  
“Hm, that’s for another time,” Yusuf waved it off so quickly, that Nicolo wondered if there was more to it than he was ready to share just yet. But Nicolo didn’t press. One day they’d know everything about each other. Yusuf lowered his knees, moving a little closer, “Right now I want to see how your wrists are doing.”   
  
Nicolo raised them above the water line, and they did look a little better, but they still felt a smidge sore - like a bad bruise, sensitive to the touch. He moved them up to rest on the edge of the tub. Yusuf seemingly approved, “Stay like this then, keep them on the edge so they don’t get hurt.”   
  
Nicolo caught the glint in his eye, and leaned back against the high back of the tub, playing coy, “Get hurt from what I wonder?”   
  
Yusuf didn’t reply, just slowly leaned forward, slinking towards him. It looked like he was practically gliding in the water, before he settled on his knees - just between Nicolo’s legs. Surely he must have noticed the flex in his jaw, or the way his nipples hardened under that lustful hazy stare, but still Yusuf remained quiet.   
  
Nicolo could feel the water swirling around them, as his hands disappeared under the water line. There was a thrill of anticipation as Nicolo considered where those curious fingers might settle on . . . and when he felt the exploring fingertips of his rough skin drift over his thighs, Nicolo’s eyes fluttered closed, his head slinking back further into the water.   
  
Yusuf’s fingers spread, massaging the muscles there, before roaming them outwards which made Nicolo give an impatient sigh. He had been hoping Yusuf would wrap his hand around his burgeoning cock, and he whimpered a little when instead they trailed down to his side. Nicolo was trying to be patient but he needed more - he needed the firm grip, the rough handling, the possessive, claiming movements that left no room for doubt who he belonged to.   
  
Yusuf had been handling him so gently today and sure, he appreciated it, but right now was not the time. He needed his wild wolf right now. And seeing as the only time he had shown any sort of rough play - just a moment to get Nicolo back in line - was when the vampire had not listened to him and literally showed his ass earlier . . . well, it was safe to reason that if wanted the wolf, he’d have to poke at him first.   
  
So as Yusuf watched Nicolo’s hips twitching a little from the roaming presses of his hands, Nicolo opened his eyes, a gleam shining at him. Raising his right arm, he moved his hand towards Yusuf’s heaving chest, but didn’t touch him there. Just kept his eyes locked with his mate as his hand sunk lower and lower, hovering in front of Yusuf’s dewy skin - his ab muscles twitching.   
  
The look he was giving Nicolo though was both passionate, _and_ a warning. 

But Nicolo didn’t heed it, his hand just barely having touched the water when Yusuf snarled and hurriedly lifted his own hand to halt his movements - a firm grip on his forearm. _Ah, there’s mio lupo._ _  
_   
He lifted Nicolo’s arm back onto the edge of the tub, “Eager?”   
  
Nicolo tilted his hips, the tip of his hard cock rising above the water level obscenely, “ _Desperate_ .”   
  
Yusuf looked down at it, his fingers flexing on Nicolo’s forearm like he was actually considering letting him, before raising his gaze back up to him, “You’re not helping me tonight - I’m only helping you.”   
  
Nicolo didn’t _mind_ that idea, but he had a better one, “Or you can help us both at the same time.”

Yusuf didn’t follow, and Nicolo carefully pushed himself back against the high end of the tub, “Take your hand, and wrap it around both our dicks.”

Yusuf let out a guttural groan, and Nicolo watched the water splash a little as his hips jerked forward. _Good_ , Nicolo thought, “Come here - “   
  
Yusuf leaned forward, his hands dipping back under the water, and moving much faster this time. He cupped Nicolo’s ass, clutching each firm cheek in a tight grasp before lifting his pelvis onto his own thighs. Nicolo had to use his own arms for balance so he didn’t sink lower, and watched with flushed cheeks, as his dick came up to full display under Yusuf’s devouring glare - like he was debating whether to get off, too, _or_ dive forward and take the hardened cock in his mouth.   
  
“ _Please_ sir,” Nicolo finally broke, panting with need, because if Yusuf didn’t do _something_ soon he might just come from a breeze of the night air.   
  
Yusuf pressed their groins together, his own beautiful, heavy, and thick dick emerging from the water and Nicolo’s jaw went slack because soon - very soon - he knew he was going to experience the _full_ weight of Yusuf on top of him, and _in_ him. And his own cock leaked with small beads of arousal before Yusuf even touched him.

When Yusuf reached down, swooping a small bit from his cockhead onto his thumb, Nicolo watched mewling, as he raised it to his mouth licking it as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, “I like to have the taste of you on my tongue when I come.”  
  
“ _Cazzo_ \- “ Nicolo’s hips undulated in two quick jerky movements, the skin on his dick stretching tightly as it pulsed.

It was at that moment, before his pelvis had resettled to rest on Yusuf’s equally tense thighs, that the werewolf wrapped his fingers around Nicolo’s dick tightly. Almost _too_ tight, and Nicolo’s head fell back on a moan. His eyes were closed, trying to will himself not to come before he had even started, but he would need all his willpower as Yusuf hovered over him, one hand slamming into the space beside his head, gripping the edge of the tub for balance.   
  
When Nicolo stared up at him with hooded eyes, he could see the veins in Yusuf’s arms pumping, seemingly just on edge as he was, “God, is this what you will look like underneath me tomorrow? Flushed and willing, and so close that I can _smell_ how much you want me?”   
  
Nicolo’s dick would have twitched if it weren’t for Yusuf’s vice grip, “Wh-why don’t you make me come so you can get the full preview?”   
  
The tub groaned under Yusuf’s pressure along the edge, and for a moment Nicolo wondered if he would break it and they’d end up fucking on a cold, wet bathroom floor . . .   
  
Luckily Yusuf relented, all control seemingly gone, and his hand opened just enough for him to press his own dick against Nicolo’s. And when his slick, velvety smooth, _hot_ cock dragged against him, Nicolo’s back arched with a gasp as Yusuf bent over him with a stuttering moan.   
  
He didn’t stop till his face was pressed against Nicolo’s, his beard scratching against his cheek - as if he would care - before closing his hand around them both. Nicolo gave a slight hiss as he adjusted to the heat, but his body still pressed into Yusuf’s hold, already begging for more. He was encased now in every way. Yusuf’s arm to his right, his face pressed to his on the left, his body hovering over him, and his hand . . .   
  
“Nico - you feel so good underneath me,” Yusuf’s hips bucked forward, and Nicolo felt his whole body pushed roughly against the tub. Instantly he raised his legs around Yusuf’s hips, crossing his ankles against his lower back, heel likely digging into his warm skin - but if the werewolf minded, he didn’t say. Only grunted, and moaned as his pelvis rocked in shallow movements, hip bone pressing against hip bone before Nicolo encircled his arms around Yusuf’s shoulders, stretched, bruised wrists be damned. He wanted to encase Yusuf, too.

He couldn’t get him close enough, stuttering gasps of approval every time Yusuf’s balls slapped against his own sack. The water sloshed between them, likely splashing over the edge, but all Nicolo could think of was this is what Yusuf will be like fucking him: hard, unrelenting, rutting against him. When Yusuf began to move his hand up and down against the rhythm of his thrusts - when he could feel his fingers gliding over his cockhead - Nicolo’s eyes rolled, and his fingernails pressed into Yusuf’s shoulders, “Yes, si-sir, like _that_ .”   
  
Yusuf pumped incessantly, hips slamming against his in an almost deliciously excruciating way - this was a possession, a claiming, and as the werewolf burrowed his face against Nicolo’s neck - one word ripped from his throat in confirmation, “ _Mine_ .”   
  
Nicolo jolted upwards, curling his upper body as he aimed for Yusuf’s neck, desperate to taste his blood, “Yours.”   
  
But Yusuf pushed his forehead along his collarbone, and at first Nicolo had thought it was to cool his own warm skin - but as his cock began to leak more, and his thighs trembled against Yusuf’s sides, he realized his werewolf was _watching_ their cocks gliding in his pumping fist. And when Nicolo raised his head off the edge of the tub, and took in the sight through the slither of a view between their heaving bodies, his mouth went slack as saw their cockheads disappear and reappear in Yusuf’s strong hand. The view, the feel of it - he wasn’t going to last, he just hoped Yusuf was close, too. 

Maybe he sensed it, or smelled it? Whatever the cause, Yusuf raised his head, his eyes _so_ dark with desire that Nicolo’s glinted in response. From his peripheral Nicolo could make out the muscles in his shoulders spasming, as his arm continued the rhythm, but it was the _look_ in his eyes that kept his attention the most. And when he parted his lips, the hoarseness in his voice implied he was just as close as Nicolo, “Come. Now.”   
  
It wasn’t a request, it was an order.   
And fuck if Nicolo’s whole body didn’t come alive by it. 

Fingernails scratching at his back, thighs stiffening, legs tightening around Yusuf’s hips - before his whole lower body raised an inch off the tub floor. Yusuf kept him grounded though, took just as well as he gave, and never stopped the delicious rhythm no matter how much Nicolo writhed against him. His hips jerked upwards as he finally came on a gasping moan that was cut off by a silent cry - ribbons of cum shooting up along his chest, as his breath caught in his chest.

Yusuf followed right after, coming with a guttural groan that ended in a whine - pressing his sweaty forehead against Nicolo’s cool one as he watched his own come spread and mix with the vampire’s.   
  
He had slowed down, but he didn’t stop, milking their cocks through the aftershocks and only stopping when no more seeped out. They were both gasping, and catching their breath, and Nicolo let out a weak laugh of approval that made Yusuf raise his head to smile at, “You follow orders well.”   
  
Nicolo slowly untangled his legs, grinning up at him, “Same _mio lupo_ . I can’t decide if you’re just a quick learner, or a natural.”   
  
Before he could pull his arms back to resettle on the edge of the tub, Yusuf wrapped his own around Nicolo’s back and hoisted him up into his lap. The remaining water splashed all around them, but the vampire could care less, he quite enjoyed how easy it was for Yusuf to pick him up whenever he felt like it. Once securely flush with his upper body, Nicolo took his right hand and curled his fingers into Yusuf’s curls - he seemed to like that, but unlike the vampire who didn’t mind the silence, Yusuf tended to only go quiet in a conversation when he was thinking intently. Tugging at the back of his head, he encouraged the werewolf to look up at him, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”   
  
Yusuf’s hazy eyes shifted from his, down to his mouth, “I want us to finish the mating ritual - I want to bind myself to you.”

Nicolo’s grip tightened, pausing, searching Yusuf’s face for any hint of hesitancy. But when he didn’t find any, he nodded, pulling his hand back to raise his inner wrist to his fangs. He bit deep, hoping to give Yusuf enough before it would seal itself, then turned the wound towards him. Yusuf moved one arm up along his spine, his hand reaching the back of Nicolo’s neck, caging him in - as if he really was going to pull away now.  
  
He uncurled his other hand from Nicolo’s waist, lifting it to his forearm, still ever careful to avoid the pink strip of skin. His eyes never left Nicolo’s though, not even when his fingers curled around the arm and he pulled him closer. Not even when he opened his mouth, and let his tongue curl passed his lips. Not even when Nicolo whimpered a little as he felt his hot breath make contact, just before he closed his mouth around the two bleeding punctures. 

Only when the blood pooled into his mouth, and Yusuf moaned at the flavor, did Nicolo feel relieved - watching Yusuf’s eyes flutter closed as he dug into the flesh of his arm. _Dio_ , if he could get hard that quick again, the sight of this would have done it. But he needed to hurry, before it would seal, so Nicolo widened his own mouth revealing his fangs before he wrapped his hand around the side of Yusuf’s neck, hopefully making his intent clear - he’d never mean to startle his mate.   
  
But Yusuf only moaned, leaning his head slightly into the embrace, seemingly just as eager as Nicolo. Leaning forward, he watched the pulse point vibrate along that tanned, golden skin, before sinking his teeth against it. And when the blood spurted into his mouth, when Nicolo could lap at it, he _groaned_ at the flavor - still so sweet and warm. He gripped Yusuf harder, keeping his fangs in place, not wanting him to heal too quickly.   
  
And when they were both drinking down each other’s blood, that’s when it happened.   
The bond was beginning and fragments of visions were passed between them.

Far too quick snapshots that flashed in front of their closed lids: Yusuf sketching Nicolo. Nicolo cooking for Yusuf. Yusuf working in the garden, Nicolo reading a book near a window, but really watching him. Travels abroad. Laughter, smiles. Dancing in the conservatory under the stars. Nicolo running his fingers through Yusuf’s curls, singing quietly. Runs in the woods, hunting. Family dinners. Nicolo leaving his mark on Yusuf’s body - over and over again. Yusuf carrying Nicolo to bed. Hugs, cuddles, kisses, sex. A _lot_ of sex.   
  
Andromache had described what it would be like to recognize your mate, but it was Quynh who had talked about the vision when the blood is spilled and consumed at the same time: _the bond is sealed and a glimpse of the eons together is flashed and shared between you. A glimpse, a promise, a certainty. It only happens once, so fast, and intense it will take weeks to even process - but the images are seared into your very marrow. It will encourage you on the long days, establish a certainty that is downright magical. It will hurt to be separated, a melancholy sets in both for the lack of warmth, and the promises of what you are meant to have - the happiness that was shown._

It was those very promises that caused Andromache to go a little crazy when Quynh went missing for centuries.  
  
When the mating ritual was complete, when the images stopped, Yusuf pulled back first: sweating, mouth slack, eyes hooded, staring up into Nicolo’s watery eyes as if he had placed the moon in the sky for him and him alone.   
  
Nicolo felt like he was staring at the sun, but for the first time in over nine centuries, it did not burn - it did not cause pain. There was only a warmth shining at him.

They are a mix of trembling, panting creatures, clinging to one another - and the truth of what they have been given washed over them. No words needed to be said for now though, Nicolo uncurled his arm from around Yusuf’s shoulders, and his hands cupped his cheeks, equally overwhelmed and relieved.

They stared at each other until the water was cold, and then climbed out silently - the bath now tainted with murky strips of pink from the blood, before the skin had healed.

Yusuf grabbed the nearest towel to wrap around Nicolo’s broad shoulders, before finally able to muster some words, and what words they were . . . “We are going to love each other forever.”  
  
Nicolo knew it wasn’t a question, but a statement, and he stepped closer, resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes, “Forever.”

* * *

**NOTES:** AWWWWWW

But don’t get too used to the fluff . . . because now that Nicolo has some flipping certainty he is going to feel free to be himself - which is a sexual MENACE - and we all know what’s happening next, right? *eyebrow wiggles* . . . I got TWO weeks to cover, before Booker (and Nile) come back so I’ll be taking two chapters to cover it all and my God if you thought it was hot in here before - you ain’t seen nothing yet!  
  
Also, give me your theories as to what Yusuf's backstory is ;) Because it will be revealed soon!  
And question . . . would you guys like an interlude chapter of Booker and Nile?? 


	7. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally titled, "Bed" . . . couldn't be more clear as to what's about to happen ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: *insert Michael Scott meme* Oh my God - it’s happening! Everybody stay calm!!
> 
> FINAL warning - this should be EXPLICIT PLUS - it is super descriptive. And there’s barely any plot in between the sex scenes (YES PLURAL, because it’s flipping Chapter Seven - and y’all stuck it out for this long, so you get MULTIPLE sex scenes!!) . . . okay maybe if you squint there’s plot, but really this is just one long (10k!) sex fest, brace yourselves.

* * *

They had spent the evening in each other’s arms - deciphering as many of the visions as they could, while smiling, laughing, and kissing. It was downright domestic,  _ and _ romantic,  _ and _ intimate . . . except Yusuf insisted, even with Nicolo’s incessant pouting that they wait another day, because his wrists weren’t  _ fully _ healed yet - which was only discovered when Nicolo tried to jerk him off. Nicolo offered to swallow if he’d like to jerk off into his mouth, but that only earned him a few spanks  _ because I only want to cum by your hand, not mine _ . Knowing that determined look, and that there was no point in trying to argue, Nicolo faced the wall while Yusuf spooned him from behind.    
  
Even so, the vampire slept better than he had in centuries with visions of their soon-to-be-sex-life playing out in his dreams, and when he woke up the next day in the late afternoon he was eager to show Yusuf that he was all healed - and more than ready to get started on fulfilling those visions, because any uncertainty he had from past experiences had been obliterated. He wanted to embrace those promises of the future . . .    
  
And though he wasn’t lying beside him when he first stirred awake, Yusuf appeared at the door soon enough, wearing only Nicolo’s pajama bottoms (and the way they hung on his hips bones made him look  _ quite _ appetizing). He was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest, “Good morning mate. Sleep well?”   
  
Nicolo leaned up on his elbows, and did not even try to hide the way his eyes roamed over Yusuf’s body, “Quite. And you?”   
  
“Better than ever,” Yusuf remained at the door, though Nicolo wasn’t sure why, “Woke up, went for a run, took a shower, ate some breakfast - “   
  
Nicolo sunk back against his pillow, “Busy afternoon.” And if the blanket slipped down his waist, and over his hips to reveal his semi hard cock - well, that hadn’t been  _ entirely _ on purpose, but the vampire would roll with it. Especially since he heard just the slightest hitch in Yusuf’s throat.   
  
When he stretched a bit, feigning sleepiness (but really showcasing the lean lines of his waist), he heard the huskiness in Yusuf’s voice when he finally replied after a moment, “Needed to burn off some pent up energy, and refuel, because I figured I’d be in bed the rest of the day. If you’re wrists are healed that is.”   
  
_ That _ did make Nicolo look back at him, and he made a dramatic show of lifting his arms in the air, and rotating his wrists, “One hundred percent recovery.”   
  
“Oh thank fucking God,” Yusuf practically leapt from the doorway, “I thought we might have to wait another day.” He was in Nicolo’s bed in three big strides, and reached for his wrists, peppering kisses along the joints, while he climbed in beside him.   
  
Nicolo could feel his shoulders shake from the laugh, and even though Yusuf was being downright sweet as he carefully began to trace his fingers from his wrists up to his arms, the vampire would not waste one more moment. As his laugh died down, he wrapped two firm hands around the back of Yusuf’s neck, grinning, “I think I might have tied you to this bed and insisted if you had tried to make us wait another day - “   
  
“Mm,” Yusuf moved his own hands down to Nicolo’s waist, “something tells me I wouldn’t have to tie you down to let me do whatever I want to with you.”   
  
It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough - he desperately needed Yusuf’s hands to travel downwards already, “Based on those visions, we will have quite the sex life - if we can get started that is.“ 

He was giving him his best teasing smirk, but Yusuf looked a little more serious all of a sudden, “Is it weird that I’m a little nervous this time though - even with what we’ve done before, and what I know is in our future?” He didn’t explain further, but his fingers flexed against Nicolo’s side, and he knew what he was referring to.   
  
Nicolo might have taken for granted that he shouldn’t rush Yusuf through the first time, especially not because of his own eagerness. But then again, Yusuf  _ had _ seemed eager, too.  _ He’s still eager _ , Nicolo’s mind countered, reminding him not to read that much into it,  _ nervousness does not mean he has changed his mind _ . It had been so long since Nicolo’s first time, he honestly couldn’t even remember it anymore. Though he suspected he had likely felt the same. Either way, he could offer some reassurance. Shifting one hand away from his neck, he resettled it along Yusuf’s jawline, fingernails scraping through the scruff of his beard since he seemed to like to be petted, “Of course it’s natural to be nervous.”   
  
Yusuf gave his best lopsided grin, suddenly looking so soft and tender, that Nicolo felt like some ancient creature taking his virtue. He almost sheepishly countered, “I might not last long - especially the first time.“   
  
_ Well if that’s what this is about . . . _ “Doesn’t matter.“   
  
Yusuf looked at him quizzically, “Doesn’t matter?”   
  
If this was literally  _ just  _ about performance anxiety, or some fear that Nicolo would judge him for a one minute show versus the  _ incredible _ images of what he knew was coming  _ eventually _ , then he would just be clear about it. Because for whatever reason, Yusuf needed the words almost as much as he needed the touch. And if Nicolo sounded a  _ little _ exasperated well that couldn’t be helped. His semi hard cock had been standing at full attention next to the  _ tent  _ Yusuf was sporting  _ and _ casually brushing against his inner thigh, “Yusuf if you don’t fuck me through this mattress in the next minute - and I don’t care if it only lasts a minute - my dick might just explode.”   
  
Yusuf froze, then blinked, not really sure how to respond to _ that _ . When Nicolo refused to explain it away, he thought he caught the beginnings of a light flush just under Yusuf’s beard line, “ . . . Don’t we need to prepare you first?”

_ Cazzo _ . Why hadn’t he done that when he first woke up, so Yusuf could have just slid right on in . . . “ _ Fine _ \- prep first.” Nicolo asked him to reach in the first drawer of the nightstand for some lube, and Yusuf leaned over - but not entirely letting go of their connection, one hand still draped over his stomach. 

Once the drawer was opened, he made a face, confused it seemed, “Why are there different kinds? Why are they  _ flavored _ ?” Then he shook his head before Nicolo could respond, “Nevermind,” and lifted out the white one.   
  
Resettling on the bed, he sat down near Nicolo’s hip, facing him - still nervous, but at least determined, “Now what?”   
  
Nicolo used all his will power not to call him  _ ‘adorable’ _ in the moment, and instead told him to put it on his fingers making sure to spread it between the digits thoroughly. Then, hoping he wouldn’t find it too weird at first, the vampire lifted his legs bent at the knee, until his heels almost touched his thighs. Because of where Yusuf was seated he wouldn’t see everything, but it still never felt less vulnerable to be in that exposing position - no matter how experienced Nicolo was. That, and knowing what was about to happen, made even his cold, undead skin flush. A pale pink color seeping down his neck and onto his chest.   
  
If Yusuf planned on saying anything in this moment, he chose not to, instead - mindful of the oiled up fingers - scooted down until he could settle himself between Nicolo’s legs. But he paused, balanced on his knees when he got there. Staring down at Nicolo’s already leaking cock, with a sort of wicked hunger, “Maybe I should get you close first, in case it’s over quickly - give you a chance to have some pleasure, too.”   
  
Nicolo’s dick actually pulsed in response, and Yusuf leaned forward, shouldering his thighs wider apart so he could lay down between his legs. But Nicolo’s eyes narrowed, “Yusuf work those fingers and get in me - “   
  
Before he even finished the sentence, Yusuf shoved one finger inside, knuckle deep and Nicolo’s back bowed off the bed on a yelp. He obliged and gave Nicolo exactly what he asked for. And the vampire quickly realized that Yusuf didn’t tease, he didn’t draw this out - just like in the bathtub he was unrelenting: shoving, twisting, pressing and _ watching _ Nicolo to study his reactions. Seemingly adjusting his finger with every spasm of Nicolo’s thigh muscles, until Yusuf found a rhythm that made Nicolo stagger his breath, stuttering out his name, “Yu-Yusuf -”   
  
“Slower or faster?” he began to slow down, and Nicolo appreciated it because he was still panting a bit before being able to process his question.   
  
“More,” he moaned out a third option, and Yusuf added another finger. It stretched at the rim, and Nicolo’s hips jerked upwards, until Yusuf’s other firm hand pressed him back down near his hip bone. He explored more deliberately this time, likely feeling the way the muscles were clenching down against his slippery fingers, but Nicolo relaxed into it. Welcoming it. 

However, probably because Yusuf thought it would help,  _ and _ because he’d been licking his lips at the beads of cum gathering on Nicolo’s cock head - the werewolf leaned forward, taking at least half the length into his hot mouth, before working his way down the rest. Nicolo’s body curled upwards as his hands fisted the sheets. It was too much,  _ and _ not enough. Fast, but he wanted even  _ faster _ . He had been on edge for  _ days _ now. And when Yusuf’s nose pressed against the hairs at the base, when he could hear his tongue  _ slurp _ as he swirled it against the back of the rod, Nicolo’s eyes fluttered closed on whimpering, mewling, nonverbal pleas.

Yusuf only sucked harder, cheeks hollowed out if Nicolo was feeling it right - and curved his fingers upwards, increasing in speed as his rim became more pliant. He could feel the tightness of his sack, the heaviness of his cock, the threat of passion building in his lower belly. And he  _ needed _ this release, but - “Please, sir, w-wait.”   
  
Instantly Yusuf stopped. He didn’t remove his fingers, but stilled them, and slowly released the pressure around his dick. Nicolo opened his eyes, looking down just in time to catch the small slither of saliva connecting Yusuf’s lip to his dick, before he asked a little concerned, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”   
  
Nicolo could feel the beads of sweat along his hairline, how heavy his eyelids were as his vision tried to focus. His chest heaved as he sank back against the bed, trying to find the words with all the blood having pooled away from his brain, “No,  _ no _ \- I just, I-I don’t want to come till you’re inside me.”   
  
“Oh,” came Yusuf’s quiet reply, before he lifted himself back up, crawling over Nicolo’s body so he could hover, “I’ll go slower then.”   
  
He hadn’t started moving his fingers again, seemingly waiting for Nicolo’s breath to even out a bit again before his glassy eyes cleared and he could return his gaze. When he flashed him a weak smile around a huff, Yusuf bent down and kissed his open mouth, though blissfully he didn’t try to deepen it - Nicolo could barely manage to lazily press his tongue against his once, “Ready?”   
  
Nicolo gulped, hoping some extra saliva would make his voice sound less husky - no such luck, “Mm-hm, but add a third finger.” He rotated his pelvis once, sighing against the pressure, “I wa- I w-want you inside me as soon as possible.”   
  
Yusuf gave him an almost devious smile, though this time he went at a leisurely, unhurried pace. He watched Nicolo with those dark eyes, and twisted mouth - his own arousal apparent as he smeared bits of pre cum on the vampire’s inner thigh - but still he focused on Nicolo . . . as he pressed in the third finger. 

Nicolo stuttered out a weak yelp, his hips undulating before he felt the weight - and heat - of Yusuf’s groin pressing against him. He left just enough space to work his hand, and  _ Dio _ was he a natural at it: the way he flicked his wrist, the way he swirled his fingers, _ fuck _ , even the way his breath staggered against Nicolo’s nipples as he lazily circled his tongue around the erect buds felt magical. 

And so should Nicolo really have been  _ that _ surprised when he had managed to bend his fingers  _ just  _ so, and found the most sensitive spot inside him? He shouldn’t have been, but it was so sudden in comparison to the hazy, drawn out movements of the last few minutes, that he cried out with a truly pitiful sound as his voice cracked mid way. Between that, and the way he arched his back up against Yusuf’s chest so quickly, the werewolf hurriedly began pulling his fingers out, fear apparent on his worried face. “N- _ No! _ ” Nicolo stammered, trying not to sound panicked, and blissfully Yusuf merely stalled his movements, not finishing the intention of removal, “No - it’s . . . It’s okay. It’s alright.”   
  
“I should try to touch that some more?” Yusuf cautiously asked, and Nicolo nodded, swallowing hard. He knew how much Yusuf appreciated the words of assurance, but Nicolo could barely  _ think _ , much less talk - especially when he found his prostate again easily enough  _ and _ began to press the pads of his fingers to it. Even with his weight pressing against his belly, Nicolo couldn’t stop, his pelvis bearing down on those long, lean talented fingers. Tilting and thrusting against them as his body began to barrel down towards his orgasm.   


And thank God, even though he hadn’t said it, Yusuf put it together and leaned down, kissing his neck and jaw before moving to his ear, “Sh-should I now?”   


Nicolo  _ had _ to look ridiculous: dewy skin, flushed cheeks, sweaty brow, glassy eyes, mouth dry as he mewled a pitiful  _ ‘please’ _ back up at him. But dammit if Yusuf didn’t look down at him as if he was some sort of carved statue - beautiful, ethereal, and  _ all  _ his. Just behind that possessive look of passion, was something deeper though. A recognition as well. 

Yusuf saw him as something to protect, and to adore. 

Nicolo had never seen that look in bed before.    


And in that moment, as he kept his eyes locked on his, but began to maneuver in place - Nicolo felt the words tumbling out. He  _ knew _ they would say them eventually. Knew it deep down that they already did, but they hadn’t said it  _ yet. _   
  
Yusuf’s left hand moved behind his neck, palm cupping the back of Nicolo’s head, fingers intertwined through thick strands of hair. His right hand slowly pulled his fingers out, and Nicolo felt his body go a little slack. An interesting mix of both endorphins and adrenaline giving his emotions conflicting feelings of peaceful resignation  _ and _ a heightened sense of urgency. But still, Yusuf’s dark eyes stayed fixed on his, determined to read his facial expressions since Nicolo was scared to open his mouth - scared the words at the tip of his tongue would immediately tumble out.   
  
With far too expert procession for a virgin, Yusuf managed to uncap the bottle he had placed beside Nicolo, pouring more onto own dick before tossing it to the side. Nicolo would tell him later how impressed he was to have thought of doing that on his own, because had gone non verbal at that point. Yusuf would end up laughing and say he was glad his beautiful accent hadn’t been finger-fucked out of him . . .    
  
_ But right now - _ Yusuf shifted his right hand underneath Nicolo’s knee, bending it further back until it was almost pressed against his stomach. He was opening him up, and in a way the position should help. Finally Nicolo realized he should probably help the man aim with both his hands now preoccupied, and moved both of his own hands between them. Yusuf’s chest heaved in anticipation, and Nicolo slid his hands down - past his trembling stomach, through the coarse hairs - one stopping at his dick to wrap a firm hand around the base to keep him from cumming too soon.   
  
The other though, it moved further, reaching for Yusuf’s which seemed to throb against Nicolo’s fingers. He knew he was still watching him; intently, curiously,  _ desperately _ . But the vampire looked between them. That velvet smooth, slick, leaking cock was finally going to be inside him, and he tightened his fingers around it, “Ni-Nico.”   
  
He barely looked up at him from under his eyelashes, feeling the warmth between their groins reaching a downright feverish temperature, “Pl-Please.” He tugged, gently, but still enough that Yusuf’s hips rolled forward as his head lowered to his shoulder, “Yusuf,  _ please _ .”   
  
Yusuf was so close to the entrance that he could feel his cum seeping against it.  _ So _ close that Nicolo moved his hand away from his dick, repositioning it into Yusuf’s hair with a vice grip, lifting his face to his. He should have told him words of devotion, sweet promises, gentle encouragement . . . but something carnal, something primal, rose up. And when Yusuf’s soft, warm eyes met his, Nicolo chose to poke at the wolf instead, “Fuck me,  _ Mio Lupo _ .”   
  
Finally Yusuf buckled, and he tilted his pelvis down - pressing forward.    
  
Nicolo bore down against his cock, willing it inside, before lifting his other leg around Yusuf’s hip. Yusuf grunted through his teeth, closing his eyes as if to concentrate, barely making short staccato movements - likely afraid to go too hard. But the vampire’s keening groans encouraged him on. When his cockhead breached the entrance Nicolo’s head flung back against Yusuf’s warm palm, with a deep, guttural moan as Yusuf let out a breath of relief over him. Maybe he’d been worried they wouldn’t fit together . . . and though Nicolo would  _ never _ tell him this: he had had bigger. Not by much, but he had. But this was _ better _ . Because those bigger men were painful, and rough, and even though he healed quickly there had been blood a few times. It wasn’t the best experiences.    
  
But God, the fates had chosen the right man for him. This man whose cock was perfect. That stretched him  _ deliciously _ , not painfully. Who even now, paused, breathing hard waiting for Nicolo’s assurance to continue until he learned what he liked. And as Nicolo adjusted to the size, when his breath began to even out now that he  _ finally _ was joined with his mate - now he could actually shed that rough exterior, that desperation that had pawed at his mind, overshadowing his heart.  _ Now _ he could finally feel safe enough to be vulnerable and assure himself.   
  
Slowly he glided his hand away from Yusuf’s soft curls, over his beard, and beside his neck before finally settling on his chest. His index finger twirled into the wisps of the hairs at the center, and Nicolo wondered if his face was as red as it felt. Yusuf looked like he was barely hanging on by a thread, one bead of sweat gliding down his temple, forearms shaking ever so slightly just outside of Nicolo’s peripherals. But still, he waited - for Nicolo’s approval? Verbal ok?    
  
Nicolo wasn’t sure where to start, so he began with honesty, managing a weak smile around a shuddering breath, “Tha-Thank you for obliging me.”   
  
Yusuf’s brow narrowed, but still he didn’t move, “You say that as if I didn’t want this just as much.”   
  
“No, I know,” God, he sounded so wretched, no funny comebacks left, not even some self deprecating humor.  _ Just truth _ , “I would like you to - to keep going.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was a start.   
  
Yusuf’s jaw flexed a little, but he didn’t respond, just began to roll his hips with shallow thrusts, Nicolo’s muscles clenching and stretching as each inch was swallowed within. And when the slick between them helped him glide in further, softening the tight fit so he could begin to go faster, Yusuf jerked his pelvis till the last few inches were buried to the hilt in one hard thrust.   
  
Nicolo almost choked on the sensation, a gutteral whine lurching him upwards while Yusuf kept his grip in his hair. He felt excruciatingly, blissfully, perfectly  _ full  _ and his forehead brushed Yusuf’s shoulder as he tried to breath around it - both the penetrating sensations, and the emotions flooding over him.    
  
Yusuf’s upper body dipped down, his face pressing against Nicolo’s neck. His fingers gripping the back of his knee so hard he could feel the bruising, though none would remain when they were done. He was encased,  _ claimed _ , and Nicolo’s hand twitched against the space above Yusuf’s heart, “Thank you  _ amore mio. _ ”   
  
Yusuf’s breath hitched, having managed to keep himself restrained till this very moment it seemed, but now as he sucked on the flesh in the crook Nicolo’s neck he began to thrust. They were slow at first, exploratory, careful just a few inches at a time, before slowly pressing back in as he moaned against his flesh, “ _ God _ Nicolo, it’s li-like a vice.” Gulping around the lump in his throat, Yusuf groaned, “Su-sucking me back in.”   
  
All Nicolo could do in this position was lie there and take it, and  _ fuck _ , the way Yusuf’s cock dragged along the rim - the slick dribbling out before he shoved it back in with the next thrust - made the vampire close his eyes, trying to breath through it. But even with the firm hand around his own dick, he wouldn’t last, “Pl-Please sir -” 

His breath shuddered before he could finish his request though, and Yusuf leaned up on his elbow, arm trembling against the weight. Nicolo’s eyes were barely open, but he glanced at him anyway, and what a sight his mate was: curls everywhere, sweat beading on his forehead, flushed cheeks, mouth slack, his lips looked bruised and wet from all the kisses he had given Nicolo’s neck (though sadly the hickey’s would already be fading).   
  
“Yusuf, pl-please - more,  _ harder _ ,” Yusuf swallowed hard, but his mouth closed and some of the cloudiness over his eyes evaporated. A new determination rolling over his body as he pushed himself further up. And then some more. He didn’t stop till he was shifting his weight onto his knees, and slowly letting go of his grip around Nicolo’s leg. But before he could ask what he was doing, Yusuf slowly began to pull out, even when Nicolo literally clamped down on it, which made Yusuf jerk in surprise as he stared down at their intimate connection, “Did you just - ?”   
  
Nicolo, as lost in the lustful haze as he was, managed a thin smirk, “If you are planning on pulling out all the way - “   
  
“Just fo-for a moment,” Yusuf pulled out, even from the grip of his clenched muscles and Nicolo felt the loss of contact like a cold bucket of ice water suddenly being dumped over him.    
  
“Yusuf - “   
  
“Turn around,” Yusuf ordered, even as he lazily slid his hand over his dick (which looked downright red as it pulsed). Nicolo could see that one vein pumping along the shaft, and one day,  _ one day _ he’d nibble at it . . . “Now Nicolo.”    
  
_ Good _ , the vampire thought, he was starting to get more comfortable already. He needed the direction, the guidance, because Nicolo just wanted to get lost to the sensations again. Didn’t want to think about the emotions beating against his heart. So he did, slowly - more out of the fact that his leg was cramping from Yusuf’s hold, not because he didn’t want it as much - and turned until he was on his hands and knees. Wildly exposed, openly wanton as he dipped his head forward and balanced on his elbows. Nicolo pushed his face to the side, assuming Yusuf could see at least his eyes looking at him from over his shoulder, because as soon as he did Yusuf licked his lips, “You’re so perfect Nicolo.”   
  
Nicolo let out a wry huff, not even a full laugh could be pulled from his already worn body, “Am not.”   
  
_ Slap! _ One loud clap against his ass cheek, and Nicolo dipped his face against the sheets moaning loudly, “Don’t question my compliments mate - ” Yusuf spread his fingers over the still tingling skin, digging his fingers into the fat flesh, “ - not when I’ve been inside this perfection.”   
  
Before Nicolo could even lift his head back up, Yusuf grabbed him by the hips, straightening him up before he began to slide back in. He was much more unyielding this time, and luckily it glided in without as much resistance, just a few quick thrusts and he was fully sheathed within the pulsating muscles. Yusuf’s fingers spread across his round ass cheeks, gripping the flesh tightly as he moaned and paused, simply feeling the pressure around his dick for a moment it seemed, “Li-Like I said -  _ perfect _ .”   


Yusuf leaned over his back, kissing at the sweaty skin along his spine, before placing his hands near Nicolo’s shoulders. From this angle, he felt even deeper, and when Yusuf shifted his hips - pulling back till just the cockhead was left inside - he reached for Nicolo’s hand, entwining their fingers. But it was the words he whispered, carefully as if Nicolo might begrudge him for it, that shattered him even more than when he immediately slammed his full length back inside right after, “ _ Ti amo _ , Nico.”   
  
Nicolo’s voice cracked when he tried to reply. Tears pooling, and clouding his vision of Yusuf’s knuckles going white as he continued to barrel down behind him. The  _ very _ words he had wanted to tell him before they did this, and Yusuf did it instead. Not only that, he did it in Italian, so unexpected, so emotionally, so beautifully he wished he could say it back right now. Tell him how amazing he felt, tell him he gave him the warmth of the sun for the first time in nine centuries.    
  
But when Yusuf adjusted his hips just a little, before diving back in, his cock rubbed against his prostate and Nicolo wailed against the contact as his own dick jerked underneath him. Luckily Yusuf did not stop, never lost the pace, just went faster as Nicolo felt his legs beginning to give out underneath him. The sounds of moist flesh slapping against moist flesh grew louder, as Yusuf rutted against him, his ball sack slapping against Nicolo’s taut one.    
  
And Nicolo knew that even in this obscene,  _ fantastic _ , dirty,  _ exquisite _ , fucking - there was love involved, too. Yusuf loved him. He said it.  _ He means it. _

“Ti a-amo-o,” Yusuf repeated near his ear, as if his reading his very thoughts. But Nicolo could barely hear it, wasn’t even sure it was really said that time, or just imagined. All he could do was feel Yusuf’s cock swelling inside him, close, and Nicolo did the only thing he could think as his own orgasm began to wash over him. He clenched down on the shaft as hard as he could and Yusuf let out a stuttering groan as he began to come - his thighs trembling, his pelvis bucking, his arms shaking. But the part that brought out Nicolo’s orgasm was with Yusuf’s cock buried to the hilt, and the warmth that flooded inside him. So hot it almost hurt against his over sensitized prostate. And when he could feel it beginning to seep out of him and down his inner thigh, finally,  _ finally _ Nicolo allowed himself to come, too.   
  
He gripped his hand as tightly as Yusuf had gripped his, using the other to milk out the orgasm as his body jerked against Yusuf’s hold - using his softening cock to ride out the waves as they slammed into him just as hard as his mate had just done. And when it was finally over, when he was  _ finally _ spent, they fell forward not caring in the least about the mess on the bed.

Nicolo was pretty certain he saw tiny specks of stars floating in front of his eyes, or maybe he was just that lightheaded.  _ Or maybe that’s just what getting rammed by your mate will do . . .  _ _  
_   
He partially registered Yusuf panting over him, the weight of his sweaty body against his for just a moment before he moved off. And even though it sounded like he was biting his lip to contain his moans, they stumbled out in quiet pants as he slowly withdrew from their intimate connection. Nicolo sighed against the weak smile, as he leaned into his shoulder. But his eyes felt far too heavy to look back at Yusuf now.   
  
“I - I thought you might have fallen asleep,” Yusuf laid down beside him, his hand gliding over his lower back, his face oh so close that he could feel his breath on his skin.    
  
Wearily (for all the best reasons), Nicolo slowly opened his eyes - just enough to take in the beautiful sight of his mate, “Not sleep. I think I just flew to another plane of existence for a moment.”   
  
That made Yusuf laugh, hard enough that the mattress underneath him vibrated gently for a moment before he reached over and tucked a strand away from Nicolo’s sweaty brow, “Are you okay otherwise?”   
  
Nicolo - exhausted as he was - lifted his hips a little, wiggling his ass, “Never better.”   
  
Yusuf looked relieved and reached for him, unhurriedly rolling them onto their sides so they could better face each other. Then he slid his arm underneath Nicolo’s head, softly playing with the damp ends of his hair around his ear. They had laid like that the night before, tender exchanges as they dissected the visions they had received - but this was different. This wasn’t about what  _ could _ happen, but about what  _ had _ . And Nicolo placed his hand back over Yusuf’s heart, not wanting to ignore what he had declared. Not wanting him to feel like he needed to hold back about his feelings. Even if Nicolo was a poor example to go by, “Where did you learn to say it?”   
  
Yusuf registered what he was asking fairly quickly and it wasn’t that he looked reserved, like he was suddenly shy about it, but there was something else behind that gaze that Nicolo couldn’t quite read just yet, “I spent some time in the library - maybe we should get some actual internet for this place because that would have been quicker.”   
  
Nicolo murmured around the drowsiness of the post sex fog, “Where you hoping to tell me sooner  _ tesoro _ ?”

Yusuf tugged at the strand his index finger and thumb had curled around, “ - Yes.” Then his hand cupped Nicolo’s cheek, as if willing him to open his hooded eyes to see how serious he was being, but it was no use - the vampire  _ was _ falling asleep, “You don’t have to say it to me right now Nico. I know you feel it. I know you will say it when you’re ready.”   
  
“I do - I do feel it . . . “ and his eyes closed for a while.

Even though Yusuf had been the one to do all the work, he would unroll himself from Nicolo, grab a damp washcloth from the bathroom down the hall - and gingerly clean the mess he had left between Nicolo’s legs. The vampire would stir a little, but otherwise unfazed, though instantly snuggled back into his arms when he laid beside him once more. 

Throughout the night one of them would wake up the other - either by hand, or by mouth - and though the first few times were hard, fast, and intense. As Yusuf realized just how resilient Nicolo truly was, he felt more and more comfortable exploring the dynamics that they had talked about before. His dominant, to his submissive. Though Nicolo  _ did _ tend to egg him on terribly, but how could he not, when Yusuf’s punishments usually resulted in him getting off anyways?   


However as the night went on, Nicolo was certain there wasn’t an inch they hadn’t explored, kissed, or tasted. And as their bodies felt spent, and used and worn, their sexual escapades simmered into something even more intimate. Slow, and affectionate, barely able to move but still so intimately connected as they both felt sleep overpowering them one last time for the night. Nicolo was once again cradled on his arm, but Yusuf was behind him, draping Nicolo’s leg over his for better access. And when the vampire came, fingers clutching his hands, Yusuf whispered he loved him in his ear, before following him into the same blissful state. 

When he felt Yusuf’s steady breathing against his ear, right before he fell asleep as well, Nicolo pressed his lips to the warm skin under his cheek. His last thought before the sun came up was of the gift wrapped around him . . .  _ Ti Amo, Yusuf. _

* * *

The last few days had been profound to say the least. Yusuf had basically had his very own sexual awakening, and he did not take for granted that it was with his mate. 

He cherished his vampire, his Nicolo, his love. Felt both possessive,  _ and _ protective of him. Wanted to kiss him,  _ and _ wipe that smirk off his face when he was being bratty (much preferring to have those beautiful lips stretched around his dick, or gasping as he pumped into that tight asshole of his). Though usually he only seemed to get that way when he was  _ trying _ to rile Yusuf up. 

Anybody else in the world would be trying to control his wolf, try to keep it at bay, chain him. He’d been before. It was why he ran a long time ago. But Nicolo, fuck he  _ liked _ stirring the pot - and right now would be no different.   
  
Yusuf had meant it when he had asked for drawing materials the day before, now taking a seat at the desk of the library and asking Nicolo to pose for him - but it seemed Nicolo thought this was some sort of foreplay game - and began taking his shirt off before he even reached the sofa on the opposite wall. Yusuf chuckled, “Nico, it’s not a nude drawing.”    
  
Nicolo paused, just as the shirt fell to the floor and made a face, “Wait, you just want to -  _ draw _ me?”   
  
Yusuf raised the sketch pad in one hand, the pencil in the other, just slightly above his lap, “What did you think I was doing with these?”   
  
The vampire did not scoff, or even roll his eyes, and Yusuf should have realized right then and there that he had obliged  _ far _ too easily. While he waited for Nicolo to get comfortable, he began to gently outline the general shape of the sofa onto the paper. The sounds of the lead scratching against the coarse material were the only noise in the room for a moment. He thought of the vision he had seen during their mating, and wondered how many times he would do this. Now that he had an actual sketch pad to fill he couldn’t imagine  _ not _ drawing him over and over again. Pages and pages of that fine physique of his, the one that made him want to lap his tongue along the lines of that fine body. Capture the way his hair fell in his eyes when he was riding on top of him, or the way his fingers clutched his as he came. Sketch the column of his pale neck, that Roman nose, and those mesmerizing eyes. God, he had so many ideas for this sketch pad. This would be just the first of many . . .    
  
But when Yusuf looked up to get the pattern of the wallpaper just right, his eyes widened instantly:   
  
There was his mate, still shirtless, but now his hand roamed down his stomach, rubbing at the  _ very _ obvious bulge in his pants as he laid back against the cushions. His head casually leaning against the palm of his hand, since his arm was bent on the arm rest.   
  
“Nicolo,” Yusuf practically growled.   
  
“Hm?” came his light hearted reply, not even bothering to look up at him as his thumb popped open the top button of his pants.   
  
For the last three days, Yusuf had pretty much woken up Nicolo with either his dick in his mouth, or his dick in his ass - and maybe that was his own fault for setting a pattern that Nicolo was now implying needed to continue. And it wasn’t like he didn’t  _ want _ to. They’d have their rough sex, their romantic sex, their baths, their snuggles . . . and then they’d eat dinner together. Well first Yusuf, then Nicolo would feast on _ him _ . They’d do it again - sometimes in the kitchen, sometimes barely making it to the stairs before he’d bend him over the railing (because as Nicolo had breathlessly explained on the second night,  _ ‘Who needs a bed?’ _ ). And then fully sated of the baser needs, a more calm evening awaited them. Filled with tender kisses, and Yusuf nuzzling around his Nicolo, firmly pressed to his chest, as he read him books upon books. Oftentimes in different languages, because Yusuf just loved the sound of his voice so much. Or they’d explore the gardens, and Yusuf began to plan how he’d like to restore it to its former glory since he could work on it during the day. And just last night they laid out in the grass, near a small brook not far from the house and star gazed, Yusuf sharing which constellations were which while Nicolo rested in the crook of his arm.    
  
Yes, it had  _ usually  _ been sex first, bonding after . . . and looking back he maybe shouldn’t have called Nicolo down after the sun had set, and told him he had a  _ surprise _ for him in the library. It probably did imply something entirely sensual, versus the creative idea he had in mind.   
  
But once again, Nicolo was  _ poking _ , and Yusuf  _ knew _ he was poking . . . and as usual, it made his skin a little itchy to feel that fur gliding just beneath the surface.    
  
“Nico - “ he tried warning. He’d fuck him later, maybe pin him down and spank him a few times for not just sitting still in the first place. Yusuf thought he was the most stunning creature, and he simply wanted to draw a better portrait of him than the ones that hung on the wall. It was a sweet idea, a romantic idea and - “Do  _ not _ pull down that zipper.”   
  
But Nicolo already was, and worse, he  _ smirked  _ as he did it.

Yusuf had partly hoped that maybe he just wanted to tease him with his naked body. It would be hard to concentrate, but he could still draw him like this. It wouldn’t go up on the hallway, because his naked body was just for his eyes - but he  _ could _ let this slide. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the view. Besides, if he  _ always _ ended up fucking him every time he poked than their dynamics would shift a little too much. Nicolo said he wanted a dominant, someone to submit to. So not giving him what he wanted might be a better route, establish their boundaries early on.   


Nicolo raised his ass off the couch, that  _ delicious _ round ass that made Yusuf want to lick his lips, before he glided his pants down over those  _ thick _ thighs that quivered so beautifully around his waist when he fucked him.   
  
_ And shit _ , the vampire’s dick was already hard - it sprung up vertically - bouncing slightly as Nicolo laid back down in place as if he couldn’t be more relaxed,  _ the brat _ .   
  
Finally he looked back at Yusuf, who was hanging on by a thread, the pencil threatening to snap in half as his fingers began to crinkle the edge of the pad in his other hand, “If you really want to wake up to draw, feel free. I can always take care of myself while you’re at it.”   
  
He didn’t even wait for Yusuf to reply, just closed his eyes and sighed with a little grin as his right hand moved down, and slowly brushed his fingers along the length. The house was warm, but Nicolo’s skin looked like it was shivering. Or maybe that was just the desire as his dick twitched for more thorough attention.   
  
Yusuf’s eyes narrowed, a  _ final _ warning, “That is only for me to play with.”   
  
Nicolo hummed in agreement, raising his hand a little, but not away, “Then play with it.”   
  
“I’m not done yet,” Yusuf grumbled through flared nostrils.   
  
Nicolo turned his head, cheek resting on his shoulder as if he was  _ oh so _ innocent. Then far too easily for the look Yusuf was giving him, countered, “Not my problem.”   
  
Yusuf could feel the snarl in the corner of his mouth, and he flung the sketchpad and the pencil to the side - not really caring where it landed. But he refused to move from his chair, not yet at least, “It will be when I tie your hands behind your back." 

Damn, if Nicolo’s eyes didn’t gleam at that, "Hm, I think I can come untouched just thinking about you."   
  
Just for show, he moved his hands behind his back, and closed his eyes moaning almost instantly at a memory he was playing in his mind. And Yusuf could feel his hands gripping his knees tighter, “Don’t you  _ dare _ .”    
  
Nicolo’s abs tightened, and his arms shook a little like his hands wanted to come out from behind his back to help. But he seemed determined to prove a point, licking his lips, and spreading his thighs while his hips jolted a little. But Yusuf felt pretty certain he knew the look of pleasure on his mate by now. And this - wasn’t it. It seemed more attuned to frustration. 

Nicolo bit his bottom lip, stifling the moan, his cock twitching but no cum was gathering at the slit. His body seemingly already trained to not enjoy anything short of what Yusuf could provide.

And now Yusuf waited for his mate to draw the same conclusion, though blissfully it didn’t take long. Just a half minute of half hearted movements that did nothing but prove the point. When Nicolo accepted the realization, his eyes snapped open, and he looked back at Yusuf almost pitifully.

“Please, sir?” he whined, his cock already straining and pulsating at whatever he was imagining under those flickering eye lids, “Just a little relief - and I  _ promise _ I’ll put all my clothes on and sit here as long as you want.”   
  
Yusuf felt his temper cool, and he curiously lifted an eyebrow, “Is my vamp having a tough time coming without me?”    
  
Nicolo whimpered, nodding silently as he practically chewed on his bottom lip. His pelvis rocked in shallow, but incessant thrusts, and his ball sack looked tight between his legs.  _ Primed, and ready. _ _  
_   
He shouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior, but the flushed face, and furrowed brow of his mate made something inside him ache, too. He didn’t like seeing Nicolo in a bit of a frenzy, unable to find the relief he was chasing - even if he had set up himself for this, “ _ Fine _ , one orgasm, and then you’re my own private  _ David _ for at least an hour.”   
  
Nicolo’s hooded eyes looked back at him with gratitude as Yusuf walked over and sank down beside him, “How do you want to come?”   
  
“I - I want . . .” no more smart words left it seemed, Nicolo swallowed and his glassy eyes shifted to Yusuf’s pants - his own dick already straining against the slacks, “To suck each other off, at the same time.”   
  
_ Fucking hell _ , they had never done  _ that  _ before. And as Nicolo reached for him, Yusuf struggled to remember why he hadn’t woken up Nicolo the usual way to begin with. Drawings be damned.

* * *

One week. Seven days of bliss and discovery, and sex, and intimacy with Yusuf.

They were getting more and more used to each other, moving around the house in sync, and finding just as good of rhythm outside of the bedroom as they had within it. And though his wolf had been  _ oh so _ kind to shift his sleeping habits around as best as he could, so he could spend half the day wrapped around Nicolo during the day - the vampire felt it was important to return the favor. Sacrificing a few hours of sleep, so he could watch Yusuf sketch (who, once Nicolo had actually allowed him to, realized he was  _ quite _ good at it), or work in the gardens, or meal prep in the kitchen for his dinners.    
  
And though he seemed comfortable cooking with whatever was at hand, Nicolo (for the first time ever), asked the servants if they could pick up some groceries on their way in later that day and he would pay them when they got there - which, if he recalled correctly would be in about thirty minutes. It would be a surprise for his mate, and he couldn’t wait. Because as patient as Yusuf was, they were getting down to a box of ramen and some stale chips. He had even joked about coming with Nicolo on a hunt that night, and letting him kill a small animal so he could fry up the meat.  _ Or maybe it wasn’t a joke . . . _   
  
Either way, as Nicolo sat at the kitchen island, watching Yusuf use some coconut oil to fry up some rice he had found in a drawer, his mind began to swim with some mischievous ideas. Well really,  _ one _ idea.    
  
They had made love when they woke up, Yusuf prepping him tenderly and caressing him sweetly as he rocked against him. And just like every time when he went slow like that, he murmured love declarations against his skin that made Nicolo feel light headed. He still hadn’t said it back yet though, only held Yusuf tighter as they peaked at the same time.    
  
But the servants would be arriving soon - though he hadn’t told Yusuf about that - and  _ maybe _ , he could convince him to have a quickie. The others would be there till well after dark cleaning, laundering, and sprucing things up. And he highly doubted that his wolf would allow  _ anything _ sexual to happen with them around, because he already wrestled with how they would need to be more quiet once Booker returned.

There was a good chance that they might not have another opportunity before sleep would overpower him. He had woken up several hours earlier than usual, and likely would be back to bed hours before the sun rose. No, if Nicolo wanted another orgasm, he’d need to  _ hurry _ \- and the only way to get Yusuf to rush things (when he much preferred to take his sweet time) - was to be a bit of a menace. A little push and prodding until Yusuf taught him a  _ rough  _ lesson.   
  
Nicolo’s thighs pressed together just thinking about it, before he pushed himself off the bar stool.   
  
Yusuf felt him move closer, listlessly raising his arms a bit so Nicolo could slink his around his waist. One hand used the wooden spoon to stir through just the smallest chunks of oil left before they melted away, but his other hand rested over Nicolo’s forearm. He could hear the smile in Yusuf’s voice, “Hello.”   
  
Nicolo pressed his body flush with Yusuf’s back, and surely he must have felt his hardness near his ass. He sensed he had when his muscles tightened a little, but still, his voice sounded more teasing than anything else, “Nicolo, I’m trying to cook.”   
  
The vampire only pressed harder, his hands slinking downwards to slip under the hem of his jeans. But Yusuf was quicker, snatching at his wrists, while the wooden spoon fell into the pan, “You are trying to distract me.”   
  
Nicolo licked at the skin near the strap of the tank top, quite enjoying the way Yusuf’s head fell forward - even when he grunted in frustration, “Is it working?”   
  
Yusuf rolled his shoulders, fingers gripping tighter around the wrists, “We can always do it later - “   
  
“No,” Nicolo dipped his face forward, this time licking against the back of Yusuf’s neck which made him jerk a little, “I want to now.”   
  
Yusuf shook his head, but there was a need already building in his voice, “Nico, you are poking again - you should stop.”   
  
Nicolo twisted his wrists quickly, easily able to remove them from Yusuf’s distracted grasp. And before he could react, the vampire dipped one hand under his waistband, fingers digging into the thick batch of hair. Yusuf’s breath hitched, and Nicolo grinned before moving his mouth close to his ear. Then in an almost husky, breathless whisper he  _ challenged _ , “Make me.”

Yusuf snarled, but didn’t immediately spin around like Nicolo had figured he would. Instead, he turned off the oven, moved the pan to the side, and lifted his hand out from his pants before turning around. But he didn’t release his tight grip on Nicolo’s wrist this time. No, he wouldn’t let Nicolo twist out from under his grasp now, and the vampire eyes’ glinted at his dark ones, “What did you just say?”   
  
He knew damn well what Nicolo had said, but maybe he was trying to give him one more chance to backstep it. To think if this was the route he wanted to go down on. And  _ oh _ the possibilities of what Yusuf might do if he pushed passed that warning glare. Taking a step forward, he used his free hand to rub the outside of Yusuf’s obvious bulge, not even stopping when Yusuf’s fingers tightened to an almost painful point, “I said:  _ make.me _ .”

This time Yusuf growled low in his chest, before he picked Nicolo up by his ass and walked two paces over to the island. Nicolo had figured they’d go upstairs, if only so the servants didn’t walk in on them. But in a way, this added a whole other dynamic to his plan. Could he get Yusuf to come before they walked in?   
  
“I am not rewarding you for making my dinner late,” Yusuf glared up at him, but Nicolo could tell he was all bark and no bite. He’d squeeze and tug, and press, and grip, but he was never scared of this creature he was now clinging to. Even when he plopped him down onto the counter a little roughly, even when his fingers pressed into his sides to keep him in place as he slid in between his legs.    
  
Once settled, Nicolo moved his hands from his tense shoulders, down to Yusuf’s chest, “You could snack on me for now.” Yusuf didn’t answer verbally, but the vampire caught the way his hands flexed against his skin, and so he pressed on, “You know you want to fuck me against this counter, you decided it already, so what are waiting for?”   
  
Yusuf’s eyes looked almost black, his jaw tight, the pulse in his neck thumping under those two silver dots that shone against his golden skin. But he stayed still, fighting against it . . .  _ determined and stubborn _ .   
  
Nicolo pulled his hands away, and Yusuf’s upper body followed them for a second, as if seeking that touch back. But still he remained, while Nicolo slunk back slowly,  _ far _ too slowly for the twenty four minutes they still had left. When he was spread out on the counter, the cool granite matching his skin, he raised his legs a little to wrap around Yusuf’s hips. And with a teasing tone, begged, “Please  _ Mio Lupo _ .”   
  
At last he faltered, but if Nicolo had thought it was going to go exactly how he had planned, he was mistaken - instead, Yusuf dipped his hands beneath his ass, and  _ flipped  _ him onto his stomach as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. Nicolo loved how easily Yusuf could maneuver him to his liking, even though they were about the same size, one added benefit of mating with a fellow mythological creature. He landed against the island with a huff, his ass slightly in the air so his burgeoning hard on didn’t get the brunt of the impact.   
  
Yet before he could even adjust to the new position, Yusuf grabbed him by the waistband of his own pants and tugged him backwards, sliding him down to the edge until his ass was in the perfect position, “You are such a needy thing sometimes. Whatever will I do with you  _ amore mio _ ?”  _ Dio _ , he loved it when Yusuf spoke to him in Italian - especially when there was that huskiness to his voice, that familiar achy need in the words.

Nicolo dipped his face close to his shoulder, not quite looking back at Yusuf, but enough so the werewolf could see the flush on his cheeks, “Give me what I need?”   
  
Yusuf grunted, his pelvis jerking against Nicolo’s pants, before he sighed, relenting it seemed, “I always will. And worse, you know it, don’t you?”   
  
Nicolo tried to hide his smile, but nodded in silent agreement. Yes, Yusuf would never deny him.   
  
He unbuttoned his pants for him, sliding them down in a quick yank, but just over the globes -  _ just _ enough to give him access, and yet prevent Nicolo from being able to spread his legs too far. Worse, he had pulled the underwear down in the back, but left it over his straining dick in the front. And when Nicolo reached down, trying to remove the flimsy cotton barrier, Yusuf slapped his ass, “No Nico, I’ll give you want - but you don’t get to come like this.”   
  
Nicolo lifted his head, twisting his upper body, “ _ What _ ?”   
  
Yusuf looked downright devious as he grinned down at him, “I am going to fuck you, but you don’t get to come till after. If you do, I’ll stop and make you suck me off.”   
  
Nicolo could feel the bundle of nerves around his dick tightening already, demanding to know what would happen if he succeeded. He quietly murmured, “And if I don’t come?”   
  
Yusuf began to undo his own pants, licking his lips as if in anticipation, “I’ll suck you off right after.”   
  
Well  _ fuck _ , Nicolo dipped his head forward, the cool stone helping his flushed face - and trying to think of which one he wanted more. He had gotten himself into this mess, wanting a quick fuck, just to get lost in Yusuf’s arms and the endorphins of it all. But instead he was going to need every ounce of his concentration as Yusuf fucked him into a frenzy.    
  
_ Cazzo _ , they had eighteen minutes.

Yusuf didn’t wait for his approval, simply told him to stay like that (as if he would go anywhere), and reached for the coconut oil by the oven. He used the wooden spoon to scoop out a bit onto his hand then repositioned himself between Nicolo’s legs. He was still a little slicked up from their earlier session, but the oil would help things go smoother and faster, and  _ shit _ if Nicolo didn’t debate telling Yusuf they were running out of time so he’d hurry up.   
  
But he was a little worried he’d stop this all together, and he could not walk around with an aching cock all night.    
  
When he felt Yusuf diligently spreading the oil between his cheeks, he groaned, already on edge and he hadn’t even started yet. His only hope was getting Yusuf so riled up he’d come quickly and finish him as well. Pressing against his invading hand, he moaned when Yusuf dipped two fingers into him and stretched the rim to make it more pliant - but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, “C-can I move, sir?”   
  
Yusuf curved his fingers upwards, already knowing exactly where he was aiming for, “No Nicolo - you stay exactly like this, palms down, hips still.”   
  
He obeyed physically, pressing his hands against the cool stone, and trying not to move even when Yusuf found his prostate and began to massage it. But he never said he had to be quiet, “Y-Yusuf please.”   
  
Yusuf leaned over his body; digging, sweeping his strong digits inside him before replying, “Yes Nicolo?”   
  
How could he sound so calm right now? Nicolo was already feeling his hips begging to respond, wanting to writhe and jerk, and press back. He needed more, he needed  _ everything _ , “Pl-please - I don’t n-need prep.”   
  
Yusuf pushed in a third finger, seemingly testing out the theory and it glided in easily even as it stretched him thoroughly. Nicolo’s hands balled into fists, his arms moving to his sides as his back arched against Yusuf’s chest, “Please,  _ please _ .”   
  
_ Thirteen minutes _ , they only had thirteen minutes. 

Yusuf moaned, finally riled up enough himself, and he pulled his fingers out slowly while Nicolo panted - his breath creating little patterns of fog against the cool surface beneath him. The werewolf paused for a moment, likely stroking at it his own dick with the oil, and Nicolo waited - trying to slow down his breathing as his body dealt with the thrill of anticipation.  _ Shit _ , his cock was leaking already. 

When he felt Yusuf’s firm hand on his backside, Nicolo shuddered, and whined, doing his best not to move his hips as the werewolf lined his dick up, “Yu-Yusuf - “   
  
“Ti Amo Nico,” and then he shoved his cock inside in two quick thrusts -  _ so _ suddenly,  _ so _ quickly, that Nicolo bowed upwards at the shock of it, trying to adjust to the muscles stretching and pulsating within him. To feel so full, so taken by this man, there was nothing like it. And before he fell forwards again, Yusuf wrapped a strong hand around his neck, keeping him upright, before he nibbled at the skin underneath Nicolo’s ear, “Still so fucking tight.”   
  
Nicolo could only moan against the possessive hold, his head falling back against Yusuf’s shoulder, as he began to buck his hips upwards.  _ Fuck _ , in this position it felt like Yusuf was pumping directly against his heart, shoving and prodding  _ and _ claiming. And just like all those other times Nicolo felt the words gathering in his throat, but they came out in stuttering breaths instead - in pants, and groans, and pleas:  _ Ti Amo Yusuf. Ti Amo. _

_ Ten minutes. _ Ten minutes, and the bell warning of the perimeter breech echoed around them. Yusuf instantly stopped, his grip around his neck softening, “Fuck, is Booker back early?”   
  
Nicolo’s tongue felt heavy and dry in his mouth, so he gulped, not sounding any less raspy when he explained, “The ser-servants.”   
  
Yusuf looked at the clock on the oven, probably debating if they’d have enough time now, “The servants? They’re coming today? Did you know - “ He could feel Yusuf’s body tighten against his when he put it together, “Oh that’s why - “   
  
Nicolo whimpered, nodding his head, but his eyes were closed - trying not to come as instructed with that fucking rod up his ass twitching insiside of him.   
  
Yusuf tightened his hand around his neck again, then used the other to press him down onto the island. For one brief, terrifying moment, Nicolo panicked worried he was about to pull out - but instead Yusuf bucked his hips forward, “Better hurry then.”   
  
Nicolo tried to brace himself, but his whole body was jerked along with each thrust, sliding along the stone as Yusuf pummeled into him. Possessively, entirely,  _ filled _ to capacity. Held in place with one hand tightly around his neck, yet otherwise unable to do anything but  _ take _ it. He wailed, and whimpered as Yusuf found the perfect spot - slamming into him even harder, the sounds of slicked flesh almost as loud as the blood rushing in his ears.    
  
But he couldn’t come. If he did Yusuf would stop - so he did the only thing that he could in this position. He clamped down as tightly as he could, even when it hurt a little with the incessant strokes against the muscles.    
  
Luckily it worked though. Yusuf’s hand clutched at the fat of his ass cheek, and he came on a gasping, stuttering shout - spilling warmth inside of him with shallow thrusts until he was drained. And even then, as he slowly dragged his cock out, it twitched against his rim, like it didn’t really want to leave. 

Yusuf’s breath shuddered, his fingers slowly released their grip, before he leaned over Nicolo’s body - pressing his sweaty forehead against his shirt, “You - you made me come early.”    
  
Any other time Nicolo would have given a witty comeback, or at least a teasing smirk, but his body was trembling a little - his cock pulsing, and swollen and aching for its turn. It sounded pathetic, the whimpering whine his throat gave when his mouth opened, but it did the trick. Because Yusuf, far more carefully than he had done before, turned him over to his back and stared down at him with more affection than Nicolo likely deserved for tricking him. He ran one curled finger along the stiff shaft which made the vampire arch his back weakly, sensitive to even the slightest attention now, “You listened well baby, let me take care of you, too.” 

_ Three minutes _ , Nicolo faintly registered, but he wouldn’t need it.    
  
Yusuf swallowed him whole, diving in like a man on a mission, and Nicolo’s whole upper body jerked upwards, gripping his curls as he gasped and shuddered. His thighs trembled over Yusuf’s strong shoulders, and though he worried about clamping them around his head, fearing he’d suffocate the man between that and his cock twitching inside his mouth. But he came within a minute, driving it in as far as it would go, as he wailed out an almost strangled cry. His pelvis gave tiny, undulating, thrusts as he spilled down Yusuf’s throat, who greedily swallowed it down as if it was delicious, and moaned around the flavor. He didn’t stop sucking, and licking and twirling his tongue around it until Nicolo’s hips gave one last jerk - finally done - before he practically fell back, gasping as his lungs swallowed big gulps of air.   
  
Yusuf for his part, worked quickly. Washing his hands, fixing his clothes, drinking a few sips of orange juice, even patting down his hair though his curls still bounced in every direction. Nicolo still laid there, his softening cock finally sated, his breathing evening out, but his legs were numb and frankly he couldn’t find the will to care to move his tired arms to cover himself.   
  
Luckily Yusuf had that part covered, too.    
  
Considering this had been Nicolo’s plan, Yusuf had no problem taking over. He hoisted Nicolo’s pants back up, mindful of his dick as he zipped them up. Then lifted the vampire in his arms bridal style, which  _ that _ finally brought him out of his post sex haze, “Where are you taking me?”   
  
Yusuf grinned down at him, so full of adoration it made him blush, “Parlor. Figured you couldn’t walk yet.”   
  
Nicolo looked towards the window from the hallway, and saw the car pull up into the driveway, “Didn’t want to carry me to bed?”   
  
Yusuf rounded the corner, carefully placing him on the couch, “Thought introductions would be better coming from you.” Then he kneeled down in front of him, smiling mischievously, “That way they don’t think I broke into the place and was keeping you as my sex slave, chained in the basement.”   
  
Nicolo rolled his eyes, and sank back against the fluffy cushions, “Don’t know what would give them that idea.”   
  
Yusuf stood up as he saw the servants coming to the door, “Well you do look thoroughly fucked.”   
  
Nicolo’s mouth opened on a small gasp, but before he could reply, Yusuf  _ winked _ then walked to the front door as one of them rang the doorbell. 

* * *

**NOTES:** AHHHHHHH what did you guys think??!! I hope you liked it! The sexy times, the tender moments, the HOT DAMN moments, the shifting dynamics, the sexual awakening lol - I hope you liked all of it!! :D  
  
Thank you everyone who gave me feedback, and YES next up is Booker and Nile for a little interlude, before we get back to Yusuf and Nicolo - but don't worry, by the time we're back with them, they'll be going further down the rabbit hole . . . because, SPOILER, their next chapter will be titled, "Toys" *eyebrow wiggle*


	8. Interlude - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the way for some answers, Booker meets Nile  
> . . . Or, Nile is peak Millennial representation of "Ok Boomer" to just about everything Booker says and does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm sorry I turned this into two parts, but once I was only halfway through and realized I was already at 8k words, I decided to split it up . . . but the next part should be up fairly soon. ALSO this chapter is the only one with no kissing, or smut, so enjoy the reprieve lol?? 
> 
> Otherwise, I LIVE for millennial Nile in the movie who has both the range of "She was going to let you off with an apology" but is also calling him out on his bullshit at like every turn . . . so I tried carrying that over into Witch!Nile ;)
> 
> ENJOY!!

* * *

Booker had been gone a week. Long stretches of roads at night, cheap hotels to crash in during the day. Even with near immediate healing, his body felt worn and tired, likely due to the fact that he had not packed enough blood for the trip in his rush to head out. And one measly rabbit the night before from a farm at two in the morning had not managed to hit the spot.    
  
Luckily he’d be with the coven soon enough.   
  
There were several clans spread throughout the country, but the Freeman’s were the closest, and though he hadn’t bothered to check in with them in five decades, he hoped the Record Keepers wouldn’t mind.    
  
Witches in their world were the magical communities equivalent to Switzerland. They didn’t care who was fighting whom, or if two creatures were sworn enemies. Their clans were neutral territories where all were welcome - in exchange for information. That was the one caveat. You couldn’t show up empty handed. You had to give something, in order to get something. An exchange of power, in the form of words and spells, though supplies and coins did sweeten the pot. And though there were no sort of magical community courts, or policemen, to hold anyone accountable, it was generally understood that if you came to them once - you were likely a lifelong customer.    
  
Witches, unlike most of the magical community, were not immortals. What lasted from one generation to the next were the words they had accumulated and gathered. The wisdom they passed along. They took the fact that each breed were constantly fighting over territories, and claims, and even towns, and used it for their own benefit. They would die, but each generation knew more than the previous one had.    
  
And though all could perform spells and enchantments - rudimentary really, some were born with special gifts as well. Visions, and divination or healing and such. Like psychics, but their powers were strongest when they were surrounded by others like them. It was why they tended to huddle together, not afraid of the creatures that came to them - between their knowledge, charms, spells, visions, and abilities as a pack - they could be formidable, even if not entirely safe guarded.

It was why Booker figured that if anyone could help, it would be them, he just hoped that he’d be able to provide whatever they asked. He’d really hate to travel for two weeks just to come back empty handed.   
  
When he saw the worn sign on the country highway road, he felt relieved, certain that no one would begrudge him a quick hunt in their nearby woods before getting down to business. It would be another two miles, before he’d turn on the dirt side road that led to the row of small houses built a hundred years ago over the foundations of the previous ones. Just a little longer and he could take a rest, get the information, sleep and be back on his way -    
  
He genuinely believed the worst part of his trip was over . . . No such luck.   
  
By the time his headlights had flashed against the gold jewelry she was wearing, he was so close he could see the whites in her eyes. He slammed on the brakes, but the tires skidded against the flecks of stone underneath. And even though he had likely lowered the force of impact, the front of his bumper did  _ sort of _ hit her - well the part that slammed into her leg as she tried to jump up to spare herself from being dragged under. She still rolled down when the car finally stopped, and Booker put it in brake and hurriedly got out of the car.   
  
He could faintly make out the warning beeps of the keys being left behind in the ignition, and he had left the headlights on figuring it would help him see her better in the otherwise pitch black night, “ _ Mon Dieu _ .”   
  
He rushed to her side, though luckily he could tell from afar that she wasn’t unconscious (or worse, _dead_ ) by the way she was leaning up on her elbows. Though her right leg was bent to the side in an odd way that implied a break,  _ merde _ .   
  
Normally the cool night air only made his own skin feel colder, but it must be the adrenaline from the scene because his heart pumped so fast he actually felt a little warm. It only got worse once he was close enough to bend down towards her, the blood rushed around his ears, and his head felt dizzy, “I am so sorry - I didn’t see you till it was too late.”   
  
She winced, but considering the state of bodily injury (potentially worse internally), the woman did not even have tears in her eyes, “My fault vampy - I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the road at night.”   
  
Booker was stunned, and leaned back a little, “You - know what I am?” Then he lowered his voice, as if there was anyone around to overhear him, “Are you one of them?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m one of them,” she tried to pull her leg up a little, groaning, before popping it into place as if it was nothing, it made a horrible cracking sound that made Booker wince for her, “Nile Freeman, pleased to meet you.”   
  
She didn’t extend her hand, or otherwise really look at him, seemingly inspecting the torn fabric of her jeans over the exposed bleeding skin. Booker followed her line of sight, trying really hard not to think about how much his body would enjoy licking that up for her and sealing the wound with his tongue. He had been hungry before he had hit her, and her pressing on her thigh to help the blood stop only made it worse. Like she was keeping a treat away from him.   
  
It took all his self control not to snarl at the action.    
_ Dieu _ this was a weird way to meet someone.  _ Really weird _ , but her own actions did seem to help, the blood flow stopped, “Should we get that looked at?”   
  
“Oh I’ll be fine, I heal quickly - protection spell. Granny won’t let me leave the house without it,” she raised her eyes to his, and the headlights behind him illuminated her face for him. She was quite striking, even with the dirt and sweat on her face. Her smile was radiant, “Just get me back, and I can whip up a healing balm that will rock your socks off.”   
  
“I uh -” Booker struggled with the idea of wanting to help her,  _ but _ also greatly impressed with how well she was handling being hit by a car (by him no less),  _ and _ by the worry about how the coven might react to him having almost killed one of their own. But it wasn’t like he was going to leave her at the side of the road to limp back. Running a slightly nervous hand through the loose blond strands of hair that had fallen over his cheekbone, he nodded, “Sure, _of course_ \- um, do you need help getting up?”   
  
Nile sat up a little straighter, giving him her best teasing smirk over her shoulder that did absolutely nothing for his already unsteady nerves, “I am a strong, independent woman Mister - . . . “ And then she paused, realizing he hadn’t told her his name yet.   
  
“Mm?” Booker looked at her, waiting for her to continue before catching her raising an eyebrow at him - willing him to answer her silent question, “Oh,  _ yeah _ \- Booker.“   
  
She rolled her eyes, patting the dust off her thighs as she began trying to stand up, “That  _ cannot _ be your name.”   
  
Booker narrowed his eyes, a playful smirk curving his lips, “You're named after a river, I wouldn’t go throwing stones in that glass house.”   
  
“Touche Frenchie,” she must have recognized his accent, though he didn’t think it was that thick after two hundred plus years. Nile had impressively managed to get up fairly easily, resting the hurt leg by balancing it on the toe of her boot, “But  _ hey,  _ I’ll be fine - though maybe you can _drive_ me back home seeing as your heading that way anyway?”

Booker stood up as well, “Of course.”    
  
He had already started to turn around, planning on getting the door for her. But when she took a step to follow, she began to stumble forward and Booker easily caught her in his arms as hers braced against his shoulders. His hands had grabbed her just above the elbows, and her skin felt warm as only humans do - reminding him of the warm blood that swirled underneath that dark flesh. She went to push off of him, more embarrassed it seemed than anything else, but when her fingers brushed along his wrists for balance he felt something strange. 

It was like a tingling sensation, as if her very touch seeped below his skin for a moment and dug into his veins, spreading a warmth over cold, aching muscles. But it pulled back, snapped away as quickly as it started, followed by Nile’s physical movements just a moment later. Booker looked down, wondering if she had seared his flesh somehow, but it looked as pale as ever,  “Wh-What were you doing?”   
  
“I was trying to tap into your immortality,” she looked down, seemingly a little dizzy, “use a little of that life force to help heal myself quicker.”   
  
Booker didn’t let her go just yet, worried she might topple over, her heart rate had seemed to quicken. But he also wanted to be clear that he had understood her right, “Wait, like steal my life force?”   
  
“No,” she assured him quickly, shrugging as if this wasn’t the _weirdest_ encounter he had ever had, “just tap into it, didn’t work though - seems that power only works on animals, and humans. Not vamps.” Her eyes finally rose to his face, and the cloudiness over her eyes cleared - now she just looked downright coy, “But I was able to tell something else.”   
  
She pulled away, walking around him with a slight limp, but whatever she had done still lingered: he still felt a slight flush over his body, “What’s that?”   
  
Nile whipped open the side passenger door, barely looking back at him as she climbed in, “That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”    
  
Booker likely looked a little stunned, but climbed into the car resigned:  _ great, the exchange of information begins. _ She wasn’t going to tell him anything until terms had been agreed upon first, he put the car in gear, not really caring if she heard him under his breath, “ _ Witches _ .”   
  
“You’ll grow to love me.”   
  
Booker whipped his head to her, a little shocked by such bluntness, but she leaned out towards the open window - seemingly feeling a little feverish by whatever she had attempted just a moment ago. He was pretty sure he saw another smirk on her lips - very  _ luscious _ lips, that did absolutely nothing for the restlessness he was feeling - and tried to tell himself she was just kidding around.   
  
_ Could you imagine.  _   
  
He turned the wheel a little, and they rode the the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Nile knew she was a witch early on. Her first memories were of the women in her family helping her interpret the signs of her dreams, and how that she didn’t have anything to fear of the monsters in the fairy tales - before showing her how a protection spell worked for the house. Her first doll was actually a charm for individual protection while she played in the forest around the property lines. And when she stumbled along wounded animals, she healed them before getting too dizzy - and the nuances of what she could do (and couldn’t do) were explained. She spent most of her childhood in the vaults (which was really just a fancy way to say the old storefront in the center of their little makeshift town that held shelves upon shelves of information), and devoured as much information as she could. Her Mama, God rest her soul, told her that no matter how powerful she might become - the knowledge in the vault was even more powerful. 

One day Nile would be old, and gray, and her powers would wane flowing into the next generation. But no one, not even nature, could take away her knowledge.   
  
She was only twenty seven, a whole life of charms, and spells, and record keeping ahead of her. She was the last one with the name Freeman left - though she had plenty of cousins who were up for leadership positions ahead of her. She  _ knew _ all these things . . .  _ and _ all of it seemed insignificant when she started dreaming of a man a week ago.

At first it was a shadow, a glimmer. For sure a stranger, but this undercurrent of familiarity that did not make her rush out of the vision. With each passing night the images became clearer, like a layer of film had been removed, and she realized this man was getting _closer_. On his way towards her, though - the purpose wasn’t for  _ her _ per se. A man on a mission, but distracted, and tired as well. 

Like all dreams, she shared them with her Granny for interpretation. She was a powerful witch, certain of what she was dreaming - a visitor arriving soon - but she was made stronger by the ties of her community. And she knew that as powerful as she was, her elders knew even more. 

That’s when things got  _ really _ interesting, two days earlier when she shared what she had seen - and her Granny took her hand and got a vision of her own. Her grandmother had been blind since birth, but given the gift of seeing as an ironic caveat to an otherwise hard life. Unlike Nile who had flickers of far away present circumstances in her sleep, her grandmother could touch your palm and see flickers of the near future. She would be able to see further . . . Who he was. Where he came from. Why he was coming. And what he was leaving with. It would be answered, though not entirely.

Because unfortunately they came in symbols which left too much room for interpretation:  _ a child of the night. Blue flowers - irises. Moon. Mate. _ _  
_   
_ Mate. _ That one word made Nile’s ears perk up, and she withdrew her hand, waiting for the moment to pass over her grandmother before they began to decipher the meaning together. 

Among the magical community, a child of the night could refer to plenty of creatures. So really Nile knew nothing more than the man was magical in some way, certainly not human. The flowers, that one was interesting. They were both trying to discern where he was coming from, and instead her grandmother had seen irises. When looking it up, they learned they were the national flower of France, though both doubted this man had made an international trip for their little coven. The moon was to represent his purpose, but gosh, that symbol was just as interpretive - more so, being a child of the night. As for what the coven would have to exchange, to see what he would be leaving with, _ that  _ symbol was by far the most interesting. He’d be leaving with his mate.

They currently weren’t hosting any visitors. So when he left, he’d be leaving with one of  _ them _ , and Nile sank back on her heels beside her grandmother’s bed, curious if it referred to _her_ since as far as she knew she was the only one dreaming of his impending visit. If her grandmother had any further insight she didn’t reveal it, and Nile retreated pretending she needed to check the Vaults to unravel the symbolic imagery more.   
  
_But now . . ._ now she was in the car with the very man she had dreamed of:  _ Booker. Booker, what a ridiculous name _ . That couldn’t be real. She hadn’t been a hundred percent sure if she was meant to be his mate. Witches were mortal, and didn’t have the same kind of biological reactions that the creatures had when one human found another one. She had learned about it, read about it, but certainly never expected to potentially find herself in this sort of situation. Honestly, she hadn’t allowed herself to fully consider it until she had tried syncing their life forces for a moment - at first telling herself it was simply to help with the leg - but when instead she realized his skin was feeling the same warmth she was (though he seemed to be trying to ignore it), _that’s_ when she knew.    
  
She had only been on the road because she had been asleep when the vision came that he was arriving that night. Nile had barely had a chance to slip on some clothes, and head out to the stretch of road, wondering if maybe she could meet him first - without the coven watching from the sidelines. Really it had been her own fault, she had been walking in the middle of the road, far too familiar with it being barren usually and was so distracted she didn’t see the headlights till the last minute.

The leg still felt fairly painful, but she had had worse, and luckily the spells and protection charms had helped - besides she wasn’t lying, once they’d be at her grandmother's, she'd use a balm and she’d be good as new tomorrow. If only she didn’t feel like her whole body was tingling and warm, she might be able to think a little clearer, even tease the vamp beside her and ask if he realized what was happening here . . .    
  
But he was quiet - completely silent in fact - as he pulled into the long driveway that led to their little makeshift town. There was a gate blocking the entry, and Nile had no problem using it as an excuse to climb over Booker’s lap to plug in the code into the box by his window so they could get in (mate or not, her coven would skin her if she had given him the code to punch in). Of course her vamp pressed himself as far back as he could into his seat, seemingly trying to avoid touching her, but she could feel his eyes scanning over her body.   
  
By the time the gate opened, and she plopped herself back in place, his hands were clutching the steering wheel and he pushed the car forward on jolt, before finding the right pressure on the gas pedal. Nile grinned, though she did her best to look away in case he caught it.   
  
Between the charms, spells, and coded gate entry, no one seemed all too phased by their arrival. Nile spotted one or two curtains pulling back to look out from their houses, but otherwise the main road was quiet in the dark. The town had originally been built as one of those gold rush towns, but once the resources had been depleted, had been abandoned. By the time her three times great grandmother and her coven had stumbled onto the site, it was overrun with weeds, and most of the buildings were decrepit. They kept the foundations, the general layout of things, but in the last two hundred years they had managed to build a small but communal base of operations for their coven.   
  
As he slowly rolled passed the main street buildings, towards the row of homes just past, Nile spotted her grandmother’s house. 

The porch light was already on as if she just _knew_ they were coming.

* * *

Booker was feeling a little weird. This witch -  _ Nile _ \- must have done  _ something _ , because as scary as the accident was, he had survived far scarier things. His heart really should have recovered by now. Or maybe it was just her insistence of practically crawling into his lap a few minutes ago that made his cheeks feel like he was blushing.  _ Fuck _ , it must have been too long since he had the company of anyone if just the slightest touch with this little thing was getting him all hot and bothered.   
  
He couldn’t wait to get her out of this car and think straight again . . . “Which one is yours?”   
  
When Nile pointed out where to turn, and which house to park at, Booker instantly recognized it. Once the car was in park, he flopped his hands on the steering wheel and smiled, “Missy is your grandmother.” Now  _ that  _ was interesting.    
  
He could see her turning towards him from his peripheral vision, all stunned and wide eyed, before wondering out loud, “How - ?”   
  
Booker turned off the car, already starting to open the door, and completely ignoring her question, “Stay where you are, I’ll help you.” Of course by the time he had walked around the front towards her she had whipped open her passenger door, and landed on her good leg with a hop. He stopped in his tracks, and sighed at her stubbornness.   
  
Nile merely lifted her chin to him smuggly, “Told you, I’m a - “   
  
Booker could barely hide his exasperation, “Strong, independent woman - I know, I  _ know _ .”   
  
Completely undeterred by his tone, Nile shut the door behind her, “At least your short term memory is intact, that’s a good thing at your age  _ vampy _ .”   
  
“Yours must not be, I already told you my name is Booker - not vampy,” he raised his hand as if the physical movement of a dismissive wave would add weight to the words, “We are  _ not _ making that a thing.”   
  
Nile merely shrugged, “Tell me your real name, and I’ll call you that.”   
  
Booker couldn’t decide if she was woefully choosing to ignore his words, and tone and body language - or just not getting it. So he figured he’d be as clear as possible, “I’m not sticking around long enough for you to need to know my real name.”   
  
Her big brown eyes narrowed on him, as if trying to read something in his face, but still she playfully replied a simple, “We’ll see - “ Then, she limped past him and hobbled up the two steps onto the lit up porch, “Granny, we have company!”    
  
He couldn’t make heads or tails of this girl, but at least the further away she got from him the less heated he felt and Booker paused at the car for a moment, glad to have that fog lift. Because seriously . . . it was starting to get hard to think. Hopefully whatever she did would now be broken, and wouldn’t return once he followed her inside.    
  
And then, as if she had been waiting for them just inside the door, there was Missy. Well actually, her name was Mississippi after the river, and it seemed like they kept the tradition with Nile. But there she was now being wheeled out onto the porch by Nile, far older than when he had seen her fifty years before. Sitting in a wheelchair, small legs covered by a blanket, with Nile right behind her gripping the handles. She had to be close to a hundred if he was remembering it right, and honestly Booker had assumed she would be in the grave by now. He hadn’t really allowed himself to process the possibility of running into the same people he had seen last time.   
  
It was a bittersweet feeling.   
Both joy at the recognition of his presence, and sadness to see the effects of time on her body, while he remained trapped as is in it. It wasn’t fair. 

And still, she beamed as he ascended the steps to her.   
  
“Mr. Le Livre, what a stunning vision you are even after all these decades,” Booker paused, because - well she was blind, so he was a bit confused by her greeting. Maybe she had received a heads up by - well whoever gives her her gift - that he would be coming . . .   
  
Once he stood in front of her, he kept his hands in his pockets, chin close to his chest, “Thanks Missy - it has been a while.”   
  
Missy raised her hand, quietly urging him to place his in it, and he debated for a moment. He didn’t really like the last vision she shared with him all those years ago, and didn’t care to start out his time with the witches (even if it would only be for a few hours) with yet another one. But she didn’t falter under his hesitation - a family trait Nile seemed to have inherited - and resigned himself to the inevitable. There was no point in arguing with witches. They wouldn’t let you get past their threshold until they could discern your intention for themselves. And he hadn’t come this far, to only make it this far.   
  
Extending his hand, he felt her warm fingers encircle his cold ones - relieved that it didn’t feel as hot as it did with Nile earlier, and grateful the spell had seemingly waned. Missy raised her other hand, fully clasping her grip around him, and Booker froze, knowing she was seeing something when she closed her eyes to process it.   
  
Then she _smiled._   
  
Another moment passed, and she patted the back of his hand, before slowly opening her milky eyes, “Interesting.”

He was afraid to ask what _that_ meant, and blissfully she did not elaborate. Instead asking Nile to push her back inside so they could all ‘have a chat’.

Booker tried not to pay attention to the scent wafting behind Nile as he followed behind her. Whatever perfume she was wearing smelled like flowers.   
  
Once inside the small cottage, Nile wheeled her grandmother close to the window and Booker waited to see which seat they wanted him to take. But first, Missy asked Nile if she wouldn’t mind bringing her some tea while they caught up, and so off she went - Booker watching her for a moment through the opening of the dining room door before shaking whatever curiosity was bubbling beneath the surface.    
  
He hoped he wouldn’t appear rude, but after a few minutes of small talk, he fully planned on getting the information he needed - and permission to hunt for some wildlife on their grounds - and then head right back out. He figured whatever Nile had done out on the road caused some sort of weird effect, and even now, as Missy chatted his eyes kept wandering towards the kitchen as Nile moved around. Though he wasn’t sure if that was because of what she _had_ done, or what he was worried about her doing _next_. She certainly had managed to keep him on her toes, and on his nerves, in the twenty minutes since they had met . . .    
  
“So are you ever going to ask me what’s on your mind, or are you just going to linger in the dark over there?”   
  
Booker chuckled because even as old as she was, her mind was as sharp as a tack, and he should have remembered that she never was one to waste time. And it was probably more precious to her now than ever. Taking a seat closest to her, he sat along the edge of the couch, purposely not trying to get comfortable in the space, and got straight to the point, “Well I basically came here because I need to find out some information about mating with a - “ Mm, he paused just for a moment, because honestly it still felt strange to say . . .    
  
“A witch?”   
  
“What?  _ No _ -,” Booker’s eyes shot to hers, before narrowing, “ - why you would you say that?”   
  
“Oh,” she pursed her lips, “just because you and Nile are waking me up in the middle of the night.”   


Booker could feel his mouth open, but honestly was so taken aback by the suggestion that his brain was taking a moment to catch up. He was pretty certain he shouldn’t say,  _ ‘What the fuck’ _ , which was his  _ first  _ response . . . before he finally managed a confused, “no that’s not - uh . . . “   
  
He could hear Nile pull the whistling tea kettle off the oven, but Missy ignored her granddaughter's clattering around in the other room. All her focus directed at him it seemed, “I’d like to know she’s taken care of when I’m gone.”   
  
Booker raised an eyebrow, really hoping she wasn’t asking him to take Nile as some sort of ward.  _ Besides . . . _ “You don’t think the coven will take care of her?”   
  
Missy patted the thin blanket over her knees, smiling as she heard the cupboards close in the other room, “Not if she’s meant to be mated to someone outside of the coven.“

If he thought anything of Missy’s comments, he refused to process it. He was here on a mission, and they were getting sidetracked . . . “Speaking of mating - I’m actually here for Nicolo.”   
  
Missy turned her head back in his general vicinity, a broad smile on her face, “How’s the Italian now a days?”   
  
“Hmph,” Booker smirked, knowing full well how this was going to go over, “ - mated to a werewolf.”   
  
Missy whistled a short tune, before shaking her head, “That’s -  _ uncommon _ .“   
  
Finally Booker sat back into the couch, and laughed, “Tell me about it.”   
  
Just then Nile came in with a tray, the kettle and three cups, but Missy ignored her for a moment, “Does Andromache know yet?”   
  
Booker moved some papers off the coffee table for Nile, so she could put down the tray. And though Nile paused, nodding her thanks down at him, he had merely done it to spare Missy’s documents - right? Shaking his head, he remembered to answer the older woman’s question, “Um she’s arriving in about two weeks, figured it would be better if she met him first. Might go over smoother that way.”   
  
Nile took a chair across from him, pouring a cup for Missy first. She balanced the saucer in one hand, the cup in the other as she smirked against the rim, “Take it they managed the vampire ritual okay?“   
  
Booker felt the same flush he had felt earlier, but told himself it was Missy’s question causing it. He _hoped_ it was the question, and not Nile’s lingering presence, “I  _ guess _ . I haven't actually checked in to ask for details - but Yusuf, the werewolf, he’s supposed to be able to - um, to . . .“   
  
Missy lowered her cup, “Seal the deal, too?”   
  
“Yeah,” Booker felt relieved she could say it. It wasn’t that he  _ couldn’t  _ discuss sex - but it still felt somehow weirdly inappropriate to do it with her. Which was really ridiculous. He was more than twice her age.  _ Just ask, so you can leave _ , “ . . . That’s why I’m here to ask how the ritual works for them.”   
  
Missy took another sip, and it took quite a bit of resolve for Booker not to glance at Nile who he felt was staring him down from across the way. After she placed the cup on the small saucer, she bent her head to the side in curiosity, “They didn’t want to come themselves? We aren’t _that_ scary, unlike you guys we don’t bite.”   
  
Booker saw the teasing smirk she gave, but protested weakly anyway, “I have not bitten human flesh in at least two decades  _ thank you very much _ . But no, uh, they had only met the day before I left and so - ”  _ I left so I didn’t have to hear them fucking for weeks on end. Yeah no Booker, don’t say  _ that _. _ _  
_   
“Oh?” Nile finally chimed in, not following at first - but quickly catching up, “ _ Oh _ \- ha.”   
  
Both ladies were now full on laughing, seemingly finding the fact that he had dashed off to avoid the sexcapades  _ quite _ funny. And he groaned, because he really did not want to get  _ that _ mental image to start playing in his mind, “So  _ anyways _ , can I get the information and then I’ll be right out of your hair.”   
  
Missy’s shoulders were still shaking a little from her laughter, and sadly, she had to convey the last thing he had wanted to hear after such a long journey - and even stranger evening, “I unfortunately just can’t give out the information without council approval -  _ but  _ I could call one in the morning? Gives you a chance to hunt tonight, and rest up before you leave.”   
  
Once again he knew there was no point in arguing. No matter how far he and Missy went back, she would never break the rules. It would cost him a day of travel, but at this point, he doubted Nicolo and Yusuf would mind. What else could he really do, but offer a grumbling, “ _ Fine _ .”

* * *

  
  
The next day, Nile and Booker were sitting in her grandmother’s living room again. It had been a long night, well at least for Nile. She had tossed and turned for most of it, knowing the vampire was sleeping on the couch -  _ just right there _ , about twelve feet away from her own bed. She heard when he left to hunt, and when he had quietly returned. And it took every bit of her will not to sit down beside him and ask him if he really didn’t see it already.    
  
Humans didn’t have all the same signs like the creatures got - would certainly help spare some feelings if you knew based on some sort of intense biological reaction who was your soul mate - but turned out being mated to a child of the night did cause _something_ in some sort of quiet mirroring. A silent mimicry of warmth that washed over her that even now . . . as they sat silently in the dark, with the curtains drawn all around them, made Nile wonder why Booker was being so still right now.   
  
Didn’t he feel this, too?    


She had offered him tea, he politely declined.  She had asked him how the hunt went, he gave a simple one word reply in the affirmative. After trying twice to encourage conversation she got the hint, and pulled the curtain back just a smidge to see her grandmother taking the ramp outside on her way back from the council meeting.    
  
She got up to help her inside, and once wheeled back into the living room, found Booker already standing there. Practically itching for the news, “So?”   
  
Missy folded her hands on her lap, “You aren’t going to like it.”   
  
“Oh no, is Nicolo in danger? Should I call home?” Booker took a step forward, concern all over his face and Nile wanted to assure him, but she didn’t have any answers to give him. 

Instead her grandmother quickly elaborated, “ _ What?  _ Oh no, ha, not about that. I meant you won’t like the terms of the agreement.”   
  
Booker looked oh so serious, standing tall, “Try me.”   
  
“Hm, as you know we like to do things by the book,” Missy straightened her shoulders, “gather the information from the person we’re helping  _ directly. _ ”   
  
The vampire must have sensed where this was going, quietly asking, “I can arrange a call?”   
  
Her grandmother raised her hands to shrug, “No can do, we need signatures, too I’m afraid.”   
  
“So,” Booker’s lips curved to the side while he was thinking, and Nile thought it looked quite cute, “I need to go back, have them sign a form and come here themselves?” He looked back at her, worried all over again, “That would take too long before the next full moon.”   
  
“Or,“ Missy raised a finger, and then waved her hand behind her, at Nile, “Nile can come with you.”   
  
“What?” Booker’s eyes instantly shifted from Missy’s to hers, and then right back to Missy’s again, “No,  _ why _ ?”   
  
“She can take the paperwork, and bring us back the information without you or Nicolo, or Yusuf needing to come here then,” Missy seemed completely unfazed by the increasing panic in Booker’s eyes, speaking _far_ too calmly for the look on his face, “Quickest way really, and she could fly back home.”   
  
The vampire tried to counter, though there was the beginning of resignation already in his voice, “I’ve already lost a day of travel, and I do better on my own - “   
  
Missy was undeterred, “Nile could drive during the day, cut your travel time down significantly.”   
  
“I don’t need her to be my chauffeur,” he huffed in annoyance, and Nile wasn’t sure if he was offended by the idea for himself, or for her. She would like to believe he was feeling protective of her already, not wanting her to be reduced to his driver. But he wasn’t done yet, “Besides, can’t travel during the day in my car.”   
  
“We’ll switch,” Missy explained, with a smile as if she had already an answer for every single protest he could have come up with, “you can have one of our older models, an SUV in exchange for yours. It has black out windows in the back.”   
  
Booker blinked, opened his mouth, and then slumped his shoulders. He managed to take one deep breath, before folding his arms over his chest. Then raising on hand, he lifted one finger at a time as he counted through what he said, “ _ So _ \- just to recap: I  _ don’t _ get the information I came here for,  _ Nile _ has to come with me to tell it to Nicolo and Yusuf  _ directly _ , and I have to trade in  _ my _ car for an older model?”   
  
“Yup,” her grandmother grinned like the Cheshire cat, somehow already knowing he was going to agree to the terms.   
  
Booker’s arms fell to his side, “ _ Merde _ .” He ran his hand through loose strands wearily and Nile wished she could wipe that crease between his brow away, “ _ Fine _ . Who do I talk to about switching out cars so we can get going?”   
  
Missy pulled a set of keys out from under the blanket in her lap, and explained that somebody had already pulled it around the back, under the shaded carport for him. Booker cursed something under his breath, but otherwise slunk into the couch, asking Nile to pack so they could leave soon _please_.    
  
Nile took a step back, both excited and uncertain, and her grandmother turned in her chair - asking her to wheel her back into her room. Nile obliged, but once they were alone together, Missy took her hands in hers and encouraged her in a way that only she could, “I just bought you a week to help that man realize what’s right in front of him, don’t let him send you back.”   
  
Nile’s eyes widened, and she sank down to her knees in front of her, “You know? How?”   
  
Her grandmother scoffed, feigning surprise, “Maybe I had a vision or two when I held his hand - “   


Nile eagerly, but quietly, asked, “What did you see?”   
  
Missy raised her hand to Nile’s cheek, rubbing her cheekbone with her thumb, “Happiness.”   
  
Nile felt tears pool in her eyes, but there was an undercurrent of sadness and she rested her head against her grandmother’s wobbly knees, “What about you?”   
  
“You can still visit me,” she comforted, before countering, “plus I do have the internet. We can video chat anytime you want.”   
  
Nile frowned, “Not the same.”   
  
“Don’t doubt things now,” Missy patiently patted her braided hair, “he might appear rough around the edges, but you read his file, right?”   
  
She had debated about sneaking into the vaults last night, but decided against it after all, “No, I didn’t want spoilers.”   
  
Her grandmother chuckled, and encouraged Nile to look at her, “Well  _ I _ can tell you he cares more than he lets on. He’s guarded, but look what he’s doing for his friend? Just imagine what he’d be willing to do for you one day.” Nile’s lip quivered, but she willed herself not to cry. Her grandmother was right. Fate was working on a grand design here, and the rest would work itself out.   
  
She made quick work of packing - a suitcase of clothes and toiletries and some photos - thinking she could always come back in a few weeks for the rest. She could make proper goodbyes to the coven then. Nile wondered if Booker would come back with her . . . and if they would be mated by then, too.    
  
It had only taken about fifteen minutes, but when she opened her bedroom door, Booker was already standing there in her hallway and she froze upon seeing him. He simply held out his hand, and offered to carry her suitcase to the car, but before Nile could respond - her grandmother rolled up and reminded him of the high noon sun just past the carport, “You should avoid the trunk area.”   
  
He grumbled more to himself than to anybody else, and leaned against the wall behind him, “I guess I’m supposed to dive into the backseat from your kitchen door?”   
  
That’s when her grandmother raised a folded comforter towards him from her lap, grinning, “That’s what this is for - you can wrap it around your head and shoulders, so you just have to  _ sort  _ of dive in.”   
  
Booker looked down, and likely seeing the flowery pattern that just _screamed_ seventies chic, began to shake his head, “That thing looks ludicrous - and worse,  _ I’ll  _ ludicrous  _ in _ it.”   
  
But Missy wasn’t having it, just shoved it into his arms and told him to hop to it, while Nile and her said goodbye. He begrudgingly followed orders, already halfway down the hall as he unfolded it. But Nile turned to her grandmother, certain that she'd burst into giggles if she saw the back of that fluffy comforter with his legs in the air as he jumped into the car.   
  
“I am certain I will see you in a few weeks my Nile.”   
  
Nile kneeled down in front of her grandmother, and took her hands in her hers, kissing her fingertips, “I’m going to miss you Granny. So much.”   
  
Missy kissed the top of her head, but encouraged her on anyways. And with one last look back at her, Nile closed the door behind her and got in the car.    
  
She took one look back and sure enough - fell into a fit of laughter at the sight of her grandmother’s large comforter taking up most of the backseat - and Booker’s face barely visible in the middle. He sternly criticized his predicament before huffing at his own reflection in the rear view mirror, “This  _ is _ ludicrous.”   
  
Nile managed to start the car as her laughter began to die down, and she tearfully tried suggesting an alternative, “You could always hop in the trunk, and then you don’t have to worry about the occasional sun flare towards the back?”   
  
But Booker grumbled, “I’ll get jostled around by your insane driving.”   
  
“I haven’t even started driving yet, and you’re calling it insane?” Nile glanced at him in the mirror, and raised an eyebrow, “Or are you just making assumptions because you have like a hundred more years of practice than I do?”   
  
She was teetering right on the edge of calling him an _old man_ , but blissfully he backed off - well really, he just fell silent, and looked away. So she offered a second alternative, “You could lay down and take a nap? Then drive during the night for a bit? You could rest, _and_ we’d get you home faster.”   
  
Booker looked at her for a moment, blissfully seeing reason, even though he huffed out a curt, “ _Fine_.”    
  
But it was when Nile shifted gears and looked back as she reversed the car, that she just barely caught sight of Booker’s butt in the air as he crawled over the seat and into the open trunk space in the back _ \-  _ it was definitely a nice shape . . . 

Once he was settled, she pulled out onto the street, trying not to get too lost in the thought of her destined mate sleeping in the trunk four feet behind her. 

* * *

**NOTES:** And? AND?? Anybody know what's going to happen next on this week long travel back?? *eyebrow wiggle* ("Oh nooooo - there's only one bed in this hotel - oh gosh whatever could happen . . . ")  
  
And of course I miss Nicolo and Yusuf - but no worries, they'll be back at the very end of the next chapter (and in the only way they could be - hehe).  
So stick around, Part Two should be up fairly soonish!!


	9. Interlude - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Interlude <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, once again, this chapter was getting too long - so I cut it off a little early before we got to the BIG event, but don't worry, I included some things to feed y'all ;) And don't worry, their story will continue right along Nicolo's and Yusuf's <3

* * *

Booker didn’t wake up till after the sun had set, and realized Nile had likely been driving for at least seven hours. He considered for a moment that maybe she could switch places with him, and rest in the trunk, but as much as he had complained about wanting to get back as quickly as possible - he also felt she deserved to sleep in a bed. She did look a little tired from what he could tell in the mirror, “Hey - “  
  
She jostled a little, but otherwise kept both hands on the wheel, and eyes on the dark road in front of them. Even though she smiled a little, she asked groggily, “Sleep well?”  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, because though it hadn’t been the best sleep, it hadn’t been the worst either, “Okay at least. Did you see any signs for hotels?”  
  
 _That_ did make her glance back for a moment before returning her attention to the front, “I thought you wanted to drive all night?”

Booker suggested they could rent one for the evening, let her have some sleep in a more comfortable space than the trunk - and he could take a shower (well, he didn’t say that second part out loud) - offering that he wouldn’t mind waking them before the sun rose to drive for a bit the next day. Nile blissfully didn’t hesitate and the very next exit had a cheap roadside motel that he managed to pay cash for. It wasn’t much, but it would do the trick.  
  
This time he did carry her suitcase for her, and likely because she was too tired, allowed him to without much protesting about how _‘independent’_ she was. He let her pick which bed she wanted, and Nile climbed in without even bothering to change. Which was fine by him, because short of sitting on the other bed, facing the wall, there was not a whole lot of privacy to be had.  
  
Of course the _other_ reason he wanted her to sleep, was to see if the spell (or whatever the hell it was she had done the night before) would break. He was still feeling that warmth. And when he was certain she was passed out, he sat down across from her and waited . . . and _waited_ \- and waited some more. _Willing_ himself to cool off, but no such luck.  
  
He tried to read, tried to scroll through news articles, tried to play games on his phone. Hours and hours passed as her body gently inhaled and exhaled, every now and then turning and shifting, but otherwise she seemed dead to the world. Of course every time she _did_ move, he’d look over and see her stretch, or her pretty lips would part just for a moment, or he’d hear her sigh in her dreams. He’d look away when her shirt bunched up her flat stomach . . . then glance back over anyways.  
  
Finally, maybe more out of desperation than anything else, he hopped for the shower. A _cold_ shower, both for his skin, and . . . well things were happening down there as well. He told himself it had simply been too long since he had been close to a woman lying in a bed near him. That this didn’t _mean_ anything but some basic flutterings of lust.  
  
But once the cold shower didn’t lower his temperature either - Booker stood there, as the water trailed down his body - and realized something he truly hadn’t allowed himself to even consider till that _very_ moment. Something he hadn’t really allowed himself to _hope_ for in many, many decades. _Fuck, look at Nicolo - took him nine centuries to find Yusuf. And shit . . ._ was this warmth _not_ a spell? Was it, something more?  
  
Booker scanned through his memories - of what Nile had said when they first met. Of how she _knew_ something he didn’t. He had thought it had to do with the council meeting the next day, _but now_ . . . then he remembered Missy holding his hand, and all those _fucking_ coy smirks she gave him, and _shit_ \- she had asked him right after about mating with a witch - _and . . . dammit_ .  
  
He pressed his forehead against the cold tiles, trying to steady his breathing and willing his dick down because _no_ . This could _not_ be happening now. He was on a mission helping a friend. And he wasn’t ready. Casual was his go to preferences when it came to his interactions of the female sex. He wasn’t mate material. And even though Nile got on his nerves, he wouldn’t risk her life by mating her . . . even when his fangs practically vibrated at the idea when it flashed before his eyes.  
  
 _Merde._ _  
__  
_It would be risking her life. Even if - _if!_ \- he indulged this a little, he could never let her drink his blood. He could never turn her (there was already too much blood on his hands from - _stop . . . don’t think about that_ ). He pressed away from the wall. The water soothing the tight muscles in his back.  
  
He could not turn her . . . could not let history repeat itself. 

And that only meant she would age, while he would remain the same.  
Which was an even sadder thought to contemplate. To fall in love with your mate, and then watch them slowly age and crumble while you stayed immortal.   
  
_Why her? Why now?_  
  
He had been resigned more than fifty years ago by Missy’s previous vision - that it would just be him and Nicolo for as far as she could see - that Booker was utterly unprepared for this. Well at least mentally and emotionally . . . his dick on the other hand jerked at the thought of waking her up and indulging in the warmth her body would provide. His tongue absentmindedly licked his right fang as if already tasting how sugary and sweet her blood would be as he drank it down. He could do _that_ . . . could sink his teeth into her flesh, and lap at the pulse point. Him drinking from her would have no effect other than satisfying the most basics of cravings. So long she didn’t partake in him, she’d be safe.

His hand lowered to his cock before he even realized it had - pushing back from his own fingers as soon as they tried to close around the burgeoning shaft. He hurriedly turned off the water, and rubbed his palms against his eyes, before pushing wet strands out of his face. No - he wouldn’t indulge this. Not yet. He needed to stay focused, get Nile to Nicolo before the next full moon (and especially before Andromache got back), and then whatever this was, he’d deal with it then.

Naturally whatever plans Booker had made were once again pushed to the wayside by Nile. 

This time by the fact that he had rushed into the cold shower, without grabbing any clothes to change into. He _could_ put on the dirty ones, because they weren’t really dirty - but she was likely still asleep, and his bag was right on the edge of the bed. He could probably even just reach around the corner of the bathroom door and get it.  
  
But just in case, he wrapped a rough pink towel around his waist, and cautiously stepped out.   
  
And _of course_ , there she was, propped up against the headboard - phone in hand - and eyes wide.

Booker looked down, already reaching for his bag to hide back in the bathroom, “Um sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you - “  
  
As usual, Nile had to go and act like she wasn’t _nearly_ as perturbed by his presence, as he was by hers, “It’s not a bad sight to wake up to.”  
  
And the fact that he seemed more fazed by _her_ , than she by _him_ , seemed to grate his nerves. He stilled, bag in hand, but feet firmly planted on horrible orange shag carpeting, “What did you just say-”  
  
Nile merely curved her lips into a coy smile, “You heard me”  
  
Booker’s eyes narrowed, a warning in his reply, “You’re playing with fire little girl.”  
  
Instead of faltering, she only sounded more defiant, “I am not a little girl. _Old man_ .”  
  
“I am not - “ Booker began to respond, but then stopped - because _technically_ . . . although he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of agreeing with her, not when she stared at him all smug, “Just don’t say shit like that.”  
  
“Why not?” she tipped her head to the side as if she didn’t know _exactly_ why.  
  
He could feel his hand tightening on the handle of the bag, “It implies things.”  
  
“Like?” came the almost _playful_ hitch in her voice.  
  
Booker needed to shut this down, even if it could hurt her feelings. Because this was not the time for _whatever_ the fuck this was, “ . . . Like, _ridiculous_ things.”  
  
Nile paused, as if examining him. And without her yapping away for a moment, scrutinized under that intense stare, he felt the warmth burrow it’s way into his heart without the distraction of words. Though she didn’t stall for long, “You do look adorable when your ears go pink like that.”  
  
“Nile,” he gritted her name through his teeth, trying to caution without having to acknowledge it, “whatever you _think_ is happening on this little road trip, _cut it out_ .”  
  
She was unrelenting, raising a curious eyebrow, “Or what?”  
  
Booker stilled, genuinely surprised that nothing seemed to penetrate the facade. Worse, she appeared to be downright _relaxed_ in that bed and the sight of her bra strap peeking out just _right there_ . . . the vampire snapped out of it. And he began to verbally dismiss what his body was insisting on, “You know what, I’m not going to encourage this back and forth banter - I’m going to go change, and maybe you go back to sleep.”  
  
He was already turning around, when Nile responded _far_ too matter of factly for what she was saying, “I’ve slept enough, but feel free to change here. It’s not like I won’t be seeing it soon enough.”  
  
Booker could literally feel his shoulders tense, before he turned back towards her in response, “ _What_ ?”  
  
Nile, who had had her hands folded in her lap this whole time, untangled them before raising one close to her forehead, “I do get visions you know.”  
  
 _Fuck._ “What did you see?”  
  
Nile lowered her hand again, but this time her arms moved in front of her - pressing the swell of her breasts together: _double fuck_ . It didn’t help that she leaned forward a little, too, “Curious?”  
  
“Very,” and _shit_ his voice sounded husky.  
  
She looked downright thrilled, as if he had fallen for her trap, “I’ll trade one vision for one kiss.”  
  
 _Mon Dieu, yes . . . but fuck, wait,_ “No.”  
  
She rested a cheek on her raised shoulder, looking even younger than she already was, “A little one?”  
  
He _needed_ to shut this down, “Absolutely not.”  
  
Finally, when she seemed to realize he was not going to falter, she sank back against the headboard, resigned - though there was still a slight smile on her lips, “Alright, have it your way.”

Though _dammit_ , he still didn’t head to the bathroom till she picked her phone back up, as if he was just waiting for something else to be said. Practically white knuckling his grip on the bag, he headed back into the bathroom . . . and took another cold shower. 

* * *

Nile was beginning to feel restless. She could tell Booker wanted her, knew _he_ knew it, too (even if he hadn’t actually said so), and the more he retreated into himself, the more she pushed. It probably wasn’t the healthiest dynamic, but they were now on day four of driving and she just could not go one more day with this tension bubbling between them.  
  
She’d drive for hours, then he’d insist she’d rest in the back while he drove a bit - before finding them a hotel so she could sleep more. Then he’d wake her around two or three in the morning, drive until the sun would come up and they’d switch seats . . . _and rinse and repeat_ . In between of course, Nile would tease him and he’d snarl and warn her to _watch it_ . Or she tried asking questions about Nicolo and Yusuf, and Andromache (who she had read far too much about. That woman sounded a little scary, and a basic, mortal witch _should_ be scared if the size of that vampire’s file was any indication). Nile found that so long she kept the conversation topics steered towards other people, his friends, or her own family and coven - Booker could be quite chatty, and funny in that deadpanned, self deprecating sort of way.  
  
But as soon as she began to dig a little he shut down. No ounce of vulnerability or depth of emotional capacity - or he at least wasn’t ready to show it to her.   
  
The worst part was her dreams though. Visions and glimmers of what he was thinking about when he slept - when his guard was down, when his brain was trying to process the day. And one word kept echoing around: _mate_ . Oh yes, he knew _exactly_ what they were . . .  
  
She realized that if she wanted to speed up this situation, she’d have to take charge, and though who knew what Booker was like when he snapped she also knew that he wouldn’t hurt her. Even when he was exasperated, and frustrated with her, he’d turn his back towards her and would grumble sure, but his anger was never directed at her.  
  
It was only the early hours of the fourth day, and yes normally she’d already be planning on switching seats but Booker looked exhausted and he deserved some rest, too. Besides, the more tired he was, the less likely he’d be to argue with her. When she asked him to pull over to the small hotel on the otherwise empty stretch of road he obliged her. And by the time he came to open the door for her, she stepped out with a plan already in mind, “Let me get us checked in.”

Booker looked down at her with weary eyes, “Why?”

Nile merely held out her hand, “Because you look like you are ready to sink your teeth into someone and I don’t want the manager to call the cops on you.”  
  
For what it was worth, she caught the faintest hint of a gleam across his pupils. A recognition like maybe he’d _like_ that . . . he handed her a wad of cash, but didn’t say anything, and she allowed herself to really take a long look at him, “How long has it been since you ate Vampy?”  
  
His eyes widened a little, but they still looked heavy, “Three and a half days.”  
  
Nile’s fingers clasped around the bills, “ _What?_ Why haven't you hunted?”  
  
Booker lifted his shoulders in a shrug, like this wasn’t a big deal, “I didn’t want us to take too long getting back.”  
  
She didn’t like his answer. And had no problem making sure he knew it, “So, it’s okay to take breaks to make sure I sleep in a bed for a few hours, but not for you to eat?”

He looked away, not angry - but slightly embarrassed if she was reading it right. But he never did answer her question. _Fine_ , she could speed up her plan, but first she’d need to book the room, “Look, wait here, I’ll get us the room. Then you are sleeping, and I’ll go and buy you some meat from the local market or something.”

The fact that he quietly agreed without any sort of sarcastic remark should have alerted her to just how bad he must be feeling, but she hurried along - smiling to herself when she knew he couldn’t see it.   
  
About fifteen minutes later, she carried their small bags to the door, Booker a respectful distance behind her and sort of tilting to right against the wooden column beside him. Once inside, she waited for him to notice the _one_ king size bed, but if she expected some sort of witty comment - or even a disdained retort, she’d be disappointed. Instead, he took exactly four steps towards it, crawled in, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
 _Alrighty then_. She locked the door, and got to work.

* * *

When Booker woke up he felt _sort_ of better. He hadn’t realized how tired he was, how much he had pushed the miles under the pedal until Nile had practically forced him to lay down. If he was remembering right, she mentioned getting him some meat, and so long it was raw, he’d be able to drain some blood from it. _Hopefully she got enough . . ._

But it was when he turned around that he froze, and realized he was in the middle of a large bed - _one_ large bed in the center of the room. And holy shit, where was Nile? He sat up in the bed, his head slightly dizzy from the quickness of it. But he had woken up to her warmth - even from a far - for the last four days and it was surprisingly unsettling not to this time and he didn’t even know why.  
  
 _You know exactly fucking why._  
  
Dammit - he flung the covers back, hating how itchy he felt. Like he could crawl out of his skin. He could quickly tell just by the scents in the room that she wasn’t in it, and he felt - he felt . . . _cold_ .   
  
He doubted she was in the bathroom, but he got up anyway just to confirm before he planned on panicking next. He’d been so used to having her around already, that he hadn’t even bothered to ask for her number. But just as Booker had stood up, the door opened and Nile stepped inside, the noon sun right behind before she shut the door quickly (likely for him).   
  
She had bags of groceries hanging from both her arms but it was her outfit that made him swallow hard. Her braids were gathered to one side, exposing her neck and bare shoulder and she was wearing a crop top that must have been one shouldered, the strap hidden under her hair. It wasn’t super short, but enough to show off a dark, flat stomach. What was worse was the skirt she had replaced her jeans with. A pretty little blue pastel thing that flared out, barely draping her upper thighs. _Fuck_ if she bent over in that thing he’d probably know what color her panties were . . .  
  
“Sleep well Vampy?”  
  
Booker knew he had been caught staring, knew it by that fucking smug smile she was practically _always_ sporting at him. But dammit if he wasn’t having a moment here with the absolute vision that she was. It wasn’t like her clothes before had been particularly baggy, but he hadn’t seen this much of her skin before in the soft lights from overhead . . . hadn’t seen her wear things that could give him such easy access -  
  
“Vampy?”  
  
Booker tried to push through it, really he did but the warmth had returned with her presence and she was now stepping closer to him. He could tell that she had taken a shower because he could smell the shampoo, but _just_ underneath that scent was her unmistakable one. That flowery like perfume. Or maybe that was just how she would always smell to him.   
  
He clearly wasn’t thinking straight. Maybe once he ate, “I - “. God, his voice sounded hoarse and dry, and he had to clear it once before he could even continue, “Did you bring back the meat?”  
  
Nile raised her eyebrows, and scoffed, feigning shock, “Oh no, I forgot _all_ about it.”  
  
Booker’s nerves were starting to falter, and he probably looked downright pathetic when he asked, “Seriously?”  
  
Nile put the bags on the floor, dipping forward and showing that she was not wearing a bra, and Booker took one big step back and landed against the wall with a grunt. She quickly realigned herself at the sound of the noise, and sure enough, _smirked_ , “The good thing is, if you need blood - I can give it to you.”  
  
 _Fuck.Me._ _  
_  
Nile stepped over the bags, not even looking where she was going and Booker watched that fucking _far too short_ skirt swish back and forth against her hips. But no, _not this time_ \- she wasn’t going to unravel him this easily. _This_ time, he was too hungry to resist, but the sleep _had_ helped and he was not going to let her get the better of him. 

Not just in this moment, but for the last several days, she would tease and poke at his nerves. Or she’d try to coax out information about him, or press for him to just change in front of her already because _I’ll see it all soon anyways_ . Or dammit if he literally didn’t roll onto his stomach as soon as she walked out _naked_ from the bathroom last night claiming she had forgotten her pajamas on the dresser before dipping back into the shower. The room was dark, and he had only gotten a quick glance of her silhouette, but it was enough to haunt his dreams for the remainder of the evening.

There was only so much a man could take, and after four long days of it . . . he _would_ allow himself this moment.

So when she was close enough, he surprised her by how swiftly he was able to pull her by the wrist towards him. She landed against his chest with a grunt, and when she looked up at him with genuine shock he finally relaxed under that stare.   
  
She had _no_ idea what she was asking for, what she wanted, and even now, she didn’t make a move to kiss him. She had poked and prodded but had no idea what to do with the consequences. And _oh the fun_ he could have with that . . . maybe he’d tease her in an entirely different sort of way than she had been doing with him, and get her to understand _exactly_ what she was getting herself into.   
  
He cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, and her eyelids grew heavy as she tipped her head. But he wasn’t going to kiss her - not yet. He was going to give her one final warning. He’d have this moment - he’d hunt later, but he was going to give her the chance to back out now. Even if he didn’t say it in exactly so many words, “You keep pushing and pushing but you have _no_ idea little girl - “  
  
That made the cloud over her eyes evaporate, and the softness that had overcome her for a moment harden as she glared back up at him, “I am _not_ a little girl, and if you’re into some daddy/girl kink, that’s not my vibe, so check yourself.”  
  
Booker wrapped a firm arm around her lower back, her skin feeling downright feverish against his now warmed flesh. But even as he was encasing her further, pressing her against him deeper, he still warned, “I’m not into that shit either - but you couldn’t handle me.”  
  
Nile rested her hands against his chest, and his skin felt like it was vibrating. If his hands weren’t already busy, he would have probably ripped the shirt off just to feel those fingers roam over his nipples. But as soft as her touch was, her gaze was fixed and firm, “Unless you got some twelve inch dick, I think I’m good.”  
  
 _That_ one made Booker chuckle, “It’s not just about dick size - “  
  
But whatever argument he was planning on making, she beat him to it, “What, you think I’m some inexperienced virgin? Because I’m _not_ .”  
  
He whipped them around, careful to make sure his arm took the brunt of the hit as he pressed her against the wall, then grinned down at her. His own hunger was overriding his hesitancy, especially as he saw that lovely pulse point beating furiously under her skin, _right there_ in the space where her neck and shoulder met. But even though her face looked a little frustrated, it was a different _kind_ of frustration. One of yearning, as her hips pressed against his groin.   
  
Booker clutched a firm hand on her hip bone, preventing her from being able to rub against him. When her glassy eyes looked up at him from under her eyelashes, his fingers dug into her flesh, because she needed to understand something. Nile needed to know that this wasn’t going to be like any casual encounter she had had before, “I’m not some neighborhood boy who’s going to fumble around in the dark, not knowing what to do with you. My hands are steady and sure, and I like the lights on to appreciate the view.”  
  
Yet even in her need, she was defiant. Sliding her hand down towards his stomach, “Prove it.”  
  
“Watch it,” he snatched her wrist in one quick motion, but they both knew by now that he wasn’t going to pull back.   
  
“ _Prove_ it,” she teased in a breathy voice and dammit, he had tried to warn her multiple times by now. 

And though he knew that they’d really need to sit and talk this out later - and he’d need to explain why they couldn’t mate right now (or likely ever) . . . right now, she was offering herself up for the taking, and he aimed to please.  
  
This woman had been making him feel so out of control since the moment he met her. Grating on his nerves, poking and prodding and teasing. Those fucking smirks, and defiance - and he wanted to wipe that smug look off her face, and take some pride back in knowing he was the one who did it. He knew he was too hungry and weak to do _everything_ , and even he wasn’t such a heartless cad that he’d fuck her without _sort of_ letting her know what she was getting herself into. But he could do something for her, make her quiver and shake and _then_ accept her offering.  
  
He grinned deviously as he took one step to the side, but kept that firm grip on her hip in place.  
  
She clutched his arm as if she feared he was actually about to walk away, but oh no, not a chance now.   
  
He was just making room for his hand to release her wrist, and started gliding it down in front of her body. Her cheeks darkened, but to her credit she didn’t shy away from his intense stare into her dark eyes. Not even when his fingers reached the hem of her skirt and her mouth parted just ever so slightly.  
  
It wasn’t until he curved his fingers under, bunching the fabric until it gathered onto his wrist that she finally moved - one hand slinking between his side and his arm, curving around his tricep, while the other gripped his forearm. Like she knew exactly what he was about to do, and she hoped her own clutching fingers would keep him in place. When Booker glided the tips of his fingers ever so gently, too softly in almost feathery strokes, along the inside of her left leg her breath hitched and he lowered his lips to the base of her neck, “Nile.”  
  
She didn’t respond at first, not until he swiped at the cotton underwear - _and fuck_ , there was a small wet spot already gathered there - and her breath hitched, “ _Nile_ .”  
  
Her fingernails dug into his skin, a silent plea for him to get started on whatever he had in mind, and he opened his mouth to kiss that trembling skin underneath his lips. Lazily dragging the tip of his tongue from the crook of her neck, up along the column of her neck, before tugging at her earlobe just once, “My name is Sebastien.” Then he swiftly moved his other arm that had been wrapped behind her back, until he could blanket the back of her neck with his now free hand, “Feel free to moan it.” 

He didn’t give her the chance to respond.   
  
With far too easy precision, and one quick flick of the wrist, he literally pulled at the waistband of her underwear and ripped it down the middle. It carelessly fell down her thighs, and she gasped as if that was the most shocking thing he could have done - _she has no idea._ He smiled against her soft, dewy skin, and returned to nibbling and nipping at the flesh along her neck . . . curious to see if her skin would show off his work. No matter, if the hickeys didn’t show, surely the two silver dots would. _And how pretty they’ll gleam against this skin -_

“Seb - “ _mm_ , that did sound nice, her trying to call for him, but not even able to finish when his fingers trailed over the recently shaved mound just above her lips. He wondered if that’s what she preferred, or if she had gotten herself ready just for him (not that he had any sort of preference). Booker made a mental note to ask her later. Right now, he could smell her need, and frankly he was wound far too tight to drag this out much longer. Not when everything in him was ordering him to lean forward and drink from her already . . .

Dipping down, he weaved two fingers between her slick lips and her head fell forward. Likely to to brace herself as she panted against his shoulder, but fuck if he didn’t want to tease her a bit, too, “Are you hoping to watch?”  
  
He could feel her fingers tightening over his tense, flexing muscles in his arm, but she only mewled for more. So he moved further, gliding his fingers through the moist flesh till he found her opening and dipped both in to the second knuckles. She gasped a little, and he could feel her thighs trying to press together, but his big hand kept them from closing all the way.   
  
Cupping his hand, he used the base of his palm to press against her clit as he began to patiently tease his fingers inside. Every woman was a little different, and he listened to her pants, and groans and stuttering breaths until he found just the right movement that made her hips buck - _ah, there we go._

Knowing where to aim he pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, Nile’s whole upper body jerking as she practically leapt onto her toes. He dug and swirled the digits among the clenching, pulsating muscles, quite enjoying the sounds that he was wringing from her. But he was a man on a mission now, seeking that tender flesh inside that would make her bow off the wall as he massaged it.   
  
“Please,” her voice sounded lighter, quiet even, as if she wasn’t sure how to demand the pleasure. He’d almost feel sorry for her - push off and teach her a thing or two about being more certain in bed - but there was time for that later . . . right now he’d give her what she needed as her hips jolted along the firm, and incessant strokes of his hand. And when he did find the spot, her thighs trembled a little and she gasped in surprise. He felt downright sorry for her if his half joking words earlier about fumbling boys who didn’t know what to do with her body was really true after all.  
  
With her silent pleas in the form of shuddering breaths, he increased his speed, stroking and caressing the most intimate spot as she began to come apart. He returned to nuzzling the skin along her neck in earnest. All he could smell was her now: the perfume, her desire, the slight sheen of sweat on her skin. And all he could hear: were the sounds coming from her mouth, and from his fingers going faster, and faster and -  
  
“Seb -!”  
  
He didn’t stop. Not when her hips bucked against his movement, not when her pelvis locked up tight, and definitely not when the silent cry turned into a low moan that almost pierced his ear drum. He was able to withhold from laughing, but he did smile as she was coming down from her orgasm: _my woman is loud in bed._  
  
He had been slowing down his movements, trying to gently coax the last waves of her peak out of her before he planned on removing his fingers. But now he froze for a moment, while Nile grasped at his arm, trying to catch her breath. _My woman._ _  
_  
_This is my woman._

When she seemed to start regaining her senses, standing a little straighter, she - for once - did not offer him a teasing smirk. In fact, she looked almost sheepish, and embarrassed but he would have none of it. She never looked more beautiful to him, and Booker slowly pulled his fingers out and waited for her hooded eyes to look up at him. When she did, he raised them to his mouth and her eyes widened - though he also detected a little playfulness behind them - almost like she _dared_ him to lick them.  
  
He never broke his gaze with hers, and merely parted his lips because he did want to taste them . . . _and merde, that’s delicious._ It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the general taste of women anyways, which was a trait they much appreciated in him, but damn there was a hint of something sweet in it.   
  
He knew _why_ , knew the word for it that was just on the tip of his tongue - ready to call it out . . . and instead he swirled it around the two fingers, closing his mouth before it could escape.

Nile’s eyes looked downright shocked, but she didn’t let go of him, just watched as he closed his eyes for a moment because damn - it really did taste sweet. Then he reopened them, lowering his hand to the wall space beside her head as he realized something a little funny, “I forgot to kiss you first.”  
  
Nile must have realized he was planning on making up for that lapse now, and scrunched up her nose, like she wasn’t so sure about that, “Sebastien - “  
  
That really did sound nice coming from her . . . “Don’t want to taste yourself on my tongue?”  
  
Even though she shook her head _‘no’_ , he did catch her heart rate picking up, and her mouth parted like maybe she wouldn’t mind after all - but he’d respect the _‘no’_ \- and instead moved his hand to cup her cheek, “May I still take you up on your other offer then?”  
  
Nile didn’t reply, instead she swallowed hard, and pushed herself further against the wall - turning her head just so while he felt his dry mouth salivate at the prospect. He hadn’t had blood straight from the human source in over twenty years. Nicolo and he were both the same in that respect, it was nice to be able to feel some warmth, but every time it didn’t taste the way Quynh and Andy said it should - it became a disappointing, empty act, reminding them that they were essentially still alone. Distracted by a body, a few good orgasms, but still forsaken into an immortality meant for only a select few. Though he wouldn’t ruin the moment by explaining the details behind all _that_ right now.  
  
Instead, he lowered his hand from her cheek, down to the side of her neck, and used his other arm to hold her in place as he moved into position, “It should only hurt for a moment.”  
  
Nile’s hands clung to his side, fisting the fabric of his shirt as if she was bracing herself, “I can take it.”  
  
Booker curved his lips, wanting to give some echoing statement of his _‘strong, independent, woman’_ , but that pulse point vibrating just underneath her lean neck beckoned him to hurry things along. He paused for just one moment, inhaling her scent so close to the skin, and tightened his grip around her. Then he bared his fangs, just outside of her viewpoint and worked quickly to hopefully help move past the pain.  
  
She bucked the only part of her body not encased by him, her hips, against his - but otherwise, only whimpered for a moment before feeling the endorphins his invasion provided. Little flutters of encouragement from his body to hers that made her sink against him as he held her up. And when the blood flowed out from the vein, when it gushed into his mouth his eyes rolled and he eagerly lapped at the stream . . . not only was it warm, but it tasted even sweeter than the wetness from her legs. He moaned against her skin, the motion vibrating against her flesh and she tightened her fingers into his shirt.  
  
He would never be able to taste anyone else ever again. With each drop that flowed into him, he bound himself to her, embraced this gift that quivered against him but tried to hold still as he took what he needed. After just a minute or two, he pulled away (carefully sealing the puncture wounds with his venom to help it close). And when he stood up straighter, just enough to look down at the sight - at those silvery dots that glistened against her skin - he accepted that he left a little of himself behind in her, too.   
  
Nile slunk down against him, light headed from both the orgasm and the feeding, and he caught her easily. She tried to lift off, probably trying to prove to herself that he hadn’t managed to shake her up this much - but no smart, teasing remarks were left for either of them. Both were satisfied (for now), and he reached down until he could lift her off the ground and carry her the two steps to the king size bed.  
  
Once there, he lowered her down into it, the blankets still pulled back from where he got up earlier, “Was the one bed part of your seduction plan?”  
  
Nile, as peaceful and sleepy as she looked, gave him a broad smile, “Mm, but at least it worked.”  
Booker began to cover her up, and she reached for his wrist when he stood, “Aren’t you climbing in, too?”  
  
He rotated his wrist, then taking her hand in his hand, lowered his mouth to it to give her knuckles a soft kiss. He liked the way her eyes looked down, like it was almost too romantic of a gesture. _She’s seen nothing yet_ , “I’ll climb in soon enough - figured I’d go brush my teeth first so you’ll let me kiss you finally.”  
  
She shot him a glare, even with her smile, “Oh I made _you_ wait to kiss me? It’s been four days of - ”  
  
Booker let go of her hand, not even allowing her to finish her sentence, and walked backwards towards the bathroom, “Whatever you have to tell yourself _ma cherie_ .”  
  
She narrowed her eyes on him, but he only grinned before disappearing into the other room.  
  


* * *

For Nile, the last twenty four hours (well really the last five days) had been quite the journey. Literally. Barring any last minute changes, they would arrive a day earlier than Booker had planned and she was excited to meet the others.  
  
And though of course she would have loved to keep him to herself for a little while longer, she almost found herself hoping he’d be more relaxed in his own home. After the incredible moment in the hotel, she had promptly fallen asleep before he had returned from the bathroom. And bless him he merely laid down beside her and joined her.   
  
They did kiss when she woke up - okay, more like she climbed on top of him and insisted - and she was not disappointed because _hot damn_ that man knew how to move not only his fingers, but his tongue, too. But . . . then he insisted they should head back out. She did try to protest, tried to bargain and plead, and though he certainly wasn’t heartless in his dismissal, she realized pretty quickly that he was firmly determined to get them to Nicolo quickly.  
  
At least he didn’t say _‘no’_ an hour later, when she leaned over and gave him a blow job while he was driving.

But it wasn’t enough - she wanted more, and though she had tried to talk about mating, and what it could mean for them - he changed the subject, and flat asked if they could talk about it later when she tried broaching it a second time. She didn’t know why they couldn’t at least _talk_ about it, but unlike earlier when he’d snarl, and warn her to stop teasing - now, when she’d try to bring it up, he gave her such a tired, weary look that she just felt sorry for whatever reason he had conjured in his mind to hold off on this.  
  
She could give him a little space for now, but soon - possibly before they even got to his house - he’d need to talk with her about this.  
  
And so when he pulled off the highway, and passed the rows of hotels, she raised a curious eyebrow in his direction, “We aren’t stopping at one of them?”  
  
Booker was driving with one hand, the other rubbed the back of his neck, before resettling against the window, “Actually I booked us a cabin, just up the road - more privacy.”  
  
The words went directly to her clit - _because yes!_ \- maybe that was all it was, he just wanted to have a little more space and privacy for what could happen next between them. He booked a cabin - _obviously he wants something_ \- and with how well she knew his hands and mouth worked, she couldn’t wait to see what his dick could do. _Get a grip woman, you’re acting like a horny teenager._ But dammit, he was right: he wasn’t like the quick hook ups she had had in town over the years. Where it had been more about their pleasure than hers. _He . . ._ well he seemed to tease or snip in general, just as well as she could, but in those moments of romance and sex there was a certainty and a feeling of not tenderness per se, but support? Like an assurance that whatever she needed, he’d see to it.  
  
How could she not be excited at _that_ prospect as they pulled up to rows of cabins about three miles off the road . . . 

It was dark, but the sun would be up soon. He had driven for most of it, but the blood had seemed to help and she wondered if he would like to sink his teeth into her as soon as they got inside.  
  
No such luck.   
  
She had helped bring in their bags, but as soon as she saw the couch near the fireplace flopped on it to stretch while Booker leaned over the edge, “You didn’t want to find the _one_ bed upstairs?”  
  
Nile huffed out a _ha ha_ to his lame reference from her room choice the day before, but he did look quite handsome like that - with wisps of blonde strands dangling in between them. She reached up to tuck one behind his ear, then playfully grabbed at his shirt and pulled him right down on top of her. Of course he could have easily resisted her, but he didn’t - though he did raise himself up on his elbows so his full weight wouldn’t compress her, “There, that’s better.”  
  
He shook his head at her, before dipping down to give an almost chaste kiss - far too soft for what she needed, but probably a good idea since she wanted to talk first anyway, “Seb, are we going to mate before you make love to me?”  
  
Booker stilled for a moment. His mouth had already started trailing along her jaw, and he leaned forward to avoid her eyes. Being so close to her ear, his response sounded loud and clear, even though his voice was soft, “No.”  
  
 _Enough_ , she deserved some answers, and she pushed against his hard chest to sit up further along the arm rest behind her. He obliged her, moving back, but kept his hands on her hips, likely worried she was about to get up, “Tell me why not.”

She could feel his fingers digging into jeans, not painfully, but like he was keeping himself grounded. Maybe she should be worried about _him_ bolting away . . . “No.”  
  
Her eyes shot up to his, needing a different answer, “Sebastien tell me.”  
  
Booker paused, like he was actually filtering through scenarios of what to say - trying to find any she would agree to, and her patience was wearing thin. Because whatever he was about to say wasn’t the truth. The truth would have been far simpler than whatever he was struggling to come up with now, “I - we can’t complete it because then you’d be a vampire, too and - “  
  
Nile folded her arms over her chest, “And?”  
  
Booker did a horrible job of feigning the rest, “I need you to be able to drive during the day and - “  
He paused. Obviously still struggling to find the reason that would convince her not to ask for this.  
  
She only looked at him this time, trying to coax out the truth with her quizzical stare, and he tried again, “And, you still want to say goodbye to everyone you knew as a human right?”

If _anybody_ would understand her wanting to be mated to her mate, and _then_ coming back to say her goodbyes, it would be a coven of Record Keepers. _Shit, they’ll probably throw me a parade for landing one . . ._ _  
_  
Nile sighed, not buying it, and Booker finally - _finally_ \- faltered. He let go of her and slunk into the couch, looking straight ahead, “Tell me Nile, what’s the success rate of a human being turned into a vampire . . . ” It meant to be a question, but his voice went quieter with each passing word.

“Less than two percent, most die - “ _Oh._ Nile sat up, reaching for Booker, but he pulled his arm away as soon as she got close.  
  
“I don’t want you to die,” he croaked, and kept his eyes down.  
  
Nile swam through the possibilities and began to realize something. The likelihood of Sebastien’s past. Of just how terrifying it probably was that he survived the changing, and maybe, inexperienced and unsure - had tried to turn others as well. Maybe his own family, or a companion. Maybe he was married when he was human. It would explain the hesitancy and concern of him not wanting to turn her - if he had tried to turn someone else before and didn't succeed.  
  
She would likely ask him about that in the future, but for now, she wanted to assure him, so instead she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dipping her head against his neck she was grateful that he didn’t push her away this time - though he kept his hands on his knees and was oh so still, “I won’t die from it, because I’m your mate.”  
  
He instantly stiffened, a sharp inhale of breath because it was the first time that either had said that word out loud. It had been building and building and building between them, becoming far too big for the room, and she felt instantly relieved when he slowly raised one hand to cup the arm strung across his chest.   
  
Booker lowered his head till his cheek rested against her hair and she felt his body relax underneath her, “Maybe that’s true - but can we please not test the theory until after I’m back home. Would that be okay?”  
  
Nile sighed, glad he didn’t deny their fate, and truly _did_ understand waiting till this job was done first - but she didn’t have to sound happy about it, “For now.”  
  
She pulled back, letting her arm slink down his stomach before looking up at him from under her eyelashes, “So why did you rent this cabin if you weren’t planning on changing me?”  
  
Booker - without missing a beat - cracked a knowing smile, as if she didn’t know already, “So I can fuck my loud woman properly.”  
  
She leaned back, “I am _not_ loud.”  
  
He didn’t indulge her, merely smiling down at her, before picking her up far too easily and carried her to the bedroom. 

* * *

**BONUS SCENE - Later That Day**

  
After the sun had set, and with Nile still asleep, Booker thought he should probably give Nicolo the heads up that he’d be arriving a day early. He walked out onto the front porch just to make sure he didn’t wake her up, and begrudgingly used Missy’s comforter in the cold air since Nile was too far away to keep him warm. He knew he looked ridiculous in it, but dammit after five days of use it was starting to grow on him. 

On the third ring, Yusuf answered, “Wolf residence.”  
  
Booker closed his eyes and sighed, “Please tell me you are not actually answering the phones like that.”  
  
“No, Nicolo told me it was you based on this ancient 90s phone caller ID,” Booker smirked because he realized Yusuf had just been trying to be funny, “Why doesn’t Nicolo have a cell phone?”  
  
“Says they’ll give you brain cancer,” Booker explained, before wondering out loud, “um, why not ask him yourself?”  
  
“He’s busy at the moment,” came Yusuf’s immediate reply, but Booker could hear the smile in his voice so he decided not to read too much into it.  
  
Booker could see his own breath in little wisps of fog in front of his face, and figured he could give the information just as easily to Yusuf to pass along, “Okay, well just wanted to let you guys know I’m coming back a day early, and I had to bring someone back with me. But I’ll explain when I get there.”  
  
“Ok- “ he started to reply, but then _grunted_ on the other end, “Nico too rough.”  
  
Booker’s eyes widened, “Gross. I cannot believe you answered the phone like that.” 

The words sounded serious, but there was a teasing tone to them.   
  
“I didn’t, he started after I answered,” Yusuf explained as if that somehow settled it.  
  
“ _Double_ gross,” Booker rolled his eyes, “Bye.”  
  
Immediately he heard a _pop_ sound on the other line, and Nicolo’s voice called out from further away, “Bye Booker.”  
  
He hung up right then and there, and smirked to himself: _triple gross_.

* * *

  
**NOTES:** Eh? Ehhhh?? What did y'all think??  
Anybody else a little bit in love with Vampire!Booker? Because I might be *3*  
  
Also, who's ready for Nile and Yusuf to become best friends because she understands his "Yeet" references, and he understands her "Ok Boomer" attitude??  
And can I get an 'amen' for at least ONE scene where they both look at each other and go, "White people? White people . . . " at their mates??   
  
Lastly get ready . . . we got TWO horny couples in ONE big house coming at you next!!


	10. Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of a rocky start, Booker comes to a decision before they head home . . . and Yusuf learns about Nicolo’s collection of toys. And some things are confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whoops my hand slipped and the chapters just went up to 13 instead of 11 WHOOPS*  
> Sorry! I was hoping to end it by Halloween - but looks like it will be around mid November instead! :p
> 
> So anyways - heeeeeyyyyyy you know I keep warning EXPLICIT PLUS to about every chapter of this fic? Well here we go again, Yusuf and Nicolo being the sex menaces they are and the poorrrr servants!! . . . the chapter is definitely smut - but, there’s a lot of love happening too (that’s my spoiler for y’all) . . . BUT FIRST, Booker and Nile start us off with some FLUFF and AWWW . . .

* * *

_The Next Day . . ._

Nile had woken up later in the day, in the early afternoon, but Booker was still sound asleep. _Good_ , she thought, he deserved the rest after all the work he did. She was still deliciously sore and achy in all sorts of places but in all the best ways from the last day and a half. And though she didn’t _think_ she was loud in general, even she had to admit that when she lost her voice all together for a bit around the third time they had sex, that maybe there was some truth in his concern about needing privacy.  
  
She stared at his peaceful, sleeping face and gently pushed strands away from his eyes for a better view. It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought he wasn’t handsome before. But now, with the feelings that had wrapped themselves around her heart, he looked downright beautiful to her. Soft, _and_ rugged, with such beautiful fixed eyes that pierced through her very soul as he began to make love to her. They had started hot and heavy, both needing to work out the frenzy they had been building over the last several days. But afterwards, when she sat down in his lap, and he held her place - it was more about the connection than any real effort of thrusting to their peaks.   
  
And when he moaned her name against her skin, along her neck, beside her ear - when she heard him fall apart just as many times she had - Nile wondered if it would be different once she was a vampire. She wasn’t worried at all about the success rate, she could not imagine Mother Nature, or God, stitching them together, just to kill her off when he secured her immortality alongside his. The only thing she wondered was if her powers would wane after . . . even if they did, she’d still know her spells, and could make her charms. But would she have her visions in her dreams, would she be able to see into his mind while he had his?

Yesterday, his dreams were filled with the word, _mate_ . . . but now, the word was _love_ . And Nile contemplated whether she should confess knowing these things. Then again, it took him a few days to build up to admitting their fate, and she probably shouldn’t rush him sharing about his emotions. They ran much deeper than even she had realized, and it would probably take her awhile to really be able to navigate through the centuries of his life experiences and the memories, and nuances, and yes, emotions tied to that lifetime.   
  
She wouldn’t rush it, not now that she had him. They would have eons to unpack all of it. 

Right now, she simply got dressed, washed her face and grabbed a bag to collect some herbs. They would be leaving not long after he woke up, and arriving at his home around nine in the evening. And she wanted to use the deep forests around them to scrounge for some herbs, place them in a charmed satchel, and offer it up as both a gift, and a blessing of protection for their home - well, her home now, too.  
  
From what Booker had shared about Nicolo, he’d likely welcome her easily, but Andromache and Quynh kept their circle of companions to less than a handful - and though maybe it could be seen as an empty effort, she hoped the ladies would consider it a sweet gesture, filled with love and genuine intention.   
  
She leaned over after tying her boots, and zipping up her jacket, and gave him a gentle kiss at the top of his head. He didn’t stir, except for the slightest smile across his lips. It tugged at her to climb back into bed, but she made the mistake of ignoring her intuition, and headed outside into the cold air.   
  
Nile thought she’d be back before he’d wake up.

. . . She wasn’t.

* * *

Booker woke up and reached for Nile before he had even opened his eyes. He didn’t worry right away when he felt the cold, empty, bed sheets instead. Nile had gotten up a few times in the last day and a half to make a snack, or take a bath, before he’d crawl out of the bed to join her. But it was afterwards, after he called for her and she didn’t respond that he sat up with an uneasy feeling. He shouted her name louder, in case she was in the kitchen just passed the bedroom door - no answer.  
  
He hurriedly reached for his pants, wondering (hoping) that maybe she was just talking with someone on the porch. The cabins were set apart enough for privacy, but it was still light out - maybe she spotted someone and they were chatting away about dinner plans. He didn’t like how cold he felt again without her presence. Once he had that warmth washing over his undead skin, there was no way he could ever go back to what it was before. But right now that’s exactly what was happening. He was cold because she was nowhere in sight. Not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not on the porch when he swung the door open and felt an almost equally cold gust of wind slam into him.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting her name into the air, waiting for her voice to call back . . . maybe she’d even sound annoyed at his panic, and tease him for being so worried over nothing. But when his eyes scanned the space in front of him, when nothing but the wind howled back, he nervously pressed his hands to the back of his neck and tried to breathe.  
  
_How long has she been gone?_ _  
_ _Where’s the car? Is the car still -_ he spotted it to the left, right where he had parked it yesterday, _okay, she didn’t drive away._ _  
_  
_Where would she have gone? A walk, maybe a walk . . ._

 _Her phone! I’ll try her phone . . ._ it immediately went to voicemail, and Booker gripped his own in his hand so hard he almost cracked the screen.

The sun hadn’t set yet. It was cloudy and overcast, and a slight fog in the late fall air had settled in the area. In fact, the other cabins were hard to see through the mist, and Booker’s heart rate escalated as he wondered if she had walked into the woods, and gotten lost.  
  
But he couldn’t leave the porch. It wouldn’t hurt as much as direct sunlight, but it wouldn’t be pleasant either. He was trapped in this cabin, on this porch, only able to scan the horizon in front of him for at least another hour. _Unless . . ._ he scooped up the comforter he had left on a chair beside him. It would look absolutely ridiculous, but he was desperate. Fastening it around him as best as he could he turned around and took the first step -  
  
“You _do_ look ludicrous in that thing.”  
  
Booker’s eyes shot up to her voice, but what a sight she was . . . hair mangled, dirt and mud on most of her clothes, and her hand was pressed firmly against a wound on her upper arm that was bleeding profusely. One long line of blood dripping down along the skin, leaving droplets on the ground at where she stood, swaying a little as if she was dizzy.   
  
He didn’t think.   
He didn’t care.  
  
She was only a few feet away.

He dropped the comforter and sped towards her, scooping her up easily and running back inside. It only took a moment, but it was enough to leave his shoulders and upper back with a warm, pink, sensitive burn. Not deep, but definitely uncomfortable. But his own adrenaline, and concern for Nile, pushed any pain far behind him.   
  
He didn’t set her down, just continued in a few quick steps towards the bathroom so he could get a good look at what the Hell had happened. Only when he sat her down on the countertop of the large sink and switched on the light did he pause to inspect - and he winced at the sight. She looked even worse under the glare of the fluorescents.   
  


* * *

  
Nile offered a pathetically weak smile, likely hoping to brush this off as nothing, but when Booker gently took her arm she flinched. He was being gentle of course, but the muscles underneath the wound felt sore, even as he carefully peeled her fingers away, “Let me see - “

She didn’t want to look down at it, not again, and yet the pained look on Booker’s face hurt almost worse than the wound. Nile wanted to reach up and swipe away that crease between his brow, assure him somehow that she was fine, “I fell down some muddy area about two miles from here, took me a bit to climb back up, and unfortunately I landed on a sharp branch - “ 

He cautiously tugged her wrist to the right, then to left, his thumb gliding along the muscles of her forearm, though the wound was around her bicep. It looked like a deep puncture wound, and he grimaced once he seemed to realize the trajectory the branch had taken just beneath her skin, “It barely missed your brachial artery. By an inch.”  
  
“Good thing I had my charms on me then?” she tried to tease, but it was no use, Booker didn’t seem to hear a word she said, or simply planned to ignore her for now. He pressed the spot just above the wound, hoping to help the blood flow slow down and leaned forward to press his lips to it. Though his tongue would help seal it from bleeding, she’d still need stitches to help close the gap not caused by his fangs.   
  
At least with the bleeding stopped he seemed to take a breath, and told her to stay put, while he fetched a sewing kit from the kitchen area. Nile began to wonder if he was mad at her, though she couldn’t really understand why - she had been the one hurt, why would he be upset with her for it?  
  
He came back within moments, shifting her legs to the side as he reached under the sink for the first aid kit, then laid everything on the counter beside her he’d need. He sort of mumbled about the stitches - _two or three should do it_ \- before explaining about a bath once he had some gauze wrapped around it as well. Though he apologized for any pain from the needle, it was the fact that he still hadn’t actually looked at her that was causing more discomfort.  
  
He was just overall far too quiet, and Nile didn’t know what else to do than try to lighten the mood with a joke, “Were you really going to just search for me in the woods with my grandmother’s comforter?”  
  
Nothing, he didn’t even shake his shoulders, or nod his head. Just finished tying the gauze in place, which - if Nile was being impartial - was likely a little overkill, “Seb?”  
  
“Don’t go where I can’t follow,” he had moved his hands to her waist, keeping his gaze fixed on her lap between them. And though the words might have been a little coarse, his tone was full of emotion. It wasn’t an order, more like a plea.  
  
Nile didn’t balk, and countered with a grin, “Don’t tell me where to go.” But still Booker was far too quiet, and she lifted both her hands to his face. He resisted her pull at first, and she tried to assure him, “Seb, I’m okay - really.”  
  
Only when she pressed a little harder, did he finally raise his eyes to hers - and Nile was surprised to see how emotional he was. Watery, weary eyes, that only looked more pained as he tried to ignore the swipes of dirt on her right cheek. He opened his mouth a little, as if he wanted to say something, then paused seemingly trying to gather his thoughts. It was no use though, he faltered under her concerned stare, and blurted it out anyways, “You could have died - “

Nile shook her head, pulling him into herself, and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her back, mouth pressed close to her neck. But it didn’t seem to bring him any comfort as he professed his fears, “I wouldn’t have been able to find you in time, and you could have _died_ Nile.”  
  
Now that it was said out loud, he pulled her even closer, and she tried to console him but his shoulders trembled as his hands moved up her back, “You’re so fragile - yo-you could have died and I can’t - I can’t do another day without you.”  
  
She gently, but firmly pulled back - trying to help him through this overwhelming moment - but he kept his head bowed between them, “I’m alive, I’m here with you, I’m _okay_ .”  
  
Booker’s eyes shot up to hers, a few tears laced through his eye lashes, though no less resolute looking, “I’ll change you - I’ll do it. After we get you home, after you’ve said your goodbyes, I’ll change you -.” He shook his head, conceding to the necessity, “I thought I could let you age, figure out a safer way to change you later, but no, the sooner the better. I can’t - . . . “  
  
He paused, unable to continue, needing a moment to center himself but Nile merely leaned her head forward - resting her forehead against his, “I love you, too.”  
  
Even though her eyes had closed, she could still hear the little gasp he made at her words. Feel the way his fingers pressed into her back. And once his breathing settled, he pulled back a little - much calmer looking now. Booker didn’t say it back, but the look on his face was all the confirmation Nile needed. She had scared him, she realized now just how much, and she wanted to prove to him just how okay she was.   
  
Though the muscles in her arm ached a little, she calmly began to undo the button to his pants. His eyes softened, gazing down towards her mouth before he leaned in to kiss her. It was careful, almost hesitant, and she pushed up into it, dipping her tongue against the seam to deepen it. He groaned into her mouth and began to roam his hands down to help her lift her shirt over her head . . .  
  
They would get going soon enough. She’d take a bath, mindful of the stitches. He’d wash her clothes and lament about her not wandering off by herself anymore. And then she’d make him a healing balm for his back and shoulders to help with the discomfort from the sun. They’d be home later than they had planned, probably arriving closer to midnight now, but none of that mattered right now.  
  
Nile simply moaned as she clung to Booker, knowing that every stroke of his was his own silent love declaration into her body.

* * *

_That same day . . ._

Yusuf had just finished going for a run in the dense woods behind the house. Even though he was sleeping in more to align his sleep schedule with Nicolo’s, he was still up a good two hours before the vampire tended to be. It was around eleven in the morning, and he decided to go for a quick shower because the servants - Peter, Alberto, and Mary - were arriving around lunch. Usually they only came every two weeks, but after that phone call, Nicolo called them and asked if they minded coming a day early to clean Booker’s room and set up the guest room (which he joked hadn’t _‘been used in decades’_ and Yusuf debated whether he was being serious or not . . . ).   
  
But that was Nicolo, his little freak in bed, but kindness personified with everyone around him. Here he was thinking ahead and ensuring everyone had a nice room to come home to, while Yusuf was struggling with the impending invasion of privacy, because it would mean things would shift once again.   
  
He wouldn’t be able to take Nicolo whenever, and wherever throughout the house anymore, and though sure, their rooms were on opposite ends, Yusuf assumed they would still have to be mindful of how loud they were being in the bedroom. He was both looking forward to Booker’s return, and dreading it a bit.  
  
After the shower, he ran a towel over his hair, but didn’t really care if it was still a little damp. He just wanted to get to Nicolo before the servants arrived. Have a little time with him, and then really enjoy the rest of the day before Booker would be there. He always did like this part - waking up Nicolo with either his hands, or his mouth - and sometimes his mate would hum so sweetly, and stretch so exquisitely beneath him and they’d take it slow. Or he’d wake up with a start and Yusuf could barely catch his breath as Nicolo pulled him down. Every time was different, and the werewolf was itching to see which way he would wake up today.  
  
Except - 

Except when he opened their bedroom door, there was Nicolo sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and slightly flushed looking. And _definitely_ awake, his dick standing at full attention between his legs.

“This is a surprise - “  
  
“Hm,” he leaned back on the palms of his hands, and Yusuf watched his cock twitch a little, “I thought with them arriving soon I’d prepare myself a little while you were out so we could have a quickie before lunch.”

  
Yusuf raised an eyebrow, definitely curious since Nicolo said he quite enjoyed the foreplay of his fingers stretching him open over his own. But he certainly wouldn’t complain about him being primed and ready . . . he took a few big strides, not caring in the least that the towel fell to the floor, though he did enjoy Nicolo licking his lips when it happened. 

Nicolo opened his arms, all too happy to let Yusuf hoist him up and into his grasp. Within a moment he was sitting down on the edge of the bed, and Nicolo was in his lap. He groaned a little but quickly leaned in, crashing his mouth against Yusuf’s who eagerly accepted. He definitely _seemed_ ready but the werewolf wanted to see for himself, so as Nicolo curled his tongue inside his mouth Yusuf’s fingers glided down until it dipped between the line of his cheeks.  
  
Nicolo moaned into his open mouth, always a delicious sound that he eagerly swallowed up, but once his fingers actually touched the slick rim he felt something completely unfamiliar and tensed. Pulling back quickly, his eyes narrowed on Nicolo’s flushed face, “What the _fuck_ is this?”

Nicolo acted coy, not the least bit deterred by Yusuf’s tone, “A plug.”  
  
Yusuf wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but he definitely didn’t like the idea of anything but him giving Nicolo pleasure. And he wanted to make sure Nicolo knew that, too, “Why the _hell_ are using that?”  
  
When Nicolo realized Yusuf was being serious, he stilled for a moment, trying to read his sour expression, “I was just preparing myself?” But then, God help him, Nicolo seemed to realize something Yusuf hadn’t yet, and he curved his lips, “Wait, you’re not _jealous_ of it are you?”

Yusuf dug his fingers into Nicolo’s skin, gritting through his teeth, “ _Watch it_ .”  
  
But Nicolo was undeterred, his hands sagging against Yusuf’s shoulders as he tried to assure him, “It’s a third of the size of your dick - you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Yusuf tugged him closer, barely an inch between their faces, “Only my dick belongs in there.”

Still Nicolo grinned, and Yusuf felt his own control slipping, “Well I’m _trying_ to get it in there now.”  
  
And then he thought of something else, something to take the power back, and he looked up into Nicolo’s eyes with a glint that made even his vampire squirm a little, “No.”  
  
“No?” Nicolo whined already.  
  
Yusuf clutched him even tighter, “It’s staying in there now.”  
  
Nicolo’s hands tightened on his shoulders, and he seemed to waver between wanting to argue against the idea, and wondering what else Yusuf had planned if he obeyed the order . . . “Why?”

Yusuf moved his hand towards the back of Nicolo’s neck, curving a firm grip around the column as if Nicolo would actually go anywhere, “You wanted to play with yourself, and deny me the satisfaction of getting you ready - so now I get to play with you.”  
  
Nicolo’s eyes actually sparkled, like he _liked_ that idea, “Do you want the remote, too?”  
  
Yusuf was almost afraid to ask, but resolute in not revealing that in his look, “Where is it?”  
  
Nicolo tipped his head to the space on the bed to his left, and Yusuf followed the gaze and spotted a small, black, oval shaped piece of plastic. It had two buttons on it, and looked small enough to fit inside Yusuf’s palm. When he reached for it, Nicolo’s hands tightened on his shoulders, both for balance and (if Yusuf was reading it right) - anticipation.   
  
He had never heard of this, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that something would happen if he pressed the button, so once rebalanced he held Nicolo’s gaze . . . and did just that.  
  
Nicolo’s hips jerked instantly, and a low groan shook out of him before he dipped his head forward and breathed through it. _Oh this could be fun._  
  
He pressed it again, and Nicolo yelped a little as he bucked his hard cock against Yusuf’s stomach. A little precum already smearing against lines of his abs. When he caught his breath, Yusuf raised his hand underneath Nicolo’s chin, lifting his already glassy eyes to his. No coy smirks left now, just a slack mouth that implied it wouldn’t take much to bring him over the edge, “You’re going to leave this in until I tell you to take it out.”  
  
Nicolo mewled, “But the lunch, the servants - “  
  
It was Yusuf’s turn to tease, “You’ll wear it till after they’re gone. And if you behave and don’t come, then I’ll give you my dick after they leave.”  
  
Nicolo straightened himself up, pushing through the cloudiness of his own gaze, before looking downright determined, “ . . . Yes, sir.”  
  
Yusuf leaned in, kissing his neck as his hands roamed down his chest, “I promise I won’t tease you too much while they’re here - I wouldn’t want anyone else to hear you moan. Those sounds are just for me.”  
  
It was his way of silently assuring Nicolo that if he didn’t think he could handle it, if they needed to shut this down before taking another step - Nicolo could say so now. He could tell him this was too much, that he wasn’t certain he’d be able to go hours like this, but _fuck_ if Nicolo didn’t grab his damp curls within his fingers and pull Yusuf’s head back from his neck. His eyes were still glassy, but now they were gleaming, too, “I can take it.”  
  
_God_ he loved this man.  
  


* * *

While carefully getting dressed, they heard the chime alerting them to the servants at the gate. Yusuf had just finished putting on his tank top, and though Nicolo knew he should invest in buying him some actual clothes that fit him he appreciated the view too much of the low hanging sweats and tight shirt to bother. He stuck with his usual slacks and button down, though he was mindful of the bend of his hips as he put them on. 

He could see Yusuf watching him from the corner of his eye, and there was an almost seedy thrill of anticipation as he waited for him to press that button again . . . but he didn't, just waited for Nicolo to finish so they could head downstairs. 

However, he must have been going too slow. Yusuf was walking ahead of him, and when he had made it halfway down before Nicolo even took the third step, he looked back and huffed a dry laugh, "Does that thing make it hard to walk?"

Nicolo could feel the flush against his cheeks, but he was trying not to think about it. He wanted to prove he could handle anything Yusuf wanted, and really - this _was_ kind of fun. Not knowing exactly when he'd press the button, or if he'd cave and fuck him sooner than even he planned on. He merely nodded down at Yusuf, who then climbed the few steps between them - and lifted him over his shoulder, " _Yusuf_ \- you're going to make us fall!"

Yusuf whipped around, already descending the steps and Nicolo got a fantastic view of his ass, so he probably shouldn't complain too much. _But still_ . . . _slap!_ Immediately he moaned at the spank Yusuf gave his left ass cheek, Nicolo's hands fisting into the back of the tank top. Yusuf rubbed the pants covered skin a little, but otherwise sounded eerily calm for someone carrying a full grown man down the stairs, "If I want to carry you around the house, I'll carry you around the house."

Nicolo smiled, "Yes, sir."

Once they reached the bottom, Yusuf carefully slid him down onto his feet, and the look he gave him - one of hunger and need - made Nicolo lean in, hoping for at least one deep kiss before they came up to the door. But just as he had closed his eyes, he felt the plug vibrate and he sank against Yusuf, bracing himself on his steady arms. When his weary eyes looked up at him in a haze, the werewolf grinned, "It's okay _amore mio_ , I'll go get the door."

He practically glided towards it just in time for the servants to arrive, while Nicolo leaned against the crown molding in the hallway. He had just finished catching his breath when they walked in, and Yusuf led them inside, blissfully leading them through the parlor towards the guest room on the first floor so he could try to look a little less flustered first.

Just like _last time_ , he had managed converse with ease - all warmth and charm, as they busied themselves around the house. There were several times he heard them laugh and joke, and Nicolo quickly realized that Peter, Alberto and Mary weren’t as introverted as he had assumed, he just wasn’t as natural as Yusuf when it came to interacting with people. They especially enjoyed Yusuf taking them out back and discussing the potential of restoring the landscaping in the spring months, and recommended a great company to help with the upkeep. It was all going quite well until Nicolo had felt good enough to get off the couch and find them, and Yusuf made no qualms about practically wrapping the vampire in his arms.  
  
He was definitely not shy when it came to public displays of affection, and Nicolo enjoyed his attention too much to really resist his soft kisses along his cheek and neck. The servants looked away every time they did, not judgmentally, but seemingly embarrassed and unsure what to do with the sight. When they had gone up to the second floor to work, and Yusuf finally finished his lunch, Nicolo tried talking to him about maybe toning it down around their company - just to help put them at ease. But the werewolf simply hoisted him back onto the very counter he had previously fucked him on and reminded him it was their house. He would not hide how he felt, and what could Nicolo really say to that? They kissed with Nicolo’s legs wrapped around Yusuf’s waist, until an interrupting cough from Mary came by the kitchen door.  
  
Nicolo was more than a bit embarrassed, but Yusuf only pulled back a little, a firm grip still on his hip and asked if she needed anything (with a cheeky grin to boot). Mary sheepishly inquired about some cleaners she had left behind last time, and - unable to look her directly in the eye - Nicolo pointed to under the sink. She made quick work of it, grumbling an apology for interrupting and Yusuf blissfully waited till she was almost upstairs before laughing.  
  
If Nicolo had thought _that_ was bad - he (and the servants) had seen nothing yet.

Even though they were more than cordial with Yusuf as they headed into the guest space - a small bedroom with a quaint seating area, and an attached bath - by the time Nicolo made it over there, they all stilled. Well except for Yusuf who by now had a downright mischievous look in his eye that made Nicolo shiver. He prayed he wasn’t going to press the button now . . . the remote fit within Yusuf’s hands, and they were currently shoved into his pockets, so who knew -  
  
“Nicolo, you should sit down for lunch - I got this.”

The servants glanced at his flushed face, and blissfully took a step back, likely thinking he was feverish with a cold or something. But when Nicolo didn’t move right away, Yusuf turned to them and said he’d be right back - before _picking Nicolo up again_ and carrying him out the room. The vampire didn’t look back at them to see their faces, but assumed that they likely looked in shock. Once out of view, Nicolo quietly tried suggesting not giving the servants a heart attack - but that only earned him another slap on the ass for forgetting that _I’m allowed to carry you whenever I feel like it._

Nicolo tried not to moan too loud, and prayed he succeeded as Yusuf gently placed him in a cushioned chair at the dining room table. The servants had never seen Nicolo eat, but he realized that Yusuf’s implication that he was under the weather would make it far less conspicuous to see only Yusuf indulging in the food, “Now sit here, I’ll just check in with them for a moment and then we’ll have a fun lunch.”  
  
Nicolo appeased him, but as soon as he was walking away he began to ponder what Yusuf’s version of a ‘fun lunch’ entailed.

* * *

Yusuf actually suggested that Peter, Alberto, and Mary start with Booker’s room first, since that likely wouldn’t take as long. If they suspected anything, none of them said so, and merely took their cleaning supplies up the main staircase while Yusuf headed back to Nicolo. As much as he didn’t mind letting anybody and everybody know they were together - allowing anyone else to hear Nicolo’s moans was a different story. Those sounds were only for him, and he had no problem ensuring the servants were upstairs while he had a little fun in the dining room . . .  
  
Nicolo was sitting on his hands, practically squirming, but Yusuf didn’t use the button. Just casually chatted with him while he reheated some leftovers from the dinner Nicolo made him last night. Though it was more of a one sided conversation since his mate looked a little fidgety at the table. After gathering up a serving onto the plate, he walked over to Nicolo and sat down beside him, “Think you can really make it past lunch?”  
  
Nicolo’s eyes widened a little, and he chewed on his bottom lip which looked downright adorable to Yusuf, “Depends.”  
  
Yusuf pierced some of the pasta with his fork, “On what?”  
  
Nicolo quietly looked down at Yusuf’s closed fist in his lap, and practically shuddered, “How often you plan on using that thing.”  
  
Yusuf took a bite of the food, and pressed the button. 

Nicolo groaned and leaned forward, his right hand gripping the arm rest of the chair, his left the table. Yusuf swallowed, and began to gather up more food on his fork, “Hm, maybe I can speed things along and not make you wait till they leave.”  
  
Nicolo tried sitting up straighter, but his shoulders shook a little, “I thought you didn’t want anybody to hear me - “  
  
Yusuf pressed the button again, and Nicolo gripped the table edge so hard his knuckles looked white. This time he moaned, but quickly bit his lip trying to stifle it.   
  
Yusuf shoved the remote into his pocket, and leaned in close, “I told them to start upstairs so they wouldn’t hear you. But I won’t tease you too much Nico, now try not to cum - I’ll finish this plate, and then I’ll give you a little relief.”  
  
Nicolo merely nodded but did wait patiently, though Yusuf hurried himself along anyway. To be honest, though Nicolo seemed on edge already, Yusuf wasn’t far behind. He would desperately need to fuck him just as soon as the others left, but for now he would settle for a little taste . . . this time when he reached for Nicolo, the vampire lifted his arms. He was either too tired to resist, or knew there was no point, and carried him to the hallway bathroom near the conservatory.   
  
Setting Nicolo down on the counter, Yusuf locked the door, and flipped on the fan for some white noise - just in case the servants came down looking for them - and made quick work of releasing Nicolo’s aching, glistening cock.   
  
He pulled the pants down a little more, and saw the tight balls and their almost bluish tint, and felt bad for how painful they must be. His own passion faded, replaced with concern, “You should have told me it was starting to get painful.”  
  
Nicolo looked like a desperate man, his hips jolting a little under Yusuf’s stare, his bottom lip still bleeding from where he had bit it, and his eyes wild with desire. And _still_ , he shook his head, as if trying to prove a point, “I can take it.”  
  
Yusuf raised both his hands to his face, pressing himself close, and sighed, “You being in pain, causes me pain -.” The fact that Nicolo’s eyes widened in confusion instead of understanding only managed to break Yusuf’s heart a little more, “Whatever experiences you had in the past, Nico, I need you to know, that I want to give you pleasure, not pain. _Teasing_ yes, but _never_ pain.”  
  
Nicolo mewled a little, as if he was debating whether to crack and admit just how much he wanted that, or if he should remain stubborn and insist he could handle whatever Yusuf was going to give him. In the end, Yusuf made the decision for him, slinking down onto his knees and taking Nicolo into his mouth.   
  
The vampire’s legs instantly wrapped around his shoulders, thighs tightening around his head as he sank back against the wall behind him. He tried to stay quiet, but as Yusuf sank his mouth deeper and deeper along the shaft, his groans turned into moans as his hips undulated into the warm, slippery space. When Nicolo’s cockhead reached the back of his throat, Yusuf turned his head a little, swallowing even more of his length, until he finally reached the base . . . and then he pressed the button one last time.  
  
Nicolo’s whole upper body shot up, his hands gripping into his curls, fingernails digging into his scalp, as his legs clenched around his neck. A lesser man, a human man, would have likely screamed and choked, but Yusuf was no mere man. He licked and sucked while Nicolo pumped every last drop down his throat, and moaned at the salty flavor.   
  
And when Nicolo finally jerked out the last tremors of his orgasm against Yusuf’s hold, his whole body seemed to go limp with exhaustion. But he knew Yusuf would catch him, knew he was safe in his arms as they both landed against the floor with Nicolo in his lap, breathing hard against his shoulder. Yusuf could feel the slight build up of sweat along his hairline, rubbing into his own skin. Felt the way Nicolo’s fingers clutched the shirt within his shaking hands. Raising his own fingers to cup the back of his head, Yusuf offered quiet affirmations, “I meant it when I said _I love you_ Nico. No pain, only pleasure.”  
  
He felt Nicolo tense a little against him, but otherwise he remained silent, and Yusuf only clung to him more as the vampire began to catch his breath, “Let me take you upstairs - you can rest a little, and I’ll pay the servants and come find you afterwards.”  
  
Nicolo nodded against his neck, then chuckled which surprised Yusuf, “I should probably get my pants up first.” His voice sounded a little hoarse, worn out even, but still - content.   
  
Yusuf gently pulled Nicolo back so he could look him in the face. The bite on his lip had healed, and though he looked tired, he also seemed thoroughly at peace. He was glad to have helped get him there, but realized they likely needed to have a discussion on how far to take it with these toys, _maybe a safe word . . ._ Nicolo just gazed at him in his adoring way, and Yusuf’s own eyes felt hooded as he agreed, “Probably.”

* * *

Nicolo waited for Yusuf to tuck him in and head back downstairs before removing the plug, but otherwise had promptly fallen asleep within minutes. His words floated through his dreams and he _knew_ Yusuf would never want to cause him pain, but it was so easy to tip the scales between pain and pleasure, and really Nicolo _could_ have gone longer . . .  
  
But it was also nice to feel so cared for. So cherished and precious in his eyes, and his touch. He was rough around the edges (especially in bed), yet all tenderness on the inside, and warmth with how much he wanted Nicolo to feel - well, _loved_ .  
  
He hadn’t said it back to Yusuf yet. And the longer he was taking, the more self conscious he was feeling about it. It was ridiculous really. Nicolo knew he was, they were mates after all. He felt assured that Yusuf meant it every time he had said it, too. But it was his own experiences holding him back. Just like he had assumed that Yusuf would want to see him teeter tottering between pain and pleasure, or use toys in the bedroom in the first place based on his past . . . he had assumed that once his feelings were shared out loud, he’d lose him. Scare him away.  
  
Which reasonably, was a downright ludicrous thought. Yusuf was bound to him, like Nicolo was. Even if they were separated, their bodies and minds could not rest until they found each other again.   
  
Nicolo shuddered to think of just how painful Andromache and Quynh’s separation had been for those five centuries. Growing madder and more crazy by the day . . . Nicolo pondered for one dark moment how he would handle losing Yusuf. He didn’t _think_ he’d go mad per se, more like retreat into himself. The warmth would be gone, and he’d feel like the cold undead thing that he was. No words, no smiles, just an eerie stillness as he sank further and further into depression. He’d become some empty shell of his former self, a statue in this house until the foundation crumbled around him.   
  
And for one brief, horrible instant his mind imagined it: his body slack against a deteriorating couch. Spread out in the darkness, as he leaned his head back and stared at the moon through a large hole in the roof. Alone, and empty. And dark and silent . . .  
  
That nightmare woke him up with a start and he sat up in bed breathing hard, and clutching the blanket around him.

It was late afternoon now, and though Nicolo felt a little tired, and definitely sore between his legs, he wanted to get out of bed. Wanted to find Yusuf, wanted to tell him -  
  
The door opened, and there he was.   
His mate, his lover. _My love._  
  
He leaned against the door, arms folded over his chest, that beautiful lopsided grin warming Nicolo’s heart, “Hey sleepy head - the servants left an hour ago, but I figured you could have used the rest.” Yusuf paused, studying his face, “Are you alright? Bad dreams?”  
  
Nicolo nodded his head, and Yusuf walked the few paces to the bed to sit down beside him, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
The vampire fought against the urge to look away, to crawl back into bed and just allow Yusuf to hug him from behind and nuzzle his beard against his neck. That was easier, _far easier_ , than fighting nine hundred years of bad experiences . . . _he’s your mate. He loves you. You love him - you_ love _him_ . Even now, with his delayed response, Yusuf looked at him as if he was radiant and beautiful. Both adoringly, and protective. And Nicolo took one last deep breath, and rushed out the words before his brain could tell him to stop, “ _Ti Amo_ Yusuf.”  
  
Yusuf stilled, his smile faded, a look of surprise replacing it - and for one brief moment, Nicolo’s heart stopped in fear - and then . . . Yusuf rushed forward, crashing into him as they both tumbled back against the bed. He practically leapt his legs to either side of Nicolo’s hips and braced himself on his elbows, but his hands roamed through his hair, and caressed his cheek, “Really?”  
  
Nicolo ran his teeth over his bottom lip, trying to curb his smile at the soft face Yusuf was giving him. But Yusuf’s own playful reaction helped to melt away Nicolo’s worries and he stared up at him, much more assured this time, “Yes, _really_ \- I’m sorry it took me so long to say it back.”  
  
Yusuf slammed into him, seemingly overcome and pressed his lips to his, eagerly deeping it within moments. And every time he parted to kiss his cheek, or his nose, or his chin, he whispered sweet declarations and was practically at tears when Nicolo said them back. 

This had never happened for Nicolo before . . . he _did_ enjoy the rough stuff in bed, he _did_ like to submit, and provide for his dominant needs. _But -_ many, many times it had turned into something much darker, and far too quickly. And when he had tried to be sweet outside the bedroom, they lost interest all together. Surely there were some who would have embraced both: the dominant in bed, and the more tender man outside of it. Maybe Nicolo had just really shut himself off from it and accepted the status quo a long time ago after those first few experiences. Maybe it was his own fault for settling -   
  
_Or maybe you were just waiting on your mate._  
  
The real test of things came just a little after that, when Yusuf began to pull off his clothes, as he reached for Nicolo and kissed him deeply - his own passion clear between his legs. Nicolo was still a bit sore down there, he’d be fine in a few hours, _but right now . . ._ and he debated saying anything, wondering if he should just allow Yusuf this moment and not ruin it. But his words echoed in his mind about not wanting to cause him pain, so when Yusuf dipped down, kissing along his collar bone, and began to raise his leg - Nicolo put his hands on his chest.  
  
Nervous fingers trembling along the curly hairs in the center.   
  
Yusuf stilled right away, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Nicolo opened his mouth, but it took him one more stuttering breath to mumble it out, “ . . . Can w-we wait a bit?” He tried looking up at him, but stayed focused on the pulse vibrating in his neck above him to keep him grounded, “I’m still a little sore from earlier.”  
  
Yusuf tipped his chin up with his curved index finger, forcing Nicolo’s eyes to meet his. He only found understanding in them, and released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, “You’re worth waiting for. Thank you for telling me.”  
  
Then he closed the space between them, offering him an almost chaste kiss in comparison before laying down beside him. Nicolo instantly resettled into the crook of his arm, his ear pressed close to his heart. He could feel Yusuf playing with the longer strands of his hair in the back, while his other hand rested on his side. Warm, and safe, and loved, “I love you, Nico.”

Nicolo breathed in his scent, and softly replied, “I love you, too, Yusuf.”

And though Yusuf seemed to be implying that that was that, and they could just lay there a bit - Nicolo smirked as an idea flashed across his mind . . . and he began to slink downwards. Yusuf rolled onto his back, curious, “I thought you said you were sore?”  
  
Once settled between Yusuf’s long legs, Nicolo palmed his sack, before curving his fingers around the base of his cock, “I said my ass was sore, not my mouth.”  
  
Yusuf groaned, and laid back, getting comfortable, “God how I love you.”

Nicolo merely dipped his head forward, swallowing him easily. 

He did love to show his love in acts of service . . .

* * *

Booker had called ahead, explaining that they wouldn't be back till closer to midnight now - and blissfully neither of them sounded like they were doing anything on the other end. Though he kept the call short just in case. Nile had raised an eyebrow at his curt responses, and eagerness to get off the phone so quickly, but he wasn’t sure how much of their dynamic he should explain to her. 

Besides he doubted they’d actually do anything in front of them - or at least he hoped they wouldn’t . . .   
  
When they finally reached the gate to his home, Booker plugged in the code, and looked over at Nile to take her hand, “I hope you will like it here _mon cher_ .” He raised her hand to his mouth, giving it a gentle kiss before resting it between them. Nile merely sat back in her seat smiling, and tried to take in the sight as best as one could in the dark - but the drive to the house was a simple dirt road, lined with thick, big trees that were even older than Booker (though not by much).  
  
After about ten minutes the house came into view, and Nile’s eyes widened at the large three story home. She gushed at how pretty it was, and he merely retorted that she should wait to see it in broad daylight (and enjoy _that_ view while she still could). But any discussion of the house went to the wayside when he pulled close to the front door, and Nile spotted Yusuf and Nicolo standing at the open door. She practically leapt out the car to greet them, while Booker smiled and followed not too far behind.  
  
Yusuf had a hand on Nicolo’s back, but certainly didn’t stop him from reaching out to shake Nile’s. Her shoulders shook a little, like a shiver had run up her back, and she joked that she hadn’t realized how cold vampires were. Nicolo looked a little confused, as Booker now stood beside Nile, “You’ve been traveling with Booker for a week now - did his temp suddenly go up?”   
  
It was meant more as a joke, but Booker gave a weak grin, wondering the best way to explain. Naturally Nile did it for him, merely taking his hand in hers, while she wrapped her other hand around his arm, “Booker feels warm to me.”  
  
Yusuf caught on first, his own smile widening as Nicolo looked between them still figuring it out seemed, “You leave for two weeks, and bring home a mate - a witch no less?”   
  
And Nicolo’s eyes gleamed, before insisting he’d love to hear how _that_ happened. 

Booker hissed a little between his teeth, because he really didn’t want to go into _those_ details. Theirs was not a meet-cute kind of a story with him having run her over. But Yusuf leaned forward, and smirked at Nile that he’d be happy to give her the inside scoop on being mated to a vampire - once she was rested from her trip of course.  
  
Nile tipped her head a little, seemingly inspecting Yusuf under her gaze, “We definitely have a lot to talk about don’t we? I hope it’s okay if we save it for the morning, just because of the long drive it took to get here.”  
  
He beamed, not deterred in the least for needing to wait for a few more hours to hear about werewolf mating it seemed, “No problem - Nicolo had gotten the guest room ready for you, because we didn’t realize you two were - “ He made some lewd sort of gesture with his hands, and both Booker and Nicolo groaned at the same time.   
  
Nile laughed and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, that ship has sailed.”  
  
Yusuf chuckled then studied her as well for a moment, “Hope you don’t mind me asking - but looks are deceiving among us. How old are you?”  
  
She stood a little taller, as if somehow that made all the difference and smirked, “Twenty-seven.”  
  
Yusuf sort of whistled and grinned, “I’m thirty three - looks like our mates like robbing the cradle.”

Booker glanced at Nicolo, who took it in stride, while Nile huffed a quick retort, though her tone was playful, “Eh I told him right away that I wasn’t into some daddy/girl kink vibe, and that he needed to check himself if we were going to move forward.”  
  
Yusuf practically rolled with laughter, while Booker felt his face heat - he didn’t even bother to look at Nicolo that time. Once it died down, the werewolf welcomed Nile inside, hands on her shoulders as he walked her inside - leaving Booker and Nicolo in the dark, “Right before Nicolo and I realized we felt the same way, and that we were mates, I freaked out so bad I almost went and yeeted myself out of his bedroom window.”  
  
Booker could hear Nile roaring with laughter as they walked further inside, and Nicolo looked back at his room mate in frustration, “Do you know what the Hell _yeet_ means?”  
  
Booker, who at least sort of used the internet, shrugged his shoulders, not entirely sure and Nicolo turned around to follow them inside - an obvious slight limp to his gait, “Why are you walking like that?”  
  
Nicolo didn’t look back, and Booker muttered, “ _Mon Dieu_ what was he doing to you?”  
  
But it was definitely a rhetorical question, and blissfully Nicolo chose not to answer.

* * *

After helping to bring the bags inside, and saying goodnight, Yusuf closed and locked the door to their room. Stripping down for bed themselves, he watched Nicolo climb into bed first but paused - waiting, _debating_ . . . “How are you feeling?”  
  
By the look in Nicolo’s eyes he seemed to realize what he was referring to fairly easily, “Good enough to fuck, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
He was already laying back against the pillows, casually raising his knees and planting his feet into the soft mattress. Yusuf remained standing there, his tongue heavy in his mouth already, his body aching and insisting he climb in already. _But first . . ._ “Where do you keep your toys?”  
  
That made Nicolo’s smile falter a bit, not really sure where he was going with that, “I thought you didn’t like - “  
  
Yusuf smirked, “I don’t like the idea of anything up your ass but me, but as for the rest - that _could_ be fun.”  
  
Nicolo leaned up onto his elbows, a curious gaze staring up at him, “What were you thinking?”  
  
“A gag,” Yusuf’s voice sounded husky, but his eyes were shining in the dark.  
  
Nicolo paused for a moment, then grinned, “Why?”  
  
_That_ finally made Yusuf dip into the bed, one knee balanced on the edge, palms flat on the mattress just within reach of Nicolo. He looked _oh so_ serious, but Nicolo was never deterred by his intensity, “Because I’m going to fuck you hard, and I don’t want them to hear you.”  
  
Nicolo gulped, then sighed, slinking into the bed, “Dresser - third, and fourth drawer.”  
  
Yusuf gave him a wicked grin, before hurrying to the other side of the room. When he pulled open the two drawers side by side, he stilled - there were _a lot_ of options, of a _lot_ of different things, and he ran his hand over some of them. He made a mental note to ask Nicolo later what they all were, but he smirked when he found a small gag . . . and lifted out some wrist restraints. Turning slightly, he held them out in front of them, “Can I use these, too?”  
  
Nicolo practically wiggled in the bed, and chuckled, “Anything you want _amore mio_ .”  
  
Yusuf hurried back, untying the gag first, and Nicolo opened his mouth, presenting himself for the taking. He paused for a moment, and smiled, “I love you Nico.”  
  
Nicolo closed his mouth, sounding a little breathless with anticipation already, “I love you, too.”  
  
Then Yusuf leaned forward with the toys in hand, pushing Nicolo’s hands behind his back to bind them . . .  
  


* * *

**BONUS SCENE:**  
  
With both couples a little preoccupied in their respective rooms, no one seemed to hear the landline ringing downstairs. And they wouldn’t notice the blinking light on the answering machine till the next morning.   
  
Andromache furrowed her brow and hung up on her end, turning to Quynh, “They’ve never not answered the phone at this hour. Something’s up.”  
  
Quynh looked up from the paper she was reading, a slight smile on her ruby colored lips, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, besides you don’t want to get worry lines with your complexion.”  
  
Andromache glanced over at her, not distracted by her sarcasm, “Ha _ha_ \- doesn’t change the fact that that’s the third call they’ve missed today.”  
  
Quynh folded the paper into her lap, and rested her small hands over it, “So what do you want to do?”  
  
Andromache narrowed her eyes at the phone on her hand, contemplating for a moment, before coming to a decision, “I think we should cut our trip short.”  
  


* * *

**NOTES:** Did I literally think of [this scene from Family Guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua0a_u_RR64&feature=emb_logo) for the ending of this chapter? Yes, yes I did.  
  
But heyyyy who loves some horny, but also loey-dovey vampires??

ANNNNNDDDDD Andromache is going to be pisssssed on that voicemail xD

  
**Next chapter:** Nile shares what it will take for Yusuf to mate. And Yusuf talks to Nicolo about his own past. 

Meanwhile, while Nile settles into place, her and Yusuf enjoy the great outdoors during the day and bond over being mated to vampires ;)  
  
. . . And Andromache and Quynh might make it home by the end of the chapter ~

  
  



	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile shares some information, but it's Yusuf who needs to confess some things . . .

* * *

**NOTES:** Hi all! So sorry this took so long to get this chapter update to you guys - like about every other person in the world - my anxiety was through the roof this week (and my birthday was on Nov 5th which will basically go down in infamy now on Tumblr history lol). ANYWAYS - I wrote up half this chapter - realized I was now at 11k words, and chopped it in half . . . so like yeah, sorry these chapters just keep getting denser!!

As for the chapter itself: it’s gonna start soft and get angsty quick, the middle is porn (and I almost titled this chapter “Mirror” because that thing has been haunting my dreams since Chapter 4), Yusuf’s backstory is revealed - and then it ends on a cliffhanger . . . Buckle up people, there’s a little bit of everything in this chapter. 

Also, if you ever wondered what kind of lookTM I imagined for Yusuf and Nicolo in this fic - it’s Marwan’s Majid role in Wolf (ha, get it?), and Luca’s Fabrizio role in Fabrizio de Andre. AND THEN THIS WEEK tumblr user maghrib-genova posted [this photoset](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/post/634215493055692800/marwan-kenzari-majid-in-wolf-and-luca-marinelli) and I about lost my mind. So I’m sharing it here, too :) 

TW: Yusuf’s backstory includes some [ spoiler if you want to skip this part ] loss of family, kept chained, mild (if there is such a thing) psychological torture and he is struggling with some mild panic attacks in this chapter.

Finally: have I managed to fail describing an intercourse sex scene from Yusuf’s POV? Yup . . . did I fix that in this chapter?? YUP.

* * *

Nile was sipping some herbal tea she brewed herself, and enjoying the view of the conservatory that was almost over run with all sorts of plants. She knew the medicinal and magical benefits for most of them, but some were even out of her range of studies and she was excited to ask Nicolo and Booker what the names were so she could look them up. She seemed to be the first one awake in the house, and as she settled the cup onto the saucer in her other hand, she leaned her head against the doorway, taking in the scents of the tropical plants to her right.  
  
She had thought of trying to sleep in with Booker, but he had woken her up not too long ago with his mouth on her neck and his fingers roaming down to the space between her legs. He practically groaned against her skin when he realized she was already wet, and dipped his fingers between the seam which made her arch against him with a gasp. Her own hands clung to his hair and flexing arm, but when he began to move down she released her hold so he could settle between her legs. Even in the dark she could see his eyes gleaming up at her, before he lowered his mouth to her lips.   
  
Nile had fisted the sheets, trying to be mindful of the noises she was making, but a few still managed to escape - especially when he moved his palms underneath her cheeks and lifted her pelvis at an angle so he could dip his tongue in deeper -

“Someone looks happy.”  
  
She jumped a little - Yusuf’s groggy voice having snapped her out of the memory - and hoped it didn’t look _obvious_ as to what she had been thinking about. She realized some of the tea had splashed on to the floor, but if Yusuf noticed, he didn’t say anything. Just stood there by the island, seemingly waiting for her to answer with a tired grin.  
  
Nile took a step into the kitchen, placing the tea cup on the counter beside her, and hopefully managed to sound calm and collected when she replied, “Very - how did you sleep?”  
  
Yusuf stretched a little, and ran a hand through unruly curls, “Perfectly - “ Then he paused, mid movement, and lowered his arm to his side. Casually bumping his closed fist against his hip as if he was hesitating to ask something. But then decided to anyway, “Um, this might be a weird question - “  
  
Nile took a seat by the island, right across from him, and leaned onto her elbows - resting her chin in her hands, “I’m a witch, you’re a werewolf, and we’re mated to vampires. I think the ship has sailed past the point of ‘weird’.” Then she smirked, “Ask away Yusuf.” She had assumed it would be questions about mating, and before she dived too deep into it, she’d need to grab the paperwork she left in a bag by the dining room table.   
  
But instead he stunned her with his inquiry, “Did you hear us last night?”  
  
Nile lifted her face out of her hands, feeling her face flush a little, “No -” then her eyes widened at the other possibility, “- did you hear us?”  
  
“No,” Yusuf immediately looked more at ease, slinking his shoulders into a more relaxed pose, “Thank fuck for thick walls. I was way worried about that.”  
  
Nile chuckled, sitting up straighter on the bar stool, “I did put a blanket in the gap of the doorway to help muffle the noise.”  
  
Yusuf smirked, “I used a gag on Nicolo to muffle him.”  
  
Nile wasn't exactly sure if he was kidding or not, but he didn’t confirm or deny her silent quizzitive stare, and instead turned to make himself some breakfast - and asked if she’d like some as well. She nodded, still thinking about what exactly he had meant with ‘gag’, but the smells of warm eggs and bacon over rid her curiosity. One day soon, she would no longer eat food, so she figured she should enjoy it while she could.  
  
With two plates dished up, Yusuf handed her one of them and they headed to the dining room table to eat. Nile had already taken two bites, by the time she realized Yusuf was watching her with a warm smile as he chewed. Covering her mouth, she asked around a mouthful of food, “What are you smiling about?”  
  
Yusuf bit the end of a slice of bacon, “I haven’t eaten with someone in many years, I forgot how casual it could feel.”   
  
Nile speculated, hoping he wouldn’t mind the question, “Does Nicolo not sit with you while you eat?”  
  
Yusuf cut through the omelette with the side of his fork, grinning, “He doesn’t partake so it’s not exactly the same. But yeah, he joins me for dinners mostly.” He looked down as he pierced another slice, “Sometimes he’ll wake up in time for lunch, _if_ I haven't worn him out.” Nile coughed around the bacon bits she hadn’t swallowed yet, and Yusuf chuckled, “Sorry not sorry, I’m a bit in love and not afraid to let everybody know it.”  
  
But Nile merely waved her hands in front of her, willing the food down her throat, and taking a swig of the orange juice before finally finding her voice, “It’s okay - _really_ . I - I just realized that you were likely serious about the gag you talked about earlier.”  
  
Yusuf swallowed and looked down at his plate with a sly grin, “When it comes to my mate, I’m always serious.”  
  
Nile thought it was kind of cute, and as they finished their food, Yusuf offered to clear it for her but she insisted on doing the dishes - since he had prepared the food. Pleasantly surprised, he handed her his plate and they headed back into the kitchen. He had taken a seat at the island, finishing his own glass of juice, when Nile inquired about the conservatory, silently wondering who she should ask about studying them, “So who do I talk to about all those plants in there?”  
  
Yusuf raised his eyebrows, then rubbed the back of his neck, “Shit, that reminds me - I owe Booker an aloe vera plant.”  
  
Nile had just finished rinsing the last silverware, and turned off the water, “They aren’t all Seb’s are they?”  
  
Yusuf shrugged, not _entirely_ certain, but pretty sure Nicolo had implied as much. And suddenly Nile wondered how nice it could be to imagine her and Booker taking care of plants and herbs together. Maybe even in a little cottage nearby. She didn’t mind the idea of sharing the house with the others. But she also liked the idea of not worrying about who might hear her at night . . . 

“Nile, could we go over the mating stuff now?”  
  
Nile turned around, and saw Yusuf slightly hunched over, the empty glass clutched between his hands, “You didn’t want to wait for Nicolo?”  
  
“No, I - ” Yusuf paused, just for a moment, resettling his hands on the edge of the counter. Then looked back at her with a bit more resolve in his voice, “I’d like to know first.”  
  
Nile stepped up to the opposite side of the island, a little surprised considering how - well close and intimate they had seemed so far. She wasn’t really following his reasoning, “But he’s going to find out anyways though?”  
  
Yusuf sat up a little straighter, hoping to explain, “Maybe this won’t make sense, but I . . . I want to - in case it’s not something we can do I want to be the one to give him the news.” He looked down at his hands, mulling over the words as they tumbled out, as if they were more for him than for her, “I might not always be able to protect him from everything, but if I can help it be less painful news, then I want to try.” Then his eyes raised to hers, “Is that silly?”  
  
“It’s not silly at all,” Nile assured him, and he offered a weak smile back as a silent _thank you_ for her understanding, “You love him Yusuf, and I know you’ll explain it to him in a way that works for you both.”  
  
With that settled, Nile asked him to join her at the table again so she could pull out the files her grandmother had given her from the council. She had studied over them when Booker was sleeping, because she wanted to make sure she could help him go over any questions he might have after looking them over himself. It was a basic packet of information that applied to all werewolves, but it also included the mating ritual and some things that applied directly to his case - because though rare, Nicolo and Yusuf were not the first mated vampire and werewolf on record. And she needed to make sure he really understood what would happen if he chose not to follow through on his end of the ritual.   
  
But, before all _that_ could be discussed, she’d need _one_ thing from him first. Resting the packet to her right, Nile pulled out a single manilla folder from the case, and slid it over to him with a pen on top, “Before we dive in, I’ll need you to fill out this form.”  
  
Yusuf was curious, if not eager, to get to the packet that was pressed under her elbow, “Whatever for?”  
  
Nile wasn’t sure how familiar the werewolf was with witches, so she kept it short and to the point, assuming he’d stop her if he already knew this, “Witches are Record Keepers. We barter in information.” She waved her hand between them, “You give us some of yours, we give you some of ours. It’s our currency in these sorts of things.”  
  
Yusuf looked down at the still closed folder, and sort of grumbled, “What kind of information?”  
  
Undeterred, Nile simply shrugged her shoulders, “Just basic personal information.”  
  


* * *

Yusuf didn’t really like the idea. He hadn’t even told Nicolo all that much about him. Their discussions outside of the bedroom had been relegated to studies of literature, and art, and philosophy. Stories of constellations, and plans for landscaping. He knew Nicolo’s favorite colors, and favorite time periods - but not his birthday, or even his last name.   
  
And Nicolo didn’t know those things about him either.   
  
That blank form he was now staring at was a painful reminder of just how much he had withheld from Nicolo, and likely would need to explain soon. He wasn’t looking forward to it.  
  
Pulling the folder closer to him, he clicked the pen and began to scribble, hoping to rush through it so he could get the information he needed.

  
_Name: . . . Yusuf Al Kaysani_

_Age: . . . 33_

_Birthday:_ . . . he paused. He had hadn’t told Nicolo about his birthday, because then he’d have to share the _other_ significant things that came with that date - and he felt his heart rate picking up speed: _11th of August 1987_

 _Date of Change: . . . Shit_ , he felt that familiar tightening in his throat. The painful burn of emotions trapped under the skin. He wrote out the date, but could barely see the ink through the tears welling in his eyes . . . _11th of August 1998_

But it was the next question that made his chest feel heavy, and he gripped the pen so hard, it looked like it would snap in half: _Briefly describe the circumstances of the change:_

“Yusuf?”  
  
Nile’s voice sounded further away, but it had managed to cut through the sensations, if only for a moment - just long enough for his hoarse voice to quietly mumble, “What if I can’t answer these questions?”  
  
Nile leaned a little closer, looking down at the form, “Which ones?”  
  
“I -” he swallowed, but it didn’t help. His throat felt like it was in a vice grip, and his voice sounded gravely, “I can’t talk about how I became what I became.”  
  
He could see her worried look just above his eyelashes, but he couldn’t look directly at her. He hadn’t shared any of this with Nicolo, and the thought of sharing it with Nile first felt - _wrong_ . Yusuf tried to think of a way to explain this horrible reaction he was having, but blissfully, Nile silently pulled the form back towards herself, away from his now shaking hands, “It’s alright.”  
  
Yusuf’s shoulders slumped, he felt both relieved, exhausted, _and_ worried all at once, “Do I not get to know now?”  
  
Nile closed the folder, “I’m not supposed to - but -”  
  
He glanced up cautiously, “But?”  
  
She picked up the packet, and looked down at it between her hands, “The worst they could do is turn me away from the Coven - and though I was hoping to remain on as some sort of honorary member - I’ll always have my grandmother and friends who would never like _not_ talk to me even if I wasn’t there to be involved.” She took a deep breath, like she was assuring herself of a decision she just made, “You deserve to know this, and shouldn't be punished twice for something that is obviously still painful.” Nile’s eyes raised to his, and she offered an empathetic look, “I’m sorry for what happened to you.”  
  
And then she slid the packet across the table top.

He should try to say something - acknowledge the awkward moment, at least _sort_ of explain - but in his desperation to think of anything else but his past, Yusuf barely managed to whisper _‘thank you’_ before opening the packet. He scanned the first few pages, before seeing Nile’s index finger tap the top, “Turn to page 10 for what you want to know.”  
  
He thumbed the pages, until he reached the one he needed, and quickly read over the basics: glancing over the differences between the natural born werewolves (the pure breeds) versus the changed ones (like he was). He tried not to think about the class system he had endured for years . . .  
  
Then _finally_ he came across the part he needed - and stilled:  
  
 _Irregardless of class status, each werewolf can only complete their mating ritual during phasing of the full moon. Sexual intercourse must occur with the mate, and at least one must bite the other on, or near, the back of the neck for acceptance of the bond seal._ _  
_  
Yusuf could feel his breath hitch in his throat. Images of Nicolo’s bloody, and bruised body lying limp on the floor because of his wolf overpowering him (like he had done on that _first_ day) flashed before him. He barely contained the whine, clamping his mouth tight around the pain of the possibility - and slammed the packet shut. He quickly shoved it away from him, and gripped the edge of the table, trying to ground himself, “No.”  
  
“No?” he heard her surprised voice, but he couldn’t tell if it was because of his physical reaction, or her own curiosity.  
  
Yusuf took one deep inhale through his nostrils, before shaking his head, determined, “I won’t risk his safety like that.” He could feel his breathing starting to even out the more he rationalized the option away in his mind - _‘werewolves can handle that sort of thing, but I could overpower Nicolo and -_ hurt _him.’_ Finally as he settled for the decision against it, the images began to fade away and he felt more steady. It had taken another moment, but then he raised his weary eyes to her, “No, I won’t do it.”  
  
Nile seemed bewildered, “Is that what Nicolo would want?”  
  
Yusuf countered, “I look out for what Nicolo needs.”  
  
“Shouldn’t he make that decision?” she inquired with soft eyes, and really Yusuf knew she wasn’t trying to push something on him. She _was_ essentially right.  
  
But he couldn’t admit that at the moment . . . “It’s between him and me.”  
  
“Of course,” Nile immediately agreed, and backed away a little. Then she slunk back in her chair, resting her hands in her lap. She looked unsure, like she was questioning saying anything else - then decided to anyway, though her voice was laced with genuine concern, “Do you realize what will happen if you do not mate the way your kind is supposed to?”  
  
Her tone implied something, like something unfulfilled. Which wasn’t how Yusuf would describe their relationship at all. They were bonded, he knew it. And he clarified that with her, not defensively, but assuredly, “We already mated the vampire way - we saw the visions.” He lifted up his wrist where Nicolo had bit him, and pointed to the one on his neck, too, “I’m marked by him, we are mated.”  
  
But when Nile studied his face for a moment, when she looked like she was hesitating to tell him something, Yusuf realized there was more. Though nothing could have prepared him for what she finally shared with him, “You _are_ mated the vampire way -” She leaned a little closer, her smile and ease long gone. The creature before him was the witch, who knew more than most. Certainly more than him. And she looked pained to share it, “ - but, a vampire can’t turn a werewolf.” He felt her words slam into him, though she spoke plainly just in case his silence meant he was confused, “You _aren’t_ immortal Yusuf.”  
  
And there it was.

The truth of it all . . . 

Werewolves could self heal like vampires. But if the wound was deep enough, or too many wounds - . . . no, the only way they became immortal was through the process of mating. 

_Until then,_ “I’ll . . . I’ll keep aging?”  
  
Nile nodded her head, regret etched into her face - hating to give him the horrible news, “And Nicolo will stay the same.”  
  
Yusuf closed his eyes, “Fuck.”

* * *

He hated the idea of waking him for this, not when Nicolo looked so peaceful. 

Yusuf wanted to protect him from anything and everything, even _himself_ if it came down to it. Yet he wouldn’t lie to him. Filter, sugar coat, find the best way to help him understand? Sure, but never lie.   
  
It was just after lunch, and he had been ruminating on the information Nile gave him for hours. Thought of _every_ argument Nicolo might try to counter with. Knew exactly _how_ he would counter if Nicolo insisted anyways. He had contingency after contingency in place. He just needed his mate to understand.   
  
Needed him to understand he loved him so much that he couldn’t risk this.   
  
When he sank down on the edge of the bed, Nicolo stirred as the bed dipped from Yusuf’s weight. He stretched a little before reaching for him - tugging at his tank top to pull him down. But his eyes weren’t open yet. It seemed as if he wanted Yusuf to lay down beside him, to hold him and wake up slowly . . . and God, if he didn’t almost give into it.   
  
That beautiful warmth, that comfort as Nicolo’s hands roamed up his arms pulling him into himself. He was halfway down already, when Yusuf planted firm hands on the mattress - instead of Nicolo’s chest as usual. With more restraint than he even realized he had, he closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to at least _pause_ if he couldn’t bring himself to pull back, “Wait - Nico, _wait_.”  
  
Nicolo hummed a little, like he was still registering his words. And then they both opened their eyes at the same time. Nicolo’s full of love, and Yusuf’s full of worry. It made the vampire pause as he registered the look, “What’s wrong?” When Yusuf didn’t immediately answer, Nicolo sat up, leaning close with one hand resting on Yusuf’s trembling arm, “Tell me.”  
  
Yusuf tucked his chin close to his chest, wishing they could talk about anything else, “I talked with Nile this morning.”  
  
Nicolo’s hand moved from his arm to his chest, surely feeling how fast his heart was going. Still he kept it there, and Yusuf hoped it would help stabilize him, “About the mating?”  
  
Sadly it didn’t, his heart only pumped harder, “Yes.”  
  
Yusuf paused, and Nicolo dipped his head a little closer. Far more patiently than Yusuf could ever hope to be, he asked with no hint of prodding or sarcasm, just genuine affection, “And?”  
  
“I don’t think we should do it,” Yusuf suddenly blurted it out, though he couldn’t look at Nicolo just yet, “Not the werewolf way - ” He looked down towards his balled up fists, praying Nicolo wouldn’t argue with the reasoning, “We are already mated anyways.”  
  
Nicolo pushed himself up all the way, sitting in front of Yusuf now, and let his hand fall from his chest into his own lap. He sounded more confused now, “Why not?”  
  
Finally Yusuf looked up into Nicolo’s gaze - his gorgeous, concerned face. It only made him more resolved, “I think it could be dangerous for you - and I won’t risk it.”  
  
Nicolo offered a weak counter, “I could out run you if I needed to - you know that from hunting with me.” He smiled at him, but when Yusuf couldn’t muster the same enthusiasm it faded.  
  
Yusuf just needed him to understand, “And I am stronger than you, even more so during the full moon - “  
  
“Oh, I see,” Nicolo glanced down for a moment, before raising his eyes back up at him, “we need to mate during the full moon?”  
  
“No, we _don’t_ ,” Yusuf was beginning to feel desperate. No worse, _defensive_ , “that’s what I’m saying - we _aren’t_ doing it.”  
  
“Yusuf,” Nicolo scooted a little closer, their knees touching, and his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on Yusuf’s fabric covered thighs, “what happens if you don’t mate the werewolf way?”  
  
“What?” he mumbled. Out of all the things he had imagined Nicolo to press on - where, how, when - the fact that he had gone directly to what would happen to Yusuf if he _didn’t_ , caught him off guard.  
  
He stilled his hand on Yusuf’s thigh, “You heard me.” Then he insisted, not in the same kind of commanding way that Yusuf could be, but no less determined, “Tell me what you aren’t saying.”  
  
He felt defeated already. Yusuf had hoped that Nicolo wouldn’t press. That he could take his time and figure out some sort of alternative later on. But he knew once he shared the whole truth with his mate, there would be no room for discussion, “A vampire can’t make a werewolf immortal - I’m . . .” He just needed a little more time. Just a little bit more. Yet Nicolo lifted his fingers to Yusuf’s jaw, and raised it just enough to meet his eyes. He was imploring him silently, begging him to continue in that striking gaze. And he couldn’t deny Nicolo, not even to spare his feelings it seemed, “I’m not immortal because I drank your blood.”  
  
Nicolo’s understanding, and patient, facade wavered. Replaced with something between pain, and fear, as tears gathered in his eyes, “But if you mate during the full moon, you’ll become immortal?”  
  
Yusuf didn’t want to answer, “ . . . Yes.”  
  
“Then we are doing it,” Nicolo had tried to sound so resolute about it, firm even, with no room for argument. But his voice cracked halfway through, the emotions raw between the words.  
  
This time Yusuf brought his hands up to Nicolo’s face, cupping his jaw, fingers curving towards the back of his neck, “No, we are _not_.”  
  
Nicolo merely pulled himself out of his hold, and climbed into his lap. One hand balanced on his shoulder, the other curved into his curls with a firm grip, “Yes, we _are_.”  
  
He was trying to be practical here. Desperate to have Nicolo see reason. But when Yusuf tried to explain - when he got to the heart of the matter, his own voice sounded sad and emotional, “I will not risk your life Nico, I love you.”  
  
Nicolo’s fingers dug in further, clutching him as if he wanted to shake Yusuf for still arguing about this, “Do you _really_ think I would just sit back and let you age, and be stuck with an immortal life after you -” His fingers flexed against his flesh, his tears threatening to spill over, and his bottom lip quivered. When he tried speaking again, it sounded so soft, like saying it out loud might make it come true, “after you . . . “  
  
One solitary tear rolled down his cheek, and Yusuf caught it with a swipe of his thumb, “Nico - “  
  
He shook his head, his pain twisting into something more desperate, “You act like you’re trying to spare me from pain, but you are ripping my heart out right now.” His voice croaked, “How could you think I would accept this?” Yusuf tried to breathe through his feelings, tried to stand firm. He even closed his eyes, hoping that without the sight of his tears, he’d be able to stand his ground. Nicolo merely pressed his lips close to his, the kiss wet with them, “ _Ti amo_ Yusuf - _please_ , I don’t . . .” He moved his mouth towards Yusuf’s jaw, and wrapped his arms around his neck. His voice was muffled, but the words no less clear. His shoulders shook a little as he clutched onto him, “I don’t want you to die. _Please._ Please, we have to try.”  
  
Yusuf bent forward, his own resolve crumbling. He still wasn’t sure, _still_ wanted to find a way to talk Nicolo out of this. They had some time to figure out some sort of alternative. Maybe between Nile and him they’d discover something else. But then his mind immediately countered: _You saw the packet. You asked her your questions. You_ know _there is no other way._

He couldn’t _really_ go through with it, couldn’t risk the precious gift he was clinging equally hard to. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, because as much as he couldn’t lie to Nicolo, he couldn’t deny him either. He pushed the worry about the next full moon back, because frankly he’d done enough of that in the last several hours that he was downright emotionally exhausted.  
  
And with the worry, and the fear, and the defensiveness seeping behind him, he chose to do the one thing that felt right in the moment: comfort Nicolo.  
  
He pulled back, just enough to raise his hands to Nicolo’s hair, before kissing the side of his head, “Okay, alright - we’ll try.” Nicolo’s body stilled, but Yusuf could feel his tears brushing against the skin of his neck, “Dammit, we’ll _try_ , I promise.” 

Nicolo raised his face towards him, and his usually stunningly gorgeous eyes looked so sad and weary, that it took everything in him not to tear up at the sight. He caused this. In his desperation to keep Nicolo safe, he caused him pain, “I’m sorry I scared you. I just - ” He felt that familiar discomfort in his throat again, the emotions that needed to be shared . . . and though it felt terrifying to do it, he pushed past it, “I know the idea of me not doing the ritual scares you, but the idea of me going through with it scares me, and I’m not sure what to do about it.”  
  
Nicolo’s features softened a little, his own fear seemingly fading away, and Yusuf watched almost stunned as the beginnings of a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. He didn’t think anything of what he had just said could be considered humorous, and his confusion must have been apparent because the vampire leaned forward and rested his forehead against his, “Yusuf, why didn’t you wake me up with _that_ first?”  
  
Yusuf pulled back a little, not sure what he meant, but thankfully Nicolo explained without any verbal prodding, “You say you’re worried for my life - I’m guessing because of what happened that first day?”  
  
He looked away, ashamed at the memory of his wolf attacking Nicolo - strangling him till he passed out - and that image of him lying there on the floor . . . Yusuf felt Nicolo’s fingers on his jaw, encouraging him to return his gaze to him. And when he did, all he saw was love and understanding. His throat felt even tighter, he didn’t deserve this man, “Yusuf, we could use the chain again - Hell, set one up in this room to make it more comfortable. Or go somewhere and set one up. But we can do that and keep me safe.”  
  
Yusuf’s hands had sagged down to Nicolo’s side, and his fingers gripped him a little tighter, “My hands are just as dangerous - it’s one thing to keep me chained away from others. But how are we supposed to have me fuck you, and bite the back of your neck, without me attacking you?”

Nicolo’s smirk turned into a full grin at this point, and Yusuf felt his groin dip against his thighs. The vampire’s hands roamed down his chest, slinking towards his abs, and Yusuf jolted at the touch because _this_ was the last thing he had expected, “I could show you how.”  
  
He was about to argue against it, tried to in fact when his mouth went slack as warm fingers dipped under his waistband, but Nicolo’s lips caressed the skin just underneath his jaw, “Please Yusuf, let me show you - I feel so untethered right now from all that fear, and I want to feel you close.”  
  
That did sound nice, _but -_ Yusuf’s fingers tightened into his flesh and he grunted a weak protest, “I think you’re too vulnerable right now.”  
  
Nicolo was undeterred, pressing his hand under the fabric and fingertips tentatively brushing through the coarse hairs just beneath, “I need the connection _amore mio_ .” He flicked his wrist, diving deeper, gliding his hand over his shaft, “And offer you some assurance that we can do this safely. Let me please.”

Yusuf groaned when his fingers wrapped around his cock, not waiting for the answer, because dammit he knew he’d give in didn’t he? He didn’t have to see Nicolo’s smug smile when he could _feel_ it against his skin, and he pushed his lover back onto the bed - though to his credit (or talent?) Nicolo never lost his firm intimate grip on him.  
  
He hovered over him, likely looking a little wild between his fairly rough emotional morning, guilt over Nicolo’s tears _and_ obvious desire as his cock hardened under his lover's touch, “Show me then.”  
  
His eyes gleamed, dry and certain now, and pulled him down to roll them together until Yusuf was on his back. Yusuf already missed the warm touch of his hand on his dick, but felt the same heat building when Nicolo sat down on his groin, “First, we need you on your back.”  
  
Then he sunk forward, reaching for Yusuf’s hands and brought them together - encircling his wrists, “Then we’ll bind you, too. Either over your head, or behind your back.” Nicolo didn’t wait for Yusuf’s response, merely settled closer, chest to chest and began to trail kisses from his jaw to his neck - and maybe that was for the best. Because every fiber of his being was in conflict as his hands wanted to pull out from Nicolo’s grip, and the weight of his body on top of them.  
  
His unsteady breathing probably even urged Nicolo on, not realizing that it was coming from his need to stabilize himself - to convince his overflooded nervous system that he was not in fact about to lose his freedom . . . Wasn’t about to be kept in the dark room, with no windows from his past. 

And he made a point to open his eyes, staring at the flex of muscle under Nicolo’s shoulder to assure himself that it was _Nicolo_ who kept his hands in his, not -  
  
“Yusuf,” he moaned his name. And it helped. Pulled him back in the moment as he shifted his weight a little to settle better underneath him, “It will be okay, see?”  
  
He gulped around the soreness in his throat, that dry, itchy, stinging pain, and leaned his head back into the pillow. Hoping the hoarseness in his throat could be misconstrued as passion, and not bad memories. He knew he would need to explain, maybe he’d do it after this even. But just like Nicolo, he felt equally unnerved, and needed this too. Not so much a distraction, as more of a feeling of safety and control. That was what it came down to between them: Yusuf could feel empowered, and also offer the protection he hadn’t known for himself. And Nicolo could surrender, and know that his vulnerability only made him more precious to Yusuf. 

But there was one more concern, “And how will I bite you on the back of the neck, even if you’re the one riding me?” Yusuf’s hips instinctively raised a little, seeking some friction and Nicolo leaned up, blissfully releasing his grip on his wrists which helped settle his nerves tremendously.  
  
The vampire balanced himself in his seated position, and looked down at him with a coy smile, “I’ll just ride you backwards.”

Yusuf’s mouth opened a little in surprise, but his now free hands moved to Nicolo’s bare thighs, gripping them to keep him exactly where he was, “And what - lean back to my waiting mouth?”  
  
Nicolo shrugged one shoulder, smirking, “It’s really no different then when you fuck me from behind. We just need to adjust with you doing it from a seated or lying down position.” Then he walked two fingers along Yusuf’s stomach towards his chest, almost playfully, “Want to test it out now?”  
  
“The position sure, the binding no,” but before Nicolo could ask why, Yusuf lifted off the mattress just enough to pull the tank top over his head, “I still want to touch you while I can.” It wasn’t a _complete_ lie. He did prefer to let his hands roam all over his lover. But he still felt bad for not being honest about it right now. He decided he would tell him the full truth sooner rather than later. Just right now he’d focus on something good, cling to Nicolo like Nicolo wanted to cling to him.

If he suspected anything, Nicolo didn’t share it, merely leaned over to the night stand to grab the lube. His own hips lifted off Yusuf’s lap enough so he could raise his butt and begin tugging the sweats down. Once returned, Nicolo moved to his side to help finish pulling them down all the way, casually throwing them onto the floor behind him. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the view of Nicolo’s gaze going down his body, and settling on his hardened cock. Like he won some sort of prize that was his, _all his_ , and Yusuf was all too happy to let him play with it . . .  
  
It hadn’t been all that long since they had done it last, so the prepwork went faster, and though he debated about using the gag again, he decided not to. Hopefully no one would hear them, and if anything, the thought of Nicolo sucking on his fingers while he moaned through his orgasm did sound equally appealing.  
  
After a few minutes - with three slick fingers easily gliding in and out of the tight crevice, and of course Nicolo’s mewling encouragement, Yusuf resettled onto the bed - while his vampire poured more lube onto his shaft. He liked to use the flavored kind, just so he could lap along the length a few times and tease him further, but they were both far too on edge already to draw it out any longer.  
  
This was a different kind of love making. One of assurance, and support. That said, _I am here, take what you need._ _  
_  
And as Nicolo turned around, facing away from him, Yusuf lifted his head onto the pillow behind him for a better view and he was not disappointed. He loved watching his dick disappear inside Nicolo. In awe that it could even fit, much less be so pleasurable for them both when it felt so tight and hot in there. When Nicolo would face him, he would kiss him and get lost in that mouth of his as he worked his way in. But when he took him from behind he could devote _all_ his attention at the sight of being swallowed one inch at a time. 

Reaching forward Yusuf dug his hands into the fat flesh of his cheeks, gripping them hard as if he would pull away now. Nicolo merely looked back at him from over his shoulder, already a slight flush on that stunning face of his. He dipped one hand down, slinking a finger passed the rim muscles that made Nicolo arch his back in needy anticipation, before Yusuf gathered his length in his hand and aligned it to his entrance.  
  
With one firm hand on his ass, and the other on his dick, Nicolo leaned forward a little - bracing his hands on Yusuf’s thighs and began to slowly sink down, pressing the slicked up entrance against his aching cockhead. He could feel Nicolo’s fingers clutching into his thigh muscles, the nails scratching lightly against his flesh, but he could have literally been _clawing_ at the skin for all he cared. His eyes were _fixed_ on the damn beauty of the sight of his head breaching the entrance which made his hips jolt in celebration, while Nicolo exhaled a relieved sigh that ended on a groan.  
  
Nicolo moaned his name, two, three times as he gave shallow thrusts, encouraging his dick further inside - but Yusuf tried not to move. He knew he’d be slamming his dick into him soon enough, right now he would sit back, joining his other hand back to Nicolo’s cheek and gently encouraging him downwards at whatever pace felt good to him, “You take me in so nicely Nico. _Just_ like that.”  
  
Nicolo groaned, always appreciative of verbal encouragement, and pressed his weight down further. One delicious inch at a time, that made Yusuf’s abs flex, and his thighs tremble, but still he tried to desperately let him set the pace for now. That intimate caress, stroking him as he sunk further and further, greedily sucking him inside heated perfection. He could feel his control slipping when his eyes fluttered closed, and the sensations became too much. When his breath staggered as he clutched Nicolo's ass, and his head pressed back into the pillow, “God you feel so tight.”  
  
Nicolo, who until now stuttered out quiet pants of pleasure as he adjusted, lifted his hands off Yusuf’s thighs and reached behind him, covering his grip on his cheeks with his own. Trembling fingers resting on his firm ones. Opening his eyes, he took in the sight of his vampire’s long waist, and broad shoulders, his head falling back on a moan, “ _Mio Lu-Lupo_ .”  
  
Then, as Nicolo tended to do, he surprised him by practically slamming down the rest of the way - which made Yusuf’s upper body lurch off the bed, at the suddenness of it. He quickly moved his hands from his cheeks to around his chest for balance, and while Nicolo grunted and moaned at the change of position. Without saying anything else, he pulled them both back onto the bed, Yusuf gliding backwards, and Nicolo resting on his chest - already breathing hard.  
  
They laid there for a moment, catching their breaths, before Nicolo wiggled his hips teasing a whine out of him, “See, this isn’t so bad is it?” His words were playful, but his voice was husky with need, and his head nestled into the crook of Yusuf’s neck, his mouth already kissing his jawline, “Your wolf can fuck me just like this.” 

_Shit_ if he didn’t leak a little inside him already, and feel that itch just beneath his skin, “I thi-think he’d like that.”  
  
Nicolo raised one arm to the other side of his face, fingers curling into his hair, and giving them a gentle tug, “So do it already.”  
  
Yusuf’s hips jerked at the words, and Nicolo twisted a little, “You’re an impatient little thing sometimes, you know that?” There was no bite to the words, they both knew that - because he was already shifting his weight, moving one hand to Nicolo’s throat, and the other to his hip, caging him further, “Look up _amore mio_ .”  
  
Nicolo obeyed, his hooded eyes taking in the sight of them in the mirror above. It was one of Yusuf’s favorite things to observe. Either watching the reflection as Nicolo rode on top of him, or to see Nicolo’s face when he was on top - because as the vampire explained, Yusuf’s ass looked particularly nice as it clenched in rhythm with his thrusts. But this view was impressive, because they could _both_ see themselves at the same time - their flushed faces, their dewy skin, their intimate connection - everything was on display, and Nicolo mewled for more.  
  
Even though Yusuf leaned his mouth close to Nicolo’s ear, his eyes stayed locked on the reflection above him, “If you want it . . . _take_ it.” Nicolo practically whined against his hold, but still he listened, and began to rock his pelvis in fluid rotations that had Yusuf clutching his throat even harder, “Fuck Nico, _yes_ .”  
  
Even with his experience though, the angle was slightly awkward and frankly not deep enough - so Yusuf halted his movements after a minute and lifted his own pelvis at an angle. He knew he hit his prostate with the way Nicolo bucked against him on a high pitched yelp - which sounded nice, but _looked_ downright gorgeous in the reflection above them, “Right there - right _there_ .”  
  
Yusuf bent his legs at the knees a little, just enough to plant his heels into the mattress for better balance - the action widening Nicolo’s legs around his side, as he hurriedly reached for his own dick, fumbling with the base as if he could come right now, “Please, sir.”  
  
Yusuf kept a firm hand on his hip bone, still staring him down in that mirror, but now a sly grin curving his lips, “You look so pretty all spread out for me.”  
  
Nicolo closed his eyes, trying to undulate his hips to get the friction his body demanded, but Yusuf wasn’t deterred. He remained still, and for one brief moment contemplated if his mate didn’t agree with his assessment: _well that just won’t do_ , “Open your eyes.”  
  
He did, wearily, and Yusuf roamed his hand from his throat, to glide his fingers to his jawline, “You’re so beautiful Nicolo.”  
  
The vampire huffed, shaking his head, fingers pressing into his scalp, “Yusuf - move, _please_ .”  
  
Nicolo chewed on his bottom lip, growing more desperate as his cock leaked beads of arousal onto his stomach. And _still_ , Yusuf waited, “Not until you say it baby.”  
  
He groaned, his gaze falling to the side, and he quietly muttered it in frustration, “I’m pretty.” Then his eyes snapped back, “ _There_ \- will you fuck me now before I explode?” Sweat glistened along his hairline, his flush was almost down to his neck now, and his hand fumbled along his shaft - desperate for relief, but really wanting it to come from Yusuf’s dick instead.  
  
Yusuf decided to take pity on him, and tilted his hips upwards into a more comfortable position. Now, he could go in as deep as he could, as Nicolo’s head rolled back over his shoulder, his cheek pressed against his beard and his mouth going slack, “ _Yes_ , I’ll fuck you now.”  
  
He didn’t wait another moment, or hesitate his movements. And when Nicolo’s eyes rolled before he closed them, Yusuf only went harder. His cock stretched the soaked muscles inside, the incessant strokes dragging his length along the rim while Nicolo’s moans became more incoherent - grunts, and shuddering breaths, a gasp here and there. He was lost to the sensations sliding on top of him, but fully at Yusuf’s mercy as he laid there and took it.  
  
He drove in deep, possessively, wanting to mark him from the inside out - and picked up speed. Nicolo’s head pressed against Yusuf’s, his grip threatening to pull strands out of his scalp, but he couldn’t slow down now. His own dick was swelling, pulsating against the clenching muscles and he felt like they were barrelling down to the edge. Just a few more thrusts . . . “Come for me. Now.”  
  
Nicolo did as he was told. Shouting his release with a jolt, as his upper body twisted against his chest. His release shot out of him, his cum landing in long spurts against his flexing stomach, and heaving chest, and he gasped and moaned until he was finally spent.   
  
He sunk against Yusuf, practically dead weight now, and smiled into the air with his eyes slowly opening. His mate knew what he would ask for - and with a coy smirk swiped at his cockhead gathering up a small bit for Yusuf.   
  
He opened his mouth, slowing down just enough to ensure it didn’t fall from Nicolo’s finger and eagerly lapped it up as the vampire chuckled, “My cum should not get you off this much.”  
  
Yusuf playfully bit on his knuckle before letting Nicolo pull it back, “Your taste on my tongue makes my orgasm better. Simple as that.”  
  
Nicolo sank back against him, content and relieved, and now it was Yusuf’s turn as he picked up speed again - the vampire grunting every now and then, but otherwise seeming almost drowsy as his eyes closed again, “Are you going to bite me, sir?”  
  
Yusuf could barely register the words, he was so close himself, and though he probably could try he was too busy concentrating on the pleasure gathering in his tight balls that slapped against Nicolo’s moist flesh. He couldn’t even answer anymore, just watch in the mirror as his dick appeared and disappeared inside Nicolo - who must have sensed him swelling inside, oh so close. Though his eyes remained shut, his lips curved as he clamped down on Yusuf and encouraged him to plow through the tight vice, “If you’re not going to bite me, you might as well fill me up.”  
  
 _Fuck_ . Nicolo knew just what to say to send him over the edge . . . his whole body tensed, and he came on a punched out guttural sound as his teeth pressed into Nicolo’s shoulder. It wasn’t as much a bite, more like a grounding while his come spurted inside his mate’s welcoming heat. The vampire wiggled, encouraging his cock along, while Yusuf moaned out the rest of his orgasm. When his cock twitched out the last remnants it began to overflow, seeping out the side and down between Nicolo’s cheeks as his body began to go lax.  
  
His hand slowly untangled from his hair, gliding down to his cheek, as Nicolo kissed his beard, “Thank you _mio lupo_ .”  
  
Yusuf was still coming down from his high, and trailed open mouth kisses along the now red flesh of Nicolo’s shoulder. Looked like he had bit him a little after all, “You - “ _shit_ , his voice was hoarse. He swallowed around the sound, sounding a bit better with the second attempt, “You were right. We can do it like this.”  
  
Nicolo sighed against him, seemingly both pleased with himself, and relieved to hear it, “Now we just need to find the right chains to bind you.”  
  
He instantly froze, and his hands slowly pulled away from Nicolo - sinking down because _dammit_ , Yusuf shouldn’t have said anything. Flashes of the awful things he would need to explain to Nicolo flooded him for a moment, and he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the smell of his mate, the taste of him, _anything_ sensory that could override the horrible memories.   
  
But it was Nicolo’s voice that pulled him back to reality once again. His concerned, _worried_ voice, “Yusuf?”  
  
He blinked his eyes open, but _fuck_ now they were watering . . . 

* * *

Nicolo wasn’t sure what had happened. 

He’d only been awake for an hour, and in that time had been given the horribly _terrifying_ news that Yusuf was _not_ immortal, had to _cry_ in his arms and beg him to go through with the werewolf ritual, had _amazing_ sex . . . and now Yusuf was still, and _tearful_ underneath him.   
  
Normally he waited for Yusuf to withdraw, but with him being on top, and his mate still not having responded - Nicolo shifted and slowly pulled off of him, wincing a little at the tenderness between his legs, though it was always the best kind of ache. Yusuf grunted some, but otherwise remained unmoved, and as Nicolo situated himself at his side he became truly worried that something was wrong. Slowly, he lifted his hand to his arm, curving fingers around his tricep and resting his cheek on his shoulder. Then quietly, he inquired, “Was it something I said? About the biting?”  
  
Did he think he had hurt him? Yusuf seemed so powerful in some ways, but tender in the others. Nicolo truly believed him when he said he would not want to cause him pain. Maybe his shoulder - though already healing - _maybe_ the mere sight of red flesh and teeth marks had upset him?  
  
Yusuf grumbled something, but even with his hearing he could not make out the words, “What?”  
  
“I - need to . . . I need to tell you something,” Yusuf finally confessed, and when Nicolo looked up, when he caught sight of the panicked expression on his face, he hurriedly leaned up to cup his face.  
  
But before his fingers had even brushed against the edge of his beard line, Yusuf jerked away, sitting up immediately while Nicolo fell backwards onto the bed. Now utterly confused, “Yusuf?”  
  
Yusuf had already swung his legs over the edge, hands gripping the sheets on either side of him. His head hung low, his shoulders tense, and his breathing - it sounded like he was trying to take deep breaths, but was struggling to. Nicolo’s eyes softened at the sight. He didn’t know what it was the werewolf needed to share, but he recognized the sign of being overcome by things in the past. That he understood painfully well.  
  
“Please - please don’t look at me right now,” Yusuf mumbled, his voice sounding emotional.  
  
Nicolo moved closer, carefully, slowly - settling near his back without touching him, “Can I stay here while you tell me?”  
  
To his surprise Yusuf reached back for him, and once finding his arm, pulled him even closer until Nicolo’s head could rest against his stiff shoulders, “Yes, please stay near me, like this.”  
  
Nicolo wrapped his other arm around Yusuf’s middle, his hands pressed against his heaving chest, and closed his eyes, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” He didn’t want to push Yusuf to speak, not if he was having this hard of a moment, so he simply waited in the silence listening to his breathing slowly evening out - though his heart pumped furiously.  
  
“I didn’t think I would need to talk about it,” his worn, tired voice finally spoke, “But - I should explain why the idea of binding my hands is freaking me out.”  
  
Nicolo opened his eyes, watching Yusuf’s knuckles go white as he gripped the sheets even harder, his forearms flexing. He quietly spoke, trying to assure him, “You don’t have to tell me now - you don’t have to tell me anything _amore mio_ .” And it was true. He didn’t. He loved Yusuf as he was. The man, the wolf, the person who cared for him, _loved_ him. His mate. This man who studied the language books in the library, and thought poetry was better than music. The person who sketched him because he called Nicolo _beautiful_. Yusuf who wanted to make a home with him, take care of him, and build a garden. The man who told him stories about the stars, and held him so tenderly at night. This charming, funny, brawny man who the fates had bound him to himself . . . no, Yusuf didn’t have to tell him anything he didn’t want to, Nicolo already knew everything he needed to know.

But still Yusuf sounded so defeated, resigned to the sadness of his memories, “I do with this though - because I might be even worse when it is time to bind my hands, and you deserve to know why.”  
  
Nicolo squeezed him tighter, willing that his physical hold would hopefully bring even some mild comfort. But he stayed silent, giving Yusuf the room he needed to continue talking, “You know how some werewolves are born, and some are made?”  
  
Nicolo nodded against his back, but remained quiet as Yusuf continued, “I was made.” He breathed through his nose, the vampire could hear the huff, before he elaborated, “On my eleventh birthday, I was made.”  
  
Nicolo’s brow furrowed, and his brain tried to run through _any_ scenario where that could have happened. As far as he had ever heard, it was an unspoken rule to never change a minor - among _all_ magical communities. Even nature had designed it so, that when two purebloods had a child, that their abilities did not come to the surface till they were an adult. The only way he could conceive a child werewolf was if he had asked for it. _But -_ Yusuf could never have asked to be changed at _eleven_ , did he? And then Nicolo realized . . . he hadn’t asked. _This was done to you._ _  
__  
_And his heart broke for him, though he tried to focus on not appearing emotional - the last thing he wanted was for Yusuf to end up comforting _him_ , when he was obviously working through a moment of vulnerability.   
  
“My parents and I were driving home from the restaurant, and it was late, and - _God_ ,” he paused, his back stiffening like he was trying to stay grounded in place and not get lost in the memory. Nicolo’s hands pressed against his chest, and he let out a staggered breath like it had helped, “I - don’t know what happened. One moment we’re driving, the next we’re in the lake.”  
  
He sounded almost monotone, like he was viewing the memory playing out in front him. Detached, and trying not to relive it. And Nicolo wondered how many times he had been stuck in that horrible night over the last two decades, “I must have passed out - and . . . the cold water woke me up. And my parents, they were out cold, or _fuck -_ ” His hand lifted up to Nicolo’s on his chest, and he intertwined his fingers with Yusuf’s trembling ones, “Maybe they already died I don’t even know anymore.” His shoulders slumped a little, “I just - I remember my head about to go under the water when the door was ripped open and I was pulled out. And it all went dark after that.” 

Yusuf turned his head slightly, towards Nicolo, and he raised his chin to his shoulder, letting him know silently he was still here. He sighed, closing his eyes as he continued, “Later I’d learn they changed me right then and there. The mother wolf took pity on me, and figured I was near death and if she changed me I might have a fighting chance to survive. I’m grateful _now_ that she did -” The slightest smile stretched at Yusuf’s lips, and Nicolo kissed his shoulder, just as grateful, “but I didn’t even know werewolves _existed_ , and I just lost my parents, and they took me to their home and the pack.”  
  
Finally Yusuf felt safe enough to shift a little, turning a bit towards Nicolo who lowered his arms till he finished repositioning himself. He didn’t raise his head to look at him, but he did reach for his hand and Nicolo eagerly leaned against his arm, and cupped it between his, “It was awful because though they weren’t mean at first - I didn’t know what I was now, and frankly even though they tried to explain, I just didn’t want to hear it. And worse, it was like me crying for my parents was like this offensive thing.”  
  
Nicolo winced as he imagined the grief and pain he was experiencing - and then the dismissal of both. Finally he spoke up, a little afraid to ask, but also wanting to know more. If anything just to assure him, though exactly how he planned on doing that, he wasn’t even sure of, “I am so sorry Yusuf for what happened to you.”  
  
It was as if he realized he hadn’t even said the worst of it yet - because when Yusuf’s eyes finally looked up at him, they were filled with tears, “I - tried to run away.”  
  
 _Oh_ , Nicolo began to piece it together before he even explained. Now his reaction to being bound made all the sense in the world, “I was caught fairly quickly, and I was put in a dark room with no windows during my first phasing. To be fair, they tried to talk me through it, but I was stubborn and in pain and resentful and it was just all terrifying. I fought against it for years - and every full moon, that fucking room became my cell until I was big enough to run away for good.”  
  
Nicolo’s hand reached up to cup Joe’s cheek, his own pain for his experiences etched on his face, “Yusuf - you were too young, you never should have had to go through any of that.”   
  
Thankfully he did not turn away this time, his body leaning into Nicolo who quickly enveloped his arms around his shoulders to keep him close. Offering any comfort he could, as Yusuf dipped his face into the crook of his neck, “I’ll tell you more eventually Nico, I promise, but right now I’m exhausted. Can we just take a shower and I go to sleep for a little while?”  
  
Nicolo leaned back, offering a weak smile at the suggestion, trying not to let his own emotions get the better of him to better support Yusuf, “May I lay beside you for the nap?”  
  
Yusuf nuzzled against his neck, “Like I could deny you.”  
  
Nicolo didn’t _love_ that answer, and gently lifted his chin to his gaze, “If you need time by yourself I’d give it to you. Whatever you need.”  
  
He raised his own hand over Nicolo’s, lifting it to his mouth and kissing the fingertips, “The last thing I want is to be away from you. I’m sorry I reacted so strongly, and I promise I’ll figure it out before we mate.”  
  
The vampire doubted Yusuf could - not from lack of desire, but the deepness of the psychological wound - however now was not the time to point that out. They had another twelve days before the next full moon. He could find some way to help keep them both safe during the ritual, and (hopefully prevent) Yusuf from having a panic attack.

Right now, Nicolo merely climbed out of bed and got some robes for them - just in case Booker and Nile were anywhere nearby - before taking Yusuf’s hand and leading him to the bathroom down the hall. It felt different to see his mate so tired, and defeated, and easily led but Nicolo felt grateful for the opportunity to show him it was safe to be vulnerable with him. That he wouldn’t judge him for his past, or somehow view his panic as some sort of character fault. He had his own wounds to process some days, and he would never want Yusuf to think less of himself for having some, too.   
  
While Nicolo checked the water temperature of the shower, he thought back to that first day where Yusuf feared that they wanted to run experiments and keep him locked in the basement - and now, his panic of practically ready to leap out of the window made _far_ more sense. Though he hadn’t said it, the werewolf had implied there was even more to share, and Nicolo had to wonder why this pack had picked Yusuf in the first place. Why they risked changing a boy who knew nothing about werewolves - and continued to keep him chained and locked up, _for years_ . One would think they would tire of his stubbornness and release him. And though Yusuf said he was only chained during the full moon, something else must have kept him prisoner when he was with them. Was he tied down to a bed? A chair? Isolated, and alone? Was he punished for wanting his family? Horrible, painful ideas of just what lied beneath the surface of Yusuf’s words scratched at Nicolo’s imagination but he tried to focus on the task at hand. And trust that whatever he _needed_ to know, he would eventually.  
  
For now he turned, finding Yusuf leaning against the bathroom door, and gently tugged at the robe he was wearing till it fell on the floor, “Would you like your own shower, or with me?”  
  
Yusuf looked tired, and his movements were almost sluggish, but still he reached for him - his own hand pulling at Nicolo’s robe till it fell as well, “With you.”  
  
Nicolo took his hand again, slowly stepping in first, before encouraging Yusuf to follow suit. He guided Yusuf under the water, and watched him tip his head back to wet his hair before turning around and letting it fall down over the rest of him. Nicolo could see some of the tension leaving his body and he reached for some body wash to help massage onto his skin. He was slightly worried he might jerk at the touch, but Yusuf only leaned into his soapy hands, seemingly content as he glided his fingers to press and massage along his back, and shoulders and arms . . . “Mm, that feels nice.”  
  
Nicolo leaned closer, his own body now being spritzed with warm droplets that bounced off Yusuf’s body. He reached back for him, turning around till they were almost nose to nose, Nicolo’s soapy hands resting on his chest, “But I should be taking care of you with what I was doing to you.”  
  
The vampire leaned closer, until his body was flush against his, and his cheek could rest against Yusuf's shoulder. Nicolo’s face was turned towards his neck, and his lips could taste the odd mixture of body wash and sweat still on his flesh, “I like taking care of you Yusuf.” And it was true, he did. He liked knowing he could give his mate these little acts of comfort, even something as simple as washing him in the shower after sex felt intimate and sweet. Yusuf gave him words of poetry, and sketches, and tales of stars. And all Nicolo wanted to do was make him feel just as loved in return. He was already planning on making him his favorite dinner that would take a while in the kitchen, just as soon as Yusuf was asleep. Hoping some comfort food would help soothe his nerves as well.  
  
Yusuf reached up, his fingers wrapping around Nicolo’s now wet strands and tipped his head back - not harshly, but no less firm. Once their eyes met, he stared down at him with such dark, tired eyes, that Nicolo’s felt almost heavy with emotion. He wished he could make things better for his mate. Wished he could erase every ounce of pain behind that look, “Ti amo Nico.”  
  
He closed the gap between them, a downright chaste kiss for they usually went for, and Nicolo sighed into his embrace, “Ti amo mio lupo.”  
  
The term held a different meaning now for Nicolo. Yusuf spent two thirds of his life feeling like a monster. Feeling like his wolf was something to fight against. Something to push down, or away, or control. And though initially Nicolo had used the endearment in a romantic (even sexual) sense. Now, it felt equally appropriate to use it to assure him that that part of his identity deserved equal attention. A label, an identity, with no ounce of shame attached to it. And when Yusuf’s eyes softened before leaning in again, Nicolo closed his own and smiled before his lips brushed against his.   
  
They were both too tired to really do anything more than lazy kisses at this point, and though they ended up taking so long that the water had run cold, they did manage to help wash each other down - though Nicolo did a better job on Yusuf if he was being objective. His werewolf definitely seemed more relaxed, but even more worn out now.  
  
Helping towel him off, before returning them both in their robes, Nicolo easily led him once again back to the bedroom and helped him crawl into bed. He had barely had a chance to take his own robe off when he felt Yusuf’s strong hands pull him down beside him and he instantly leaned into his warmth, resting his head on his chest.   
  
Yusuf didn’t say anything, just casually ran his fingers through his damp hair, and used his other hand to rub his thumb along Nicolo’s forearm that had been draped over his midsection. Though surely there had to be a lot on his mind still - Nicolo’s was practically _racing_ \- his body at least seemed to go lax easily, and Yusuf was asleep within minutes. His hands stilled and a gentle, steady rhythm of breathing finally settled his heartbeat underneath Nicolo’s ear.   
  
He waited a good long while, making sure he was in a deep sleep before slowly pulling back. He watched Yusuf for a few more minutes, his lips barely parted, the way his brow furrowed sometimes as he dreamt . . . though now Nicolo worried they were nightmares. With the silence of the room being the only thing keeping him company, and Yusuf seemingly content, Nicolo was finally able to process some of the worry he was carrying and he found his eyes watering for Yusuf the _human_ . The _child._ The young, confused man, who sometimes was chained to the basement.

He decided to walk out of the room, not wanting to get too lost in the moment and accidentally stir Yusuf awake. Grabbing a simple outfit, he made quick work of dressing himself, and stepped out - reshifting his focus on making the dinner. In a way he hoped he’d find Nile and Booker downstairs. He wouldn’t share any of this with them _per se_ , but maybe Nile and Booker would be able to give him some insight to pack dynamics so he could better understand what happened. The more _answers_ he had, the less _questions_ he’d have for Yusuf.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the hallway, carefully closing the door behind him before swiping at the one tear that had escaped.   
  
He had barely made it downstairs, already hearing Booker and Nile in the kitchen ( _thank God_ ), but spotted the blinking light of the answering machine in the hallway first. With Booker now home, and plans for the servants to return in two weeks already made, there was only _one_ possible person who would leave a message. And she _hated_ leaving messages.  
  
Nicolo stood in front of the table, staring down at that red light and realizing he _also_ needed to tell Andromache about Yusuf (and Nile) sooner rather than later. Suddenly, the idea of helping Yusuf through his potential future panic attacks around the mating ritual paled in comparison to _that_ conversation, and he dreaded pressing the button to hear her voice. Sure, she had no idea what was going on in her house at the moment, but it brought up the guilt around his own lying by omission to the surface and _that_ made Nicolo waver his finger over the machine.

He pressed it anyway.

_1:12 AM - Where are you guys? This is the second time I’m calling tonight, and I’d like to make sure you guys are ok? Please call me back._

No way could he tell her he was getting railed by a werewolf when she was calling, and even he smirked at the idea that he wouldn’t have been able to last night with the gag in his mouth. Nicolo pressed the ‘next’ button trying to lose the smile and remember he was _supposed_ to be feeling guilty. Not horny.  
  
 _2:09 AM - Is there something going on? Why aren’t you guys calling back?_

Okay, her voice sounded more concerned . . . now the guilt was bubbling up.  
  
 _2:56 AM - That’s it, we’re coming home early._

Nicolo stilled: _Cazzo. How early?_   
  
_2:59 AM - But also call me back_ fuckers _._

* * *

**NOTES:** Eh? EH??? Who loves tender, protective, "let me hold space for you"-mates? Because I do T____T

  
ALSO I only regret that I had to cut this chapter in half - especially when I was hoping to have Andromache and Quynh show up at the end, but heyyyyyy they'll arrive in the next one!! And gosh, I had also hoped to have Booker x Nile and all their sweetness at the end of this chapter, too - but no worries, Millennial "Ok Boomer" Nile returns with her "I am an independent woman" streak in the next chapter (oh the teasing I knowwwwww). Anyways, we are nearinnnnngggg the end you guys, just a few more chapters to go!   
  
As always, kudos and comments feed meeeeee ~ thanks in advance! <3333


	12. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker and Nile come to a decision about their living arrangements, and celebrate in the conservatory. Pack dynamics are shared. An important document is signed. And Andromache comes home . . .

**NOTES:** *casually ups the chapter number to 14 now* _sorrrryyyyyyy_

I am SO SORRY that I disappeared for nine days . . . I joined the Top!Joe Discord server and like _bathed_ in the serotonin of actual social interactions that my extrovert brain has been _desperately_ lacking since March because _*waves hands around at the state of the world*_ this. 

BUT here’s Andromache’s climatic return (featuring probably the only canon-like part of the movie lol)!! ANDDDDD the _full_ story of Qyunh’s backstory isn’t revealed in this chapter, but enough to give you the idea it wasn’t good - and Andromache is _obviously_ handling it harder than even Quynh is most of the time. So just be prepared - she isn’t nice to Yusuf in this one . . . but first - let’s start with fluff (and sexy timesssss). Before I give you probably one my favorite moments in this fic - you'll know which one as soon as you get to the document (muwhahaha, that's my spoiler for you!).   
  
  


* * *

Booker didn’t terribly mind waking up alone in the bed this time.   
  
He had earlier in the day, taking his fill of Nile, and then crashed right back to the bed for a few more hours, while she presumably headed downstairs to explore the space. But at least within the confines of the house, he knew she was safe. And even as intense as Yusuf and Nicolo could be, he was certain they wouldn’t be caught doing  _ that  _ by a curious Nile inspecting one room after another . . .  _ unless -  _   
  
They were so busy with one another that neither would hear Nile around the corner?   
It was a genuine possibility in Booker’s mind, and now suddenly with a bit more adrenaline and alertness, he rose from the bed and haphazardly buttoned his shirt before heading down the stairs.   
  
Luckily he could tell that neither Nicolo or Yusuf were nearby, but he did catch a waft of Nile in the air - his mouth watering, and his body pulling him towards the warmth he knew was now around the corner. She was leaning close to one of the plants, a large colocasia, that reached about a foot over her - the heavy leaves drooping over her like an umbrella. Her face studied the veins within, and her hands touched the stems tentatively.    
  
Booker wondered if this was one of her gifts. Being able to feel the energy from them. He had heard of some witches who could, but Nile hadn’t mentioned it before. Though then again, they were still learning about one another.    
  
She was so entranced by the plant, that she hadn’t even noticed him stepping into the conservatory till he was within a few feet of her, “Enjoying my hobby?”   
  
Nile smiled before she even looked up at him, “Yusuf said he thought these were all yours.” She turned a little towards him, not entirely pulling away from the plant, but still looping her arm around his, “Are they?”

He nodded, before lifting her chin up a little, just enough to give her a light kiss, “I have had too much time on my hands lately.”   
  
Nile grinned as she turned out of his grasp, almost playfully ignoring his meaning of lack of companionship until she came along, and leaned against the wooden table nearby with some of the gardening tools splayed on it, “One of my focus areas for training was botany and herbology. So I think you might have just  _ leapt  _ above the high bar I set for you for having all these plants in your home.”   
  
Booker stepped a little closer, already needing to feel her warmth against his body again. She widened her stance just enough for him to dip his legs between, before his hips pressed against hers, “And here I thought you just liked the sex.”   
  
Nile leaned back, rolling her eyes, “I hope you aren’t being serious?”   
  
Booker smirked, dipping forward and already beginning to trail open mouthed kisses along her bare shoulder from where the large collar of her t-shirt had left the skin exposed, “Only a little  _ ma cherie. _ ” Deep down he  _ knew _ they were mates, even if they were still unsealed to one another. But it was hard to argue with his mind, when it insisted she couldn’t be more interested in him outside of the physical. There was still a tiny part of him that hesitated in telling her how much he already loved her, simply because he worried _even now_ that she might still leave without the mate bond keeping her tied to him. In a way he convinced himself that so long he did not say it loud, he was able to keep a small piece of his heart protected from that potential loss.   
  
He’d wait until the mating ritual was complete.    
Convinced it was simply the most pragmatic way to go about it.   
  
And until then, they would keep getting to know one another . . . and enjoy one each other.

Nile was already panting a little, so sensitive to the way his tongue felt against her flesh, and his own fangs wanted to dip into the markings he had left on her skin already . . . He smiled when she shivered against a playful nip along her neck, “We must help you find a way to be more quiet - I don’t like the idea of anyone hearing you.”   
  
Nile giggled, pressing against his chest until he raised his head to look down at her, “Yusuf already told me he didn’t hear me last night.” Booker was relieved to hear it, considering he had Nile actually bite into a pillow when he had sunk into her. But he was surprised to see her biting her lower lip, not with shyness, but more to contain the broad smile she was trying to keep at bay, “Maybe we could have our own place on the property and then I could be as loud as I want?”   
  
He felt both incredibly aroused by the idea, but also a sort of soft euphoria. A small home, maybe no bigger than a cottage on the vast expanse of the property, where they could still be safe among the others - but also allow a certain sense of autonomy and privacy. It sounded downright heavenly. And seemingly seeing his approval before he admitted it out loud, Nile allowed her smile to shine up at him, “So you wouldn’t mind?”   
  
Booker’s hands rested on her side, and he leaned closer, genuinely moved by the idea, “Not at all.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up to the edge of the table she was leaning against. Nile let out a little grunt, but otherwise didn’t seem phased, since he had a tendency to hoist her around at a moment’s notice. Now she looked down at him, her warm fingers moving to his cold cheeks, and giving him soft kisses between her words, “We just have to make sure it’s big enough for all these plants.”    
  
Booker shrugged, “Some can stay here, it’s not like I would never come visit the main house - “ It did not feel as odd to refer to his home as the ‘main house’ already, as ideas of  _ their _ home among the trees filtered through his imagination. He could picture Nile exploring the woods, and having a herb garden in their kitchen, “And we should leave room for your own, too.”    
  
Nile’s fingers roamed up into his hair, always a tell tale sign that she wanted something more physical to happen and he pulled back from her lips with a teasing smirk, “I know everyone is asleep, so I’m inclined to fuck you right here and now - but we do not have our own place  _ yet _ . So try not to scream the house down.”   
  
Nile’s fingernails gave a playful scratch against his scalp, and she rolled her eyes, “I am not _ that _ loud.”   
  
Booker only smirked, already undoing the buttons to his pants, as she hurriedly tugged her shirt up over her breasts. He wondered if he would ever get used to the sight of the way they jiggled back into place after being dragged upwards by the action. Or by the way her nipples hardened under his stare before he leaned forward to take one into his mouth.    
  
She gasped when his tongue licked at the bud, her legs already wrapping around his waist, while her pelvis bucked against his erection. But it was when he _sucked_ on it that her back bowed as she clamped her mouth shut, stifling the moan already rising to the surface. He could tease her mercilessly about it, but he loved hearing the confirmation of the effect he was having on her. And when her fingers tangled through his strands, when she gently tugged at his hair to pull his face back - he looked up at her flushed one with the same genuine awe he was greeted with, “I’m . . . still wet from earlier.”   
  
Booker’s cock felt like it was straining against the briefs, and he quickly pushed them down, watching her face - the way she stared down at it, the way she licked her lips at how eager he already was, too - and reached for it. Her warm fingers wrapping around the shaft to guide him towards her opening. She had to have picked the skirt she was wearing for this very reason he realized, and when she widened her legs a little - he could smell the desire between them.    
  
Using her other hand, she pulled the damp cotton panties aside - still mixed with his own orgasm from earlier - and moved her hand away from his dick once the tip was aligned at the entrance. Finally she looked up into his eyes, biting her lip. They would need to hurry. In reality this probably wasn’t the best idea. But he was certain, even if he was buried to the hilt within her, he’d hear them coming down the steps. Besides, they were both on edge (though how he couldn’t even fathom. They had been having more sex in the last few days, then he had had in the last five years). Bracing one hand on the edge of the table, and the other around her waist, he bucked his hips forward, slamming the first few inches within her warmth as Nile immediately clung to him - jolting upwards at the invasion before sinking down onto it.    
  
Booker leaned his head forward, allowing himself a few deep breaths while Nile wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Even now, it was still a tight fit, and he liked to wait to have her okay before pushing in further. If he needed to, he could probably find something in the kitchen to help lube her up . . . but she merely wiggled her hips a little, and groaned his name, “Please, _please_ move.”   
  
He nibbled on her neck, his sharp teeth grazing against the column, before tilting his hips and slowly pressing forward. There was only a little resistance before her tender, pulsating grip welcomed him inside. And within moments, she sighed against his shoulder when his coarse hairs rubbed against her bare mound. She moaned his name again, her legs tightening around his sides, and he leaned back - just enough for her to pull her face back as well - before moving in to kiss her, “Nile, I’m not going to last long this time.”   
  
She nodded, understanding what he meant - planning on going fast and hard - before they got caught. Booker raised his arm from her around her back, up to cup the back of her head as she leaned back. Not sinking down all the way against the table, but supported as he aimed for a slightly better position for them both. Bending over her, his other hand gripped the edge of the table, and she buried her mouth against his neck, sucking at the flesh there even though any marks she left would disappear momentarily.   
  
And once he had found the best angle, when he could feel her tightening her whole body around him, Booker bucked his hips forward - finding a perfect rhythm for them both almost immediately.

Her moans and pants were muffled against his exposed skin near the unbuttoned collar, and his own mouth begged him to taste her blood, right where her pulse point was vibrating against her dark skin - but he was trying to stay focused. Determined to see her have her own orgasm first.   
  
He leaned her further back, until she was sprawled out on the table beneath him, her body jostling from his thrusts - but still sporting an almost smug smile. It was his sign that he’d need to work harder. He never stopped until he wiped that smirk off her face, and her mouth went slack. Nile wasn’t making fun of his efforts of course, just content and happy and enjoying herself, but Booker needed to feel her orgasm vibrating against his dick before he could have his own.   
  
Titling his hips at an angle, he slammed into her harder - a deeper penetration that made her upper body bow off the table top for a moment in surprise before falling back again, “Oh yes, Seb, like that - ple-” When his second thrust went just as hard, it cut off her words, and she yelped - only a trace of a smile curving her lips now.    
  
Some of the tools on the table jostled, one even rolling until it fell off with a crash. But neither cared. The table began to groan under their incessant strokes, Nile now chasing after the heat building inside of her, pressing her pelvis up against every thrust he gave. And though she had given a valiant effort, it was simply becoming too much - the sounds of his sack slapping against her, the way her muscles clenched and pulsated around his cock - her abs flexed, her shoulders shook a little and Booker knew she was about to come.   
  
He raised his hand to her jaw, cupping her jawline before moving his thumb in front of her luscious lips. She eagerly opened them, taking in the digit to help stifle the sounds, while he closed his eyes and imagined her sucking on his cock with the same fervor. And when he felt her teeth clamp down against the base, when her back lifted off the table, and her moist fluids trickled down between them - she screamed out her orgasm, before Booker quickly put his hand over her mouth. It wasn’t in a threatening way, there was no real pressure behind the move, but it helped muffle the sounds while he continued pumping into her as she shook underneath him.    
  
And only when he was certain she was spent - when her body went lax, and her legs started to sink down along his midsection - did _he_ finally let go. The tight cord in his lower belly snapping as he unraveled inside of her, and fell over her body, stuttering out his gasps as his hips continued to buck through his own peak.    
  
He could feel Nile’s hands running through his hair, not tugging or pulling, but almost gently gliding her fingers through the strands. A subtle comforting touch as his breathing returned to a more normal state.    
  
Then Nile giggled as his slightly sweaty forehead pressed against her chest, wiggling her lower body against the connection they still shared, “Thank you, Vampy.”   
  
Booker smirked against her skin, and gave her sternum a light kiss, before balancing up onto his shaky hands, “Thank you  _ mademoiselle _ .”   
  
She slid her hands down to his cheeks, and beamed up at him - always a radiant sight in his mind, “I think I managed to not wake up anyone.”   
  
He knew it to be true, because he would have heard or picked up their scent, then leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose before teasing, “I think you’re right - but my poor gardening tools are all out of order now, so I hope it was worth it.”   
  
Nile curled a finger against his chin, tracing the mild stubble there. Her eyes softened a little, “Worth it, _as always_.”   
  
Booker sighed contently, quietly agreeing with her before finally pulling out of her - both giving a weak grunt at the separation. He helped her put her panties back in place, and lower the shirt back over her chest, then took her hands to pull her back up to a sitting position. She looked well loved, and Booker smiled,  _ because she is _ .   
  
Tucking himself back into his pants, he zipped them up, before helping her onto her feet - Nile allowing her body to slowly slide down against his and giving him a teasing smirk before perfectly landing on her flats. He looked down matching her grin, and squeezed her hands in his, “You really trying to rile me up again already?”   
  
Nile tipped her head to the side, several of her braids falling behind her shoulder, “As if you aren’t _always_ riled up.”   
  
He tried to nibble against her neck, enjoying the now dewy skin in the crook near her shoulder. But she moved past him, twirling on her heel before pulling out his grasp. He liked how comfortable she felt around him to be this playful, but he also really, _really_ wanted to sink his teeth into that vein just underneath the two silver dots. They shone particularly bright in the light overhead and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.   
  
Just as he was just about to pull her back to himself, he caught Nicolo’s scent near the stairs.    
Nile noticed the slight shift in his stance, and guessed why he had stopped walking towards her, “Nicolo and Yusuf?”   
  
Booker took her hand, and led them to the kitchen, “Just Nicolo.”   
  
Nile paused, essentially stopping Booker in his tracks, and looked a little concerned, “What’s wrong?”   
  
She glanced down for a moment, “I explained some things to Yusuf about the mating ritual and he seemed pretty insistent that he wasn’t going to do it. At least not in the werewolf way.”   
  
Booker shrugged his shoulders, not yet understanding why that would be an issue, “Well they are mated the vampire way?”   
  
Nile seemed like she was going to elaborate the worried look she was now carrying, but Nicolo had reached the dining room by now, and was calling for them. Booker didn’t answer right away, more than willing to let Nile answer first, but she shook her head, and led them into the kitchen.   
  


* * *

Nicolo had just gotten off the phone with Andromache.    
  
He was still a little weary, hating how he lied and said everything was okay - but figured it didn’t make sense to worry on his own. Not when he could tell Booker and Nile were nearby. He called out for them, already in the dining room. But it wasn’t till he reached the kitchen that he saw them come out from the conservatory hand in hand.   
  
Booker gave him a warm smile, “Afternoon Nico, sleep well?”   
  
Nicolo took the first bar stool at the island, and rested his chin in his palm, “Sure - the sleep was fine.” _(everything else afterwards went to Hell though . . . )_   
  
Nile was washing her hands at the sink, already wiping them on a nearby towel, before she asked where Yusuf was and Nicolo took one moment too long to answer. Booker’s eyes narrowed on him, “Is everything okay? Where's Yusuf?”

Nicolo wearily looked back at them both, and explained he was taking a nap - before diving into the first issue, “I just got off the phone with Andromache.”

Booker stilled, his eyes looking about as nervous as Nicolo felt, “What - what did she say?”   
  
Nicolo’s shoulders slumped, “That she was pissed we didn’t answer her calls last night.”   
  
He sucked in a breath between his teeth, “ _ Merde _ , how pissed?”   


Nicolo lowered both his hands in front of him, the granite feeling as cold as his fingertips, “Enough to cut her trip short.”   
  
Nile, who had been quietly working on heating up water in a kettle on the stove, peeked out from behind Booker’s shoulder, “ _ How _ short?”   
  
“She’ll be here on the third night.”   
  
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Booker muttered. Because he knew, just like Nicolo, that Andromache was always worried about them. Her separation with Quynh had made her a bit paranoid about being able to keep tabs on the both of them. And though it likely wasn’t a very healthy dynamic to encourage, they knew she wasn’t doing it in a controlling way. She was just genuinely afraid of something happening to them like it had to Quynh. So when she couldn’t reach one of them, on the rare occasion she had left the home? Well of course she would rush back . .  .  
  
They had both gone silent, so Nile tried to shift the focus as she poured the hot water into a tea cup, “Should we clean their room, air it out before they get here?”   
  
Nicolo’s head immediately shot up from the vein he had been staring at within the stone pattern of the island, “No.” 

And Booker had answered at almost the exact same time, “Andy would kill us for touching their toys - “   
  
Nile merely raised the cup to her mouth, a sort of smirk tugging at her lips, “Oh so it’s a  _ red room _ sort of place on the third floor?”    
  
Nicolo huffed a dry sort of laugh, because she wasn’t  _ wrong _ \- but Booker groaned as if he was a little grossed out, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of that image playing in front of his eyes. Nile blissfully decided to change the subject, but sadly it only reminded Nicolo of his own lies, “What did she say about Yusuf and I being here?”   
  
“I didn’t mention it,” he shared with a somber resignation. Knowing full well they would want him to explain.

Nile lowered the cup between her hands, “Why not?”   
  
Nicolo pulled his hands into his lap, looking down at his cold fingers, wishing Yusuf’s warmth was nearby, “I thought it might make more sense for her to meet Yusuf first, so she wouldn’t try to tell me to kick him out before she came back - “   
  
“Why would she insist on that?” obviously Booker hadn’t shared anything about  _ that _ with her yet, or else she wouldn’t have asked.

Neither vampire hurried to answer her question, and Nicolo could feel her eyes on him, but he waited till Booker said he could probably explain it better before finally looking up, “She hates werewolves - a pack of them caused a separation between her Quynh for almost five centuries.”   
  
“What?” Nile looked stunned, “ _ What _ happened?”   
  
Nicolo’s eyes shifted to Booker’s, silently asking if he thought this was okay to share with someone new in the house . . . and then decided it wasn’t his story to tell. Just like he didn’t plan on sharing Yusuf’s past unless explicitly told to, he wouldn’t share Quynh’s either, “I think I will allow them to share that if they choose to.”   
  
Nile raised the cup back to her lips, and gave a soft smile, “Of course, I understand.”   
  
He could have let that be that - process the fact that Andromache was coming home earlier than scheduled - but there was one thing he had hoped to ask them about before Yusuf woke up and joined them. Between Nile’s knowledge, and Booker’s past (albeit brief) run ins with werewolves, he hoped they would be able to enlighten him, “Can I ask you two what you might know about pack dynamics?”   
  
Nile placed her now empty cup in the sink, and leaned against the counter, “I’m not an expert on the species, but I can try.”   
  
Nicolo quietly shifted his gaze between them, “Have you ever heard of a pack changing a minor child with seemingly no previous connection to the group?”   
  
Booker was awfully quiet. He must have discerned the meaning behind Nicolo’s words, but Nile answered matter of factly, not as astute to the vampire’s subtleties as her mate was, “Only very rarely - when the child is close to dying, or if they had recently lost one of their own.”   
  
“If they’ve lost a child in the pack, they might try to replace them?” Nicolo shook his head a little, confused, “For what purpose?”   
  
“The reasons can vary - size of the pack, protection from rivals,” she folded her arms in front of her, seemingly thinking of any other explanation, before recalling something, “I’ve heard of some purebloods who might take an interest in raising a young child to become a more obedient servant in the household when they grow up.”    
  
That possibility made Nicolo  _ wince _ , because he had been praying that it was just a desperate mother who had maybe lost her son, and was trying to deal with that loss through Yusuf. But his fears about the restraints made him worry. Could his childhood have been some sort of prisoner situation? Where Yusuf was meant to be some sort of servant, who was chained like a slave? Nicolo closed his eyes for a moment, feeling emotional at the possibilities, “Is there ever a situation where they would be released from servitude?”   
  
This time Booker answered, and Nicolo raised his weary eyes to his, “They come into their full strength as an adult - they can request a match with the head of the household, and if they win - either against them, or a substitute the head picks among the other servants - then they have their freedom.” He wondered if Booker had seen these sorts of matches himself, or if werewolves he had met had explained this to him . . . Yusuf had referred to him ‘running away’ when he was big enough. Had he _kept_ running, staying away from other packs, because he had avoided a match for his freedom? Had he been worried about being forced into servitude with a new pack?    


“Is this -” Nile’s voice sounded hesitant, “is that what happened to Yusuf? He seemed upset earlier - “   
  
“I’m not sure honestly,” Nicolo lamented, before raising his gaze back to the couple who passed worried looks between them. Until Yusuf chose to share more, none of them would ever _really_ know, and there was no point in going in circles of potential traumas. So Nicolo decided to share one piece of good news, “But I do know he’s willing to try the mating ritual now.”   
  
“Good, I’m glad,” came Nile’s immediate reply, a warm smile showing off the dimples in her cheeks, “I tried telling him the ritual would help tame his wolf a bit, be more in control of it.”   
  
“Really?” Nicolo raised a curious eyebrow. Yusuf hadn’t mentioned _that_. But then again, they had gone from _‘we are not risking your life’_ to tears, to _‘okay’_ to sex, to mild panic attack. Yusuf hadn’t really been given a chance to share more of his conversation between Nile and himself.

He glanced at Booker, who raised his shoulders, seemingly unsure about whatever Nile planned on sharing next. Blissfully she didn’t leave him wondering, “Yeah, according to other werewolves, they don’t black out under the full moon anymore. There’s a sort of a melding that happens between them and their inner wolves, after the first bite with their mate during the full moon.”   
  
Nicolo sat up a little straighter, genuinely thrilled to hear that maybe after the first night, they wouldn’t even need the restraints. Nile smirked as she shared the next part, “And though there’s a lot of um,  _ mating  _ happening, they sort of blend with their werewolf traits and want to hunt, and run, and well,  _ other _ stuff too - but it’s much more controlled after that first bite.” Nicolo did not blush nearly as much as Nile did, and even Booker looked like he was ready to roll his eyes at him for the thoughts of sex swirling in Nicolo’s mind.   
  
Nile looked between them, curious, “I tried explaining this all to him but he kept insisting it was too risky - “   
  
“Well,” Nicolo who felt about ten pounds lighter chuckled, “I managed to convince him we could find a way - “   
  
Nile seemed confused, “How did you do that?”   
  
“Mm, I - “    
  
Booker immediately interrupted, raising his hands in protest, “ _ No details _ , we’ll take your word for it.” Nicolo pressed his lips together in a teasing smile, and Nile seemed to catch his meaning, giggling in response.    
  
Nicolo’s mind swam with the information, ruminating on the possibilities. That Yusuf would be more wolf-like during the full moon, but not _necessarily_ out of control. He wouldn’t always have to be restrained. And if he wanted to run, and hunt, and fuck, well Nicolo would happily join him for all three of those things. Now he just needed to figure out a safe space for them to go to for that first night . . . And get started on dinner.   


* * *

Yusuf could smell the food wafting through the hallway before he even made it to the dining room.    
  
He still felt a little groggy but it was hard to tell if that was because of his earlier emotional state, the amazing sex he had had, or the bad memories he had to share with Nicolo.  _ Probably all three. _

But his body buzzed with happy endorphins the closer he got to Nicolo. His scent, the warmth, beckoning him closer, and by the time he had reached the room - he felt both lighter and happier. Of course they would likely need to talk more, but in the moment, he simply wanted to wrap him in his arms . . .    
  
When he reached the threshold, and saw Nicolo carrying in a pot of garlic pasta to the table, with two place settings for him and Nile - he paused for only a moment, allowing the vampire to place the dish down, before practically bouncing towards him. Nicolo only had a moment to smile before Yusuf’s lips pressed against his cold ones. He could feel that now familiar warmth spreading between them, and Yusuf’s arm wrapped around his lower back, pressing him even closer against his body, while Nicolo casually draped his arms over his shoulders, twining his fingers together behind his head.   
  
Unfortunately before they could deepen the kiss, Booker coughed to remind them that he and Nile were sitting at the table, and Yusuf pulled back slowly - quite enjoying the way Nicolo took a moment to open his eyes, like just one little kiss had been enough to calm the worried crease that had been stuck between his eyebrows. He hadn’t entirely untangled himself from him, a firm grip around his waist, as Nicolo lazily leaned against his side, “Mm, you made dinner for me, too? You are spoiling me.”   
  
Nicolo shook his head, “No I am not, I am loving you.”   
  
Yusuf lifted a finger to Nicolo’s chin, raising his face to his, “Now who could say ‘no’ to that?” 

Nicolo’s eyes looked hazy, and Yusuf began to lower his mouth to his, when Booker grumbled a quiet,  _ ‘mon Dieu.’ _ Nile snickered, and said they were  _ ‘romantic’ _ and to  _ ‘leave them alone’ _ , but Yusuf was hungry, and decided to save any further appreciation for later. Taking a seat across from Nile, he pulled Nicolo into his lap - because he had inadvertently slept far longer than he had planned on (it was now dark outside) - and he needed his closeness to help him feel more settled.

Booker rolled his eyes, but entered into casual conversation with Nicolo, while Nile and Yusuf ate their food. Every now and then Yusuf could feel Nicolo’s eyes on him, likely wondering how he was feeling after the emotional moment they had shared, but he didn’t really want to spoil his dinner, too. They had time to discuss more later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the feel of this man’s ass on his thighs. He even allowed his hand to casually glide from Nicolo’s lower back, down towards the round cheek, giving it a light squeeze that made Nicolo tuck his chin close to his chest - as he ran his teeth over his lower lip.

“Yusuf,” Nile’s bright voice drew his attention away, though his hand remained curved around Nicolo’s cheek, “Booker and I will traveling back to the coven in a few weeks, before we are renting a place to change me - and well, I was wondering, since Nicolo shared you might be mating the werewolf way anyway, might you be interested in filling out the declaration form?”   
  
Yusuf was a little confused, unsure what that meant, “What is it exactly?”   
  
Nile put her fork down on her empty plate, and smiled even brighter, “It’s a form that is signed and dated between two mates - stating their intent and serves as a sort of supernatural equivalent to a human marriage license.” Nicolo was being awfully quiet, but Yusuf listened intently as Nile went on, “Most immortals don’t have any sort of ID to get married in human courts, so a lot of them like this option. You get to keep the original, and I take the copy back to the coven.”   


Yusuf looked at Nicolo, who stared down at his lap, catching the way his cheeks seemed to heat under his gaze. He wished he understood that shy look, and wondered if Nicolo was being silent, because he didn’t want to assume to speak for his intentions?

He was all too happy to clarify what was in his heart if Nicolo needed to hear the words. Reaching for his hand, he slowly raised it his mouth, brushing his lips against Nicolo’s knuckles. He patiently waited for him to raise his eyes to his though, before he decided to ask, “What do you say  _ amore mio _ \- want to marry me in the only way we can?”   
  
Nicolo’s eyes gleamed, a surprising mix between softness and passion, and he hurriedly turned around in his hold - resettling into his lap, facing him - and nodded as his bottom lip quivered. Emotional with sheer happiness it seemed. Yusuf moved his hands along his back, eagerly closing the space between them, ready to seal the moment with a kiss -    
  
When Booker groaned, “You guys, we are  _ still  _ right here.”   
  
Nicolo dropped his forehead to Yusuf’s exposed shoulder, a light, cheerful laugh shaking his own before he pulled back. Yusuf’s grip only tightened, because no way was he going to let him out of his lap now. He’d behave himself in front of company, but Nicolo’s ass was staying put. The vampire merely bit his bottom lip and shrugged, seemingly resigned.   
  
Nile’s eyes had been covered by Booker’s hands, but she laughed as she ducked out from under them - as she got up from the table to get the file (which Yusuf was glad she was going back with _something_ , so hopefully she wouldn’t get into too much trouble on his account). But it was what she said halfway out of the room, towards Booker, that made both Yusuf and Nicolo ears perk up, “Only more reason to build our own place soon.” 

Yusuf looked at Booker, finally allowing Nicolo to turn around himself so he could take part in the conversation, too, “You guys are getting your own place?”   
  
Booker smiled, “On the property - though I’m sure it will take a while to build. At least we have enough space out here. We won’t be far, but it does allow us not to watch - “ he waved his hand at them with a sly grin, “ _ this _ .”   
  
Yusuf couldn’t help it, he pulled Nicolo closer, “You mean  _ this _ ?”  Before nuzzling his beard into the groove of his neck, Nicolo’s hands instantly reaching his for balance.   
  
“Get a room you two,” Booker teased, mumbling something about helping Nile before heading out of the room, leaving them alone for a moment.   
  
Nicolo lowered his own lips to Yusuf’s mate mark on his neck, “You seem to be feeling better.”   
  
Yusuf loved the way his breath felt against the sensitive spot, and hummed against his tongue dipping against the vein _ just right there _ , “Mm, a shower, sleep, and now food helps -” But that wasn’t even the _best_ part of his night. He reached for his hand, wrapping his fingers into Nicolo’s hair to pull him back so their eyes could meet, “Plus, I do like the idea of binding myself to you in all available ways.”   
  
Yusuf was smiling, but Nicolo scrunched his nose, like maybe he shouldn’t be this happy about it - and the werewolf had to wonder why Nicolo tended to dismiss his own happiness so easily, “You really want to sign that document for the coven?”   
  
He would not be deterred, and gave his mate a broad grin, “I want to get it framed and hang it our room.”    
  
_ That _ did make Nicolo smile, “ _ Ti Amo _ , Yusuf.”    
  
“ _ Ti Amo _ , Nicolo,” Yusuf felt his own eyes grow heavy and this time when they kissed, it was soft and sweet and filled with all sorts of promises. It had deepened quickly though, Yusuf’s hands wanting to pull Nicolo back into his lap to face him, while Nicolo clung to his tank top and dipped his tongue into his mouth -    
  
“Guys  _ please _ ,” Booker whined.    
  
And Nicolo pulled back with a chuckle, while Nile chuckled,  _ ‘Aw.’ _   
  
Earlier in the day, Yusuf had felt guilty when he had realized he did not know Nicolo’s birthday or last name, but as they signed the document, they both looked at each other and smiled - because there it was, for the whole world to see under fancy lettering and calligraphy of what the document was:   
  
_ Yusuf Al Kaysani - born 11th of August in the year 1987 _

_ Declares his intent as mate to _

_ Nicolo Di Genova - born 8th of April in the year 1069   
  
On the 18th of November in the year 2020 _

There was a whole paragraph underneath of romantic vows, and where the declaration copy would be stored, but frankly Yusuf was so moved by just seeing their names on the sheet of paper between them, that he couldn’t speak for a moment.   
  
It wasn’t until Nile joked she could look for some rice to throw over their heads, that he managed to snap out of it and say it wasn’t necessary. He merely looked at Nicolo, with an all to familiar gaze, and the vampire raised his arms - seeing his intent. He picked up Nicolo, hoisting him over his shoulder and winked at Booker who looked downright shocked.   
  
But Nile didn’t seem phased at all, teasing Booker to close his mouth before a _‘fly flew in’_ and assuring Yusuf she’d make a copy for him that night, “Oh no rush. I plan on being busy the rest of the night anyway.” He gave Nicolo’s ass a little smack, who wiggled against the gesture and quietly offered apologies to Booker and Nile, though Yusuf heard the smile in his voice.   
  
And then they took their sweet time upstairs . . . Yusuf loving the way Nicolo moaned when he called him, _‘husband’_ as he thrusted deep inside him.

* * *

_ The next day . . .  _

Nile had had odd dreams the night before. She knew it was one of her visions, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out the signs. The _who_ were two women - likely Andromache and Quynh. _Where they were from_ was shown in her mind’s eye, as the house Nile was currently in. Their _purpose_ was revealed in an image of Booker and Nicolo side by side. But the vision ended before showing what they would leave with. And Nile knew that meant they would not be leaving period. Once they returned, they would be staying.   
  
Booker had assured her that neither woman had anything against witches, but he did not share what their history was with werewolves or why Nicolo looked so worried earlier in the kitchen - and she didn’t press. She knew whatever information was meant for her, she would be given at some point.   
  
But still, she was surprised to be dreaming of them already . . . as if they were already closer than they should be.

She decided to keep it to herself though. Nicolo and Yusuf had looked so happy the night before, and though they had spent most of the day in their room, they did finally emerge around dinner time. Still happy, though a little tired.   
  
Booker rolled his eyes, but Nile merely told him to be nice and leave them be.    
He still grumbled but relented, and merely helped her make dinner before he and Nicolo discussed the options for Andromache and Quynh’s return while they were sitting around the table.   
  
Both Nicolo and Booker could enjoy blood from their mates to survive on - though once Nile turned it would be merely a sexual act, not a survival one - but their stockpile was low, and that meant they likely would need to take the truck around the property and hunt for a few animals. That night would be as good as any, and Nile suggested while the men hunt, that she could collect some night herbs near a stream she had heard in the far corner of the landscaped yard - just past a thicket of trees.    
  
Booker had a worried look on his face, “I don’t like the idea of you exploring these woods for the first time without me.”   
  
Yusuf looked up from his plate, casually gesturing his fork between her and him, “I can go with her tonight.”   
  
Nile eagerly accepted, even when Booker was already shaking his head, “See, I’ll have Yusuf - I’ll be safe.” 

Booker leaned closer to her, a sullen sort of gaze in his eyes, “I’d rather it’d be me going along with you.”   
  
Yusuf who had just finished his dinner, and was now nibbling on Nicolo’s neck, straightened in his seat and gave Booker a teasing smirk, “Don’t worry Frenchie I won’t make a move - she doesn’t have the right parts for me.”    
  
Nile laughed so hard, she snorted, while Nicolo gave a playful growl, tugging at Joe’s beard to pull him in for a small kiss (seemingly trying to remind him of just who  _ did _ have the ‘right parts’).

But with them distracted across the table again, Booker’s fingers traced over Nile’s bare arm. Traveling up to the spot where the branch had pierced through her skin three days earlier.    
  
“I wasn’t worried about that. I just - “ It was almost healed already, just the faintest slither of stretched skin from where her healing balms were still helping the flesh knit back together. His voice trailed off, and he rubbed the spot almost absentmindedly while Nile reached her free hand towards his knee. A weak comfort, but she knew what he was worried about now and doubted there was much of anything she could say that would actually help.   
  
Yusuf once again was the voice of reason, though this time even he backed off from the teasing tone he sported just a minute earlier, “As much as I hate to admit it - you two are faster unless it’s a full moon, it makes the most sense for you two to hunt tonight.”   
  
Nicolo and Booker could hunt tonight, and prepare and drain the animals over the next day and a half, before the women returned. Besides, the next day was supposed to be a horrible storm, so really that evening would be the best option. Booker saw reason, but he refused to be happy about it. Nile leaned into him, resting her forehead against his, “Go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll be back Vampy.”   
  
Booker silently agreed, and gave her a light kiss.   
Though he looked downright miserable.  
  


* * *

_ Two hours later . . .  _

They were only about a hundred yards into the woods, already walking back to the house when Yusuf heard a car pull up into the driveway. Nile hadn’t heard it, but then again, she only had human ears. She did however spot the flood of headlights around the corner of the home once they had reached the clearing. They had both assumed Nicolo and Booker wouldn’t be back for a while longer, but maybe they had lucked out and found a few animals right away. Neither would complain about being reunited with their mate already, and Nile raised her basket to one arm so she could greet Booker properly once he walked into the backyard.   
  
Except it wasn’t _Booker’s_ shadow that rounded the conservatory.

It was a woman. A tall, lean, dark haired, pale woman - scowling. _Andromache._

Nile felt Yusuf step closer, moving in front of her a bit, which normally would have made her roll her eyes and declare she could protect herself just fine. But her focus shifted away from her own safety, when she saw the look of rage being glared at him from Andromache. Yusuf stood still, oh so quiet, feet firmly planted - he didn’t cower, but he certainly didn’t look like was about to defend himself either. His balled up fists stayed at his side, seemingly ready to fulfill the promise to Booker of keeping her safe - even though he should have been more worried about himself.    
  
Andromache was completely ignoring her - her sole focus was stepping up to Yusuf, and when she raised her arm, Nile did the only thing she could think of to keep him from having to do something he’d likely regret later (even if it would have been in self defense). Grabbing the dagger from the basket she had used to cut the herbs with, she spun out from behind Yusuf and with Andromache’s focus on him, didn’t even have a chance to realize what was happening until the sharp metal was plunged just under her collarbone.   
  
“Argh, fuck!”    
  
Nile could feel Yusuf grab her by the shoulders, pulling her back in case Andromache lashed out, but she merely gripped the handle and ripped it out without any hesitation. When blood splattered out, Nile thought she might vomit, but was able to push the sensation down. Yusuf resumed his position in guarding her, but Andromache seemed more _annoyed_ than angry. Huffing, she held up the dagger between them, and sighed, “Can you _please_ not do that again?”

Nile’s eyes widened, taking in the sight of a bleeding immortal who didn’t seem to mind getting _stabbed_ as much as she _seethed_ at the presence of Yusuf - because once her eyes flashed towards him, she resumed her original trajectory, marching towards him -    
  
“Andromache!”

_Thank.the.Lord._ Nile could feel her adrenaline seeping out of her, like finally she could catch her breath when Nicolo and Booker appeared from the tree line. With amazing speed and agility they maneuvered their way between her and them, Booker instantly holding Nile up beside himself, and Nicolo standing in front of Yusuf with his arms slightly raised, “Don’t!”   
  
Andromache’s eyes softened a little when she looked at Nicolo, though they glossed over with disappointment quickly, “ _This_ is what you were lying about?”   
  
“How - I was going to tell you tomorrow when you got here - why are you here now?”   
  
“Because I _knew_ you were lying on the phone, so yes, I lied about when I would be home to learn the truth. But _God_ , Nicolo - I never thought it was this. How could you with  _ him _ ,” she raised the dagger to point at Yusuf, and though it was almost too quiet for Nile to make out for sure, it sounded like Nicolo hissed at her.    
  
She lowered it, looking over at Booker, who clung to Nile harder, “This one is yours then?”   
  
Booker nodded, but before he could explain, Andromache actually smirked, “She has potential - “ before returning her rage filled gaze to Yusuf, “He however, can get the fuck out.”   
  
  


* * *

Yusuf could feel the tension rolling off Nicolo.    
He was about to step forward, tell Andromache off - or worse - and he couldn’t let him do that. Not even for him.    
  
He reached for Nicolo’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks, and the vampire stilled, turning around slowly. Yusuf merely took his other hand in his and closed the space between them, “Nicolo don’t - “   
  
He closed his eyes, leaning forward, and rested his forehead against Nicolo’s. He was just as upset, truly, but from what little they had shared he suspected Andromache would have a hard time with him. He certainly had hoped it would have gone better than this of course, but it wasn’t entirely surprising. The only time he felt his wolf gliding underneath his skin was when he was worried he’d need to protect Nile from her - but at the end of the day, Andromache was Nicolo’s family, and Yusuf had a different sense of appreciation for what that meant. He didn’t want to be the reason why they separated. And maybe it would just take some time. They all had that in spades. No, he could be patient. He could wait this out. He lived in the woods for most of his adult life. Seasonal work here and there, a hotel room every now and then. But he could handle the outdoors. It would be fine for a while. The pain of possibly separating Nicolo from his family felt worse, and so even though Nicolo leaned into him, trying to protect him - trying to defend him, Yusuf couldn’t let him, “Maybe I should go, just for a few days - “   
  
Nicolo instantly pulled back, head shaking, a wounded look contorting his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but tears gathering in his eyes explained why no sound came out. To him the suggestion seemed unfathomable. But luckily someone else arriving prevented the necessity . . .    
  
“Quynh - thank God you’re here,” Booker exclaimed, relief sagging his shoulders back to a more normal looking position while Yusuf looked over Nicolo’s. She was a petite Asian woman, wearing a long flowing gown, and bright red lipstick. And though it was pitch dark outside, her eyes gleamed even brighter than Andromache’s (who now slowly turned around, looking frustrated). 

But even Yusuf’s stoic resolve crumbled a bit at the leader’s words, “I told you to stay in the car till we got this _dog_ off the yard.”   
  
The only thing that distracted him from his own pain at the slur, was Nicolo’s body already lunging back - and Yusuf barely caught him as he was spinning around. He folded his arms over Nicolo’s shoulders, crossing his hands over his chest, and even _then_ he had to bend over him a little to keep him in place. With his head turned to the side, his cheek pressed against Nicolo’s hair, he saw Nile give him a sympathetic look, but what could she do? She was only human after all. He tried to give her a reassuring look back, but neither were all that comforted by it.   
  
“Andromache it is obvious they are mated - you can see the mark on his neck for Heaven’s sake,” Andromache didn’t look back at him, either because she didn’t want to see it, or because she already had and didn’t need the reminder. Quynh reached for her, and gently roamed her hands up along Andromache’s arms. She instantly seemed to relax against the touch, and even Nicolo’s body softened, as if he knew she would be calmer now . . . though still not to be reasoned with, “He’s a - “    
  
Quynh’s hands cupped her face, and leaned into her, speaking almost so quietly that Yusuf could barely make out the words. He doubted Nile would have been able to discern them, “You have hunted down every werewolf who hurt me. This one is barely a pup in comparison, he shouldn’t be punished for a crime he did not commit.”   
  
“Says who?” Andromache immediately snapped back, her pale hands clutching against Quynh’s side. Though whether the contact was protective, or desperation, Yusuf couldn’t tell. 

“I say,” was Quynh’s firm reply, and she gave Andromache a soft kiss, “now - be nice.”   


And though she looked to be calming down some, she sighed, waving her hand towards Yusuf - though she spoke to Quynh, “I just don’t understand this - “

Nicolo pressed against Yusuf’s hold, gently and assuredly enough that the werewolf felt he was in full control of himself. He slunk his hands away, though kept one hand in his and Nicolo took one step forward, addressing her, “But _we_ do and shouldn’t that be enough?”   


Andromache finally looked over at them, and though she didn’t look nearly as angry anymore, Yusuf could tell she certainly didn’t approve of them either, “I need some time to process this.”   
  
“There’s nothing to process,” Nicolo instantly declared, “we’re together. Accept it or don’t, but we are still together.”   
  
Yusuf knew that his own voice would likely trigger something in the woman. And he was still hopeful that once tempers were cooled down, they would work something out eventually. So for now, at Nicolo’s words, he merely squeezed his hand in silent gratitude. When his vampire looked back at him from over his shoulder, a weak smile tugging at his lips it took everything in him not to pull him back against his chest. How could Yusuf ever have deserved someone as precious as Nicolo willing to battle anyone who questioned them together?    
  
“He’s right Andromache,” came Quynh’s assured voice, and Nicolo turned back around to the two women, “I want you to go inside - Booker and Nicolo, too.”    
  
Nicolo and Booker were already protesting, saying they would not be leaving their mates behind, but Quynh gave them a soft gaze that seemed to still their concerns, “Just for a little while, just for you three to talk a bit - I’ll stay out here with them.” Then she tipped her head towards the house, and Andromache huffed before heading towards it.    
  
Booker and Nile were whispering quietly beside them, hugging and seemingly offering words of assurance - but Nicolo, he turned around slowly, and cautiously looked up at Yusuf. His hand felt like it was trembling in his, “You won’t - you won’t leave right?”   
  
Yusuf was surprised by the question, and instantly lifted his free hand to Nicolo’s cheek who leaned into the touch, biting his bottom lip. Did he really think Andromache’s harsh words were enough to make him bolt? Even now, was he still questioning his loyalty and willingness to stay? Or was he simply worried he’d run off into the woods for a few days and leave Nicolo alone to sort this all out? Either way, he wanted to assure him, and eventually discuss the nuances behind his statement. For now, he decided to keep it simple, “I’ll be right here, waiting patiently for my husband's return.”   
  
Nicolo looked up into his eyes, a watery sheen to them, before gently leaning forward to kiss him. He didn’t say anything else, slowly untangling himself from Yusuf’s grip and followed an equally sad looking Booker inside.   


* * *

Nile had considered herself more than resilient - downright strong even. And in a way, no matter how much she had assured Booker she would be _okay_ while he went inside for a bit, she hated how cold she felt without him near by. Worse, how insecure her body felt as the adrenaline pumped its way through her nervous system. This woman, Quynh, seemed to be the more reasonable one - but Andromache had marched inside with her dagger so Nile didn’t have a weapon she could use if things shifted. And as strong as she knew Yusuf to be, it seemed he was resolute in not causing any sort of drift between Nicolo and the female vampires (including not defending himself if Quynh attacked him next).   
  
Maybe she should have considered the same when it came to Booker’s relationship with them, but there was something about the way Andromache seemed ready to lunge at Yusuf that brought out her protective side. She didn’t know exactly how Quynh felt about either of them, but luckily once Andromache and their mates went inside, she turned back to her and Yusuf and - well, _smiled_ , “So - that was a rather unfortunate way to meet. My apologies for Andy, she can be a little . . . “   
  
Quynh paused, her mouth closing, and even curling her lips to the side like she was swirling around the word she’d like to use. But couldn’t decide whether it tasted right.   
  
“Intense?” Yusuf finally spoke up, and Nile tried to keep her smirk contained in case Quynh became offended. 

Luckily she merely tipped her head to the side a little, and grinned, “That seems an appropriate description.” Her eyes traveled over Yusuf for a moment, then softened, “Apologies for her behavior.”    
  
Nile watched her take a step forward, almost slowly, but Yusuf remained still - as still as Nile - because the vampire was hard to read. And neither of them seemed comfortable making sudden movements now, considering how Andromache had reacted to them. At least Yusuf managed to say _something_ , Nile just wanted Booker to hurry up and come back out again, “I appreciate the sentiment. But to be honest, I care more about how Nicolo is faring in there.”   
  
Quynh did not follow his gaze towards the house, but gave him a look that seemed to imply she understood his concern, “I promise that I will rein her in. You are NIcolo’s mate, and she will come to terms with that. This is Nicolo’s home, too - which means it is yours as well.”   
  
_That_ did make Yusuf glance back at her, “Considering she was ready to lunge at me, I don’t know if I can really go in there tonight.”   
  
Quynh’s warm comforting gaze faded into resignation, and though she had genuinely tried to soften the moment, she heard the truth in his words and looked away, “I promise I will help sort this out - “ Then she looked back at him, “But you might be right about tonight at least. And I am so sorry for it.”   
  
Nile watched Yusuf stuff his pockets into the sweatpants he was wearing, his shoulders curving up a little, equally resigned, “I’ll survive one night outside - it’s okay.”   
  
“It’s not,” Nile scoffed   
“It really isn’t.” Quynh replied, at the same time, and the two woman looked at each other, a quiet nod exchanged between them.   
  
“So you belong to Booker then?” she shifted focus towards Nile.   
  
And Nile folded her arms across her midsection, “Or he belongs to me.”

Yusuf chuckled, and just like that, some of the tension in the air drained away around them, and Quynh smiled, “He tries to act like he’s the Casanova, but in reality I always knew he’d need a strong woman to help him feel secure. I’m glad he’s found one.”   
  
Nile untangled her arms back to her side, letting those words sink in for a moment, but before she could respond, Quynh was already looking back at Yusuf, “As for Nicolo, I almost feared like him - that maybe he was destined not to find his mate after all this time.” Yusuf stood a little straighter, but certainly didn’t want to interrupt her - Nile wondered how much of his past Nicolo had shared with Yusuf. And if Quynh was about to fill in some blanks for him, “For a long time now Nico just sort of existed from day to day - and though he’s so good at caring and being protective - I’m glad he’s found someone willing to do the same for him. We’ve tried to be that for him, but it’s not the same as it is with your mate. I’m glad you two found each other.”   
  
Yusuf looked down for a moment, processing her words faster than Nile had, when he gazed right back at her, “So you really don’t mind that I’m a werewolf?”   
  
Quynh shook her head, “I know the ones who kept me from Andy are long gone . . . “ Nile saw a sort of shadow wash over her face, the same kind that she had seen on Booker when he talked about the survival rates of humans becoming vampires. It was a heavy burden kind of a look. One that implied that the number of bad memories ran as high as their age. But Quynh managed to pull herself out of it, and pushed through the memory as she looked between them, “I think I will go inside and check on them, and make sure everything is alright - “   
  
As she turned, she smiled over her shoulder, “I am certain we will figure this all out momentarily.”   
  
Neither Yusuf nor Nile believed her.   
  


* * *

“I cannot believe I am gone for one month and this is what happens.” 

Andromache slammed the china cabinet shut, and poured herself a glass of blood, annoyed and frustrated - as she leaned against the piece of furniture. After taking a long sip, she lowered the glass and raised piercing eyes at Nicolo and Booker who were sitting at the dining room table, “Neither of you have anything to say?”   
  
Booker offered to go first, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you - “   
  
But Nicolo cut him off, “No.”   
  
“No?” Booker turned his face to Nicolo, who had been staring at the distorted reflection of his face in the veneered top.   
  
“No -" he lifted his head to speak directly to him, "she doesn’t get to be angrier than me right now - “ before turning his attention to her, “If I had treated Quynh the way you just now treated Yusuf you would have skinned me alive." He pushed his chair back a little, already rising, "So no, _you_ don’t get to demand apologies for us lying to you about him, when _this_ is how you fucking react to seeing him. You know _damn_ well why we lied.”   
  
Andromache looked downright confused, “You really are okay with a werewolf - “   
  
Nicolo huffed, refusing to allow her to finish, “I don’t care if he would have been human, or a siren, or something else entirely - he’s _mine,_ Andromache. Mine. And how _dare_ you treat him like a second class citizen.”   
  
Andromache placed her glass on the cabinet behind her, staring down at the blood within it, “It’s not that easy and you know it.”   
  
Nicolo knew he was getting emotional, he really did want to be empathetic to her experiences, but not with this cost, “I am _sorry_ \- so, _so_ sorry for what happened to you and Quynh - but it wasn’t his fault, and you cannot keep taking out your anger on every werewolf you meet. But _especially_ not Yusuf.”   
  
But Andromache seemed to have tuned him out, lost in whatever horrible memory was playing out in her mind, and Nicolo's whole body felt heavy as he sunk back down into his chair. He didn't know how to fix this. If it _could_ be fixed . . .   
  
“He’s right Andy - You will literally loose everyone when you try to burn the world down.”

Quynh's soft voice carried through the room, and Nicolo cautiously watched her glide towards Andromache, offering soothing and comforting touches - rubbing her arms, and pressing gentle kisses on her cheek. Slowly coaxing her back to the present, and reminding her what they needed to deal with right now. Encouraging her that she could, because Quynh was standing right there beside there.   
  
Sadly, Andromache quietly admitted that she wouldn't be able to sleep with him in the home - _please, just one night at least, I am so tired_ \- but Nicolo wouldn't allow it. Yusuf didn't deserve to be kicked out of this home. Not for this. And when he said as much, when he said it wasn't right - Andromache pushed herself out of Quynh's gentle hold, her eyes flickering with pain, "He can sleep outside - he's used to it." 

As instantly as she said it, she regretted it. Her mouth instantly slamming shut, but her own pride keeping her silent.  
Nicolo's eyes narrowed on her, but he had no comforting words to appease her wounded soul. Not when she was using her own grief to wound others.   


He was done trying to reason with her tonight. He'd let Quynh try, Hell maybe Booker and Nile could. But _he_ was done.   
He refused to say another word, refused to even _look_ at her and turned to head upstairs.  
  
He made quick work of packing a large duffel bag of supplies, clothes and toiletries. There was camping gear in the shed behind the house, and whether it would take a night, or several, he refused to allow Yusuf to be outdoors by himself. It had only taken Nicolo ten minutes, and he could hear their muffled noises as he headed back through the dining room. Quynh tried to step in front of him, likely trying to assure him he didn't have to do this, but once she saw the look on his face she backed away in silent understanding. Booker tried next, actually getting up from his chair, but Nicolo merely raised his hand, "Sit - I'll tell Nile that _she_ can come back inside."

But it wasn't until Nicolo had reached the backdoor in the kitchen, that he finally heard Andromache ask if he was _really_ leaving.

With his hand already wrapped around the handle, he slowly lifted his gaze towards her. Considering the rage that was boiling inside him, his voice sounded eerily calm,  “Where _he_ goes, _I_ go - think of _that_ as you take your sweet time 'processing' things.”  
  
He didn't allow her to respond. Merely slammed the door shut behind him, and took a deep breath.   
  
After descending the large stone steps down into the gardens, he spotted them both near the fountain. Still patiently waiting even after Quynh had walked inside. Who knew what they had conversed about, but both looked downright relieved to see him approach. But Nicolo barely looked at Nile, assuring her she  could head back inside (which she promptly did). His eyes were already focused on Yusuf who - bless him, looked more worried for Nicolo, than offended by Andromache's horrible behavior.   
  
His own eyes looked wet in the moonlight, tears pooling along the edges, "I didn't mean to come between you and your family."  
  
Nicolo slung the bag down and let it fall near his feet, "It's just one night - we can set up a tent, and you can tell me about the stars again."  
  
Yusuf's mouth curved to the side, trying to contain his emotions, but he closed the space between them, gathering Nicolo into his arms, and dipped his face against his neck, "I'm scared they'll make you choose - and I don't want you to have to - "  


Nicolo's hands glided up his firm back, pressing him even closer, “I would choose you any day of the week, and twice on Sunday.”  
  
Yusuf let out a dry laugh and squeezed him tighter.   


* * *

**NOTES:** YOU GUYYYYSSSSSS!! Did you see why this took so long?? The feeellllsssss man . . . we got husbands, we got Andromacheeee - gah!!!!  
I promise it will be resolved in the next chapter though - AND then MATE FUCK FEST GALORE FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER MUWHAHAHA!

Also, did I accidentally turn Booker and Nile into Edward “you’re so fragile” Cullen and Bella “let me jump off a cliff” Swan for a minute there? Yeah, _sorryyyyy_ . . . and did I also somehow give Nile and Yusuf, Bella and Emmett friendship vibes? Facing the ~~Volturi~~ Andromache together?? Yeah _gah_ , double sorrryyyyyy

Lastly, did I make Yusuf a Leo, and Nicolo an Aries? _YUP._

  
  



	13. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed declaration is made. Decisions are made for where Yusuf and Nicolo will spend their future. And an apology is issued - but only after the truth is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys things come to a head in this chapter. Like the summary implies, A LOT happens in this chapter including a TW for [ spoiler alert ] both Yusuf and Quynh’s backstories. 
> 
> I just want to say, I kept it as vague as possible, but basically they were both indentured servants, and Quynh had some non consensual sexual things happen as well. NO flashbacks, or explicitly referred to outside of Andy’s one line of “they touched her” - but basically some PTSD is featured both in her actions, and in Yusuf’s when Nicolo and him practice binding his wrists for practice during the mating ritual. So just wanted to give a heads up in case that could be triggering!! Basically if you wanted to just read around that, stop just before Yusuf and Andromache see each other in the dining room - and resume with Andromache and Quynh heading upstairs afterwards. To avoid Yusuf’s mild ptsd at the binding, skip the last break in the chapter.
> 
> Otherwise though - this was probably the most emotionally draining chapter to write (and eek 12k+ of it!) But I wanted to wrap up the plot points so the final chapter could be ALL about the mating ritual *eyebrow wiggle* with soft, romantic epilogues for everyone <3
> 
> Alright, here we go!

* * *

Booker sagged further into the dining room chair.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t have left Nile out of his sight, and now things were even more fucked up than his initial fear of her tripping over a tree branch. He wished he could go back an hour, when _that_ was his worst fear.   
  
Worse, he felt small and cowardly for leaving her alone with Yusuf _again_ , when he walked inside with Nicolo. He knew Quynh was more reasonable than Andromache right now, and it wasn’t like he didn’t trust either the vampire or werewolf with his mate. But it wasn’t their responsibility. She was meant to be taken care of by _him_ , and the longer he sat alone at the table, the more morose he felt without her by his side.   
  
And though he was willing to appease Andromache, just to get her to calm down - he felt ashamed to realize the truth in Nicolo’s words. He was right in that her behavior was abhorrent (and that Andromache would have struck them down if they had done the same to Quynh). But he was desperate to have Nile by his side again. Her earlier assurances to head inside and that she would be okay outside replayed through his mind on a loop - but it wasn’t enough. He needed her warmth, her steadiness, her teasing smirk that told him not to be so serious. And when Nicolo went to leave, he was eager to follow behind him . . . but was glad when he suggested he’d send her inside for him. Booker’s legs were feeling wobbly, and he sunk back into the chair.   
  
Andromache and Quynh whispered to each other quietly. The smaller vampire stroking her wife’s arm, and trying to balance words of affirmation, with gentle suggestions of making amends to both Nicolo and Yusuf, “You should talk with him Andy. He is not like them - “   
  
“I can’t, please Quynh, not tonight. Not tonight.”   
  
But when he could finally feel Nile’s warmth as she approached the backdoor, his nerves settled a bit. The cloud around him dissipated, and he knew he would rather just curl against her the rest of the night - and take her as far away from the drama as possible. If he _was_ going to say _anything_ to Andromache, it would be now when it was just him and her, and Quynh silently comforting her, “I think you should give Yusuf a chance - just as much for yourself, as much as to support Nicolo.”   
  
Andromache folded her arms over her chest, not defensively, but almost like she was protecting herself, “How long have you known him?”   
  
“Just a few days really - he arrived before I set out to meet with the coven about their mating practices,” Andromache closed her eyes, Quynh looked away, and Booker felt horrible . . . “I - my apologies, I only meant to say that Nicolo and Yusuf knew they were mates, and wanted to do the ritual safely so I volunteered to find the information. And I found my mate instead.”   
  
Quynh’s gaze returned to him, filled with warmth and generosity, “Nile - the witch.”   
  
Booker grinned, “So you see, I owe some of my happiness to him, because who knew the circumstances that God would have woven together otherwise. Maybe it would have taken even longer for me to have found her. Besides - ”   
  
He paused, mulling over if he should share the information, or if would send Andromache into another fury, “They’re meant for each other. He’s a perfect match for Nicolo, and - “ Booker could hear Nile turning the door knob, and he felt like his own strength was returning. A little more assuredly now, he rose to his feet, “They married the only way our kind can.”   
  
Andromache’s eyes widened, and Quynh beamed, “The document with the Record Keepers? They signed one?”   
  
Booker nodded, and looked over to Nile approaching the room slowly. Not necessarily afraid, but a little reserved. Likely trying not to startle Andromache who now also settled her gaze on her, “Booker says Nicolo and - “ Quynh shot her a look, one that implied she better be mindful of whatever she was about to refer to Yusuf as, “- _him_ are married now. Is that true?”   
  
Nile glanced at Booker, who shrugged his shoulders, not really sure what to say either - but his woman wasn’t one to shy away from the truth. She returned her gaze to Andromache and put it plainly, “Yes, yesterday in fact. They were quite happy.”   
  
The vampire stepped forward, just one small step away from the cabinet she was leaning on, “And - mating between a vampire and werewolf, _can_ sometimes happen? Like, love?”   
  
Nile explained, “It’s not common, but yes, we have records of previous mates who were one of each kind.” Quynh rubbed her wife’s shoulder, and Booker wondered if Andromache had really suspected Yusuf had somehow tried coming onto the property to steal Nicolo - like somehow history was repeating itself. Could she really not fathom that it was love between them? 

Nile - mortal, _human_ Nile - stepped closer to Andromache and Booker stilled for a moment. Genuinely admiring her bravery, “I have only been around them for a short while, but I can assure you that Yusuf loves Nicolo. He cares about his needs, he urges him to share his wants with him so he can meet them, and he’s funny, and charismatic, too.” 

Quynh dipped her head against Andromache’s more relaxed shoulder. The leader unclenched her arms and slowly moved them to her sides, “And does Nicolo love Yusuf?”

Booker rolled his eyes at the sheer number of memories of the pair already playing in front of him. He decided to answer _that_ question, “Oh yeah. He’s downright ridiculous for that man. If you couldn’t tell by how much he was willing to fight you for him.”   
  
Andromache turned to Quynh, who simply gave her a peck on the cheek in quiet understanding, before looking at Nile, “My apologies for scaring you before - I didn’t know what his intentions were when we first pulled up, and then questioned his sincerity with Nicolo.”   
  
Nile, much to Booker’s amusement, smirked, “Well I did stab you, so let’s call it even?”   
  
Andromache gave a short dry laugh, but a weak smile still tugged at her lips when she looked back at Booker, “Oh I like this one.”   
  
_And I love her_ , Booker thought, before sticking with something casual, “Me, too.”   
  
Finally some of the tension had abated from the room, but the real issue still persisted - how would she handle Yusuf being under the same roof as her? Knowing they were truly mates, didn’t mean she was suddenly accepting any of it, much less inviting them back in the home. And thankfully it was Quynh who addressed the issue, “Andy, let’s talk tonight. We don’t have to decide everything right now - but let’s retire, discuss, and reach out to them tomorrow before the sun comes up?”   
  
Andromache gently nodded her head, then looked between Booker and Nile, “Will you two please stay? I think it would be important to discuss things over with you both as well tomorrow.”   
  
Booker walked over to Nile, sliding his hand in hers - downright rejoicing the way her warmth spread up along his arm and towards his heart already, “Of course, we’ll be here if you need us tonight.”   
  
Nile leaned into him, equally seeking his comfort it seemed, “I’m happy to answer any questions I can.”   
  
After Andromache and Quynh headed upstairs, Booker quietly led him and Nile to his room. Neither said anything until the door was closed behind them, and Nile practically flopped onto his bed, “That’s _one_ way to end the night.”   
  
Booker who climbed into the bed with her - both seemingly too distracted to even change out of their clothes yet - gently raised his hand to one of her braids, carefully twirling the strand between his index finger and thumb for a moment, “I’m so sorry I didn’t stay outside with you.”   
  
Nile merely shrugged, resettling into the pillow beside him, “I told you to go inside remember?”   
  
He turned onto his side, one hand slowly reaching for hers, “I shouldn’t have left you behind though, I want you to feel safe around me - “   
  
“Seb, if you’re about to suggest you have to be my knight in shining armor in order to be a good mate for me, I might just roll my eyes so hard I’ll see brain matter.”   
  
Booker’s eyes instantly shot to hers, his hand stilling before their fingers could twine together, “What?”   
  
Nile gave a sly smile, trying no to sound patronizing, but also wanting to make her position clear, “I appreciate that you want to protect me from everything, but I was willing to stab a vampire - I think I can handle myself.”   
  
Booker chuckled, rolling onto his back, “Well that _was_ pretty amazing.”   
  
There was a moment of silence, before her voice - far too quiet for how she normally talked - broke through, “ - is she going to be okay, _eventually_ ?”   
  
“I think so - “ he countered, still staring at the ceiling, “I _hope_ so.” Booker turned his head to look down at Nile, “Still want a cottage nearby?”   
  
Now she was the one who shifted onto her back, “So long Nicolo and Yusuf are also around, then _yes_ .”   
  
“I want to be near them, too - well, at least when they aren’t being _so_ \- “   
  
She laughed and shook her head, “You act like a prude in public, but you do _worse_ behind closed doors.”   
  
“You _mademoiselle_ are going to get me all riled up,” he turned back onto his side, easily pulling her close to him with a hand on her waist, “ _So_ if you don’t need me to protect you, you just need me for the sex?”   
  
Nile’s smile faded, and Booker realized just how much he had revealed - a deep rooted fear - in such a casual moment. He instantly regretted it, and his sadness over his words must have been evident on his face, because now she raised her hand up to his cheek, encouraging him to look at her, “I _need_ you because of the mate pull - I _want_ you, because I love you.”   
  
Just like before, he wanted to curl against her when she told him she loved him. Soak in the warmth, and put his ear against her chest so he could listen to the way her heart sounded . . . and after he did just that, when her fingers began to roam through the strands of his hair, he closed his eyes to relish in the steady breathing of her chest.   
  
Except she wasn’t done . . . “I really do love you Seb. And your sweet caring nature that makes you travel for two weeks to help Nicolo. That makes you wear my Granny’s comforter, ready to come find me in the woods even with the sun still up.” Booker’s arm tightened around her waist, genuinely moved already, and still she had more to say, “And you want to build me a cottage with a herb garden, and we’re going to raise plants together.” He could hear the smile in her voice now, “And yes, you make me roll my eyes as much as you make me smile. And _well_ I won’t lie, the accent helps.”   
  
She let out a small huff of laughter, but her heart sounded steady, while his beat furiously. He could feel the emotions rising in his throat, and though he had wanted to wait, seal herself to him further during the ritual before sharing just how deep _his_ feelings ran - he realized something he hadn’t accepted before. He _trusted_ her enough to share the truth of how he felt.   
  
Even if he was too nervous to look directly at her when he said it. 

Keeping himself firmly in place, he looked down at the footboard of the bed, and oh so quietly _finally_ admitted it out loud, “ . . . I love you, Nile.”   
  
Bless her, she didn’t demand he look up at her - didn’t pull him up towards her, or even flinch. She simply laid there, still patting his hair, and softly replied, “I know vampy.”   
  
Booker smiled, and closed his eyes.

* * *

  
Yusuf had put the last stake in, double checking the binding, and patted the dirt off his hands. The area was about two miles from the house, just on the edge of the property line. And there was a stream nearby if he really felt like washing up before settling down for the night. Standing upright, he took in the sight of their little camp and wondered out loud, “Was there a reason you picked this spot?”   
  
Nicolo, who had been rummaging through the large bag he had packed, stopped and looked back up at him, “Hm, it’s where I first found you.”   
  
“What -” Yusuf glanced at the large trees around them, “ _here_ ?”   
  
“Mm-hm,” Nicolo zipped up the bag, seemingly planning on bringing it into the tent with them for the evening, “right there, by that tree.” He pointed towards the large elm to his right with his head, and Yusuf followed his gaze - before Nicolo smiled to himself as he stepped beside him to climb into the tent.   
  
Yusuf was genuinely surprised, walking in behind him before zipping the flap closed, “You never told me how far you carried me back to the house - “   
  
“I would have carried you further,” Nicolo looked up from the sleeping mats they had already rolled out. So sweet and endearing - almost _innocent_ looking for what he was about to say next, “Though I will admit, your semi hard cock was _quite_ distracting.”   
  
Yusuf kneeled down beside him, smiling even though his brow furrowed in surprise, “It was hard?”   
  
“A little - “ Nicolo dipped his head towards his shoulder, grinning at the memory.   
  
“I just -” Yusuf sat back on his heels, talking more to himself than Nicolo, as he reflected on the meaning behind _that_ , “I was changed before I ever had one naturally, and so I never had one before I met you -” He looked up at Nicolo, as he came to a realization, “but even unconscious, sounds like my body recognized my mate.”   
  
Nicolo chuckled, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin in his palm, “That sounds _far_ more romantic than my first thought.”   
  
Yusuf pushed him back onto the blankets, easily settling his own knees on either side of Nicolo’s thighs. With both his hands resting near his shoulders, the werewolf lowered his face towards his, “Oh now you _have_ to tell me.”   
  
Nicolo more aroused then undeterred, lifted his chin at him, “I saw that vein, the one that pumps along the bottom of that fine cock of yours, and I wanted to -” He paused, chewing on his bottom lip for one moment, “ _bite_ it.”   
  
Yusuf’s eyes widened, “You want to bite my dick?”   
  
Nicolo actually squirmed, his shoulders rising a little nervously, “Too weird?”   
  
“I like the idea of you marking me so anybody can see I’m yours -” Yusuf pondered about two silver dots on the underside of his dick that would match the ones on his wrist and throat, “but I don’t exactly plan on whipping my dick out to prove it.”   
  
Nicolo however seemed downright embarrassed, looking away from him, and Yusuf leaned down - nibbling on his earlobe before whispering, “I wasn’t saying _no_ .”   
  
Nicolo turned his face to him, almost nose to nose now, and his cheeks looked flushed. Still there was a surprise in his tone, “You would let me?”   
  
“Well, quickly please,” Yusuf grinned, before sitting up, hovering over Nicolo’s thighs, “but I do think you would like looking up and seeing your mate marks on it wouldn't you?”   
  
Nicolo’s hands curled at his side, and he sucked in a breath through his teeth, “ _Si_ .”   
  
Yusuf didn’t break eye contact, simply rolled off of him until he was settled on his back with a warm smile and a slight tilt to his hips, “Then have at it.”

The vampire slowly rose up onto his elbows, only pausing a moment - maybe hurrying himself along because he feared Yusuf would change his mind. But he wouldn’t. Just like he would never hurt Nicolo, he trusted him with his safety as well. He didn’t imagine it would feel _great_ , but both Nicolo’s soothing venom, and his own quick healing would take any discomfort away fairly quickly.   
  
Before his mate had even pulled down the hem of his sweats, he could feel his cock swelling at the prospect of attention. There was something so beautiful about the way Nicolo’s lips curved and stretched around his dick, and one day he would need to draw it - the image was seared into his mind, he was sure he could recreate it from memory. And as Nicolo laid down near his legs, getting comfortable along his side, Yusuf watched him as he tugged at the fabric, “I’ll make sure it goes quickly _amore mio_ .”   
  
But Yusuf was already running fingers into his thick strands, halting Nicolo’s movements for a moment, “Not _too_ quick please - I’d still like you to make me come, too.”   
  
_That_ did make Nicolo smile, and he sank further down - giving small, puckered kisses along his burgeoning shaft - coaxing it into full length within his grip, “Gladly _mio lupo_ , gladly.”   
  
Once he reached the cockhead, Nicolo licked his lips and opened his mouth, swiping at the tip before wrapping it closed. Yusuf groaned already, absolutely taken aback every time by the sight of Nicolo’s warm mouth smiling around his dick. He always made sure to turn his head _just so_ , so Yusuf could get a better view of it gliding along his hallowed cheek - relishing in both the vision, and the _feel_ of his cock sliding down further into the warm embrace.   
  
But it was the way that Nicolo curled his tongue along the shaft, the way he sometimes hummed against it - sending little vibrations all the way to his sack - that made Yusuf moan as his head fell back against his bent arm, “Oh Nico, that tongue of yours is _magic_ .”   
  
Nicolo didn’t pause to answer, but Yusuf could feel the chuckle in his chest gently shaking against his thighs.   
  
Once he had reached the base, he rotated his head ever so slightly on a steady motion as he began to go up and down his cock. And any part left exposed was given equal attention by his hand, swiveling with a flick of his wrist as he began to pick up speed, “Fuck _amore_ -”   
  
Nicolo released his cockhead with a pop, and Yusuf watched a few beads gather at his slit, before raising his eyes to his. They were gleaming in the dark (only a small light from a camper lantern in the corner showing off his fine jawline), and Yusuf knew that with as hard as he was now - Nicolo likely had easy access to that vein he had been seeking. He only nodded down at him, a final approval, before the vampire glanced down at his dick.   
  
This time when his mouth opened, it revealed his fangs, and Yusuf assured himself it wouldn’t be so bad - “ _Ti Amo_ , Yusuf.”   
  
“ _Ti Amo_ , Ni - “ he gasped when the sharp puncture broke the skin, but luckily he was right. It wasn’t too bad, and when the venom rushed forward (those now familiar endorphins encouraging his body that this was a _good_ thing), he moaned at the same time Nicolo did. His fingers tightened in Nicolo’s hair, who now pressed harder against the invasion, lapping at the blood that trickled into his mouth. He hadn’t pierced deeply, just enough to leave a mark, but just a few droplets were enough to make Nicolo’s own groin buck into the blankets beneath them. The sight of him getting off of it, made Yusuf’s sack tighten and he realized it wouldn’t take much for either of them to cum, “Shit I’m going to - “   
  
With more control than Yusuf could muster, Nicolo hurriedly released his grip, sealing the wound before quickly swallowing him back down into his mouth. Yusuf raised up onto his elbow at an angle, pumping his hips upwards into the warmth and watching with hooded eyes as his dick was sucked further and further down Nicolo’s throat - and when it was in as far as it would go, Yusuf closed his eyes and tensed. With a stuttering groan he jerked his hips up one last time, and his thighs shook even under Nicolo’s weight.   
  
He shouted his name as he collapsed onto the blankets behind him, the orgasm rocking down his back and into Nicolo’s willing mouth. His own pelvis jerked in uncontrolled movements, but Nicolo continued to suck, with precision and effort, making sure every last bit went down his throat until he was drained completely. Only when Yusuf was certain it had, did he release Nicolo’s hair from his tight grip and pull him upwards along his chest - a panting, slightly sweaty mess, breathing hard, but still desperate to help Nicolo get off, too. And when Nicolo was hovering over him, his cheeks so beautifully pink from his efforts, but his eyes wild with passion, did Yusuf wrap his hands around both their cocks.   
  
His wouldn’t be going soft just yet, and Nicolo’s was leaking as it dragged against his skin. The saliva from his attention helped, but Nicolo licked his own hand and pushed Yusuf’s out of the way, “Let me - “   
  
Yusuf grinned, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. Nicolo was right, he was already falling into a post orgasm haze while Nicolo’s body was on edge and could give it the proper attentiveness it deserved. It only took another minute, and Yusuf luckily opened his eyes just in time to watch Nicolo fall apart on top of him. His hips undulating as his cock pulsed against his, and the thick shots of his cum splashing onto his stomach. He doubted he could ever get used to the sight, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, already trying to swipe his finger at Nicolo’s cockhead to have a taste. The move only made Nicolo’s cock twitch and he fell forward, his hair falling over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, “Th-Thank you.”   
  
Yusuf shifted his hips underneath him, “You did the work darling.”   
  
Nicolo’s arms shook a little and Yusuf pulled him down on top of him. Who cared about the mess between their bellies, he just wanted him close - they could always head to the stream in a bit if either of them wanted to freshen up before falling asleep in a few hours. Nicolo collapsed against him easily, his breathing still staggering in little huffs, but starting to even out soon enough. And Yusuf rubbed little circles on his back with his fingertips, before brushing his hair out of his face, “Thank you, too _amore mio_ . It didn’t hurt at all.”   
  
Nicolo chuckled weakly, “ _Liar_ . But I appreciate your willingness to oblige me.”   
  
Yusuf encouraged him to look up at him, and grinned, “I don’t think I could deny you, husband.”   
  
The vampire leaned forward, kissing him gently, before dipping his head into the crook of his neck, “I love you so much.”   
  
Yusuf closed his eyes, smiling contently as his arms tightened around him, “I love you, too - “ he paused for a moment, then laughed as he reflected on Nicolo’s efforts, “ _So_ , are you going to tell me how the silver looks against my cock?”   
  
Nicolo raised his head, twisting his mouth into a smirk before slinking down slowly. He palmed the soft cock carefully, lifting it a little till he could look down along the bottom of the shaft, then he raised his eyes to his looking downright proud, “Beautiful, like it’s all mine.”   
  
Yusuf tugged at his hair, “That’s because it _is_ .” 

* * *

A little while later, when Nicolo begrudgingly allowed Yusuf to roll his pants back up, he suggested they explore the area a bit - hoping he’d like the stream nearby, since they could wash up before having a late night snack. He had packed a few protein bars and dried goods in case Yusuf preferred not to hunt anytime soon. Well that, and he wanted to ask him about something that had been swirling in his mind since yesterday . . . 

Though the water this time of year would be too cold for humans, the warmth they shared between them made it feel perfect, and Nicolo did not mind the sight of Yusuf peeling all his clothes off in front of him. He didn’t even bother trying to hide his stare, not the least bit ashamed at the glorious sight, even when Yusuf raised an eyebrow, “Going to join me, or just keep gawking?”  
  
He was teasing of course, but had already begun to wade in while Nicolo pulled his own pants down. He was still kicking them off when he tried to carefully broach the subject, “What do you think about this spot?”   
  
Yusuf let his arms float out beside him as he sank back into the water, “I like it, why?”   
  
Nicolo stepped in a little slower, adjusting to the temperature before gliding in, “Maybe we could build a cottage like Booker and Nile will?”   
  
He had already reached Yusuf, who finished pulling him in close, so he could easily resettle into his lap. But the werewolf looked a little unsure, “If Andromache allows it - “   
  
_Oh if that’s the only objection . . ._ “She will.”   
  
Yusuf looked at him a little incredulous, “You sure?”   
  
Nicolo’s arm sank from around his shoulders, down to his chest, “I know with how horrible she was, I shouldn’t be able to say it so certainly - but yes. I think she will.” He raised his eyes to Yusuf, more determined sounding, “But no matter what, I will never allow _anyone_ , even family to treat you unkindly.”   
  
Yusuf’s arms tightened around his waist, an almost casual smile pulling at his mouth, though Nicolo detected a resignation in his tone, “I do not deserve you _amore mio_ .”   
  
“Don’t say that,” Nicolo pressed his fingers near his heart, “you are everything.”   
  
“I will always try to be for you Nico, but I don’t want to lie either,” Yusuf looked down between them, not exactly arguing against the notion, but he obviously had some things on his mind, too, “I’m still nervous about the next full moon.”   
  
He leaned into him, roaming his hands up to his shoulders, trying to encourage him, “Nile told me about the taming - how your wolf will be more controlled once the ritual is completed.” Yusuf gazed up at him, looking a little relieved when Nicolo went on to suggest that they could stay there at the camp. 

“I think I like the idea of privacy during those three days,” but his eyes flickered, something more painful coming to the forefront, “But before the ritual, you’ll have to bind me - not just a chain around my neck. But my hands, too.”   
  
Nicolo could feel him breathing a little quicker, like just the thought of it was already bringing back bad memories, and he wanted to assure him in any way he could, “We don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to.”   
  
“I need to,” Yusuf looked defeated already, as his gaze sunk downwards towards the water around them, “so you know why it might take me the next nine days to work up to it.” 

Nicolo moved closer, merely resting his forehead against Yusuf’s shoulder, his mouth close to his neck. He didn’t want to cling to Yusuf too hard when he was breathing hard, but maybe it would be easier for him to talk if he didn’t feel like Nicolo was reading his face. It took a few moments, but Yusuf’s hands tightened on Nicolo’s back and he sighed - willing himself to share the rest of his story: “The purebloods who turned me wanted me to be a house servant - a fancy word for slave really.”  
  
Nicolo already hated the fact that he had been right earlier - about why his pack had changed him, why they had chosen to keep him. He had so wished they were just trying to replace a pack member and Yusuf struggled with the transition. Now he knew it was so much worse than that. He closed his eyes as Yusuf continued, “And when I fought against it, when I would try to run away, they would bind me by the hands and feet. They didn’t outright hit me - so I think I was luckier than others . . . ” He paused, like maybe he was recollecting others in his position. What had Yusuf grown up seeing? What had he watched unfold, that being bound by his hands and feet didn’t seem so bad?   
  
He wished he could tell Yusuf that it never should have happened to him - to not dismiss it so easily. But he’d have time to do that later. He didn’t want to stop Yusuf from sharing his story, if he truly finally felt comfortable enough to do so. 

“I did the chores I was assigned, begrudgingly and with attitude, and had chains at my feet all the time to prevent me from leaving. They were made of iron so I usually felt fairly groggy. At night, it was rope, so my body would recover enough for the next day.”  
  
Nicolo felt the emotion rising in his throat - small, _child_ Yusuf, _chained_ \- he clung to him a little harder, _‘mio lupo.’_

Yusuf’s hands roamed over his back, silently comforting him right back, and Nicolo felt horrible about it. He didn’t mean to detract, “Over time, they allowed me more privileges and I was able to keep some books in my room to read at night. I doodled over them mostly, but poured through any they let me keep. Mostly classics.”  
  
That did make Nicolo raise his head, “Is that why you had me read the _Iliad_ to you in Greek?”   
  
Yusuf gave him a weak grin, “Yeah - I wanted to hear it in its original language - and you speak it so prettily.”   
  
Nicolo resettled into the crook of his neck, understanding the memory better now when Yusuf had suggested how much he _‘loved getting lost in the book growing up’_ . A now bittersweet memory. But still grateful at how much Yusuf said it was _‘even better now that he had heard it from Nicolo’s lips’_ . . . “I came into my maturity at twenty one, and reached my full strength. Within a pack, a servant can only unchain themselves if they win a fight against the master when called to duel in front of witnesses. You can only ask for one a year - “   
  
Nicolo had recalled that bit from his conversation with Booker and Nile, but he wondered what the consequence would have been if he had simply went around the rule, “If you had killed him by sneaking up on him?”   
  
Yusuf’s fingers twitched against his flesh, but his voice sounded oddly calm, “The pack would have been bound to rip me to shreds.”   
  
Nicolo quietly gasped, utterly grateful Yusuf hadn’t tried . . .   
  
“It took me till the third challenge to finally win - and I’ve been roaming for a decade. I know I said I was big enough to run away for good - and that’s how I look at it - I _ran_ and _kept_ running. But really, I had to fight for my freedom.”   
  
Yusuf shared a little more, about how he did odd jobs here and there, mostly seasonal work, but tended to stick close to the woods. He’d go into it as deep as he could, the three days a month usually disorienting him, and he’d wake up praying he hadn’t stumbled on campers or hunters in the mountains. However he usually managed to find his way back to his own temporary base and find his clothes. But the storm from the night before Nicolo had found him must have scared his wolf into running even further than usual. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how far he had traveled by the time Nicolo had found him . . . And then his shoulders slumped a little.   
  
Like he had shared everything he could think of and they were now lighter, and more worn from the acknowledgment. Nicolo finally pulled back, gently lifting Yusuf’s face with his hands around his beard, “I am so sorry for what happened to you _tesaro_.” 

Yusuf squeezed him tighter, trying not to sound so tired - trying to push through the pain and somehow still be honest (it was a hard, exhausting balance), “It was such a long time ago - but the need for binding does bring it up. We should try tomorrow, just for a few minutes till I can work up to longer.” Then something flashed across his face - like an idea that lit it up - and he laughed, a genuine, warm laugh as he looked into Nicolo’s eyes, “I assume you packed a few things in that bag of yours that would help with that.”  
  
Nicolo bit his bottom lip, now not minding in the least to settle his butt more into Yusuf’s lap, and happy to feel his arousal against his stomach, “Yes, I packed some fabrics and . . . ”   
  
He paused, just a beat too long, and Yusuf teased, “And?”   
  
Nicolo smirked, “Some lube.”   
  
Yusuf rolled his eyes, but his hands already roamed to his ass, and a delicious tingling feeling shot up his spine when his fingers dug into his cheeks, “Only you would think ahead and pack _that_ , after being kicked out of his home for the night.”   
  
Nicolo scoffed playfully, “Was I wrong?”   
  
“I didn’t say that” Yusuf pulled him closer, until their chests were now pressed against one another, “And at least out here I won’t have to use a gag.”   
  
_That_ made Nicolo chuckle, “Only if you want to.”   
  
Yusuf bucked his hips upwards a little, teasing his length against Nicolo’s, “Oh no, I’d rather hear my efforts of working you into a frenzy.”   
  
Nicolo sighed, closing his eyes with a smile, “Less talking, more fucking please.”   
  
He laughed and began to lift them both out of the water, still easily carrying him, even as the water splashed away from them, “Alright, hubby. Alright.”

They chose to stay like that in the tent. 

After opening him up, Nicolo was still sitting in Yusuf’s lap, deliciously stretched to the brim on his cock and gliding up and down with Yusuf’s firm grip on his ass. Every now and then he spanked the fat flesh, and Nicolo would moan even louder for the way it would vibrate his own cock and sack between them. But this time it was more about the connection, about the privacy of getting to be as loud as they wanted to be with no one nearby - and it felt downright freeing to shout his mate’s name over and over again.   
  
Only after he came between them, did Yusuf shove him onto his back, pumping into him even harder to chase after his own release. His dick dragged along his slick soaked rim, clenching and pulsating along the shaft while Yusuf steadied himself on one hand, and used the other around Nicolo’s throat. And just before he filled him with his come, he moaned one word, _'Mine.'_   
  
When he was finally spent, he could feel it leaking between his legs, but he didn’t even care. Neither did Yusuf. They could go back to the stream in a few hours, just before the sun came up.   
  


* * *

  
_The next day . . ._

Yusuf knew the sun would be up in about two hours. He felt horrible for Nicolo, because he could always leave the tent if needed. But his mate would be stuck inside of it till sunset . . . maybe he could sneak back to the house, and at least bring back his favorite books without Andromache realizing. Surely she’d be sleeping during the day, too?

He looked over his shoulder, down at Nicolo who was just starting to rearrange some fresh blankets from their earlier lovemaking, determined to think of _something_ just as soon as Nicolo slept - because he knew _just_ as well that the vampire would try to talk him out of going into the house without him.   
  
But both of their attentions were immediately drawn to the approaching footsteps to their camp. They weren’t exactly defenseless, so it wasn’t like they were afraid, but nonetheless surprised when they heard Quynh’s voice as she stopped near their tent entrance, “I hope you two are decent.”   
  
Yusuf would have been happy to greet her first - she seemed far less likely to randomly attack him after all - especially seeing as NIcolo was still buttoning up his shirt. But he merely paused Yusuf’s hand at the zipper of the flap, silently requesting to speak first. When it fell down to the side, Nicolo barely poked his head out. And though Yusuf couldn’t tell from his angle behind him, he didn’t sound mad, or glad, at the sight of her - but a little morose, “I wasn’t expecting you this morning.”   
  
Quynh merely bent down onto the balls of her feet, resting her folded hands in her lap, “Hm, I wanted to invite you both back to the house.”   
  
Yusuf poked his head out from behind Nicolo, genuinely surprised, “What about Andromache?”   
  
“She’ll behave - you have my word,” Quynh’s eyes shifted from his, back to Nicolo’s, “Come to the house, let’s talk - no one will force you to stay, or leave, but let’s talk before any decisions are made, please?”   
  
Nicolo looked down for a moment, then turned back to Yusuf. He said it with one look, a silent plea to try, and Yusuf nodded agreeing to it. They could always leave their camp up at the moment if they still needed to return that evening. But he wanted Nicolo to enjoy the comforts of his own home during the day, and this was the way to do it.   
  
They secured their belongings as best as they could - and followed Quynh back to the house.   
  


* * *

  
Andromache was feeling the weight of too many emotions on her shoulders: pain, anger, sadness, bad memories, guilt, apprehension, pride, stubbornness, love - so much love, that it almost overshadowed her trauma. _Almost._ Even now, after a long night of talks with Quynh - she felt tired, and numb. She had agreed to this, because she would agree to anything Quynh asked, and _really_ she did trust Booker and Nile’s insight, but it was hard to look past what Yusuf was, for the man underneath.   
  
And she felt horribly guilty about it. Because logically she understood what they were saying. Understood the unfairness of her actions. But when she saw him, all logic went to the wayside because her brain imagined what it was like for Quynh that horrible day - _when the wolves descended . . ._ _  
_   
“How are you feeling?”   
  
Booker’s accent echoed around her vision. And she was too worn out to lie, “Miserable.”   
  
They were both sitting in the dining room, Andromache’s hands fidgeting with the black pants she was wearing, ignoring Booker’s worried gaze, “Because Quynh’s making you have a werewolf in the house?”   
  
She glanced over to the open doorway that led to the kitchen, where Nile was cooking breakfast for herself and for Yusuf - who would be walking in with Nicolo, and Quynh at any moment. She wasn’t upset at the idea of Yusuf staying, more like by the memories that wouldn’t leave her alone . . . “No,” she finally muttered, looking down at her shaky hands, “not really that.”   
  
Booker didn’t press for her to elaborate, and she was grateful for his quiet understanding. 

Just a few moments later she heard the distinct press of Quynh’s flats on the stone porch nearby, and felt the comforting warmth beckoning her attention. Even the half hour she was gone was a painful reminder of how cold she had felt without her, and if it weren’t for the need to rectify some things between her and the others - Andromache would have scooped her up and taken her upstairs. Instead, she stayed put, hands clutching the edge of her seat just so she wouldn’t run towards her when she walked in.   
  
Andromache had agreed to try here, and she was determined to get through this moment - even if it was hard not to cling to her mate . . . 

She watched Nile raise her head when the back door opened, grinning big and though Andromache wasn’t looking at Booker, she could see from her peripherals his own warm smile at the sight of it. But her own eyes focused on the vision in front of her. Of Quynh in her long beautiful dress, and side parted hair that cascaded down her back. She looked downright ethereal and if it wasn’t for her own smile on those stunning lips, she would look more like a classical statue, versus someone alive and eternal and meant to be by her side.   
  
Nile immediately fell out of frame when she happily walked over the other side, “I’m so happy to see you two this morning!”   
  
Andromache couldn't’ see them yet, but she heard Yusuf chuckle, and then saw Nile’s feet swinging in the air like he had picked her up and spun her - the sight made her jolt in her chair. A vision, a flash of Quynh’s feet in the air, as a werewolf picked her up way back when -

“Morning Andromache,” Nicolo’s voice cut through the horrible thought, and Andromache looked up. He seemed so sad. And her own guilt weighed heavily because she knew it was because of _her_ . She _made_ him _sad._   
  
“Morning,” she started, hoping to explain. Hoping to offer some kind words. Fuck, she had even _rehearsed_ what she was going to say with Quynh several times, just so she wouldn’t muck up this moment. And yet as Yusuf stepped up behind Nicolo - as she watched Quynh step beside them both, she felt flustered and overwhelmed and still stuck to her fucking chair . . .   
  
The very air felt tense and heavy and luckily Quynh _knew_ she was trying, even as she was struggling, “Andy.”   
  
Andromache took a breath, sitting up straighter, and started again, “Right.” She looked past Nicolo’s sad expression, to Yusuf who seemed to be trying to go for something neutral, “Please know I will keep my hands to myself, and will not interfere in your marriage.”   
  
She had blurted it out, almost _too_ quickly, her own nerves seeping into every word. It wasn’t that she didn’t mean the words. But this was the first time she was actually _trying_ to converse with a werewolf. In her home. Standing next to her wife, her mate. This was hard. 

But if she thought Nicolo’s sad face at her discomfort was almost too much, Andromache felt absolutely guilt ridden to watch Quynh hand Yusuf the box she had wrapped a few hours ago. He looked down at her in confusion, and even Nicolo seemed uncertain as to what was going on. And when Yusuf’s fingers brushed against Quynh’s - she didn’t flinch - and Andromache looked away. How could Quynh handle him so much better than her? Why was she still struggling so much - and those horrible things hadn’t even happened to her . . .   
  
Yusuf unwrapped the box, and slowly lifted the lid, revealing a house key. It was originally Quynh’s, but as she pointed out to Andromache, she didn’t really need one. Not with always being at her side now. And though surely, the same logic applied to Yusuf who could always get in with Nicolo’s key, the symbolic gesture would mean a lot.   
  
She looked back up, just in time to see Nicolo register it, and quietly step forward to give Quynh a hug. And once he stepped back, she smiled up at Yusuf who clung to the box as if it was precious, “You are welcome to stay here if you would like.” And she gave Nicolo’s arm a slight squeeze, beaming at him, “Congratulations on your marriage.”

Nicolo laughed, almost wet with emotion as Yusuf leaned over and swiped at the tear near the corner of her companion’s eye. It was such a sweet, intimate, gesture that Andromache almost felt like she was intruding on a private moment. The ease between them was the same she and Quynh shared, and though it helped her to better understand it - it also made her feel incredibly remorseful for her behavior the night before.

Nicolo, who seemed almost speechless with happiness at the moment, wrapped his arms around Yusuf’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder, while Yusuf looked over his head and smiled down at Quynh, “Thank you.” And then he glanced at her - trying to decide if he should say something to her or not.   
  
He decided not to when she couldn’t muster any sort of reaction - negative or positive. Still frozen in place it seemed by the weight of one too many emotions filtering through her nervous system. Instead, he merely leaned his cheek onto the top of Nicolo’s head and closed his eyes. Happy, content.   
  
A moment later Quynh was by her side, her hand resting on her shoulder and instantly she felt soothed by the light touch. Like some of that tension seeped out of her body and onto the floor. Who knew how long she had stared at the wooden planks beneath her feet before her wife brought her back to the present. Because now that she looked up at her, she realized Nicolo, Yusuf and Nile were also sitting at the table. Two plates of food dished out for the werewolf and the witch.   
  
She kept her head down when Quynh told the others to enjoy their breakfast.   
Merely allowed her to lead them upstairs, so they could finally go to sleep, and Andromache could curl her body around hers. 

* * *

  
Nile was the first one to speak after Andromache and Quynh had headed upstairs. The mood was a bittersweet feeling of thankfulness for being together in one house, but Andromache’s general unease seemed to taint the general feeling. It was hard to feel like celebrating the moment, when she still was so uncomfortable. But still, Nile tried. 

After swallowing a bite of the eggs, she grinned over at Nicolo who was still resting his head against Yusuf’s shoulder - who he was enjoying his second helping already, “I’m so glad you’re back.”  
  
Nicolo sighed, shifting his head just enough to look back at her, “I’m not so sure Andromache is - but she’s trying. Baby steps are better than nothing I guess.” He sort of shrugged, and leaned right back into Yusuf’s warm body. This was usually his bedtime, and he seemed ready to fall asleep against him soon.   
  
Yusuf used his free hand to take a few sips of his juice before piercing more food onto his fork, “Well if anything, we’ll have our own place soon, too.”   
  
That made Booker look up, a curious gaze to his bright eyes, “Oh?”   
  
“Took a page from your book,” Yusuf answered casually, “we’re going to make our own cottage as well. In the spring.” 

Nile caught the sweet, but tired, smile Nicolo gave at his words even though his eyes were closed. But the thought of all of them getting to stay near one another, privacy, but still close sounded _wonderful_ . They’d just have to bunker down for a rough winter first in the main house, if Andromache continued to have such a hard time . . . First though - “Seb and I are going to head back to the coven tomorrow.”   
  
That did make Nicolo open his weary eyes, glancing between her and Booker, “Really, so soon?”   
  
Nile reached for Booker’s hand beside her, and gingerly curled his fingers around hers before resting them on his lap, “I want to bind myself to him, too - do the mating ritual. The sooner, the better.” She felt his grip tightening around hers, felt him trying to hide just how big he was smiling at that by tucking his chin to his chest, and Nile leaned closer to give him a quick peck on his flushed cheek.   
  
“So next time I see you,” Yusuf placed the fork down on his now empty plate, “you’ll be a vampire?”   
  
“Yeah - I guess so,” Nile smiled back at his smirk.   
  
“I’m only bummed I’ll lose an eating companion,” he teased, before seemingly remembering how long they would be gone - at least two weeks (potentially longer depending on how the changing would go), “ . . . I guess that will mean that you’ll miss the full moon -”   
  
Nile laughed so hard, her shoulders shook, “I don’t think you’ll need my presence for _that_ .”   
  
Even Nicolo smirked, though he seemed half asleep. But Yusuf was just as quick to retort, “No, I just meant, it will be interesting to see how the ritual will tame me. I’m looking forward to not blacking out for three nights a month.”   
  
“Sounds like my last decade,” Booker huffed.   
  
And Nile stilled, raising one curious eyebrow at him, “Vampy, do we need to talk - “   
  
“Kidding,” he instantly teased, and smiled down at her, “now I only drink on you.”   
  
“Hm,” Nile smirked, but didn’t deny him when he leaned in to give her a light kiss.

* * *

By the time Yusuf was done with breakfast, Nicolo had practically fallen asleep against him. He didn’t even protest when he carried him up the stairs and into their room. Barely even registered him stripping him down and climbing in beside him in the warm bed. It was downright peaceful and familiar to have Nicolo curl against him under the soft covers, while Yusuf dozed off for a few hours as well. He would likely always try to split his time between the dark and the light - especially with Nile becoming a vampire herself soon - he’d be the only one who could safely see to the needs of the property during the day.   
  
And today would be no different.   
  
There was a bad storm descending onto the area that evening, and Yusuf was certain that the tent would not survive the onslaught of several inches of rain, and projected hail. It was only early afternoon, but the clouds were already forming, and Yusuf decided to climb out of bed and head to their little camp to take everything down. He made sure to write Nicolo a note, and told Nile (who was in the conservatory jotting down some notes about a plant she was studying) about his plans on his way out the door. It wouldn’t take horribly long, and hopefully he’d be back before getting stuck in the worst of it.

But it turned out he had been too optimistic.  
  
He had managed to get all the gear packed, and with his strength he’d be able to lug everything back on his own. But by the time he approached the main house, he had been downright pummeled by small chunks of hail (various cuts and scratches healing as quickly as they appeared, only to have new ones right after) - and most of his clothes were clinging to him because the rain had soaked through the fabric. He was a sight to behold, but luckily Nicolo was already at the door, staying behind the security of the shield but urging Yusuf inside.   
  
He practically dropped everything into the conservatory - the gear, and bags landing with a wet sort of squish sound against the tile - before rolling his shoulders, and stretching his arms. His body was already correcting itself from the weight of the efforts it took to bring it back, but he did give a little wince before his back had finished adjusting.   
  
“You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.”   
  
Yusuf opened his eyes, seeing Nicolo’s worried face before him - a towel already in hand. But he wouldn’t allow him to be sad about this, he merely dipped forward, and pulled him to himself - Nicolo squirmed for a moment as his own clothes dampened against his, but just easily sank into the warmth between them. And when Yusuf turned his head just a little, watching the concern melt away - and be replaced with desire - he only had a second before Nicolo rushed forward to kiss him.   
  
He had only been gone an hour and a half, but it seemed to be enough for Nicolo to feel the need to welcome him home ‘properly’ and Yusuf smiled against the gesture. Which the vampire took advantage of, by dipping his tongue between his curved lips, groaning up into his now open mouth - 

“Nicolo you are making Yusuf’s clothes steam.”  
  
He instantly pulled back, a smile tugging at his lips as he sank his forehead against Yusuf’s shoulder trying to hide his flushed cheeks from Quynh, who was standing near the kitchen entryway. But Yusuf merely looked over at her, not ashamed in the least and beamed, “Well they were soaked through, so I appreciate his attentive efforts to warm me up.”   
  
Nicolo shook his head, laughing a little then pulled back to look up at him, “I should have let you dry off with the towel first before attacking you with kisses.”   
  
Yusuf leaned in, cupping a firm hand on Nicolo’s pants covered ass cheek and pressing him close to himself, “Never apologize for _that, amore mio_.” And when Nicolo’s mouth let out a little sigh, Yusuf watched his eyes grow heavy under his stare, almost ready to resume where they were at before the interruption, when Quynh rolled her eyes and chuckled . . .

“Still here guys -” she gave a little wave of her hand, and this time Nicolo stepped out of Yusuf’s hold, and he relented, “Actually Nico, I only walked in to let you know the timer went off on the oven.”  
  
Nicolo’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly dashed off, “Oh no, the dinner!” 

Yusuf picked up the towel that had fallen between them, and rubbed it over his wet hair for a moment, before wrapping it around his damp neck. He was just about to wring out the wet tank top into one of the plants, when he stopped, realizing Quynh was still there, “Sorry, I didn’t realize -”  
  
Quynh stepped further into the conservatory, suddenly looking far more serious than she had just a moment ago, and Yusuf paused his hands from tightening around the fabric, “Yusuf, Andy’s in the dining room, and I was wondering if you two could have a chat before Nicolo gets your plate.”   
  
It wasn’t like he didn’t want to - more like he figured _she_ wouldn’t. He wondered if Quynh had sat her at the table, _making_ her have a talk with him, and the last thing he would want is for her to feel pressured to. His general hesitation must have been written all over his face, because she stepped a little closer, trying to assure him, “I just - I think she’s more ready now. And Nicolo and I will stay in the kitchen, just nearby.” He released his hold on his shirt, still a little unsure until Quynh gave him a more pleading look, “Please?”   
  
He could sense Nicolo nearby, likely just on the other side of the wall, probably listening in, and he wondered what he wanted him to do - talk to Andromache, or simply say ‘no’ . . . in the end, he decided to sit down with her, “Okay.”   
  
Quynh nodded, already thankful, and simply turned around to walk ahead of him as they made their way into the kitchen. Sure enough, Nicolo was right there, reaching for him and Yusuf eagerly wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The vampire gave him a quiet ‘thank you’ for trying, and Yusuf lifted his chin to his face, “Just be ready to come rescue me if she has a weapon under the table, mmkay?”   
  
Nicolo made a face, “That’s not funny Yusuf - “   
  
“It’s a _little_ funny,” but Nicolo didn’t waver, and he sighed, giving him a lopsided grin, “It’ll be fine Nico, promise.”   
  
He slunk back, right against the island where Quynh was sitting - where they could both watch, and still pretend to be in their own conversation not listening in to theirs. And Yusuf, though not exactly expecting much, kept his initial thoughts to himself, trying to sound as casual as possible as he walked into the dining room, and took the seat across from Andromache, “Evening.” 

Andromache took a moment to raise her eyes to his, but at least this time she didn’t look angry, or exhausted. Numb? A little guilt? He wasn’t entirely sure, “Evening.” Her voice sounded a little monotone, like she was trying just as hard as he was to mask her own emotions, “Quynh says I should try to talk to you about my behavior.”  
  
She glanced down for a moment, and though he probably shouldn’t discourage her efforts here, he still felt like offering her an out if she needed to wait another day, “Do _you_ want to talk to me?”   
  
If she said ‘no’ he wouldn’t take it personally. But she did seem like she was contemplating it, “Yes, sort of.”   
  
Yusuf sank back into his chair, a slight grin on his face, hoping to bring some levity into the conversation, “You’re a real confidence booster do you know that?”   
  
Andromache’s eyes shot up to him, and she narrowed her gaze, “Is that sarcasm?”   
  
He raised his eyebrows at her, shrugging, “Is it working?”   
  
“No,” was her instant reply. And then she went quiet. Like she wasn’t exactly sure how to start.   
  
Yusuf sucked in an exaggerated breath between his teeth, “ _Alrighty_ then.”   
  
Maybe she thought he was about to try to get up from the table. Because suddenly she looked back at him, trying to explain, “Quynh said -” She paused, glancing over to the kitchen, but Yusuf knew who she was looking at. He waited for her look back at him, and this time when she started again, she sounded at least a little more certain, “Quynh said, I could share some of what happened to her because it might explain things - and I - I’m not going to go into details but - and it’s not an excuse, but an explanation . . . ”

Her voice trailed off for a moment, and though Yusuf waited for her to continue, he decided to speak up, “I can appreciate the difference. Please, feel free to continue.”  
  
“For a long time, it was just Quynh and I. And I met Nicolo - and then it was the three of us,” Andromache looked back at the kitchen again, and this time Yusuf did follow her gaze, and was warmed by the understanding encouragement his mate gave Andromache. Gently, but silently reassuring her that she could keep talking to Yusuf - like he was safe to share this with.   
  
When she did look back at him, he hoped she believed that. He really did want her to feel comfortable with him . . .

“Back then - back then, things were different between vampires and werewolves. It wasn’t just unheard of to be each other’s mates. It was forbidden,” Yusuf was surprised to hear that. And he wondered how things would have been between him and Nicolo if he had been born earlier - centuries ago. Since meeting his mate, he had thought about that, almost wished Nicolo hadn’t been without him for so long. But now he wondered if he had met Nicolo when he did because this was the only time they would have been allowed to be together.   
  
Andromache took a breath, and her shoulders looked tense, “Just like anything you aren’t supposed to have, it just makes it all the more desirable. And though we kept mostly to ourselves, there were a lot of vampires who hunted werewolves for sport, treated them like animals - and there were werewolves who enjoyed capturing vampires for torture and slavery -”   
  
_That_ made Yusuf wince. Hating the idea of packs like his possibly having always been around . . . “I really don’t know who started it first, but by the time Quynh, Nicolo and myself were spotted by a pack all those centuries ago, both sides had done horrible things to one another - and though _we_ hadn’t before - we were guilty for being ignorant. And one night - ”   
  
She stopped, her fingers gliding to the edge of the table, and gripping it. Yusuf recognized the movement. Grounding oneself to remind yourself that you aren’t back to that horrible memory playing in your mind. She took one, deep, breath, then said the next thing so quickly that it almost strung all the words together, “One night, while Nicolo and I were hunting, a pack descended on the house, and took Quynh.”   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Nicolo reaching for Quynh’s hand, leading her off the bar stool and further into the conservatory to seemingly avoid hearing the rest. And Yusuf realized he was about to hear the worst part of their past, “And by the time we came back, we saw the struggle, and the blood, and we tracked as many footprints as we could, but lost the trail by a river several miles away. She was gone and I - I went insane.” 

Without Quynh nearby, Yusuf did the one thing he thought might help. He slowly reached his hand forward, carefully upturning his palm, letting her know she could take it if he needed to. But Andromache pulled her hand away from the table, down into her lap. He did the same, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, “We met Booker two centuries ago, he’s only recently seen me come back to my senses, but he saw how bad I was - a reminder of that last night. That’s why he was so quiet - I scared him. But Nicolo, he remembered who I was before Quynh, and took care of me as best as I would let him after - ” 

Her voice trailed off, and Yusuf sunk back into his chair more. He knew Nicolo as a compassionate, caring soul. But to think of him spending centuries with a crazed vampire - simply because she was family. Trying to help her find Quynh, trying to welcome Booker, and the balance of all of _that_ .   
  
And _still_ , he was willing to say goodbye to her last night if she refused to accept him?   
  
This man was kindness personified. And he truly loved Yusuf that much.   
It wasn’t like Yusuf had doubted that per se. But the _evidence_ of that . . . it washed over him for a moment. And he knew - _knew_ \- that he would do everything he could to make the werewolf ritual a success. Even if he had to spend days bound, he’d do it for Nicolo. Because Nicolo would do that, and so much more for him. 

Finally Andromache continued, but her voice sounded so sad, and Yusuf wished there was something he could do, or say to make it better, “Some nights, I would dream of her - of how they were torturing her, and keeping her caged - and they - they tried to mate her, they touched her.” 

Yusuf closed his eyes, pained at the things Quynh had gone through - the kind, welcoming woman who didn’t deserve the things she’d gone through. No one did. 

“Another pack attacked theirs, and in the chaos she freed herself. That was fifty years ago. And she found her way back to me and - ”   
  
Just then, maybe sensing the change in Andromache’s body as she got to their reunion, Quynh and Nicolo appeared at the threshold. Yusuf had almost expected tears, but neither woman cried. Maybe they had cried enough . . . “I am sorry Ysuuf, I thought you were here to take Nicolo, like some of your kind had taken Quynh. And I was worried you had forced yourself on him, and that he couldn’t see reason earlier. And I am really sorry.”   
  
Now it all made sense - her anger, her rage, her paranoia of seeing a werewolf on her property. Scared that history was repeating itself. Scared that she might have inadvertently allowed Nicolo to be overpowered by a werewolf, like Quynh had. She was right, it wasn’t an excuse - but it definitely explained some things, “I need to deal with my own anger, and not take it out on you and I promise, you really are welcome to stay here.”   
  
Nicolo walked in first, followed closely by Quynh who stood beside Andromache. She wrapped her small arms around her shoulders, and Andromache leaned against her chest, seemingly relishing in the touch like a soothing balm.   
  
And though Yusuf hadn’t planned on pulling Nicolo into himself - maybe a little nervous that she would have a hard time seeing them affectionate for some time - his mate ignored his hesitancy. Simply placing himself right on his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, yet looking directly at Andromache, “But now you understand right? He’s my mate, and my husband.”   
  
Yusuf looked up at him, slowly moving his arm around his waist, wishing he’d look down at him, but Nicolo seemed determined to get some sort of definitive answer from Andromache. She managed a nod around her own emotions, and that was all Nicolo seemed to need from her. He relaxed into Yusuf’s hold, and closed his eyes, relieved - while Quynh pointed out how the sun had set, and asked Andromache to join her upstairs.   
  
But no one said another word, and it was only after the women had gone up the stairs, that Nicolo turned a little towards him and gathered his face between his hands, “I am sorry for how she treated you.”   
  
Yusuf stared up into Nicolo’s concerned eyes. Even now, wondering if Nicolo worried he would begrudge him personally for Andromache’s actions. Did he not see how much he loved him? Did Nicolo really think Andromache - even if she despised him (which didn’t seem to be the case anyways) - would cause him to leave? He tightened his grip around his waist, hoping he could hear the sincerity, the empathy he had for Quynh’s past, “But I understand why.”   
  
Nicolo shook his head, “It doesn’t make it right -”   
  
“I know, but still I understand,” he looked down, interlocking their fingers together, “she’ll have to get to know me and realize I am not one those beasts that hurt Quynh.”   
  
Nicolo squeezed his hand, “I know not all packs are like that Yusuf, I know you would never . . . “   
  
Yusuf leaned his head closer, relishing in the way his forehead seemed to fit so comfortably against Nicolo’s neck, “I know that, too. Even before I left, I had heard of packs who would take in servants who had managed to get out.” Then he pulled back, remembering one of the conversations Nile and him had the other day, “In fact Nile said that most are friendly, and family oriented, and are kind and gentle - I wished I would have met those all those years ago.”   
  
Nicolo sat up a little straighter, smiling, “Do you want us to look for one?”   
  
Yusuf mulled it for a moment, “Maybe, eventually.” Then he looked back up at Nicolo. And pondered if he could really ask him to step away from his family. Yusuf didn’t have anyone beforehand. But his mate had three loved ones - and Nile would be added soon enough. And really did he even need to find a pack? One day it might be nice to talk with someone like him, but he didn’t _need_ it. And he hoped Nicolo could see that Yusuf was truly happy here at this house - with him, with his family. As tough as things might be with Andromache for a while, she was trying, and that counted for something. And besides, they had made plans already hadn’t they?   
  
Maybe Yusuf needed to remind Nicolo just how much this place meant to him already - how much it meant to him for them to be here together. Raising one hand up his back, he cupped the back of his head, hoping to keep him in place in case Nicolo tried to look away from his intense stare, “Nico, I want you to know that I am more than happy here. I want to work on the garden in the spring, and build us our little home by the stream. I still want those visions of us enjoying this place to happen.”   
  
Nicolo’s eyes widened for a moment, and Yusuf _hated_ that he was surprised by his words - like that even now, somehow he couldn’t believe that he would rather choose to spend a winter in the house with Andromache, versus roaming for a pack. But he wasn’t choosing Andromache. He was choosing _Nicolo_ , “I need you to know that you are not just simply enough for me Nico, but that you are everything. Whether here in this house, or in our little home in a few months, or eventually meeting a pack - wherever you are, is where I want to be. Always.”   
  
The vampire’s eyes softened, and he teased, “So my family hasn’t scared you off?”   
  
But Yusuf still detected that worry in his tone, and felt genuinely sad for him that he was _still_ worried about that, “One day - you’ll know you are keeping me forever.”   
  
“Yusuf . . .” Nicolo lifted off of his lap, just for a moment, so he could resettle back into it facing him. Almost overcome with emotions as he leaned in to kiss him. Not necessarily passionate, but deep, and tender, a different kind of intensity to it. 

Right after, Yusuf - whose hand had tangled into the lower strands of his hairline - gave him a playful tug as he smiled up at him, “Besides, who else would I let bite my dick?”

. . . “Gross,” came Booker’s clear objection, as he had managed to walk into the room _just right then_ , holding Nile’s hand who merely giggled. Nicolo hurriedly sat down in the chair beside Yusuf. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but only then remembered he had invited them downstairs so Nile and Yusuf could share one last dinner together before she would leave the next day.   
  
He mumbled some curse words in Italian on his way to the kitchen, and grumbled about it _not tasting as good reheated_ , but Yusuf could have cared less, and Nile was still all smiles as she took the seat across from him.   
  
Booker though avoided eye contact with him for _at least_ two minutes, seemingly still processing the dick biting news.   
  


* * *

Nicolo genuinely hadn’t thought he would already be back in his own room with Yusuf in less than twenty four hours. And though of course things were still a bit tense, it felt like the beginning steps in the right direction. There would probably be setbacks, and adjustments, but as Nicolo began to get ready for bed in the early hours of the morning, he felt genuine appreciation for Andromache’s efforts today. He hadn’t seen her the rest of the day, but Quynh came down to join them for a while in the parlor after dinner. Booker and Nile were discussing their travel plans, and Yusuf and Nicolo talked about the kind of home they wanted to build. And Quynh seemed genuinely happy for them both.  
  
And now, as Nicolo looked at the framed declaration over his dresser, he smiled wondering how things were seemingly falling into place so well. The only thing they still needed to do, was the ritual - that was the only hurdle still left.

He hadn’t planned to bring it up, figuring it was an emotionally exhausting enough day as is, but when Yusuf was the one who asked for the silk binding - Nicolo cautiously questioned, “Are you sure?”  
  
Yusuf sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to sound certain, “Just a few minutes - but yes, I need to try.”   
  
Nicolo opened the drawer, pulled out the black set, and quietly walked over to him.   
Kneeling before him, he raised the fabric and waited for Yusuf to lift his wrists towards it. He stalled for just a beat, taking in a deep breath, before hurriedly bringing them close. Nicolo wasn’t exactly sure if he should have wrapped them quickly, or slowly, and settled for a medium pace . . . but the tighter the binding became, the more times it circled around his wrists, joining them together, the harder Yusuf began to breathe.   
  
In reality, Yusuf could easily rip the fabric apart, but it was almost as if he was frozen in place - except for his heaving chest, which mimicked his shallow breathing in quick jerky movements.   
  
When Nicolo finally tied the final knot, he stroked his shaky hands, hoping Yusuf could hear his soft voice, “I’m here, _amore mio_ , I’m here.”   
  
Yusuf’s lips quivered, as he tried to speak. But it took him two more tries before anything came out, “Keep - keep talking, it helps.”   
  
Nicolo wasn’t sure what Yusuf needed to hear from him, what would help him the most in this moment, “What do you want me to say?”   
  
“Anything, please -” Yusuf’s hands reached out, and Nicolo instantly wrapped his around them, “I just - I just need to hear your voice.”   
  
Yusuf’s head dipped down, likely embarrassed by the tears already pooling in his dark eyes, but Nicolo could have cared less about that. He hated the reason behind those tears, but didn’t think less of his mate for having them, for struggling with this. Nicolo leaned closer, resting his forehead against Yusuf’s slightly sweaty one, “I am so sorry to put you through this - I wish there was some other way, and I promise it will only be for one night, maybe even not that long, and we will get through it together right?”   
  
He felt Yusuf’s staggering breath against his chin, “To-Together.”   
  
Nicolo closed his eyes, holding onto his trembling hands even tighter, “ _Ti Amo_ , Yusuf.”   
  
“ _Ti Amo,_ Nico,” he answered, before moving his forehead to Nicolo’s shoulder, “I love you - I love you so much.”   
  
_Enough_ , Nicolo decided. Who knew exactly how long Yusuf had planned this to go on, but it was enough for now, and he hurriedly began to tug at the knots while Yusuf shook his head. His throat gave a soft whine in protest, but Nicolo refused to obey this order. Not this one.   
  
He climbed into his lap, one hand going to each side of his face and forcing him to look up at him. His eyes were shut tight, but the tears gathered along the edges broke his heart and he begged him to open his eyes. And still it took Yusuf another moment before he blinked them open reluctantly, “You lasted five minutes Yusuf, I’m so proud of you.”   
  
Yusuf shook his head in silent protest, pulling away from Nicolo’s hold, and pressing his cheek against his chest, close to his heart, “Not enough, I should - I should go longer.”   
  
Nicolo slowly raised his hand into Yusuf’s curls, gliding steady fingers through them, while his other hand rubbed circles onto his tense back, “We’ll keep trying, a little longer each day.”   
  
“No -,” Yusuf gave a weak protest, “I should, I should be able to . . . ”   
  
“We’ll try again tomorrow -” Nicolo encouraged him to sit up, to look back up at him once again, and this time, Yusuf did so less reluctantly. His breathing started to sound more normal again, though the tears were still in his eyes, “Let me take care of you, too. Trust me when I say this was enough for tonight.”   
  
Yusuf didn’t object this time, sighing before silently nodding in agreement.   
They had eight more days. They could figure this out.   
It would be okay.   
  
After a little time had passed - when Yusuf began to glide his hands down his back, Nicolo smiled against his neck, glad he was at least still feeling up to trying one part of the mating ritual tonight.   
  


* * *

  
  
**NOTES:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - I'm sorry it took eight days to write, but mannnnnnnnn there were some plot points to wrap up before the grand finale (Booker and Nile's plans - the "I Love You!!" from Booker, Andromache - Quynh's backstory (sniff!), future plans for Yusuf and Nicolo) . . . I mean gosh you guys, this is one long emotional roller coaster. But guess what - the FINAL chapter is coming up next!! <3  
  
And I promise it's just one long fuckfest of smut between a vampire and a werewolf lol (but with super duper romantic epilogues at the end!!). So sorry for the angst - but I promise to feed y'all in the last chapter!! :D


	14. Finale - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After preparing as best as they could over the last eight days, the full moon is finally here . . . and the ritual begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here we go . . . the ending, the last chapter (in THREE PARTS - because this ended up being like 23k and I was trying to spare you from endlessly scrolling - but they’re being uploaded back to back to back momentarily!). But yes, here we go - the big bang (oh yes, pun 100% intended). 
> 
> AND though I recap those eight days beforehand a little bit, I promise 95% of this chapter is pure smut. I feel like half of you are going to be like, “YESH”, the other half are going to be “Dafuq?” because [ spoiler ] Wolfie makes an appearance for the first time since ch. 2 and boy is he planning on making up for lost time- and he’s basically into all the things that Nicolo likes (um, how do I put this . . . uh, toys (plugs, dildos, vibrators), rimming, aftercare rimming, spanking, holding the neck, dirty talk - but like, “You like that” talk, no like name calling!, etc). So he likes it more intense - but I promise no like BSDM stuff, or Nicolo needing to use a safe word, or like actual choking or anything like that! But definitely some light dom/sub stuff and a bit more exploratory of different things than the previous chapters, so I just wanted to give a heads up in case you might not be interested in reading that!!
> 
> But do stick around for the ending, for a time jump epilogue after the two part finale!

* * *

The last eight days had been quite the adjustment period.   
  
Andromache really did try every day to talk with Yusuf, and Nicolo felt humbled to watch his mate - who had owed her absolutely _nothing_ with how she had treated him - return her attempts with equal efforts. Though it had also helped her to see how comfortable Quynh was around him, and how caring and protective he was with Nicolo. By the fourth night she had even joined the three of them around the dining room table on her own accord for dinner with Yusuf. 

And on the fifth night she had sat in the parlor, quietly listening to Yusuf’s plans for the property, and the gardens - before pointing out that it was _‘nice of him’_ to want to put in that kind of work when he and Nicolo would be building their own home further away. 

And though Nicolo already knew exactly why Yusuf did the things he did (and so wasn’t surprised by his words when he explained it to Andromache) - like her, he was moved to hear it expressed out loud. When Yusuf shared that he was _‘glad’_ to be the only one who could wander around the property during the day, and that _‘some good’_ could come out of him being a _‘werewolf in a den of vampires’_ if it meant he could help his family and take care of them - the same way they would take care of him during the full moon . . . then that was an added _‘bonus’_ to him and Nicolo being mates. And he was _‘glad to help’_ .  
  
Yusuf hadn’t thought it was such a novel notion, but didn’t stop Nicolo from wrapping his arms around his neck, nor of giving him tender kisses along his beard line while Quynh beamed and said how _‘kind’_ he was. And when she thought no one was looking, Nicolo caught Andromache swiping away a tear out of the corner of her eye.

But what had really seemed to push through the wall she had put up, was two nights ago when they had discussed going hunting - and Yusuf suggested to make it _‘fun’_ by placing a bet on who would come home with the biggest animal. 

Andromache and Quynh headed in one direction, Yusuf and him in the other, and within the hour both couples returned. The women had brought back a wild boar, shot down with one of Quynh’s arrows. While Nicolo looked on with pride, as Yusuf hurled the stag he had killed off of his shoulders and right at Andromache’s feet. She looked downright impressed and even cracked a smile: _‘you’re not too bad to have around after all.’_ _  
_  
It would still take time of course, because Andromache still had her tense moments, but every day was getting a little better. Everyone had hope that it would be only _up_ from here.

As for Booker and Nile, they _had_ left the next day, and just that very morning had called to check in via video conference . . . where Nicolo and Yusuf got to meet Nile’s grandmother. 

‘Granny’ Freeman was quite amusing, and teased her new ‘grandson-in-law’ “to be” mercilessly on the chat (who was standing off to the side and turning a lovely shade of pink). She joked she would not return Nile to him till he washed her comforter, but then would give them her blessing to get married with the coven _‘before they travel back home’_ . Booker groaned throughout the call, but Nile laughed and finally came into frame to say that Yusuf’s and his marriage record was formally added . . . _and_ that she hoped they wouldn’t mind if Booker and her got married in a ceremony without them.   
  
Nicolo thought it was sweet of her to even ask, and Yusuf teased he’d only be okay with it, if once they returned ( _‘in a week or two’_ ) - she’d do a race around the woods to see if her newborn vampire stamina could keep up with his werewolf stride. She told him it was _‘on’,_ before thanking them for their support. About two seconds later, right as Nile was ready to finish the call, Granny Freeman said that Yusuf and him sounded as _‘adorable together as I had imagined’_ \- which made Yusuf grin, and Nicolo smile.   
  
But it was _right before_ the call ended - when Booker asked in the background where the detergent was because he wanted to marry Nile _‘that evening’_ \- that made them downright shake with laughter.  
  
As lovely as the call had been, as hopeful as the last _eight_ days had been, both were more quiet than usual as they settled for bed afterwards. Yusuf would rise before him, as he tended to do anyways - while Nicolo would try to rest as much as possible, both figuring he deserved it before a potentially intense three days. And when Yusuf kissed him goodbye, before he headed to the campsite to set things up for the evening, he assured Nicolo he was ‘fine’, but the vampire knew his mate far too well to believe him. 

But they _had_ prepared as much as they could. Each day, Yusuf let Nicolo bind his wrists, and breathe through the pain and the memories - until he was able to make it up to thirty minutes. _‘It would have to do’_ , Yusuf solemnly whispered the night before. And Nicolo had kissed his tears and told him it would be _‘more than enough’_ .  
  
Although he knew that Yusuf didn’t like the idea of him prepping beforehand, preferring to do the work himself, he also knew he was busy at the campsite. Since he couldn’t leave the house till after sunset, and with only a small window before the moon rose in the middle of the sky, he decided to err on the side of caution. Plus, Nicolo would still need to chain and bind him to a tree, _and_ who knew how rough his wolf would be before a tamer version appeared . . . No, it simply made more sense for Nicolo to prep beforehand and do the ritual as quickly as possible. 

But after such an intense few weeks with Yusuf, and especially knowing he wouldn’t like, it didn’t really feel all that pleasurable to do. More _mechanical_ than anything else.   
  
And as he settled on which plug to use to keep him open for an easy transition, Nicolo looked down at his drawers of toys and contemplated if he should pack a second bag. Who knew what the next three days would look like. According to Nile, different werewolves said it could vary greatly - wanting to mate, or hunt, or run - there wasn’t much rhyme or reason to it. And during the day, it was just as likely that Yusuf would need to rest. Yes, he would essentially be sleeping with the Wolf tonight, but what happened _after_ ? If there was a chance that Yusuf would mostly want to hunt, and then sleep it off during the day - then he wouldn’t begrudge Nicolo from packing a few things for himself would he? Nicolo couldn’t imagine being near Yusuf and _not_ touching him, but he certainly didn’t want to get in his way of him figuring out his inner Wolf.  
  
So he settled on a few old favorites, and zipped up the bag before heading out after the sun had set.

 _Maybe he’ll appreciate you taking care of yourself while he rests,_ Nicolo thought to himself as the edge of the tree line came into view. _Or maybe he’ll ‘punish’ you by spanking your ass, while you ride his cock_ , his mind retorted. And even now - when he really, _really_ shouldn’t be - he approached the campsite with a smile. 

* * *

Yusuf felt tense, _and_ anxious, and even the work he put into setting everything up didn’t help. He looked around the campsite, _itching_ for something else to do, hoping that some of the adrenaline pumping through him would give him some endorphins. But all it did was make his heart go faster as he felt the sun set around him. There was still a slight tint to the night sky, but it was safe for Nicolo to step out, and surely he’d be arriving any minute.   
  
Depending on the time of year, the change could take place at various stages of the evening. But whenever the full moon was at its peak Yusuf fell under the spell, and who he was went to sleep, replaced by something horrifying that even now he feared would hurt Nicolo. It didn’t help his nerves either, when he could _feel_ the fur gliding underneath his skin - as if the wolf couldn’t wait to emerge. But even tonight, he couldn’t make out words, or hear the thoughts of it. In fact, he had never felt tuned in with it. Never been able to control it, or learn from it, or join it.

All Yusuf could do now was pray that the ritual would work, and he’d be able to tame it. 

To not black out for three days a month - and fear the horrible, unspeakable things his inner being could be capable of . . .  
  
“Yusuf?”  
  
He blinked, realizing Nicolo had stepped in front of him. How long ago had he arrived? How long had he not noticed his mate’s approaching steps? There was a slight concern in his look, but mostly kind understanding and patience, and Yusuf relished the warmth that was already washing over him. His presence felt soothing, and even the itchiness he had underneath his skin faded away as the wolf retreated further into himself. Emotionally fragile, and already physically tired, Yusuf looked down at him with heavy eyes, and mustered a barely audible, “Hi.”  
  
Nicolo let his bag fall to the floor, and hurriedly reached for him - one arm slinging around his neck, but his left hand cupped Yusuf’s cheek, thumb pressed under his jaw as if to keep his face steady before he slammed his mouth against his. They had only been apart half a day, but this reunion wasn’t just about that. Soon, _very_ soon, a part of Yusuf would fade away. This was both a reconciliation and a ‘ _goodbye for now’_ kiss. 

And he eagerly wrapped his own arms around Nicolo’s back, deepening it - trying to press himself tightly to his mate, and _praying_ he could _feel_ how much hope he had placed in this evening.

He had so desperately wanted to be the steady presence in Nicolo’s life. Wanted him to _never_ have to worry, or fear anything ever again. Yusuf wanted to give him _everything_ he could ever desire, and be truly worthy of that adoring look Nicolo gave him so easily.   
  
But even now, when they breathlessly parted - when the air around them began to get colder, and the colors darker - they knew they were running out of time. And Yusuf leaned his head forward, until his mouth could nuzzle against his neck, “I promised we would try - but . . .” He clung to him harder, _hating_ that Nicolo needed to comfort him. He wanted to be the strong one here, “Promise me something in return.”  
  
Nicolo nodded against his shoulder, hands wrapped tightly around his back, “Anything.”  
  
Yusuf’s hands shifted, one pressed against his lower back, the other at the base of his neck, smelling the sweet scent of his mate one last time before the moon rose higher, “ . . . promise me if I break loose, you’ll run.”  
  
Nicolo, as he had expected, tried to pull back - likely about to tell him that was _‘ludicrous’_ , or even try to assure him it was _‘unnecessary worry’_ . But his hold was stronger and he wouldn’t allow his mate’s worried look to deter him from sharing his worst fear, “No, Nico, _promise_ me - that you won’t let him -” His throat felt tight, and his eyes watered, “That you won’t let _me_ hurt you. Promise.”  
  
Nicolo stilled, frozen for just one horrible moment, before he finally quietly agreed.  
Only then did Yusuf release his hold, and allow himself one more look of his beautiful pale face, “It’s time.”

Yusuf led them both to the very elm tree Nicolo had first found him at just weeks ago - _a lifetime ago_ \- where he had already arranged things. They would be using a heavy iron chain, wrapping it around his upper body twice, and Nicolo would bind his wrists in front of him with strips of leather (hoping the tougher material would fare better than the initial silk bindings). And though he would have healed quickly, Yusuf laid out some pillows and blankets on the ground as well as the trunk for a more comfortable position.   
  
Who knew how long he would be tied to it. Just before dawn, he’d return, and Nicolo would likely need to help him into the tent. But he could potentially be bound for _hours_ . And he already hated it as he settled into place - with a now more hesitant Nicolo watching over him. He looked down at him with such sad eyes, “I’m so sorry we have to do it this way _tesaro_ .”  
  
Yusuf leaned back against the fabrics, already straightening his torso so Nicolo could begin wrapping the chain around him, “It’s okay - I would do this and more, if it meant I can have more control over the Wolf.” He stared up at him, Yusuf’s watery eyes allowing one tear to fall into the crinkles around the edges, “And I want to spend eternity with you.”  
  
Nicolo, who had already locked the chain in place, paused - his lower lip quivering at his words, before he shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment then dived forward, his hands reaching for his face and pressing their lips together, before slowly pulling back and looking equally emotional, “I want that more than _anything_ Yusuf.”  
  
Yusuf was beginning to feel more tired, likely both from the foreboding worry, and the impending change and his eyes felt heavy as he stared up into Nicolo’s, “ _Ti amo_ , Nico.”  
  
Nicolo bit his lower lip, trying to hide his own worry, but Yusuf was feeling dizzy so he laid his head back against the trunk of the tree. He dimly registered him binding his wrists with the leather, but for the first time in days it didn’t bother him, he was already slipping further back into the dark void within himself. His last thoughts as he closed his eyes, and felt the fur pressing against his skin, was to beg the Wolf to spare Nicolo. That he would do anything if he only made sure to allow him to live . . .  
  
_Nicolo._

* * *

After Yusuf’s head flopped to the side, his chin resting against his shoulder, Nicolo waited. He sat several feet away and watched for any signs of change, just like he had done that very first night they had met. But still it took almost half an hour before the chains rustling against the bark caught his attention to look back up from the cold ground beneath him.  
  
And just like that first night, Yusuf’s body tensed, and writhed against the chains. His breathing staggered, and he groaned as his head jerked up and his eyes snapped open. Though his chest heathed, and his arms strained against the binding, he _was_ contained - unable to break free, and Nicolo hung his head, and sighed in relief . . .  
  
“Nico.”  
  
His eyes widened and he raised his head to Yusuf - to the _Wolf_ \- whose own eyes now gleamed in the dark. Amber specks now coloring his once shiny obsidian ones. He was still wearing his sweatpants, but his bare chest and arms showed the tense, taut muscles, pressing against his skin. And just like before, his cock hardened between his legs - while his hips jerked under Nicolo’s attentive stare.   
  
But he had been surprised to hear his name spoken with such . . . _tenderness_. The Wolf’s face was not contorted in pain, or anger, but almost soft, as his lips curved into a wicked grin that showed off his fangs - and made Nicolo flush, “There was no need to tie me up.” 

His voice sounded less rough than that first night. Certainly not monstrous. But Nicolo was in no rush to approach just yet, and the Wolf sensed his hesitation, “I have waited for this moment since we last met - when I hurt you.”  
  
Nicolo winced, worried that maybe Yusuf was right after all. Maybe his wolf simply _liked_ the idea of choking him till he passed out . . . “Are you hoping to hurt me again?”  
  
The Wolf whined, and slammed his head back against the trunk of the tree, which made Nicolo’s shoulder shake - praying that Yusuf’s body healed the same way under the change, “I did not mean to hurt you. As soon as I could feel you close, I was desperate to get you under me. But when . . .” He closed his eyes, turning his face away, almost as if he was embarrassed, “when I realized I had made you pass out, I slunk back and waited for you to wake up, wishing to apologize. But you didn’t, not until after I had to go away.”  
  
“You weren’t _trying_ to hurt me?” Nicolo cautiously crawled a little closer, but definitely out of range - just in case he did break loose.  
  
The Wolf turned his head quickly, genuinely saddened by his words it seemed, “ _Never_ . You’re my mate, too.” Nicolo was stunned, unsure how to respond to _that_ , though luckily he wasn’t expected to - as the Wolf explained, “Yusuf thinks he was running from the storm that night, but I was running _towards_ you - I didn’t realize you were here, exactly, but I felt drawn to this place.”  
  
“You - brought Yusuf _here_ ?”  
  
His amber eyes flickered in the moonlight, “I brought us _both_ here.”  
  
“I - don’t understand,” Nicolo was unsure how to register _that._ How to accept the possibility that it wasn’t just Yusuf who wanted him, but this other half of him as well - the _‘dark part’_ as Yusuf called it. The one he wanted to ignore existed. The piece he was trying to control and tame himself, before he’d hurt Nicolo. But this Wolf wanted him, _too_ ? And here Nicolo thought he was going to have to convince the Wolf to complete the ritual . . .  
  
“I have been screaming at Yusuf to hear me since I was made,” the Wolf looked almost sad about it, looking down for a moment, before returning his gaze - with a much more intense stare now, “but especially after coming here. I have been trying to tell him that you’re _mine_ , too.”  
  
_Mine_ \- when Yusuf would say it in the moment, when they clung to one another and he’d _growl_ that very word against this skin - _was that the Wolf?_ The possibilities were swirling around his mind, but Nicolo only needed to know _one_ thing above the other questions he was beginning to have, “So, you’ll let us do the mating ritual?”  
  
His hands curled, sharp fingernails pressing into his palms until his knuckles looked white, “I have waited for this since we found you. Untie me - I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Nicolo titled his head, still unsure, “How can I know that?”  
  
The Wolf’s eyes narrowed on him, and an almost _devious_ smirk curled his lips, “Because it’s my turn now.”  
  
He tried not to let himself feel excited by that look, tried to focus on the task at hand, “You’ll mate me, and bite me? Without protest?”

“I’ll do much more than that,” he replied in a low voice, much gruffier than even a moment ago.  
  
“What -” Nicolo wondered if he was referring to their last interaction, and he huffed, “I don’t want you to choke me again.”  
  
“I won’t,” came his steadfast retort, “I realized how strong I was only afterwards - overwhelmed by the smells of my mate.” His face softened a little, “But I promise, I will never hurt you again. I only want you - _please_ .”  
  
Now Nicolo wondered: did the Wolf really want him as much as Yusuf? Did he really view him as his mate, too? If so, did he possibly expect to have the vampire more than once? . . . “I thought this would be a one time thing, and then you would be tamed?”  
  
“I know you want me, too,” his hips angled towards him, a wet spot on his pants from where his cockhead pressed against the stretched fabric, “I can smell it on you just like that first night.”

Nicolo could feel the flush on his cheeks, but he would not be deterred by that sight, "I want _Yusuf_."

"I _am_ Yusuf,” he growled, “we are two halves of one whole. A soul split in two, and we will be united again with the ritual.”  
  
“Yusuf will return after the ritual, before the sun rises?” Nicolo’s chest tightened at the possibility.

“In a way.”  
  
He just wanted the truth, “Tell me.”  
  
“I’d rather show you - come here,” the Wolf tipped his head, but when Nicolo didn’t move, he sighed, “Don’t untie me if you really don’t trust me yet. But come here, _please_ .”  
  
There was a slight whine that came from his throat, a pleading sort of desperation in his eyes, and Nicolo faltered under that look. Irregardless of what the Wolf wanted to believe, or even what he said, the truth was Nicolo would _need_ to mate with him one way or another if he wanted a future with Yusuf.   
  
And when he nodded, cautiously crawling towards him, the Wolf eagerly began to tug at his pants - trying to push them further down, but both the chains around his chest, and bound wrists made the attempts awkward and futile. Resettling near his knees, Nicolo carefully reached trembling hands towards the hem and the Wolf bucked his hips up in anticipation of feeling his fingers on his warm skin.   
  
He tugged at them slowly, but still his hard cock bounced against his abs when it was uncovered. The tip was pink, and precum was practically seeping from the slit . . . And Nicolo couldn’t help it, he loved Yusuf’s cock, and the way it seemed to twitch under his stare. His tongue felt heavy in his own mouth, and he wanted to dip forward and lick the cockhead. 

And his mouth opened, just enough for his tongue to lick over his bottom lip, mimicking his thoughts. Only the low grown of the Wolf broke through his gaze, and made him raise his eyes to his glassy ones, “I like how you lick your lips when you see my cock.”  
  
Nicolo looked away, closing his mouth. Because the one thing he hadn’t thought of beforehand was the guilt. 

Of how _in a way_ this _was_ Yusuf - _how did the Wolf put it: ‘a soul split in two’_ \- his body _looked_ the same (though maybe the iron chains were preventing him from shifting fully) . . . he _sounded_ the same, his _cock_ was the same - even the two silver dots shined against the underside of his thumping vein. But this _wasn’t_ Yusuf right now. And in a way, Nicolo needed to assure himself that he wasn’t cheating on his mate. He was there with them, somewhere deep within this creature, but he couldn’t help it. There was guilt at the fact that his body responded at the sight of the Wolf’s.  
  
And that guilt made him feel reserved, unsteady, and even uncertain. But after a moment, he could feel the Wolf raise his arms towards him, though the chains made him unable to reach Nicolo. Yet out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his sharpened fingernails close to his shaky arm, “Untie me so I can help open you up at least - I meant it when I said I do not want you in pain.”  
  
He kept his face down, “I - I already took care of it.”  
  
The Wolf groaned, and Nicolo could hear the smile in his response, “Show me.”  
  
_That_ did make him raise his head, “Let me - let me, go in the tent.” He started to sit up further, and tried to offer an alternative, “I’ll take my clothes off - and remove the plug.” Then he began to stand up, shaky hands curling into fists, “I don’t want Yusuf to be upset I used one.” It wasn’t like he thought Yusuf would be angry, or disappointed that he had. But he had said he preferred to open him up himself, and he simply didn’t want to hurt his feelings that he hadn’t been able to let him this time.  
  
“No, do it here,” Nicolo looked down at him, his eyes widening as the Wolf grinned, “I want to see it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
The Wolf lowered his arms, allowing his hands to roam down to his stiff cock, “Take your clothes off here. Turn around. And _show_ me.”  
  
“Yus-,” Nicolo paused, “What do I call you?”  
  
The Wolf tightened his fingers around the shaft, smiling as if he remembered something wonderful, “Sir - or _Mio Lupo_ . I like when you’ve moaned both.”  
  
Nicolo wondered again if the Wolf had been in bed with him and Yusuf, just under the surface, watching and enjoying their experiences. And in a way he _hoped_ Yusuf was just behind those eyes, watching silently, urging Nicolo to hurry up and get the ritual done so he could hurry back. He prayed that was how it worked, and the guilt started to dissipate as he settled on a new plan - hurry the Wolf along, fuck him, and get him to bite him as quickly as possible.  
  
It had already been the plan from the get go - but before it was for safety reasons, and figuring the Wolf would just sort of go away. Now, the desperation was to see if Yusuf would rise back to the surface.  
  
Nicolo slowly raised one hand to the buttons on his shirt, allowing his fingers to glide over the top one - flicking it once, but not actually unbuttoning it. Biting his lower lip, he gave his best wanton stare, and teasing voice, “ . . . And you want me to show you? How prepared I am?”  
  
The Wolf’s eye lids grew heavy, and he swallowed hard, “Yusuf might be scared of your toys, but _I’m_ not - I _like_ that you made sure to get yourself ready for me.” His hips tilted upwards a little, and his legs widened in their stance, “Now come here, and show off your efforts.” 

He turned around, trying to catch his breath, and hurriedly removed his clothes. His own body wanted this, but his goal was simply to get this Wolf to finish, so taking a deep breath he slowly stepped back till he was hovering over his legs. Then with one, slow, exhale, Nicolo lowered himself till he felt the soft fabrics under his knees, and the warmth from the Wolf’s thighs on his own.   
  
Nicolo looked over his shoulder, not quite back at him, but enough to see the Wolf’s chest heaving at his position, “Do you want me to take it out, _Sir_ ?”  
  
He sucked in a short breath through his teeth, then licked his lips. His voice sounded more hoarse already, “I want you to spread your cheeks and _show_ me how you ready you are - then I want you to slide back so I can take it out _for_ you.” 

Nicolo straightened his back, and quietly obeyed. Moving his hands from his side, down to his cheeks, and slowly spread them - _just_ enough to tease the sight of his slicked, stretched rim. He heard the Wolf moan, and smiled to himself, hoping to get him as close as possible before they even joined together, and glad to hear it seemed to be working.  
  
The Wolf shifted his legs underneath him, forcing Nicolo to move closer, and he felt his body heat as his rough hands glided along the seam of his ass once he was close enough to reach, “I love your ass Nico, it’s perfection.”   
  
_Just like Yusuf says_ , Nicolo thought, just before the Wolf’s fingers moved down further - and he gasped. 

The touch felt familiar, but the Wolf’s fingers were rougher, and the sharp nails tickled his sensitive skin. They roamed downwards, at an assured pace, until reaching the edge of his entrance. And Nicolo instinctively pressed down trying to help him take it out. But the Wolf seemed to be taking his time, his index finger _gliding_ around the base of the plug, before pressing it down to squeeze one mere knuckle inside. Nicolo’s head dipped forward, trying to stifle the moan, trying to pretend it didn’t feel as good as it did - and if the Wolf noticed, he didn’t say anything, merely pressed his finger further inside and massaged along the clenching muscles. When he had managed to swipe against the most sensitive spot within, Nicolo gasped, his breath quickening, and his own pelvis bucked seeking him to dive deeper.  
  
Only _then_ , did the Wolf curl his finger and help pull the plug out, tossing it to the side - before gripping Nicolo’s waist as best he could with his bound wrists and pulling him backwards. Nicolo barely had a chance to catch his breath before he felt himself fall back against his dewy skin, and felt his cock pressing against his slicked up, and now open, entrance. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy it, but he couldn’t help the way his body sank against the warmth, the way his head instantly rolled back against the Wolf - against Yusuf’s - shoulder, and Nicolo told himself it would be okay this time.   
  
His eyes briefly noticed the stars above him, the clouds around the full moon, and then he closed his eyes and started to lower himself against the Wolf’s cock . . .  
  
The Wolf suddenly raised his arms against his back, lifting them over his head, and wrapped them around Nicolo’s chest, and arms - essentially caging him against him. Nicolo’s heart rate immediately accelerated, and he tried to press off, but the Wolf growled, and only held him tighter, his warm voice breathing against his ear, “I won’t hurt you, I just want to hold you.”  
  
Nicolo nodded, and tried to concentrate, lowering his weight against the invasion, rotating his hips in small circles until the cockhead breached his entrance and his head fell back again on a relieved sigh. The Wolf groaned against his shoulder, trailing open mouthed kisses towards his neck, “ _Mine_ \- finally.”  
  
Nicolo gently rocked his pelvis, a few inches gliding in almost easily between the weight of being on top, and the prepwork beforehand - and it felt . . . _amazing_ . As it _always_ did with Yusuf. Stretched perfectly, but not painfully, connected and safe - and he just wanted the ritual completed. Breathing through the sensations, he stilled half way down, and tried to encourage the Wolf, “Bite me now - seal it.”  
  
But he didn’t, shaking his head against his hairline, and letting his bound hands slink down towards Nicolo’s cock, “Not yet mate, not until I fill you up.”  
  
Nicolo shuddered when his rough hands met their goal, firm fingers wrapping around his dick, and he tried to breath as his hips bucked against the grip. Still he tried not to let on how good it felt, biting his lower lip and sinking down further, focused solely on getting the Wolf to come. But he thrusted underneath Nicolo, meeting his downward strokes with equal effort - groaning and moaning the words, _‘Mine’ and ‘Mate’_ over and over against his skin.   
  
And when he was finally sheathed fully inside of him, when Nicolo’s thighs burned as he tried to keep his balance, the Wolf breathed against the column of his neck, “Nico, _amore mio_ .”  
  
It sounded _so_ much like Yusuf, that Nicolo relaxed a little against his hold, allowing himself to pretend as he jerked his pelvis - both riding him _and_ essentially jerking his own cock against the Wolf’s hold, “ _Mio - Mio lupo_.” 

The Wolf’s hips jolted underneath him, slamming up every time Nicolo pressed down, incessant strokes that were already becoming too much. He drove in deep, and felt stretched to almost excruciating perfection. Nicolo’s back arched against his hold, panting and writhing above him, but the Wolf was unrelenting. He only went harder, faster - his cock dragging against his clenching rim as he pumped in and out, his sack slapping against his own. _Dio_ , even the way his fingers tugged against his leaking dick left Nicolo trembling with shaky breaths. The Wolf’s strong, muscular arms tightened around his chest to the point where it felt almost hard to breathe - almost choking on the sensations. 

And then he felt his warm breath against his neck, his fangs grazing against the skin, teasing what was about to happen, “Come fo-for me, Nico.”   
  
“Together,” Nicolo moaned, bearing down against his cock, and clamping down as much as he could, hoping it would have a similar effect as it tended to do with Yusuf.

The Wolf’s whole body tensed for a brief moment, before he began to slam almost incoherently, rutting through his own orgasm as Nicolo felt the warmth spreading inside of him. And finally Nicolo allowed himself to follow over the edge, eyes fluttering closed as his own cock pulsed within the Wolf’s tight grip. Thick strands of come fell against Nicolo’s flexing abs, and he writhed as his lower body shook from his own release. And when he was finally spent, his head fell to the side as he tried to even out his breathing. After gulping and wetting his dry mouth, Nicolo wearily opened his eyes, and begged the Wolf with a low moan, _please, please bite me._ _  
_  
And finally, _finally_ , the Wolf sank his fangs against the back of his throat, and Nicolo’s whole body tensed. A sort of heat seeped from the bite mark, deep underneath his skin and flowed down towards his chest. And though he didn’t know it at the time, the mate mark would not heal completely. The marks made during the full moon from his werewolf bite would remain, and scar over and always feel warm to the touch. No matter how far away Yusuf was, Nicolo would be able to touch it and feel the heat of his love, of their bond, spreading to his heart.   
  
He would feel Yusuf’s presence forever, a little piece remaining within him, keeping him warm on even the coldest nights.

And when he released his hold - licking against the bite marks to seal the bond, Nicolo felt his whole body slump against his. So tired, and worn, and yet euphoric and warm, that it felt like he was curled against a warm blanket . . . ready to close his eyes and drift away.

. . . “Unchain me please - I want to take care of you.”  
  
Nicolo felt exhausted, and frankly too tired to protest. Though he winced a little as he slid off of his softening cock, he managed to sort of hold himself upright as the Wolf raised his bound wrists a little higher for him to untie. He fumbled with the knots, his own vision blurry and hazy, but within moments he was freed and Nicolo began to stumble forward. 

Luckily the Wolf had managed to pull against the chains with his free hands in time to raise them above his head, and catch Nicolo before he fell against the hard, cold ground. He hazily registered being pressed against his chest, swept into his arms and carried to the tent, but it wasn’t until he felt the soft blankets of the sleeping packs that he managed to open his eyes . . . just in time to see the Wolf slinking down his body.  
  
Nicolo was right - without the iron chains, Yusuf’s body finished phasing and his beard seemed thicker, his hair a little longer. And the hair on his arms and legs and chest, though not _more_ , seemed darker against his tanned skin. But it was his cock - slightly enlarged, and once again _leaking_ , and already rock hard - that made Nicolo’s eyes widen.

He was lying on his side, barely able to lift his head, but once he felt the Wolf’s hands on his ass cheeks, he cautiously asked, “What are you -”  
  
The Wolf didn’t answer, just laid down, spreading his cheeks and licking his lips - but Yusuf had never licked him down _there_ before. Not beforehand, and definitely not _after_ .  
  
With his strength finally starting to return, Nicolo raised a weary hand to reach for the Wolf’s curls, encouraging him to pause, “Don’t make Yusuf do something he wouldn’t want to.”   
  
And that’s when it happened . . . the Wolf let out a small whine, and his eyes shot up to his. The amber flecks faded, replaced by Yusuf’s familiar obsidian ones. And Nicolo softened his grip in the hair, as he prayed he was seeing right - the Wolf had retreated, and _Yusuf_ had come to the forefront, “I’m here, I’m here.” 

Nicolo tried to rise up, but his body still felt a little sore. He’d heal momentarily, he was sure of it, but he just wanted to feel Yusuf close. To rejoice that he was here, with him, right now - _the ritual had worked_ , " - Yusuf." His voice sounded strained with emotion, and he wished he could pull him up towards him . . .

But Yusuf stayed put, shaking his head, "He thought of it first, of licking you clean - I don't know why I never thought to do it before.” He looked down between Nicolo’s cheeks, a gleam flashed over his eyes and Nicolo shivered under that intimate stare, “But he really likes the idea.” Yusuf’s eyes looked over his hip bone, down into his own, “Did you know this was something people do?"

Nicolo had no idea how to answer that. How could he explain that not only had that been _done_ to him, but he had also done it _to_ others _plenty_ in the past . . . and between his non answer, and the blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears, Yusuf looked down and quietly chuckled, “ _Oh_.” He tilted his head to the side a little, like he was contemplating something, then laughed, "He seems to know more of what he's doing than me - I think I'll let him lead this one, he's more confident than I am."

"Yusuf -” Nicolo’s hands flexed against the sleeping packs he was laying on, “Are you sure?"

He wanted him to desperately know that if he somehow felt inadequate that he shouldn’t be. That he would choose Yusuf over the Wolf. That he _loved_ Yusuf, wanted him more than anything - he didn’t have to do anything the Wolf wanted . . . he could stay. He _wanted_ Yusuf to stay. 

"Don't worry, I'm right here, too,” Yusuf kissed the fatty flesh once, and moved up his body until he hovered over his flushed face, “It's working _amore mio_. You get both of us now. Lay back and enjoy it."

Yusuf leaned down, pressing his lips against him, but Nicolo could barely lazily sweep his tongue against his - relishing in the familiarity, and hoping he really didn’t begrudge him for potentially enjoying what the Wolf would do.  
  
When Yusuf moved down his body again, Nicolo closed his eyes, not even needing to look to feel the shift in his mate’s body - the rough hands, the sharpened nails lightly scratching against his skin. The Wolf was back, and now he was going to lick him clean . . .

Using firm hands to spread his cheeks, he dipped forward, nibbling along the fatty flesh and giving each cheek an almost playful scrape of his fangs that made Nicolo jolt in surprise. His body was already healing, the once weary muscles recovered, and the post orgasm haze dissipated - just in time for yet another one it seemed. Because his cock hardened under the attention of the Wolf’s rough tongue sweeping against his entrance. He curved it against the rim, lapping at the slick mixed with his own come, before ordering in a husky voice, “Push it out - I want it all.”   
  
Nicolo did as he was told, bearing down, as the Wolf’s tongue breached past the tight ring of flesh - his moans vibrating deep within him. His body tensed and curled at the invasion, chest heaving with staggered shallow breaths, and his sack drew close to the base of his pulsing dick. And still he pressed his face against the pillow underneath, trying to stifle the sounds of how amazing it felt. Then he thought of Yusuf’s words to _‘enjoy it’_ . . . Nicolo wondered if the Wolf had been with Yusuf when they made love. And if he had been - was Yusuf now present, too? Was he watching and getting off on his moans, and stuttering groans? 

His own cock begged for attention, twitching and seeping precum against his stomach. And finally, Nicolo allowed himself to succumb to the sensations, reaching down, and teasing his cockhead with quick, jerky movements until his heart rate quicked, and his face dipped further into the pillow, “ _M-Mio Lupo!_ ” 

Nicolo’s moans turned into a silent cry, as he felt his come land against his curled chest, gasping for breath as he worked on emptying himself with slow but incessant strokes along his shaft. And even then - the Wolf’s tongue pressed _further_ into him, and Nicolo’s thighs shook against his roaming hands, forcing them to remain open while he continued to seep come from his now over sensitized cock. Only when his body stilled, and he collapsed onto the blankets underneath him, did the Wolf finally pull away, and gently bring his legs together. Nicolo opened his eyes just in time to watch through hooded lids as the Wolf hovered over him . . . and lapped up the cum that fell on his chest.   
  
It was a sight to behold. The Wolf moved his tongue from the small white trails, over to his right nipple, sucking on the bud while Nicolo could only give a weak grunt in response. His tongue was rougher than Yusuf’s, and left an almost scratchy feeling against his skin that he wanted to press against. It felt downright heavenly against his entrance, and just the thought of that tongue on his cock made him sigh in anticipation. But he had had two orgasms in a short time, and even now wondered if the Wolf was done. Had he had his thrill? Could Yusuf return for the rest of the evening?

Even though his voice sounded hoarse, he looked up at the Wolf whose eyes stared down at him _oh so intensely_ , "Are you - are you done?"

"Can you walk?" came his immediate reply.

Nicolo was a little confused, wondering if not the tent, where else he would want to go, "I think- I think I could, where -"

The Wolf lowered himself; warm, hot body against his own, almost nose to nose with Nicolo, "If you can walk, then we aren't finished."

Nicolo’s hips bucked once against his involuntarily, his soft cock already hardening against the Wolf’s seeping one, "What - what do you want to do?"

The Wolf raised his hand to his throat, not squeezing him, but rubbing his thumb along his jawline, "Everything that you want."

Nicolo ran his teeth over his bottom lip, wondering if the Wolf knew exactly what he was suggesting, "You want to?"

"And you do too, that’s why you packed all those toys didn’t you?” How did he know? Did Yusuf assume he would? Did they both wonder about the second bag he brought from the house, and simply didn’t say anything? Nicolo felt a little bad about it . . . he knew how much Yusuf preferred to be the one to give him pleasure. But the Wolf - the Wolf wanted to use them?  
  
_‘You get both of us now. Lay back and enjoy it.’_   
  
Nicolo breathed through his concern, trying not to think too hard about it. Telling himself if anything, Yusuf would return in the morning and they could talk some of this out. So when the Wolf moved his thumb, gliding it towards his mouth, Nicolo instinctively parted his lips, allowing him to press it into his mouth. He licked it, and the Wolf grunted his approval, “If you need me to stop - say so, and I will. But what if your mouth is occupied, or you’ve lost your voice? How will you let me know when it is too much?”

He moved his thumb away to let him answer, and Nicolo thought for a moment before offering a simple solution, "I uh - I could tap you on your wrist?"

"I like that - " he sighed, before he started to slink away - to go to the bag Nicolo had packed. He turned his head, enjoying the view of the taut muscles of his back, and round ass bending over to dig through it. Nicolo still wondered what Yusuf was thinking inside of him, but he trusted his words from earlier, and felt less shy when the Wolf looked back at him, “What would you like tonight mate?”  
  
He still felt a little tired, but he would likely be ready for more soon . . . and the possibilities floated through his mind for a moment, before he grinned to himself, “The vibrator - the red one.” The Wolf growled his approval, pulling out the device that was not much smaller than himself. Nicolo figured if he was going to be able to accept the slightly bigger cock of the Wolf, he would need to be prepped.   
  
And though he would never have told Yusuf this - he enjoyed having both hole’s occupied at once. He didn’t like to share his lovers, hence the toys, but maybe the Wolf would understand? He _had_ asked what he wanted . . . “I want you to use it on me, while I suck you off - if, if that’s okay?”  
  
The Wolf, who had just grabbed the lube, looked down at him from across the way and ran his tongue over his fangs, his eyes shining in the almost dark tent, “Can I lick you at the same time?”  
  
Nicolo actually felt his pelvis wiggle a little at the possibility, and he nodded before the Wolf smiled - a lopsided grin just like Yusuf - before kneeling down beside him, “But only if you are recovered - how are you feeling?”

 _That_ did make Nicolo pause, and now he felt equally guilty for thinking the Wolf would be too rough with him. Here he was: a leaking, red tipped cock, _ready_ to go . . . but he wasn’t going to push Nicolo if he wasn’t recovered enough? It was _unexpected_ , and he looked up at him, seeing only patient understanding for whatever Nicolo was about to reply with, “Come here _Mio Lupo_ .”  
  
He did, leaning closer until his face could rest against Nicolo’s chest, while he ran his fingers through his curls - Yusuf liked when he did this, to assure him he was comfortable - and he hoped it would do the same for the Wolf, “I was not expecting to have you here all night - ”  
  
The Wolf whined a little, clutching firm fingers against his waist, “I want to stay here. _Please_ I promise, Yusuf is here, too - we are two halves of one whole. He would come forward if he thought you were unhappy.”  
  
Nicolo gripped his hair a little tighter, to encourage him to raise his eyes to him, and when he did he used his other hand to cup his cheek, “You didn’t let me finish - ” He swiped his thumb against the sharp cheekbone, watching the amber flecks dance in his eyes, “I am _surprised_ yes, because I was not expecting this - but that doesn’t mean I am unhappy.” His fingers roamed through the thick beard and tugged at it almost playfully, “You are a caring lover, just like Yusuf.”   
  
The Wolf shifted, sitting up a little, “And I want to love you in all ways, Nico.”  
  
Nicolo knew what he needed to help him heal faster, to feel better and be able to have the stamina to keep going . . . but though Yusuf welcomed it, he wasn’t sure how the Wolf felt about it. He looked up at him from under his eyelashes and gave a weak smile, “I think I could keep up if you would let me drink from you?” 

He didn’t even hesitate, balanced on one arm, and simply raised his wrist to Nicolo’s mouth, “Of course. Take as much as you need.”  
  
Nicolo curled tentative fingers around his wrist, and slowly revealed his fangs - giving him one more glance for a final approval - and when the Wolf nodded, he sank them into the now familiar pulse point. He reopened the old wound and instantly felt the rush of warm, liquid pooling into his waiting mouth. He moaned against the sugary flavor, tongue curving against the fluid and swallowing it down eagerly. His whole body came alive within moments, and his cock hardened to full attention by the time he pulled off and sealed the wound. Then he used his tongue to lick the edges of his mouth - to make sure he didn’t waste one drop of that precious blood that had seeped out of the side.  
  
The Wolf looked down between their chests, at Nicolo’s hard dick - then slowly raised his head back to his face, lifting an eyebrow, “Ready now?”  
  
Nicolo smirked, “Very.”  
  
Just an hour ago, he was scared of the Wolf, and thought he just needed to get through the ritual - but now he was encouraging this, and Yusuf’s words kept ringing through his mind, to _‘lay back, to enjoy it’_ , and though he didn’t know what the morning would bring - he was going to obey Yusuf’s suggestion. And trust his words.

So when the Wolf laid back, head towards his feet and against his side, Nicolo turned onto his - and thoroughly enjoyed the view of his thick cock close to his mouth. It wasn’t necessarily bigger _per se_ , but a little swollen, _and_ a little longer and Yusuf already tended to stretch him just right. It hadn’t hurt earlier with the prep, but if his body had healed, it would take the Wolf’s efforts to reopen him. He seemed to like to be as attentive as Yusuf though, and was already pouring lube on the vibrator, before smearing more on his fingers coating them well.   
  
Nicolo watched his own dick throb, desperate for equal attention, and the Wolf smirked before reaching for it. He knew he wanted the heaviness of his cock within his mouth, but he also wanted to watch the Wolf’s rough tongue glide along his cockhead - wondering if it would feel different. And when he dipped the tip of it forward, swiping at the slit first, Nicolo’s mouth went slack immediately as his head fell down on a groan. It felt both too much, _and_ not enough, like he wanted the rough texture to glide down along his shaft, and worried he would come within seconds if he did.   
  
It took all of his concentration against the new sensation to lift his head onto his arm and reach for the Wolf’s dick which desperately sought his attention, too. With his large size, Nicolo turned his head _just so_ , and tried to remember to breathe through his nose. His jaw tended to hurt a little afterwards, but it was always well worth it. Besides he could always use his tongue along the outside of it if he really felt like showing off that talent, but frankly if he wanted that heaviness within his mouth - there would simply be no room to do more than hollow out his cheeks and suck. Right now, they simply mirrored each other, slowly slinking down the lengths - Nicolo trying to do his best to hum and leave tiny vibrations that made the Wolf’s hips buck into his willing mouth - while the Wolf lapped and curled his tongue around each inch, before finally swallowing him deep down his throat. 

Seemed that just like Yusuf, he had no gag reflex either. 

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better - he felt the Wolf’s slicked fingers at his entrance, _teasing_ along the rim and Nicolo pulled off his dick and heard how absolutely wrecked his voice already sounded, “Please, Sir, _please_ .”   
  
The Wolf didn’t stop licking Nicolo’s dick, moaning against the shaft, as he began to press his finger inside and Nicolo sank back down to resume his attentions for him as well. This time though, the haze of the things that were happening were clouding his vision, and he could barely muster peppered kisses along the length with the occasional lazy licks. After another moment, the Wolf pressed his dick against his mouth, and Nicolo merely opened so he could move his hips forward and do the work of pumping into his mouth. 

He felt bad for making him do _all_ the work - but the new sensations of the rougher tongue on his dick, and now a second finger spreading his slicked rim, _and_ swiping rough fingertips against his prostate - were beginning to become overwhelming. All he could do was lay there, and take it, even with the new blood pumping through his body. His hips tilted up, moaning against the heaviness in his mouth, and though he couldn’t say it out loud, the Wolf knew what he was asking for: a third finger that swiped against his clenching muscles and Nicolo bore down against his hand.   
  
He drove all three fingers in deep, twisting the digits and swiping against his pulsating muscles till they finally relented under his steady hand. And when the Wolf curved them to rub all three against his prostate, _and_ use his thumb to press along his perineum, Nicolo’s whole lower body shook as he felt the tight cord in his stomach ready to snap. 

Suddenly the Wolf popped off Nicolo’s dick - and a pitiful sound of protest emerged from his sore throat - before he realized he was merely laying on his back, and rolling Nicolo onto his flat stomach on top of him. He hurriedly shoved all three fingers back inside of him, quickening in pace and stretching him open - and all Nicolo could do was blink through his cloudy vision, and stare down at the Wolf’s cock for a moment. Finally he at least managed to open his mouth so he could encourage him to pump up into it. But just before he reached the tip, Nicolo mewled against the hot flesh when he felt his own dick being swallowed _again_ into the Wolf’s mouth. His cheek pressed against his shaft, as that same roughness of that glorious tongue now glided against his from a different angle. He could barely catch his breath, but once he had all he could do was beg for more, “Just like that - _yes, please!_ ” 

He was desperate to even out the orgasm count though, _desperate_ to make the Wolf shatter underneath him again. But it was no use - he was going to come again, and he bucked his hips against him, feeling the tightness in his lower belly. The only thing Nicolo could hope for was to to recenter himself and try to get him off as well.  
  
Placing both his hands on his hips, he stilled the Wolf’s efforts and began to work his way down his shaft. He swallowed him hurriedly, his large cock stretching his mouth and throat with the same attentiveness the Wolf was using to stretch his entrance. And once he reached the base, an almost gleeful moan vibrated against him, though at this point it almost was hard to tell which one had done it. It was becoming hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Nicolo moved his hands to cup at his balls - tugging and rolling them against his palm, and the Wolf began to undulate almost incoherently underneath him.  
  
But just when he felt certain that he was about to welcome his warmth down his welcoming throat, Nicolo felt him remove his fingers - a horribly emptiness - and he _whined_ against the void left behind. That is, until he felt the slicked up _vibrator_ pressing against his clenching rim. He keened as the Wolf began to press it inside, slowing down his own licks as he adjusted to the new stretch. It was only a little smaller than Yusuf, and his eyes rolled as he felt so deliciously, and _completely_ full on both ends.   
  
The Wolf released his dick, just for a moment, and kissed his inner thigh, “Should I turn it on _amore mio_?”

Nicolo moaned, barely able to think, much less form words - but luckily his hips jolting seemed to be enough confirmation and he pressed the button, a low hum sound the only preparation before a buzzing vibration reverberated deep inside of him. The Wolf barely had a moment to take Nicolo’s cockhead back into his mouth before he came on a gutteral muffled cry against his dick. His head felt dizzy as his body jerked on top of him, his thighs shaking against his beard, leaving red scratch marks that faded momentarily. And _still t_ he Wolf sucked, lapping and encouraging _every_ last drop down his throat until Nicolo collapsed against him again - a sweaty mess and resting his flushed cheek against his thigh.  
  
His mouth felt dry, his throat hoarse, and _still_ the Wolf allowed the vibrator to stretch him. He was still panting, still swallowing thick gulps of air as he tried to push through the haze. When his vision cleared a little, he saw the Wolf’s hard cock practically pulsating with need and Nicolo knew it was his turn now. He had frankly more than earned it with all the work he had done . . . and Nicolo had no problem asking him which one he preferred, “Do -” _Cazzo_ , his voice was cracking it was so hoarse, “Do you - wa-want to come in my mouth, or m-my ass, _Sir_ ?”  
  
The Wolf chuckled, turning the vibrator off and slowly pulling it out, before spanking his right cheek and making Nicolo’s ass jiggle, “Ass - _always_ .”  
  
Nicolo doubted he’d be able to do more than lie there - at least to begin with, but luckily the Wolf didn’t seem to mind at all. Simply rolled him onto his back and crawled over him, till they were face to face again, “Do you want my fingers in my mouth while I fuck you, or the vibrator?”  
  
His eyes felt glassy, but he pushed through the cloudy sheen to find his words again, “Fingers.”  
  
The Wolf settled between his legs, slid his hands underneath Nicolo’s ass, and _lifted_ him up to his thighs. The new position forced Nicolo’s soft cock to roll up against his stomach, before he glided his hands down his legs. With a steadier grip than he could have mustered, the Wolf hoisted them up against his shoulders by the backs of his calves. And then moved forward till he almost hovered directly over him. The vampire’s body was curved underneath him, opening him up to his mercy - and that swollen cock of his now _dragged_ between the seam of his ass.

His breath quickened under his intense stare, but he _wanted_ this. He wanted the Wolf to fuck him . . . and when he felt his leaking cock at his entrance, smearing his cum against the rim, he gasped and closed his eyes, relishing the sensation. But before he planned on pressing forward, the Wolf’s fingers slid over Nicolo’s chin and flicked them into his mouth. Three fingers stretching his lips around the digits as he hazily opened his eyes, giving him a silent nod of approval before the Wolf _finally_ began to sink back inside of him.

Nicolo raised both his hands to the flexing arm over his chest, needing to cling to something, as the Wolf jerked his hips and breached the tight ring of flesh. He was leaning all his weight on his other arm, trying to hold himself him up as he stilled, his head falling forward, “Nico - _fuck_ you are so _tight_ .”  
  
The vampire sucked on his fingers, giving him shallow thrusts in return, already feeling him stretch him to delicious perfection. He relaxed into it, clutching him from every angle, desperately needing him to go deeper. His back arched, and he whined for more, before finally the Wolf bucked his pelvis forward - slamming a few inches in one deep, penetrating thrust. . . . It made Nicolo’s entire upper body jolt against the sheets. His eyes rolled again and though he hadn’t meant to, he bit down on those fingers - not _hard_ , but enough for the Wolf to pause for a moment, “I’m so - sorry, I’ll go slower.”  
  
Nicolo shook his head, his legs tightening around the Wolf’s neck, _wanting_ him to keep going, and licking the blood from his fingers. He tried to pull his fingers back, but Nicolo still nibbled on them giving him a muffled moan in return, “Sir, _more_ .”  
  
The Wolf did pull out his fingers, much to Nicolo’s dismay, but only seemingly to give his other shaky arm some relief - and now rested on both of his hands for more sturdy balance. He narrowed his eyes on Nicolo in a questioning gaze, “Are you sure?”  
  
Nicolo braced himself - knowing it would be rough - but he _needed_ it. He wanted to see the stars that danced just outside of his view. He raised his chin to him, almost defiantly, “I can take it.”  
  
Still the Wolf slid in too slowly, small staccato thrusts as he inspected Nicolo’s face for _any_ sign of discomfort. And this just wouldn’t do - this hesitancy, this cautiousness. Though he knew the consequences of poking at the Wolf, Nicolo was desperate for the orgasm that was _just_ out of his reach. Reaching up, he dug his fingers into the Wolf’s shoulders, “ _Sir -_ ” and snapped up at him, “Is that all you got?”  
  
The Wolf's eyes gleamed in the darkened tent. Frozen for just one moment, before an almost devious smile curved his gorgeous lips, revealing his left fang. He replanted his hands a little wider apart, sat up a little more . . . and then _slammed_ his thick cock in _all the way_. 

Nicolo’s whole body is jostled against the blanket, and he was certain the Wolf was buried as deep as he could physically be, but he was not given a moment to catch his breath - before he began to fuck into him _hard_ . He cried out silently, not in pain, but merely because of the position, and the fullness that had left it hard for Nicolo to catch his breath at first. Filled in the _best_ of ways, and left to shake and tremble until he could finally think to raise his arms above him, and clutch onto the blankets over his head. The new angle helped stretch out his torso, allowing his heaving chest to swallow enough air to form actual words against the unrelenting, incessant strokes of the Wolf’s cock slamming into him, “Fuck yes - _please_ !”  
  
“Please wh-what _amore mio_ ?”  
  
Nicolo’s bottom lip quivered, and his head felt dizzy, “F-Fuck me _Mio Lupo_ !”  
  
He didn’t think he could, but somehow the Wolf went even _harder_ , “L-Like that?”  
  
He closed his eyes on a whimper, already beginning to tumble over the edge, “Y- _Yes_ .”  
  
“Anything you want Nicolo - _Ti Amo_ ,” his voice sounded rough, deep, and the words burrowed into his very being.  
  
Nicolo could feel the tears pool at the corner of his eyes. Both by the words, and by the sensations as the Wolf went silent, now ready to focus all of his attention on getting them both off. The hairs above his cock scratched at Nicolo’s sack, the moist sounds of flesh slapped against his skin. And the clenching muscles of his hole, vibrated and milked the warm drops seeping out of the Wolf. His own cockhead smeared drops of precum onto his trembling stomach. Warm breath huffed against his legs, while his arms began to shake as he pawed at the fabric near his head. All Nicolo could do was take it, and he started to feel the Wolf swell even more - _oh so close_ \- and he whined, _no begged_ , for his release, “ _Mio Lupo!_ ”  
  
The angle was a little awkward but Nicolo quickly lowered his right hand, and gave his own dick two quick pumps. And finally - _finally_ \- he saw the stars as his upper body tensed through the orgasm, while the Wolf moaned his name as he fucked him through it. He breathed hard, stuttering groans as his cum fell onto his stomach, and he quivered, gripping his shaft tightly and ensuring that every last drop was pulled from the slit, before his body went limp against the blankets.

His head felt like it was spinning, and it took a moment before he even registered the Wolf’s loud moans above him again. But when he looked up at him through hooded eyes, Nicolo smiled up at him, before reaching down to swipe at the cum he spilled on himself. Just like Yusuf, he raised his weak hand to the Wolf’s mouth, and when he eagerly lapped it off of him he bucked one last time . . . and came, too.

Nicolo panted underneath him as he watched his taut muscles clench along the fine, muscular lines of his body. And then his hips jerked, his warmth filling him up, till Nicolo could feel it beginning to leak out between them. But _still_ the Wolf _rutted_ into him for just another moment - almost subconsciously - as he started to go limp himself. His firm grip released his legs, and Nicolo allowed them to slowly slide down to his side, before he reached up for him, encouraging the Wolf to lie down on him.  
  
And he seemed to almost melt down towards Nicolo, slinking further and further, until his sweaty forehead rested against his neck for a moment. He was almost dead weight, but Nicolo was strong enough to support him while his heart rate returned to normal, and the truth was - he _wanted_ to hold him. Wanted to comfort him as he came down from their lovemaking. Wanted that tenderness afterwards. 

He closed his eyes, relishing in it, until the Wolf started to press off - and slowly pulled out, “Put your hand there - I’ll get another plug.”   
  
Nicolo could barely move - told him as much - and the Wolf merely grinned, before moving his hand right _there_ for him. He could feel it leaking out, and tried to clench his muscles to keep it in. But he was feeling so tired himself, and barely even grunted when the Wolf used the glass one he had packed in the bag. It was the _words_ he spoke, in a gruffy, worn voice that pulled him out of his post orgasm haze, “I want my come to stay inside you this time. And I want you to be ready for when Yusuf comes back.” 

Really there was probably more to explore in that statement. Maybe even a question of whether the Wolf _resented_ the idea of Yusuf coming back . . . but all Nicolo could do was look up at him, though he was struggling to keep his eyes open, “Sir -” 

He could feel the Wolf moving his hand from his lower body, raising his wrist to his mouth, and more on instinct than consciously - Nicolo parted his lips to welcome the blood. Just as his fangs pierced the skin, the Wolf sighed, "The moon is fading, I'll have to leave soon." 

Nicolo lapped at the blood, the haziness started to fade, and his body became more energized. But he hadn’t opened his eyes until he began to feel the Wolf slide down his body . . . and take his once again hard cock into his warm mouth, with that almost magical rough tongue pressing against the head. 

But he couldn’t, not already, and Nicolo quickly sealed the wound before whining, " _Sir_ I can't - th-there's nothing left."

The Wolf sounded equally desperate, " _Please_ , I want to have your taste on my mouth before I have to go away for a day." He did not wait for Nicolo’s response, merely began sucking him down in earnest, and the vampire grunted against the pressure and the sensitivity he was still recovering from. But the blood _did_ help, and as it finished flowing through him, he began to thrust into the Wolf’s mouth, crying out for him to take him deeper. And he did, till his nose was pressed firmly in Nicolo’s coarse hairs, and began to swirl his tongue from the base to the head, and right back down again.

It went embarrassingly quick after that. And as he bucked his orgasm into the Wolf’s greedy mouth, he closed his eyes and felt the tears from earlier fall down his cheek. Not because it hurt, but because the night had been beautiful . . . and _Dio_ help him, he would _miss_ the Wolf, too.  
  
The Wolf moved over his body, he could feel it, but his pupils were blown, and he couldn’t even muster the effort to swallow the little bit of saliva that had pooled along the edge of his mouth. He _sort_ of registered his body nuzzling against his, and tried to turn his head to snuggle against him, but it was no use. He was falling asleep, and momentarily, the Wolf would go away.   
  
“ _Ti Amo,_ Nico.”  
  
Moments later, he could feel the shift against his body, _feel_ Yusuf returning to him. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the full moon had settled behind the horizon and now the Wolf would be dormant till it circled back again. He tried to open his eyes, but he was frankly worn out, and needed to rest . . . only a slither of his vision revealed Yusuf’s adoring face staring down at him, “I’m here, I’m here - it’s okay _amore mio_ , go to sleep.”  
  
Nicolo closed his eyes.

* * *

**NOTES:** you guys see why I had to split this chapter up? This was the end of Day One - and it was 11k+ long lol. The second and third day do go by a little quicker - and there's a special appearance by your favorite other couple at the very end, just before the epilogue! . . . BUT FIRST who's ready to see how Yusuf is handling everything? Next chapter coming right up!! <3


	15. Finale - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 8k second part <3
> 
> AND we get an appearance by Booker and Nile at the end ~ AND MORE GRANNY FREEMAN yay! - plus, what happened in Booker's past? And will Nile be a vampire by the end?? . . . read on ;)

* * *

_Day Two - Two Hours Later . . .  
_

Yusuf hadn’t wanted to wake him. Nicolo deserved to rest.

But the sun would be up in an hour, and the stream nearby was the only water source . . .

Nicolo grunted a little when Yusuf began to lift him in his arms, though he didn’t actually stir awake until the splash of the water echoed around them. The vampire nuzzled against his warm chest, his cheek on his peck, before he whispered his name, “Yusuf?”

Yusuf lowered them both into the water, just along the edge of the bank. He kept Nicolo sprawled across his lap, cradling him carefully, and only allowed the water to rise above their stomachs. Once settled, he smiled down at him, “I’ll get us both back before the sun comes up, it’s alright, just lay in my arms - I’ll take care of you.”

His goal was merely to help Nicolo’s muscles relax, to clean him up a little - though he likely would be getting marked right back up before nightfall if Yusuf’s burgeoning cock had anything to say about it. But as he began to cup some water in his hand, and lightly let it trail on Nicolo’s arms and chest, he felt his husband press his face closer against his skin. When he saw his sad face, he paused, unsure why he looked so despondent.  
  
“You aren’t mad at me?” Nicolo’s voice sounded guilty, and Yusuf let the water in his hand seep through his fingers. 

“What?” But Nicolo refused to look at him, not until he moved his wet hand to his chin and gently lifted his face towards him, “Why would you think that?”  
  
The vampire’s eyes looked emotional, as if he was on the verge of tears, “Because - I enj-” 

He shook his head, and closed his eyes, seemingly afraid to finish the sentence.  
  
Yusuf’s own eyes widened at the realization, “Because you enjoyed last night?”

Even though he nodded, he still wouldn’t look at him, and Yusuf dipped his head close to him, lifting his upper body closer with his arm, “Nico.” He only clung to him harder, as if Yusuf was about to let him go, and it broke his heart a little that he was genuinely this upset, “ _Amore mio_ , look at me please.”  
  
Hesitatingly, _wearily_ , he raised worried eyes at him, and Yusuf prayed his own understanding gaze could soften his fears as well as the words, “I _told_ you to enjoy it, remember?” Nicolo stilled, but his eyes spoke volumes, he needed to hear more, “ . . . I’m _glad_ you enjoyed it.”  
  
The vampire slowly relaxed in his hold, carefully examining his face, and it made Yusuf sad to think that he had been _this_ worried about their reunion - about him potentially being disappointed in him, or worse, _angry?_ He realized he would need to share how the night had gone for him . . . but first, he would start with how wonderful his husband was, because he deserved to know that above all things: “Do you remember when we first met, when I was so scared of the beast inside of me, and one of the first things you ever told me was that I deserved someone who could handle my dark side?” Nicolo nodded, his lips curving to the side with emotion, seemingly already realizing where Yusuf was going with this, but let him continue irregardless, because he likely needed to _hear_ it - as much as Yusuf needed to _say_ it, “You were always willing to embrace this other part of me - told me I shouldn’t accept anyone who would try to tame it.”  
  
Yusuf slid his hand over Nicolo’s, holding it close to his heart, “My mistake was that all this time, I thought the Wolf was something separate from me. Something to tame, something to control, something monstrous. And last night - I was so scared, thinking he would kill you -” He paused just for a moment, trying not to let himself _ever_ carry that worry again . . . “But instead, for the first time ever, after the ritual, I could _hear_ the Wolf. I was just as surprised as you were when I realized that this Wolf is the other half of me. He _is_ me, and I _am_ him.”  
  
He raised Nicolo’s fingers to his mouth, pressing a light kiss on the fingertips before grinning down at him, “He wants to take care of you, and love you, too. And maybe that’s why we were fated together - you do like to tell me how much you _‘can handle it.’_ ”   
  
For the first time since he woke Nicolo smiled, and Yusuf roamed his hand to his neck, gliding his fingers to his strands, hoping to keep his eyes on him for the most important part, “I am just as grateful for how much you accept me now, as I was back then - I love you Nico, and I hope you will love my Wolf, too.” 

Nicolo’s eyes watered, and any guilt he had carried seemed to fall away under Yusuf’s warm embrace. The vampire quickly dived forward, slamming his mouth against his, and Yusuf clung to him tightly for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart, his pupils danced in his now glassy, emotional eyes, “I want _all_ of you, _always_ .”  
  
Yusuf held him close, their faces only a few inches apart, “Always.”  
  
There was _one_ other thing to discuss and Yusuf wasn’t even sure where to start, but luckily after a moment Nicolo brought it up first, “Were you there last night?”

“Yes, in a way,” Yusuf looked out over the stream, “Last night, after the ritual, I felt like I woke up from a deep sleep. And I could hear the Wolf, and see what was happening through his eyes -” He could feel Nicolo shift in his arms, and when he looked back at him, he saw the slight flush on his cheeks. Yusuf merely assured him with a smirk, “ _And yes_ , I enjoyed the view.” 

Yusuf wasn’t sure how to explain the rest, because he really hadn’t even begun to process it, but he’d try for Nicolo, “When you were worried he was going to do something I wouldn’t want to - I was able to press forward, and take over. Though to be honest, I felt pretty tired afterwards.” He mulled over the possibilities of what the second night would look like, “I’m not exactly sure what that means in regards to tonight. Like if I could somehow stick around under a full moon or not.” Though the real question was, did he want to? Or did he want to embrace this other half of him, and allow him to do the very things he was afraid to admit . . . He liked being the strongest, he liked providing for Nicolo’s needs, he _liked_ being rough. Last night felt amazing, because for the first time as an adult, he felt _whole_ .   
  
“But he could feel me last night, like I sometimes feel him. His fur would glide under my skin when I felt angry, or when I wanted to be a little rougher in bed with you,” Yusuf glanced down at Nicolo, hoping he didn’t sound weird, but his husband only stared up at him with love. It helped him to feel safer to elaborate, “I used to think that meant he _wanted_ me to be angry, or hurt you. But now I think he just wanted to protect me, and well -” He smirked, “take part in the things we were doing. Just like how I wanted to take part in what was happening last night.” 

Nicolo looked up from under his eye lashes, almost _playful_ , “So you really didn’t mind that we used some of my toys?”  
  
“The Wolf was right - I was jealous,” Yusuf felt a little self conscious to admit it out loud, but he sort of needed to hear some reassurances from Nicolo, too, “worried my dick would no longer be adequate if we used other things in bed.”  
  
This time Nicolo moved, sitting up more until he was almost eye level with him, and then he gave a sly grin, “I will _always_ like your cock best - the way your warmth spreads through my body -” He lifted his shoulders a little, and closed his mouth giving a slight moan like he was thinking of it right then and there, right on Yusuf’s lap. And it made the werewolf clutch him a little tighter, while Nicolo cupped his face, “no toy could _ever_ compare to that _tesaro_ .”  
  
He chuckled a little, glad to know it, and roamed his hands along his back, “I shouldn’t have assumed you would like them better -” He paused for a moment, fingertips lightly pressing against his waist, “and when I saw how you enjoyed it so much, I realized maybe I would like to do those things to you, too.”  
  
Nicolo pulled back a little, his own hands flexing against his collarbone in surprise, “You would?”  
  
“I think it’ll always be more intense during the full moon. I don’t think even I could go all night -” he had been so unsure about the toys before, but now, he felt more comfortable to admit how much he wanted to see it again. And with a little more confidence now, he stared into his beautiful eyes, “but _yeah_ , I think I would like to try more things tonight, and even after the heat wanes.”  
  
The Vampire tried to keep his smile contained, tried not to look downright thrilled at the possibilities swirling in his mind. Instead, he sounded almost casual, as he quietly asked, “Like what?”  
  
Yusuf contemplated a few options, then let his hands sink lower, towards the top of Nicolo’s butt, “I think I would like to open you up with my tongue sometime - if that’s okay?”  
  
Nicolo practically leapt into his lap, wrapping both legs around his waist hurriedly, and gave him an excited, broad smile, “Oh yes, Yusuf _please_ .”  
  
“You better stop wiggling in excitement,” Yusuf tightened his grip on his pale skin, trying to help steady Nicolo who seemed downright eager to get things going. But he’d have none of it, “You deserve some rest after last night. Let me carry you back. I’ll go hunt, and come back in a little while.”

But the vampire was not deterred, and leaned forward, casually peppering his beard line with light kisses that made Yusuf close his eyes, “Remember what the Wolf did before I went to sleep? How he made sure I would be ready for you just as soon as you came back?”  
  
Yusuf groaned at the memory of the plug being placed in a groggy, _well fucked_ Nicolo, and his fingers slid down to the curve of his ass. He grumbled against his skin, nuzzling the long, lean column of his neck, “And here I was trying to clean you up from last night -”  
  
He licked his tongue in one long streak along his pulse point, and up towards his jawline, as Nicolo dipped his head back on a short moan. Yusuf raised his right hand up along his spine, until his fingers could slide into his hair, and tug at the strands, “Instead you want me to fuck you right here?”  
  
Nicolo’s hips bucked against his thighs, his hard cock pressing against his own, and Yusuf tightened his grip in his hair, “Yes, Sir, please fuck me.”  
  
Yusuf had half expected to feel the Wolf underneath the surface again - he did like being called _‘Sir’_ , too - but nothing happened. And it made him wonder if he was sleeping now, too tired from the work he did. Would he remain dormant during the day? Would he sleep the other twenty odd days as well? Were they so united now, that the Wolf didn’t feel the need to urge him on . . . it was an interesting thought to explore.   
  
But he’d do that later - right now, he just wanted to enjoy his husband, “Take the plug out Nico.”  
  
Nicolo nibbled on his lower lip, but reached back easily, closing his eyes as his head leaned forward to rest against his wet shoulder. Yusuf used his other hand to help spread his cheeks for him, so Nicolo could keep one on his arm for balance. He grunted a little, breathed harder, too, but within minutes had freed it, and tossed it casually over Yusuf’s shoulder to the grass behind him.   
  
Normally it would take a little while to open him up, but this was different, and with the sunrise in about half an hour, Yusuf was grateful for the prepwork already handled. The air around them felt a little warmer, and the colors brighter, giving Nicolo such a beautiful ethereal look as he reached for Yusuf’s cock between them. 

His hair was falling over his hooded eyes, and his mouth was slightly parted . . . and Yusuf wondered what he had ever done to deserve such a beautiful creature who wanted him this much. Wanted him, as much as he wanted Nicolo. Who seemed to welcome every single part of him with love, and passion, and adoration. He was curious if this time, after having been with his other half, if it would feel different. Not worse, or even better, but not like it was before. Not physically different, but emotionally.   
  
And in the best of ways, it was.  
Because Yusuf now knew, without any doubt, that Nicolo loved him _completely_.

He had seen every part of him, and still wanted him this much . . .

“Yu-Yusuf.”  
  
He looked up into Nicolo’s hazy eyes, watched his face as he slowly pressed against his cockhead. Once assured he had his balance, Yusuf glided his hands to cup one round cheek in each of his firm hands and gave him an equally passionate stare, “ _Ti Amo_ , Nicolo.”

His body was pliant, welcoming, and gave his cock barely any resistance as he slowly lowered himself onto it. Yusuf steadied himself as best as he could, trying hard not to shift underneath him - wanting to wait till he was at least fully seated on him before he’d move them . . . as always, it was both a glorious sight, and a measure of patience, to watch his husband take him in. It didn’t help when Nicolo would close his eyes, and give just the slightest little curve to the right side of his mouth - equally relishing it. He looked downright stunning and Yusuf could barely hang on by a thread, knowing his dick was stretching him beautifully. Nicolo _was_ beautiful. But when they were connected so intimately, it was a different kind of beauty - only to be topped by the absolute vision of his husband coming underneath him.  
  
Once he was fully sheathed inside of him, Nicolo let out a long inhale, and slowly opened his eyes, before he kissed Yusuf gently, “ _Ti Amo_ , Yusuf.”  
  
He raised his hands up to his waist, a tight grip, and hoisted them both out of the water. Just enough to take two steps, and barely get them onto the bank - before laying Nicolo down in the dewy grass. The fact that he had managed to keep them connected was a miracle, and the vampire looked downright impressed, even if he was a little curious about the position change. Yusuf merely moved his hands to either side near his shoulders, and lowered himself just enough to kiss the tip of his nose, “You asked _me_ to fuck _you_ , remember?”

Nicolo’s eyes shined, but before he could even answer, Yusuf slammed forward and his head flung back against the ground. They would both need a quick dip in the stream afterwards - but this was worth it. If anything Yusuf could always look for a towel to bring to the tent later . . . 

Nicolo’s hands clung to his flexing upper arms, and he raised his head to look between them - to seemingly _watch_ himself being fucked by him. It only spurred Yusuf on to go harder, deeper, and he was rewarded for his efforts by the increasing sounds of his husband’s moans before he sunk back against the grass and _smirked_ up at him, “How could you - _mm_ , ever have thought I would want anything besides _this_ ?”  
  
Yusuf understood what he meant - his own fears of possibly not being adequate without other things involved - not being enough for him. Or worse, too _much_ for him, and he grinned as he sat up a little. _Wanting_ to see Nicolo handle him just fine . . . “You mean _this_ ?”  
  
He bucked into him at a different angle, and Nicolo’s eyes widened a little before he groaned, “ _Yes_.”

“And _this_?” this time he adjusted his hand, pressing it against his pale hip bone, and rammed back in - managing to drag his cock against Nicolo’s prostate. 

His back arched up into the air, and with a keening cry shouted his name, “Yusuf!” 

Replanting his hands on either side of his waist, Yusuf kept the angle and began to give a steady pace, as he watched him come undone beneath him. His mouth went slack, his fingernails dug into the tanned flesh beneath them, and he seemed on the edge already, “ _More_ Nico - I want to _hear_ how much you’re enjoying it.”

Bless him, he _did_ try - but his voice cracked, and he could only grunt and groan as Yusuf picked up speed. He still felt so unbelievably tight. His muscles milking his own orgasm out from him every time he pumped forward. Clenching, and tightening around his dick, dragging him right back in on every thrust. He did manage to raise his legs and wrapped them around his waist. His heels dug into Yusuf’s back, but he could have cared less. He had _one_ singular mission - to make him shatter beneath him, “Come for me baby - _do it now_.”

His whole lower body seemed to vibrate, his thighs shaking around his torso, and he hurriedly reached between them to grab his own cock. Nicolo bit his lower lip, his shoulders hunched, and his upper body tensed when he had it in his hand, jerking it only twice before he _screamed_ out his orgasm. His voice sounded wrecked, and he stuttered out gasping breaths as his come began to land against his chest. But Yusuf didn’t slow down, determined to fuck him right through it, until he watched his glassy eyes close . . . and _smile_ in relief.

Only then did Yusuf finally slow down to a stop, pausing all together, as Nicolo’s hand fell to the side. He seemed to sink further into the ground, before he groggily looked up at him, “Yusuf - _Mio Lupo_ .”

He had wondered if it would feel different now to hear him call him that. If somehow he would be worried he was thinking of the Wolf, versus him, but still he did not feel the presence of his other half underneath his skin. But he was there in a _way_ , and Nicolo loved them both, and Yusuf _was_ the Wolf - he was still Nicolo’s _Mio Lupo_. 

He lowered himself down towards him, Nicolo lazily kissing up into his mouth when he pressed his lips against his, before moving to his ear, “I’m going to fuck you harder now.”  
  
Nicolo mewled, “Take what you need _amore mio_ .” Then he pressed forward, his mouth nibbling near the two silver dots on his neck, “I can handle it.”  
  
Yusuf groaned at his words - because Nicolo had to know _exactly_ what to say to make him leak from his cock. It was practically twitching against the vice grip of his ass, as he now struggled to pull out. The only way he convinced his hips to move back was by telling himself he could turn Nicolo onto his stomach, lift up his ass in the air, and chase after his own orgasm.  
  
When he had helped Nicolo into position - when his cheeks were spread under his hands, but his face was pressed against the ground - Yusuf licked his lips . . . and dove forward.  
  
Nicolo yelped when he felt his warm tongue press against his entrance, but his body instantly pushed back, and his toes curled, “Oh yes -” He was cut off mid sentence when Yusuf dipped his tongue just inside the rim, and _swirled_ it, which made Nicolo’s thighs tremble as he cried out for more. And Yusuf _did_ want to . . . but his own cock demanded those same clenching muscles back on it, so he pulled back, even when Nicolo protested, “Sir, _please_ \- “ 

Yusuf sat back, and slapped his ass. _Hard_ .  
Harder than he had ever done.  
  
His pale skin flushed pink from where the cheek still vibrated, and Nicolo moaned a deep, guttural sound as his cock _hardened_ between his legs.  
  
 _‘Fuck’_ , Yusuf thought, _‘he does like it’_ .  
  
And so he did it again to the other cheek, just as hard.  
  
Nicolo’s back bowed, and his whole upper body lifted off the ground. Yusuf hurriedly dipped forward, wrapping firm arms around his chest and pulled him up against him until they were both in an upright position on their knees. Nicolo’s head flopped back against his shoulder and he breathed hard . . . before laughing a little, “I - I wish -” He swallowed around his dry words, before wrapping shaky fingers up to Yusuf’s wrists, “With results like these, that - that we would have done the ritual sooner.”   
  
Yusuf let his own head dip into the groove of his shoulder, smiling against his skin, “The eating your ass part, or the slapping your cheeks till they're pink part?”  
  
Nicolo chuckled and raised one shoulder, “Both?”  
  
Yusuf roamed his hand down towards the vampire’s hard cock, and smirked, “What about we go into the tent, so I can cum in this ass, while you suck on one of your toys?”  
  
His hips actually jerked and that gorgeous round ass of his pressed against Yusuf’s cock, “ _Dio - Mio Lupo, si_.”

They both smiled as they scrambled to their feet.

* * *

_Day Three_   
  


Yusuf hadn’t known what to expect last night - on how the transition would go, or if the Wolf would even appear. After fucking Nicolo yesterday morning, the vampire had promptly fallen asleep and even Yusuf enjoyed a few hours before deciding to go on a hunt. He had wondered if the Wolf would be there, too. Encouraging him to go right, or left, by the way the fur felt underneath guiding the way . . . but _still_ , he seemed to remain dormant.  
  
By the time he had come back with a few small animals, Nicolo was awake and happily greeted him in the tent:  
  
 _“Yusuf did you feel any different on the hunt?”_ _  
__  
__Yusuf had just finished zipping up the tent flap, and looked back at Nicolo who was sitting up on the sleeping packs, “No - the Wolf wasn’t really - “_ _  
__  
__The vampire shook his head, “No, I mean, like when we are apart - did you feel the lack of warmth?”_ _  
__  
__He crawled towards him, smiling, “Well I do prefer the warmth between us, but I don’t get quite as cold as you do, remember?”_ _  
__  
__Nicolo smirked right back at him, eagerly reaching for him, and crawling into his lap once he was seated across from him, “No not that - something happened while you were gone.”_ _  
__  
__Yusuf looked up at him, already knowing but wanting to wait to hear Nicolo explain what it felt like for him, “When I woke up, and you were still gone, I missed you of course.” He raised his hand to settle it over Yusuf’s heart, “And I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck, and - the bite, from last night, I can feel the scar from it. It hasn’t healed, at least not the way it should.”_ _  
__  
__Yusuf cocked an eyebrow, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Oh really?”_ _  
__  
__Nicolo’s eyes widened, “You - you knew it wouldn’t, didn’t you?” Yusuf pressed his lips together, trying not to smile, and Nicolo leaned back, “Mio Lupo, you knew about the warmth, too?!”_ _  
__  
__He nodded, the laugh bubbling up his throat, “I’m sorry Nico, I didn’t mean to trick you - I read it in Nile’s files - and thought it would be a nice surprise. But your face right now, you look so adorable.”_ _  
__  
__Nicolo easily pressed him on his back, tumbling on top of him, “That is the last thing I am, and you know it.” But even when trying to gain the upper hand, he crumbled under Yusuf’s lopsided grin, and resettled on top of him - rolling his eyes, “I cannot believe you wouldn’t tell me I get bathed with warmth everytime I essentially touch a scar.”_ _  
__  
__Yusuf moved his hands onto Nicolo’s bare thighs, gently rubbing circles against his skin with his thumbs, “I like the idea of you always feeling me no matter where I am.”_

 _Nicolo lowered his own hands to his chest, and glided his ass over Yusuf’s cock, “My body feels your absence in many ways amore mio.”_ _  
_  
Afterwards, when they spent the final hours together reading, and preparing dinner, Nicolo had asked if he wanted to be bound - but neither really saw a point to it. And sure enough, when the moon rose high, and Yusuf began to feel tired, the Wolf finally returned . . . and smiled at Nicolo’s wide eyes. When the vampire had asked where he had been all day, that Yusuf had seemed surprised by his absence, the Wolf merely teased that he had needed his own rest after all the hard work he had done.

Nicolo didn’t miss a beat, and simply asked if he was ready for another night of ‘hard work’ - and both the Wolf, _and_ Yusuf enjoyed the rest of the evening.

_Now . . ._

As the third night was slipping into the fourth day - when the Wolf would be going away soon - Yusuf watched the unbelievable sight in front of him, enjoying the pleasure that washed over his own body.  
  
Nicolo had packed a vibrator that was attached to a base, something he could sit on, and was now at the mercy of the Wolf’s fingers gliding over the remote in his hand. He had just closed his own around the Wolf’s cock, looking up at him with an already flushed face and hazy eyes, “Can I take this off now?”  
  
He was referring to the cock ring - wrapped around both the base of his cock, _and_ his balls - that the Wolf had put him on before working him open. Nicolo’s dick was stiff, and the cockhead an almost red tint with beads of arousal seeping at the tip. He promised to tell the Wolf if it became too painful, and though Yusuf was a _little_ worried he might try to push through it, he knew that he needed to trust him to let him know when it did.  
  
The Wolf grinned down at him, his hand gliding along Nicolo’s jawline before raising his chin further up, “Did you want to be able to come on this toy, or with me inside you?”  
  
Nicolo’s eyes gleamed, “Both _Mio Lupo_ , please?”  
  
Yusuf was about to tell him to take the cock ring off (ready to push through the Wolf if he needed to), but thankfully he did it on his own - smirking down at him, “You say _‘please’_ so nicely Nico, of course you can have both.”

Nicolo rushed his hand down to remove it, groaning in relief, before he began to fist his cock in his shaky hand. The Wolf didn’t say anything, merely clicked the button, and the base vibrated, while Nicolo began to buck on top of it. His other hand was still clutching him, but he was so lost in his own desire that he couldn’t seem to remember to lean forward and take the Wolf into his mouth.   
  
So instead, the Wolf roamed his hand from his cheek, into his hair and pulled him down towards it. Nicolo barely had a moment to widen his mouth, before he thrusted into it, his lips stretching around the shaft - and his moans vibrating all the way down to his tight sack. It didn’t take long for Nicolo to come, spurting thick ropes of come between them, as his teeth scratched along his dick. He hadn’t meant to bite him, but the Wolf didn’t mind. It healed quickly, and it was frankly worth it to watch Nicolo’s eyes roll into the back of his head like that . . .  
  
The Wolf turned it off, carefully helping Nicolo off of it, and laid him down onto his back. The vampire was still breathing a little heavy, but still managed a weak smile and mouthed a quiet, _‘thank you’_ before his eyes began to close. This was his fourth orgasm in a short time, and the Wolf raised his wrist to his mouth, encouraging Nicolo to drink from him so he would enjoy their final session before the moon would fade behind the horizon again.  
  
He obeyed, relishing in the taste, and moaning at the flavor. 

He was still sealing the wound, when the Wolf used his other hand to bend his leg at the knee before he laid down against his groin. The slicked up vibrating base had made the transition easy for the Wolf to press his thick cock inside of him, and still it felt beautifully tight _and_ hot as he pressed forward, “Nico - _fuck_ .”   
  
Now that the blood had worked its way through his body, he was starting to stir more underneath him, and Nicolo began to buck against the invasion. He tilted his pelvis up to take the Wolf deeper, and met each thrust with equal effort, “ _Mio Lu-Lupo!_ ”

The Wolf jerked his hips harder, moving quicker, and _still_ Nicolo was able to keep up - though sweat was beginning to gather along his hairline, and his mouth went slack. His moans had turned into silent cries as his chest heaved. A flush that had started at his cheeks was now spreading down his neck, and his hands reached up - one into the Wolf’s hair, and one on his neck - and the Wolf knew he was close, they both were. Just a few more thrusts . . . “Together, _now_ .”  
  
Nicolo understood, clamping down on him, as he closed his eyes and let the sensations take him over. His body stilled, before a gentle tremble reverberated downwards and his warm come fell between them. And though the Wolf loved nothing more than watching Nicolo fall apart from pleasure, his own eyes closed as his forehead rested against his shoulder. His orgasm rocked through him, and he rutted through it, making sure it went as far in as it could - though it still managed to seep out a little when he had pulled out.  
  
They were a sticky, sweaty mess, but neither cared. Yusuf would clean them up again, like he had been doing, and for now, their limbs tangled together as their breathing returned to normal. When the Wolf did finally manage to move, it was only to glide beside Nicolo who promptly snuggled into his warm embrace.   
  
After a moment, when he was certain the vampire was asleep, the Wolf closed his eyes. Partly hating the idea of having to go away for so long, but seemingly comforted by the fact that he would now be able to enjoy things in the same way Yusuf had these last three nights. Now that they were united, Yusuf wouldn’t feel the Wolf’s frustration under his skin anymore. He could tune into him when he needed him the most. He would never phase outside of the full moon, but as time passed, as he got more comfortable with his other half, he’d be able to listen for the small shifts within his body guiding him forward on a hunt, or if his safety was in jeopardy.  
  
Yusuf would never have to fear the Wolf again.  
He would never have to fear _himself_ again.

* * *

Nicolo stirred, his body buzzing through the sleepy haze, until he jolted at the realization.   
  
At some point he had turned onto his side, and the warm, firm body of the Wolf had pressed behind him. His head was resting on his bicep, his hand curled into his, but it was his leg being hoisted over the Wolf’s hip that had woken him up.  
  
He was still a little worn out. It hadn’t been that long since their last incredible session, and he knew that neither Yusuf, nor the Wolf, would ever want to hurt him. But it was still hard to admit it out loud, still hard to vocalize it sometimes. He had managed once with Yusuf, but was unsure how it would go with him . . . instead he lightly tapped his wrist with his free hand (like they had agreed on that very first night), and felt the Wolf’s fingers clutch his leg tighter.  
  
“Nicolo.”  
  
He hated how hesitant he felt to open his eyes, worried about the look he would see from the Wolf. Deep down he _knew_ he was loved, and cherished by him. But still, he felt tears pool in his eyes, and he gently shook his head against his arm. It wasn’t until the Wolf nuzzled against the back of his neck - when he swiped his tongue against the mate mark - that Nicolo groaned, as heat seeped from the spot and pooled around his heart, “I know you are tired, _amore mio_ \- I was merely wanting to take my pleasure between your legs one last time.”  
  
He lowered Nicolo’s leg, and the vampire felt his hard cock settle between his thighs. Now he felt a little embarrassed for not having realized sooner, “I’m sorry -”  
  
The Wolf paused, before gliding his hand from Nicolo’s neck, up towards his face. Once he tipped his chin to look up at him, Nicolo opened his eyes, and found only understanding staring back at him, “Do not apologize for letting me know you couldn’t just yet.” He tried to look away, but the Wolf only tightened his grip along his jaw, “I know drinking from me would have helped - but the moon will fade soon, and I only have a short time left.”  
  
He moved his hips against his ass, his cock still slick from the lube and his own come, and glided easily between his thick, muscular, thighs, “I am so close, but didn’t want to - get you riled up before-ore I could finish you.”  
  
Nicolo could feel the Wolf’s dick swelling already, his cockhead smearing little trails of precum along his flesh. No, it really wouldn’t take long . . . Using his free hand, he reached back behind him, running his fingers into the Wolf’s curls. Much more assured now, he bucked his own pelvis a little to help things along, “Take what you need Sir.”  
  
The Wolf grunted, beginning to pick up his pace, “I just - wanted one last time, before I have to go away for a- a while.” Suddenly his eyes gleamed a little differently, and Nicolo watched with sympathy as they began to water above him, “I will - count down the days till I have you again.”  
  
Nicolo turned more into his embrace, and moved his hand from his hair, down to the Wolf’s thrusting hips, gently encouraging him to buck harder, “I will miss you, too.”  
  
Just before he came, the Wolf dipped his head forward, moaning that he loved him as the orgasm spread between Nicolo’s legs. And just as he was pressing against his back - just before he would have to go away - Nicolo encouraged him to raise his head. He patiently waited till he had the strength to look down at him before assuring him, “ _Ti Amo, Mio Lupo_.”

Only moments later, Yusuf emerged and Nicolo smiled up at his dazzling dark eyes, “And I love _you_ , too.”  
  
Yusuf leaned down, rolling him onto his back, before giving him a gentle kiss, “As do I you hubby.”  
  
They both slept a little while, but Yusuf had already told him the night before that he had planned on ensuring Nicolo could recover from the last three nights in his own room ( _‘even if I have to carry you back before the sun rises’_ ). And that was just what was happening after Yusuf had helped him get dressed. In reality Nicolo likely _could_ have walked back, but he was still a little sore, and stiff, and really he just needed a day of sleep - and maybe a liter of blood. By nightfall he’d be recovered, but it was nice to think about sleeping in his large bed again after so many nights (and days) in the tent.  
  
The fact that Yusuf could handle the transition without wanting to attack everyone, meant that even while they waited for their own home to be built, he could likely phase at home from now on. Certainly not a danger to himself or others. And he had already happily declared that he would come back later to take down their campground, and _‘retire the tent’_. 

“I know you can handle it Nico, but seeing you so worn out makes me a bit worried.”  
  
Nicolo didn’t even look up, simply snuggled against his warm chest more, “Not worn out, _content_ .”  
  
“I am literally carrying you back to the house - I don’t think ‘content’ is the right word for this moment,” Yusuf tried to laugh it off a bit, but Nicolo heard the concern in his voice.

This time he did look up at him, “I remember a month ago when the tables were turned, and _I_ carried _you_ back to the house. On this very trail, from that very spot, to that very house just over there.”  
  
Yusuf shook his head, but his smile felt more genuine this time, reaching his eyes, “You did that, because you’re kind, and wanted to take care of me - I’m carrying you because I fucked you too hard for the last three days. It’s not the same.”  
  
Nicolo leaned back into his embrace, and closed his eyes, “You can fuck me as hard as you want, so long you’re tender like this to me afterwards.” 

He could feel his chest rumble against his cheek with a soft laugh, “ _‘A bad boy in bed, but a good man at heart’_ , right?” The very words Nicolo had told him a month ago, when Yusuf had asked him what he wanted in a mate. And all he could do was nod in agreement quietly, because he really did feel oh so tired.  
  
At some point, he would probably have to explain to Yusuf that his past experiences hadn’t always been like this. That he had very rarely experienced tenderness after the things he had done with others. And that was partly because he hadn’t said what he needed from them beforehand, and partly because he seemed to have a knack for picking humans that enjoyed inflicting pain, without the capacity for the aftercare.  
  
Maybe that was another reason he was fated to be with Yusuf.   
An inner duality between the Wolf, and the man, who was both bound to him, and loved him. Who could both offer the kind of pleasure he wanted, and the love he craved. 

But right now, he smiled against Yusuf’s chest, not allowing his mind to wander into the past when he had such a wonderful future to focus on. And as if on cue, just before sleep could overcome him, he heard Yusuf’s soft spoken words as they ascended the stone steps towards the house, “I will be both for you Nicolo, always.”  
  
“Always,” Nicolo mumbled before closing his eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile - in a cabin two hundred miles away . . ._

When Booker had walked back onto Granny Freeman’s porch four days ago, he knew Nile had told her everything that had happened, but he still had felt nervous to approach her. In a way, he knew the whole coven would be supportive, but it felt different to see her now. Like he hoped for her blessing and approval of Nile being his mate - which was ludicrous in a way, because if anybody understood the nuances of supernatural mating, it was the woman who smiled up at him from her wheelchair.  
  
Whether she approved it or not, Booker and Nile _were_ mates. And no way would Nile ever allow him to slink away now, just because her grandmother might snicker at the thought.  
  
Of course his hesitancy had turned out to be a moot point. As soon as he had stepped closer to her she had grinned a sly sort of smile that Nile had seemingly inherited from her, _‘It is strange to have a grandson-in-law who is older than me.’_ Nile laughed, already wheeling her inside, while Booker’s face flushed - because, well, he hadn’t proposed to her yet. He even said as much as he had stepped inside behind them, but Granny Freeman merely waved it off, _‘I already saw the wedding in a vision the last time you were here.’_

That made even Nile pause, and she leaned closer, _‘Granny did you really? When?’_  
  
She merely sat up a little straighter, _‘When I asked for Booker’s hand that first night before letting him in the house.’_

Both Booker and Nile looked at each other, and he thought back to the memory of her holding his hand almost two weeks earlier, before patting it and saying _‘Interesting’_ . . . boy, she had a fantastic poker face if _that’s_ what she saw, and still was that calm, and collected as she and him conversed about Nicolo and Yusuf being mates. _Mon_ _Dieu_ , that felt like a lifetime ago.

Of course it still took another twenty four hours for Booker to wrap his mind around the marriage idea. Not every pair of mates did get married. In a way it was unnecessary, because really, the bond was sealed irregardless of a document with the Record Keepers. He even told Nile as such, and realized far too late how dismissive it would sound to her . . . when she reminded him of her grandmother’s vision, he asked her if they were ever _‘wrong’_ , which earned him a stern look from her, and a firm, _‘no.’_  
  
But it was her watery eyes, the tears that fell on her dark cheeks, that made Booker realize he would need to explain something he had hoped to never discuss with her. Because she was starting to fear he didn’t _want_ to marry her, and that was definitely not the issue. Through his own quiet sniffles, he shared about his past - two centuries earlier, when he had a wife, and children . . . she held his hand as he trudged through painful memories of losing them one after the other to a disease that spread through their neighborhood. Until finally it was just him, and his youngest son, Jean-Pierre, left.   
  
Booker had been attacked by a vampire late one night after work. Left for dead in an alley, after biting it in self defense, and instead turned into one himself. He had tried to hide what he was, but it was no use, his son begged him to be changed, too, _‘and I didn’t know better’_. Nile held him when he cried harder: when he had to replay the memory of his son dying from the blood that he had drunk from him. 

For Booker, it was hard enough to wrap his mind around the necessity of changing Nile himself. He _was_ going to do it, had already rented the very cabin they had first made love in, to complete the ritual - but marrying her, too? He already felt like he was tempting fate by trying to change her like he had changed his son. Wouldn’t it be teasing fate even more, if he chose to marry her, too? He was a widow once already, the thought of being one _twice_ over . . . _feels excruciating._

It took more tears, _and_ hours of conversation, but by the time the sun rose the next day - Booker saw reason - if anything deciding not to let fear keep him from the very real joy of binding himself to Nile in every way possible. That morning they had helped Granny Freeman register Yusuf and Nicolo’s marriage document, before calling to update them . . . and Missy had managed to tease him mercilessly that entire time, _and_ put him on laundry duty.  
  
But that night, Nile and him had gotten married. 

They didn’t just sign a document - the Coven had managed to put together a very sweet, and intimate ceremony under candlelight in the old chapel building on their main street. It took a mere fifteen minutes from beginning to end, and Nile was stunning in her white simple gown, but the reception lasted most of the night as people cheered, and celebrated till the sun came up.   
  
She had been right - they did throw her quite the party for having snagged an immortal.  
  
They had left the next day, but it took two days of travel before reaching the cabin. Nile had teased about the fact that officially Booker had never actually proposed to her - and she was right. Missy had announced her vision, Nile and him had spent several fretful hours discussing the marriage prospect afterwards, but the words of _‘Will you marry me?’_ were never actually said out loud. She didn’t sound resentful about it, and even now, as he pulled up to the place, was twirling the simple silver band around her ring finger that matched his own.  
  
But he did think of something else . . . “Stay there.”  
  
Of course, as usual, by the time he rounded the car to her side, she was already hopping out and teasing him (again) about being a _strong, independent woman_ , who could handle opening her car door. This time Booker did not roll his eyes, merely reached down, and lifted her into his arms _bridal style_ . And even Nile, who normally seemed unphased by his shenanigans, looked down with a slight flush to her cheeks.  
  
He carried her up the steps, and easily maneuvered the rental keys from his pocket, before opening the door, “Our honeymoon suite awaits us _ma femme_.” 

Nile who seemed to be at least slightly overcome with emotion - if her silence was anything to go by - hurriedly reached for him, and Booker barely had a chance to close the door before she dragged them onto the floor. If calling her his _‘wife’_ in French got her _this_ riled up, he’d happily call her that every day for the rest of eternity. She was already unbuckling his belt, when he tried to get her to pause, “Don’t you want to get to the bed?”  
  
Nile merely popped open the button to his pants, and glided her hand past the hem, “Do you really want to go to the bed right now?”  
  
When her warm fingers swiped against his length, he dipped his head down, ironically close to her breasts and smiled, “Floor it is.”

But it wasn’t until afterwards, when they were naked, and still catching their breath - that Nile reached soft fingers up against his chest, and quietly asked, “Seb - I-I want to now. Please?”  
  
Booker who had been enjoying his own post orgasm haze was still hesitant, but he had promised they would try, and leaned forward to sink his teeth into the now familiar pulse point along her neck. She tensed a little underneath him, but as he lapped at the blood that pooled into his mouth, his body came alive again already. This would be the last time he would ever enjoy the ability of it sustaining him. Once a vampire, they _could_ still enjoy it from one another - it would taste just as sweet - but they would both require animal blood to survive. 

He wanted to relish in this moment for a little longer, but Nile’s hand roamed towards his heart and she kissed her way along his shoulder, “Please Seb.”  
  
Booker licked the blood that seeped out of the corner of his mouth, yet didn’t seal the wound - he’d need to drink from her at the same she did him - but pulled back and let her watch him as he bit into his own wrist. This was it, this was the moment that would change everything, and his heart pounded in his chest, “ _Je t’aime_ , Nile.”  
  
Nile carefully pulled his wrist closer to her mouth, “ _Je t’aime_ , Sebastien.”  
  
Then she closed her eyes and drank from the site, while he hurriedly sank his fangs back down into her neck. 

* * *

**NOTES:** who's still with me? Because the last, _final_ piece is about to be posted! A time jump epilogue, _and_ a special visitor stops by the house!! <333  
Uploading right now . . .


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, our couples gather around the table for a special guest . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the time jump epilogue - just a short little 3k (almost one shot) - of life for our favorite couples now, with a little special guest swinging by ;)

* * *

_ One Year Later _

Nile was jotting down some notes of the latest plant they had ordered for their home, when she heard Booker descend the small spiral staircase in the corner.    
  
Construction on their homes had only finished a few weeks ago, and they were still figuring out where they wanted to put everything to make it really  _ theirs _ \- but neither had any problem with the plants placed throughout the house in no particular order. One of her favorite features of their new home was the small greenhouse several yards from the house, and she planned on going out there today to help hook up the new watering system that arrived last week.   
  
She was still making a list of things to do that day, when she felt his hands circle around her shoulders from behind. His head dipped into the groove of her neck, and he breathed in her scent, “Good evening  _ ma femme _ .”

Nile leaned into the warmth his presence created. It was probably the only thing she missed about being a human - the ability to not feel cold when he went to a different room - though luckily they hadn’t had any occasion so far where they had been apart for more than a few hours, “Good evening,  _ mon mari _ .”   
  
One good thing about being immortal was the ability to take her sweet time learning French . . . though she was getting better at it. Booker hugged her a little tighter, before walking around to her front and leaning in to kiss her. When she slowly opened her eyes -  _ because damn, was he a good kisser  _ \- Nile saw him holding a small package in his hands, “What’s this?”

He merely offered a soft smile, before encouraging her to take it, “For the anniversary.”   
  
Nile, who had already started untying the string, paused before looking back at him, “I didn’t think you’d want to remember today -”   
  
Booker’s eyes widened in disbelief, “How could I not want to celebrate the day you became a vampire?”

She tried not to laugh as she shook her head, because it had really been a truly horrible moment for him, but he was acting like he had downright forgotten, “Seb, you literally had a breakdown when I went into the  _ sleep _ and took  _ ‘too long’ _ to emerge.” 

She had balanced the box in her lap, and gave the words ‘too long’ air quotes with her fingers, while he narrowed her eyes, and shook his head, “You  _ did _ take too long.”   
  
“Ten minutes,” Nile chuckled, already starting to resume opening her present.   
  
But Booker leaned closer, reaching for her hand to bring it up to his mouth. His breath tickled her knuckles as he closed his eyes, and mumbled, “Worst ten minutes of my last century.”   
  
Nile ducked towards him, her lips tracing his fingers over her hand, “I’m right here now - and thank you for this.”   
  
Booker’s cheeks flushed a little, and he let go of her, if only so she could see what was inside, “You haven’t opened it yet.”   
  
She knew she’d love whatever he had gotten her, he seemed to like to find little things to fill their new home with, and had yet to make a regrettable purchase. But obliging her curiosity, she lifted the lid, and found pressed flowers - forget me nots, specifically - as well as a hand made packet of seeds. Not quite understanding, Nile looked back at Booker who grinned, “I asked Missy to send some ahead from her own garden to add to our collection.”   
  
It took her a moment to register the words, and then her eyes widened, “Seb -  _ ahead _ ? As in, Granny is coming  _ here _ ?” 

He nodded, already bracing himself for her to leap forward into his arms, and happily catching her as she wrapped herself around him, “You - how, when did you plan  _ that _ ?”

Booker explained how he knew how much they missed each other. They still talked almost daily, but of course it wasn’t the same. Missy was grateful that Nile would be okay even after she passed, but the truth was, she would one day. Potentially sooner rather than later, and it made each day she was alive that much more precious to Nile.    
  
It was more difficult to travel back, and so they had only managed one trip in the last year. In fact, Nile had been hoping to bring up a potential second trip soon, but now - her grandmother was coming here?   
  
“I arranged for a travel companion to fly with her on the plane, figured it hopefully wouldn’t be too hard for her that way - and a driver is bringing her here,” he chuckled as he glanced at the clock over her shoulder, “In the next hour.”   
  
“What?!” Nile bounced out of his embrace, gracefully landing on her feet, “I need to get ready! Oh shoot - I need to work on the guest room upstairs.”   
  
They had an extra room in case the others needed a quick place to rest after a long hunt, but it had yet to be broken in, and now she needed to remember which box had the sheets in it . . .   
  
“Already took care of it.”   
  
Nile paused, and looked at Booker for a moment before laughing, “That’s why your mind kept thinking  _ ‘comforter’ _ last night - I was wondering.”

Sure enough, upstairs in the small bed, was her grandmother’s comforter already laid out. Missy had insisted on them taking it with them when they left a year and some days ago, as something to remember her by (as if either would forget).    
  
Booker had made sure it was freshly laundered.   


* * *

Yusuf and Nicolo had moved into their little cottage six weeks earlier - both being more than eager to enjoy some privacy, and be as loud as they wanted to be, as they practically christened every flat surface of their small home. But the actual moving in process was quite simple, since they really didn’t have a whole of things to unpack in the first place.

The only semi crowded space of their house was his studio, as Nicolo kept buying him more and more supplies so he could practice all sorts of mediums. But he pretty much preferred a simple pencil and pad, and it wasn’t like he really cared to draw anything but his vampire anyway.

Even now, Yusuf was quietly sketching in his art studio downstairs.   
  
The sun had set, and Nicolo would likely come down momentarily. He debated showing him his latest drawing, but figured if anything he might like to compare the likeness to some recent photos Yusuf had taken for reference.

Sure enough, a minute later, he heard his thick accent at the doorway behind him, “What are you drawing this time _ amore mio _ ?”   
  
Yusuf had long ago lost any shame in sharing his art with his husband, but put it down for a moment so he could properly greet him first. Nicolo was already coming around his side, and sat down in his lap, while the werewolf eagerly kept him locked in place with a firm grip on his round ass, “Do you want me to spoil the surprise?”   
  
Nicolo raised an eyebrow, “It’s something pornagraphic, isn’t it?”    
  
He playfully growled against his neck, already relishing in the warmth that spread between them. It had only been a few hours, but it was enough to make Yusuf crave more. He mumbled against his skin, “It’s you - it’s always you, Nico.”   
  
The vampire moaned as he felt Yusuf’s tongue glide up his neck, and his hips jerked against his thighs, “What were you drawing this time though?”   
  
“Your beautiful mouth stretched around my cock,” his hands glided up over his pants, before dipping under the fabric towards the seam of his cheeks, “I used the picture I took last night.”   
  
Nicolo clung to him tighter, fingernails lightly scratching his exposed shoulder blades, “I did not think getting you a camera would make you take pictures of  _ that _ , but I will admit - you were right. It is a sight to behold from your angle.”   
  
Yusuf nibbled and sucked on the flesh along the groove of his shoulder, loving the way Nicolo’s groin pressed harder against his sweatpants, “And here you thought I would want to take pictures of the stream in our backyard.”   
  
He chuckled before tugging at the pants between them, “I should have known what your favorite subject is.” Yusuf pulled back a little, just enough to get a bit more comfortable as he watched Nicolo get onto his knees in front of him, “Are you going to take another picture of me this time?”   
  
But the werewolf shook his head, already reaching for the camera nearby, “Oh no, I learned this morning it can take videos, too.”   
  
Nicolo paused, his eyes shining at the possibilities of making all  _ sorts _ of movies later . . . before he shoved the pants over Yusuf’s knees.

* * *

Even though Nicolo would have loved to do much more with Yusuf as soon as he woke up, they had already made plans with everyone else to be at the main house soon. 

And the vampire was both excited for Nile, and eager to see her grandmother himself. He had luckily managed not to spoil the surprise for her the night before, when she had walked into the conservatory to get some water for one of the plants - and caught him in the middle of making homemade pasta shells (needing the much bigger counter space of the main house to prep). Nicolo had stopped making two servings at a time once Nile had become a vampire, and she had stalled at the kitchen door, wondering why he had made so much. He felt bad for lying, but told himself a little white lie to spare the surprise from being spoiled would hopefully not hurt her feelings too much later. So he went to explain that it was _ ‘merely extra for Yusuf’s next phasing’ _ , so he could have enough food, without needing to leave their bed for a hunt.    
  
Nile chuckled about being glad their cottages were on the other end of the property so she didn’t have to hear their three night  _ ‘fuckfest’ _ , and Nicolo turned back to the food trying to concentrate with a hard on . . . 

Now as they moved around the kitchen Yusuf helped Nicolo gather up the dried shells, as he stirred the garlic sauce to perfection. Booker and Nile were out front, waiting for the driver as the perimeter alarm had already chimed a few minutes ago, and Andromache and Quynh were making their way into the parlor room.   
  
Things had improved  _ immensely  _ for everyone in the last year. And even now, Yusuf gave Nicolo a quick pat on his ass, before heading towards the front of the house to greet the women. He merely smiled to himself as he heard Andromache’s chuckle at Yusuf’s playful greeting from across the way, “The incubator’s here - who needs extra?” Quynh wrapped her arm through his as soon as he was close enough, and Nicolo heard Andromache tease her for liking him better some days. 

It had taken months of small bonding moments like these to help Andromache feel more comfortable, but Yusuf being around had really helped heal some things for her, and now they were even friends . . . Missy was going to be downright shocked when she walked through their front door.    
  
Nicolo hadn’t seen her in five decades. Booker and him used to travel to the coven once a decade, hoping to gather clues, and seek visions that might help Andromache find Quynh. And it was during their last visit, that Missy had smiled before they even asked - saying Quynh had freed _ herself _ , and would be back with Andromache before the men would even return. They had practically raced home right away . . .    
  
And without any sort of reason to ask for their help after that, Nicolo hadn’t really thought to consider returning, though Booker still had made the trip after that (wanting to ask questions about his own mate - Nicolo didn’t bother, genuinely believing his most likely died if he hadn’t met him by now . . . boy how wrong he had been). But when Missy had explained to Booker that his hadn’t even been born yet, he stopped going three decades ago. Though now Nicolo wondered if Missy knew back then -    
  
“She’s here!”   
  
Nile’s excited voice shouted into the entryway, and Nicolo hurriedly wiped his hands on the apron before hanging it on the hook. By the time he walked over to the parlor, she was already being wheeled into place next to a cozy corner chair that Booker easily lifted her into. She thanked him kindly, and Nicolo smiled at the familiar accent - even if it was a little surprising to see her so frail. But her spirit was still strong, and even blind, she glanced around the room - able to smell the difference between the two kinds of creatures gathered around her, “Which one is Yusuf?”   
  
Yusuf stepped forward, balanced on one knee in front of her, and offering her a warm smile in greeting as she reached for his face, “You have stirred up quite the change in everyone’s life.” Nicolo leaned against the threshold, beaming, because well - it was true. Had Yusuf not arrived, Booker wouldn’t have gone to the Coven, and met Nile. Andromache would likely still be fuming about werewolves . . . and of course, Nicolo’s life would still feel hollow, and cold.   
  
The werewolf merely grinned, all charm and warmth, “They have stirred quite the change in me, too.”   
  
Missy patted his curls, then turned her head in Quynh’s general direction, “I am glad you found your way home Miss Quynh.”    
  
She stepped a little closer, kneeling beside Yusuf, while Nicolo walked over to Andromache. She wouldn’t want to be hugged when she was emotional, but even standing beside her was a show of support she appreciated, as they both watched their mates in front of the witch, “It warms my heart to think of how much your coven tried to help my family find me. Thank you for everything you did.”   
  
But Missy shook her head, understandably humbled by Quynh’s words, but sad to know that they hadn’t been able to . . . until she paused, scrunching her nose for a moment, and leaned closer to Yusuf, “Did Nicolo cook for us?”   
  
Nicolo tried hard not to chuckle, but it was Nile who had answered in the affirmative, before suggesting she’d carry her to the dining room. Missy thought it was strange to imagine her being able to carry her, but since she did have vampire strength on her side, it was easy enough to do. Once everyone was seated at the table, she held Nile’s hand in hers and smiled, “Being an immortal suits you baby.”   
  
Booker reached over, giving Nile’s back comforting strokes, as everyone tried hard not to think about the fact that Missy was the only one  _ not  _ immortal . . . and how this might be the last time they would be gathered together like this. Nicolo had just dished her plate, setting it down beside her, when she reached for his hand next - likely to thank him - but instead, a vision played out in front of her eyes.   
  
He stilled, waiting for it to pass, before she let go of his hand entirely and chuckled, “ _ Oh me oh my _ Mister Nicolo, you and Yusuf sure are  _ quite _ the pair.”   
  
Yusuf roared with laughter from across the table, and Nicolo tucked his chin close to his chest as he tried hard not to contemplate on what she could have possibly seen to make her say  _ that _ . 

* * *

After dinner, when Missy suggested she could use some human sleep after the hours of traveling, Booker went to gather her wheelchair for her. Though Nile would likely carry her through the dense forest to the clearing where their house was anyways. She would be staying three days, and Yusuf hoped he’d get to ask her all sorts of fun questions about Nile while they shared their meals in the coming days.   
  
He and Nile had become quite the pair, teasing their husbands mercilessly about memes, and internet culture, but also having a bit of a competitive streak between them when it came to physical challenges. Nile was always up for a round of  _ vampire versus werewolf _ , and Yusuf thought it would be a fun way to show off her abilities for her grandmother.    
  
When he had suggested a quick run around the house, with Quynh timing their efforts, she countered that they could in the morning before the sun came up - thinking Missy should get her rest after all. But her grandmother egged her on, saying she should show off her impressive skills, and not to let an  _ old woman _ like her hold her back, “ - Besides, I’d like to feel the wind through my hair as you two run past me.”

Andromache and Booker made bets, while Nicolo folded his hands in front of him and suggested he _not tire_ himself out _before we get home_ . . . which made Missy _whistle_ at him, and he blushed a little (because he hadn’t realized how good her hearing still was). But Yusuf could care less, and pulled Nicolo close as he nuzzled his mouth close to his neck, assuring him he’d save the bulk of his energy for him _‘as always’._

Nile and Yusuf lined up at the now familiar spot of the bronze statue in the updated garden. He had overseen most of the restoration, and it looked downright stunning in the summer. But now, most of the shrubs were covered for winter, and the water drained from the fountain to prevent the pipes from freezing. It had been a wonderful project to focus on while they were waiting for their house to be built, and he was excited to expand on it in the spring - 

“Countdown - “ Quynh started, interrupting his thoughts.

Yusuf pressed his left foot behind him, getting into position while Nile merely shook her head - already teasing him, “Do not hold back and let me win, just because she’s watching,  _ Wolfie _ .”   
  
“Not a chance,  _ Vampy _ ,” he retorted, while Quynh counted down from  _ three . . . two . . . one!   
_

They bolted forward, a downright inhuman speed, and Yusuf felt the Wolf push forward wanting to join in on the fun. They had gotten more attuned with one another, and Yusuf didn’t mind the extra push as he rounded the corner of the house, with Nile close behind him. She had managed to glide far more gracefully than him as they curved around the stone steps - but he was quickly picking up speed as the second corner came into view.   
  
And though he was stronger in general - now regretting he hadn’t suggested an arm wrestling match for Missy’s enjoyment that he  _ surely _ would have won - he didn’t mind that Nile was once again faster than him. Even if she only won, according to Quynh’s timer, _by two seconds._

Though he was teased a good bit afterwards, he didn’t mind - he knew it was all in good fun. And after settling on some ideas for the next day, everyone said their good nights, before they departed to their own corner of the property.    
  
Nicolo and Yusuf walked hand in hand, already halfway home, but his vampire was being a little quiet - even for him, “What’s going on in that mind of yours hubby?”   
  
He squeezed Yusuf's hand a little tighter, but didn’t look up at him, “Just wondering what Missy saw at the dining room table.”   
  
Yusuf laughed all over again, much to Nicolo’s chagrin, and once he saw his serious face - quickly picked him up and flung him over his shoulders. He wiggled for a moment, telling him to put him down, but Yusuf only spanked his ass hard making him moan, “You know exactly what she saw  _ amore mio _ . But if you really want the details, you can ask her over breakfast tomorrow. Or -”   
  
He saw the rooftop of their little house, and smirked at an idea, while Nicolo tried to lean up a little by pressing his hands against his back, “Or?”   
  
“ _ Or _ , we can make a video tonight, and simply watch it for ourselves.”   
  
Nicolo groaned his approval, and Yusuf picked up the pace.

If anyone would have told him that this was what his eternity would look like - he would have probably lashed out and called them a liar. His life had turned into such a shit show, for so long, that he honestly hadn’t thought he deserved half of what he had now. And though he likely would always thank his lucky stars for the gifts he had now, he had come to a place of acceptance a long time ago. Instead of being shocked and surprised by Nicolo’s love and devotion, or Booker’s kindness, or Nile’s playfulness - or even Andromache and Quynh’s friendship, he now cherished them, and stopped questioning what he had done to deserve it.   
  
For the rest of his days, he would work hard to show how much he loved them in return, and do anything he could to make them feel as cherished by him, as he did by them.   
  
But none more than his Nicolo of course - who even now, as he lowered him to his feet in their entryway - stared up at him as if he was the sun. He would spend his eternity making sure he was worthy of that look. His own eyes felt hazy as he dipped closer to him, “ _ Ti Amo _ , Nicolo.”   
  
He wrapped his arms around Yusuf’s neck, leaning forward, and just before his lips brushed against his, Nicolo smiled, “ _ Ti Amo, Mio Lupo _ .”

* * *

**NOTES:** YOU GUYSSSSSSS that's a wrap!! That's it - and THANK YOU all so much for sticking around for this porn with feelings fic xD Can you believe that this was only meant to be a half as long? And that my plan was to wrap it by Halloween? Boy, but as with all my fics, it kind of grew and expanded and suddenly it wasn't just about a vampire and werewolf, but also Booker and Nile, and Andromache and Quynh - and Granny Freeman! It kind of took on a life of its own haha. But in the end, I wanted to explore the idea of these supernatural creatures from a slightly different angle, and I loved seeing how that played out as the fic grew into this epic mates for all eternity story (who are just always horny for each other, too lol). I hope you enjoyed it, too!! <3  
  
And please know, I so appreciate the kudos, comments, and support - they fed me on long days, and encouraged me along the entire time! Much love to each and every one of you <3  
  
See you in the comments - and of course, you are more than welcome to say _hi_ to me on [tumblr](https://petersock.tumblr.com), too :)


End file.
